Historias del desencanto
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. El Quinto Campeonato está en puertas. Los equipos se reúnen y dividen, los amigos se reencuentran, los enemigos se declaran. Estamos listos para arrasar, nada va a detener nuestro reencuentro… ¿nada?
1. De dejar de conocer la vida como era

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Nombres, nombres y nombres, además de personajes, todo perteneciente a Takao Aoki

Nota aclaratoria: Dos cosas principales.

-Usaré los nombres originales, sé que los de los principales no hay problema, pero hay algunos que quizá si suenen confusos, aclarando por adelantado (no en orden de aparición): **Kyouju** (Kenny, ok, el nombre original es otro -Manabu Saien, hasta donde hallé- pero éste es el más usado en los fics), **Lai**-Lee, **Gianni**-Enrique, **Olivier**-Oliver, **Ralf**-Robert, **Daitenji**-Dickenson, **Souichiro**-Voltaire, cualquiera que falte lo agregaré después).

-Esto es una especie de secuela de un fic anterior llamado 'Cuentos del Cuarto Campeonato Mundial', si acaso alguien ya lo leyó no hay problema. Si no, no es indispensable, pues no es propiamente dicho una segunda parte, ya que no seguiré la estructura del anterior. Sólo la 'situación' en la que quedó y la 'línea de tiempo'. Sólo aclarar unos detalles para quien no haya leído y lea esto.

*Los PPBAllStarz son los campeones presentes.

*Rei y Mao ya no tienen ninguna relación. Takao y Hiromi sí.

*Kai se rompió la mano derecha y se retiró.

*Los Bladebreakers se han reunido para competir, Kai es entrenador y Rei capitán.

*Hay otros equipos que usé en el anterior, pero ninguno indispensable para explicar. Un sudamericano llamado 'Fuerza Caribe' y una africano 'Ado Ekiti'

Más explicación en nota al final. Gracias.

**...:::::::...**

**Historias del desencanto**

**...:::::::...**

**1. **De dejar de conocer la vida como era.

Cuando el sol se asomó por su ventana, Takao volvió a enrollarse en sus mantas y dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia, se giró y estiró un brazo que dejó caer con fuerza a un costado.

-¡Ey, ten más cuidado con lo que haces! —una voz a su lado le recriminó.

Con lo adormilado que aún estaba, esa voz tomó al muchacho por sorpresa y brincó fuera de su cama, —¡Qué demon…!

-¡Cállate tonto! —Hiromi también brincó de la cama y se lanzó sobre él tapándole la boca.

Los dos quedaron en el piso, ella encima de él medio enredados por una de las mantas, se quedaron viendo unos segundos mientras él empezaba a sonreír y pasaba una mano sobre la cara de ella para quitarle el cabello enmarañado del rostro, ella le tapaba la boca con un gesto medio molesto.

-¡¿Takao? ¿pasa algo? ¿muchacho? —la preocupada voz del abuelo se unía a un llamado en la puerta, preguntando después de haber oído el grito de su nieto.

La molestia de Hiromi y la sonrisa de Takao salieron volando por la ventana, intercambiaron una mirada asustada y Hiromi se quitó de encima de él, le hizo una seña para que se quedara callado, pero el abuelo insistió y el muchacho estaba por entrar en pánico delatando lo incómodo de su situación.

-Debe de haberse caído de la cama otra vez, abuelo; déjalo, ya bajará en un rato. —La voz de Hitoshi también se dejó escuchar. —¿No dejaste tu pan en la tostadora?

-¡Ah, es verdad! —el abuelo exclamó y se escucharon sus pasos apresurados alejándose.

Takao y Hiromi intercambiaron otra mirada conteniéndose el suspiro de alivio, el muchacho se puso de pie y se acercó con cautela a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y asomó la cabeza. De inmediato recibió un zape de parte de su hermano.

-¡Sé más inteligente! —Hitoshi le recriminó, —ésta te la salvé, pero no lo voy a hacer tan seguido, ¿entendido?

Takao asintió torpemente, —No, espera… —trató de reparar su situación, —¿de qué hablas?

Hitoshi negó con la cabeza, —Eres un tonto, Takao. Buenos días, Hiromi. —Finalizó el mayor perdiéndose por el pasillo.

La chica ya ni se molestó en contestar, se apresuró a buscar sus cosas, y entró al baño a darse una ducha, —¿No es demasiado vergonzoso que tu hermano esté cubriéndote?

-El abuelo me mataría si se entera que pasas la noche aquí.

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada, —la muchacha respondió desde el baño.

-Seguramente el abuelo pensaría que estamos teniendo toda clase de sexo salvaje.

-¡Jajajaja! —Hiromi rió, —no creo, pero mejor no nos arriesgamos. —Después de un rato salió del baño con ropa limpia y sintiéndose más fresca, —no olvides que el vuelo sale a las ocho. No quiero que pase lo mismo de la otra vez.

-No, ya no pasará. Ya no me vuelven a dejar, —Takao comentó molestó mientras hurgaba en sus cajones buscando ropa para ponerse, —todavía hay tiempo. Tengo todo listo, me obligaste a hacer la maleta dos días antes, y los boletos los tiene Kai, Hitoshi mis papeles e identificaciones, nada puede salir mal.

Hiromi sonrió moviendo la cabeza mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso, —Te veo después, tengo que llegar a casa antes de que lo haga mamá.

Él asintió viéndola salir por la ventana, —Te llamo al rato, Daichi debe estar ya entreteniendo al abuelo.

Ella soltó una risita que también lo hizo sonreír, salió por la ventana y luego se escurrió fuera de la propiedad por una pequeña puerta trasera que usaban para ciertas ocasiones y no dar un rodeo a toda la manzana. Como Takao había predicho, Daichi ya estaba en la cocina pidiendo al abuelo le preparara algo especial para el desayuno, no era que Takao y Daichi se aprovecharan del abuelo, sino que los dos y Hitoshi tenían aprecio por cualquier clase de reacción exagerada que el viejito pudiera tener al enterarse que una chica pasaba la noche en el cuarto de su nieto.

…

Tres meses habían pasado desde su regreso de Australia, después de mes y medio en que se reajustaron a sus actividades, habían iniciado su proyecto de reformar el equipo con relativo éxito, después de los infaltables reajustes y tropiezos, comenzaron a entrenar con la nueva alineación.

Max y Takao formaron una nueva dupla, el estadunidense rivalizaba con el japonés por el puesto principal, pero no había hecho mucho por tomar el puesto de estrella, sino que Max había aprendido a tomarse con más calma su nuevo estatus de celebridad. Takao, ya más aterrizado seguía destellando carisma pero se comportaba un poco más consciente de sus propios actos.

Hiromi se volvió una parte importante de su vida, aún con esa relación odio-amor, los dos seguían siendo la novedad en la escuela y en todos los lados que frecuentaban. Ella había tomado oficialmente el puesto de ayudante técnica y de logística, más o menos lo que había hecho durante los dos Campeonatos anteriores pero ahora con un poco más de responsabilidad, ya que Hitoshi había dejado de ser parte y Kai, era el mayor en el equipo.

…

-¿Takao? Hitoshi tiene razón, eres un idiota. —Fue el saludo de Daichi al verlo llegar a la cocina después de haber dejado su cuarto.

-Cállate enano, ya sé que no lo haces por mí, pero gracias.

-Sí, sí lo que digas, —el pequeño pelirrojo dijo medio sonrojado, —tú eres el _ganón_, ¿qué no?

El sonrojado ahora fue el mayor, —¿¡Pero de qué rayos hablas enano pervertido! No hemos hecho nada.

-Si, si lo que digas, —Daichi se puso a la defensiva, tomó su vaso de jugo y una taza donde el abuelo había tomado su café, comenzó a hablar con una voz afeminada mientras movía la taza, —_Takao, caminaba por la casa y me perdí, acabé en tu habitación ¿no es raro?_, — luego tomó el vaso y cambió a una voz medio grave, —_ah, sí Hiromi, sí, muy raro. Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no te sientas?_ —acercó el vaso a la taza, —_mua, mua, ah te quiero, ah sí, yo también. _

-Idiota, —Takao le lanzó un trapo que encontró a la mano pero Daichi lo esquivó y salió huyendo mientras reía a carcajadas.

…

El pelirrojo había encontrado bastante ventajosa la relación de esos dos, como Kai le dijo una vez, el tiempo y atención del abuelo pasaron a ser mayoritariamente suyos, y de cierto modo, le daba más entretenimiento bromear con esos dos juntos que hacerlo por separado.

Además, su facilidad de adaptación había sido un _plus_ más para el equipo, bien podía acoplarse con Max o con Takao, improvisaba y aunque seguía con la firme idea de derrotar algún día a Takao, la había dejado un poco de lado.

El equipo en general había demostrado ser funcional, habían participado en un breve torneo de beneficencia en Japón donde su reencuentro había sido anunciado con bombo y platillo, y aunque no todo fue tan fantástico como hubieran querido que fuera, eso les sirvió para tener perspectiva y saber que errores reparar.

Kai había sido un buen entrenador, aunque no con la presencia que debía; su horario había sido ocupado por la escuela y el trato adquirido con su abuelo a cambio del patrocinio del nuevo (o viejo, según se viera) equipo. Tuvo que reconocer que había algo de negación todavía, y se excusaba en su condición ocupada para no estar con ellos tanto como se le exigía, pero en ningún momento los había descuidado.

Aplicó un tanto de la educación de empresario que su abuelo le había dado, y delegó responsabilidades; un poco en Kyouju, otro tanto en Hiromi y un poco más en Rei. El pequeño de lentes se había vuelto pieza casi indispensable, él se encargaba de traducir todo lo que Kai decía y aplicarlo tal cual con el apoyo de Rei.

Que con su experiencia con Baihuzu, había dado nuevos aires al equipo que en verdad estaba completamente renovado a pesar de que no había miembros nuevos. El chino se había mudado con Max, así que tenía el mismo tiempo libre que los demás y podía estar con ellos en todos los entrenamientos.

En resumen.

La decisión tomada en Australia hacia tres meses, tras una noche de fiesta inesperada, había sido la apropiada. Los nuevos Bladebreakers, apuntaban para ser algo más que la revelación de ese Quinto Campeonato Mundial, una nueva ola de efervescencia del deporte lista para abarcar todo el mundo.

La expectativa generada había sido mucha, las invitaciones para participar en torneos rápidos o a simplemente presentarse no habían cesado. Aunque siempre querían asistir a casi todas, la verdad era que la cuestión económica a nivel mundial había hecho mella en todos los aspectos, así que aunque el interés y los fanáticos no habían disminuido, los recursos sí, junto con sus posibilidades de andar recorriendo el mundo cada que se les antojara. Kai se encargaba de evaluar las posibilidades, el alcance y el beneficio de cada viaje, además de hacer casi malabares con los recursos que su abuelo le daba.

Y había decidido que hicieran el primer viaje fuera de Japón desde el Campeonato anterior. Precisamente por esa razón Takao, Hiromi y Daichi estaban tan entusiasmados esa mañana, la presentación ante medios del siguiente campeonato iba a realizarse en dos días en Miami, Florida. La posibilidad de pasearse por una de las ciudades más paradisíacas de Estados Unidos, además de reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos, había emocionado a todos.

Ese día por la noche, salía su vuelo a Estados Unidos.

…

-Entonces estarás ahí, ¿verdad mamá?

-Si, Maxie, nos veremos ahí. Los muchachos están emocionados por verte, Michael dice que te dará buena batalla este año.

-Ya lo veremos, aún no dicen cómo será la modalidad pero cual sea que sea, ¡vamos a arrasar!

-Lo que digas Max, pero no grites a la bocina, —Judy le pidió alejándose el teléfono un poco después de la exclamación de su hijo.

-Te veré allá mamá, buen viaje.

-Igualmente Max, saluda a tu papá de mi parte.

Max colgó y puso el teléfono en la mesa mientras cerraba ambos puños, no cabía de nerviosismo al pensar en todo lo que pasaría en Miami. Le emocionaba bastante pensar en que era el nuevo campeón, aunque ya no era del equipo AllStarz, él seguía teniendo el título de peleador líder. Además, regresaba con sus viejos compañeros.

-¿Max? ¿moviste mi libreta de registros? —escuchó la voz de Rei desde su cuarto.

-Debe estar en la sala, ¿para qué quieres una libreta en Miami, Rei? ¡vamos a la playa!

-Tengo que mostrarle a Kai los registros que llevo, sé que le van a servir… el Jefe dice que es importante.

-No sé que tiene de importante, pero tú eres el capitán, así que no es de mi incumbencia… ¿papá? —preguntó Max cambiando de tema.

-Está en el patio limpiando su auto. —Rei contestó, ya que Max no había puesto atención cuando su papá le dijo, estando emocionado con la llamada a su mamá.

-Gracias Rei, vamos ir al centro comercial, ¿quieres venir o necesitas que te traigamos algo?

Rei asomó la cabeza desde el cuarto y pensó un momento, —No, nada, ya tengo todo listo, gracias.

Max asintió y salió de la casa, después de un rato el chino dejó el cuarto que le habían dado en la casa Mizuhara y se sentó en la sala a descansar un poco. Había sido magnífico poder quedarse a vivir con Max, ahora que había decidido hacer su residencia casi oficial en Japón. Aunque sus compañeros en China no habían recibido nada bien la noticia de su cambio de casa y equipo, parecía que poco a poco comenzaban a perdonarlo. Al menos eso le dijo Mao dos semanas atrás cuando habló con ella.

Se sentía contento, tenía que reconocerlo, las posibilidades viviendo fijamente en Japón eran demasiadas y el nuevo equipo y su posición de Capitán eran imperdibles. Quizá lo único que le amargaba un poco la fiesta era el hecho que Baihuzu no participaría ese año, según Mao habían decidido eso por razones de tiempo y consejo de los ancianos de la aldea, aunque Rei sabía que su deserción había tenido mucho que ver, trataba de no pensar mucho en eso para no sentirse culpable.

…

-¿Y qué es lo que necesitas Max? —el papá de Max preguntó mientras conducía.

-No, nada, pero creo que Rei necesitaba un tiempo a solas, y yo quería pasar un rato contigo.

El sr. Mizuhara le dio una mirada de reojo sin separar su atención del camino, —¿En serio? ¿y cómo para qué?

-¿Un hijo no puede querer pasar tiempo con su papá? —Max preguntó indignado pero se podía notar que una sonrisa se estaba formando.

-Supongo que sí, ¿cómo te sientes de ver a los demás?

-Emocionado papá, no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres meses. Sé que las eliminatorias van a empezar hasta dentro de dos meses, pero es emocionante saber que nuevos cambios va a haber esta vez. Escuché que el Sr. D., además de dejar que se mezclen los equipos tiene otras sorpresas, y con Takao, Rei y Daichi vamos a acabar con todo… ¡no puedo creer que vamos a ver a todos!

El sr. Mizuhara volvió a ver a su hijo con una sonrisa, le alegraba que estuviera tan contento, y que las cosas estuvieran saliendo bien, si todo seguía así, en unos meses iniciarían las eliminatorias que serían mero requisito, porque ese nuevo equipo estaba hecho de los mejores.

…

El vuelo estaba programado a las ocho con treinta de la noche, los pasajeros eran esperados a las siete de la tarde/noche. Estaba seguro que ni Takao ni Daichi llegarían tarde como solía ser antes, habían mejorado mucho su puntualidad desde que Hiromi empezó a manejar con mano de hierro las rutinas de Takao; Rei, Max y Kyouju estarían unos diez minutos antes, ellos jamás habían dado problema, estaba seguro que Hitoshi querría apuntarse, aún no decidía si consentiría su viaje, porque su presencia era un tanto amenazante a su autoridad como nuevo entrenador.

Y como tal, Kai tenía que llegar aún antes, además de estar al tanto de cualquier contratiempo y/o problema con el avión, los permisos de viaje, las condiciones climáticas, los pasaportes y visas… demonios, eso de ser entrenador iba más allá de asegurarse que Max hiciera calentamiento y que Takao y Daichi no se arrancaran la cabeza uno a otro.

Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza mientras se frotaba la frente; iba a ser un viaje demasiado largo, y no sólo por las trece horas de vuelo, sino por todo lo que venía con ese encuentro con los demás equipos después de tres meses y su insulsa participación en el Campeonato anterior, su accidente y el repentino anuncio de su retiro.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? —preguntó la secretaria al verlo tan absorto.

-Si, ya. —Kai reaccionó de pronto volteando a verla.

-Ah… —la mujer se acercó con cautela, —¿quiere que guarde su computadora?

Kai parpadeó un par de veces, bajó la mirada al aparato que acababa de cerrar después de una rápida charla vitual con Kyouju. Después giró la cabeza a la maleta donde la computadora debía ser guardada para ser llevada, torció un poco la cabeza a la izquierda. No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de guardarla por sí mismo, pero no iba a tolerar que la mujer lo hiciera por él, poco a poco había ido aprendiendo a hacer la mayor parte de las cosas por su cuenta.

-No, yo lo haré.

-Ah, señor, tal vez sería bueno que le…

-¿No escuchó? —Kai dijo enérgicamente y algo molesto.

La mujer se retiró y el otro comenzó a batallar por meterla en su lugar, teniendo problemas al querer apoyar la mano lastimada para ayudarse, pero las cintas de velero terminaban pegándose en las vendas. Le tomó casi cinco minutos, y no fue colocada como se debía, pero Kai lo consideraba un triunfo y se hizo una nota mental de conseguirse una maleta más sencilla. Dejó la oficina para dirigirse a la escuela.

…

'No estoy considerando que se realice ninguna clase de batalla, aún si es de exhibición o es petición de los asistentes. Pero conozco a los otros, quiero que hagas una terna, sabemos que Daitenji no ha anunciado el sistema de competencias, pero es previsible que será un trío, muy a pesar de la alta popularidad de los dúos de competencia, los encuentros no duraban mucho. Eso repercutió seriamente en los tiempos de transmisión ante la reducción de anunciantes; planea un trío para competir, un dúo y elige a uno, estaremos cubiertos para cualquier posibilidad.

Hazme llegar tu propuesta y te daré mi opinión, lo analizaremos en el avión.'

Kyouju volvía a leer el rápido mensaje de Kai; éste recién acababa de cerrar la ventana de charla, dejando al menor con un gesto de sorpresa, lo que Kai no hablaba, lo expresaba escribiendo sin duda pues no podía imaginarlo diciendo todo eso.

Pero no importaba, le emocionaba ser tan útil y que él lo tomara tanto en cuenta, aunque desde siempre había sido indispensable para el equipo, desde que Kai había tomado el control, fue como si el chico de lentes tuviera un ascenso, del tímido consejero al útil estratega cuyos avisos eran considerados por todos. Eso había hecho maravillas con su seguridad.

Se frotó las manos listo para empezar a trabajar en ese último pedido de Kai, ya tenía su maleta preparada y sabía que sus papeles estaban en regla, empezó por desplegar estadísticas y características de cada uno de los integrantes, ya sabía casi de memoria los datos pero pensaba correr un sistema de compatibilidad y eficacia, quizá para comprobar si sus predicciones también serían avaladas por la computadora.

-¿Kyou, puedes bajar un momento? —escuchó a su mamá.

-¡Voy! —gritó de pronto y dejó la máquina en espera, yendo al restaurante de la familia, saludó a algunos de los clientes asiduos y se acercó a la barra donde su mamá atendía, —¿qué pasa mamá?

-Ya sé que te vas a ir por varios días, pero quiero que me ayudes un poco, si lo haces bien, te tengo un premio. —Ella sonrió.

Kyou quería negarse, pero también quería pasar un rato con su familia antes de ausentarse por casi una semana. Ya acabaría el pedido de Kai después. —Si, sólo dame un minuto para apagar la computadora.

…

Ese viaje se veía bastante prometedor sin duda.

…

Kai es fugó de la escuela a las tres de la tarde, fue a la mansión donde encontró a su abuelo comiendo. Sin ofrecerse ninguna clase de saludo, se sentó a comer mirando de cada tanto su reloj.

-Así que te vas ya, ¿no? —preguntó Souichiro sin verlo.

-Sí

-Servirá para la atención internacional que estés presente con ellos. Muchos dudan de tus capacidades. —El mayor levantó con cautela la mirada para saber qué reacción tenían sus palabras en su nieto, ya que era de las pocas veces que se dejaría ver ante cámaras con el resto del equipo. —Su viáticos han sido demasiado costosos esta vez, sabes que no invierto en cosas destinadas a fallar, así que te encargo hagas valer mi inversión.

Kai apretó con fuerza el tenedor y lo miró arqueando una ceja, —¿Y con eso quieres decir?

-He hablado.

Ni Kai ni Souichiro lo dirían, pero ése era su sutil modo de desearle suerte.

…

-Esto es de parte del sr. Suichi, ésta de Arima, ésta de… —su madre le entregaba sobres de cartas y pequeños regalos de despedida, —y ésta de tu padre y mía, —dijo poniendo una cajita en sus manos.

-Sólo voy a salir una semana, no me mudo. —Kyouju dijo apenado, abrió la caja y se encontró con un reproductor mp3 de no muy reciente modelo. Aunque tenía uno mejor, sabía que era un regalo hecho por sus padres, —¡gracias! —exclamó bastante agradecido.

-Debes traernos muchas fotografías, siempre he querido ir a Miami. En la tele se ve a todo dar. —Su mamá exclamó poniéndose los lentes de sol que el chico había dejado sobre la mesa.

Kyou asintió, —Si mamá, debe ser 'a todo dar'.

-Vamos, es hora de llevarte a casa de Takao.

…

-¿Llevas el teléfono y tu cepillo de dientes?

-Si papá. —Max dijo distraído.

El sr. Mizuhara sonrió y le hizo guiñó un ojo a Rei, — ¿Y tu osito de peluche?

-Si ya papá. —Max volvió contestar sin pensar en lo que decían.

-¿Osito de peluche? —preguntó Rei entretenido.

-Osi… ¡papá! No te aproveches de que estoy tan nervioso, —Max exclamó a su padre, después miró a Rei, —no llevo ningún oso, a papá le gusta hacer bromas.

-Claro, Max, claro. Ya no olvidan nada, ¿cierto?

-No sr. Mizuhara, yo mismo me aseguré que Max empacara todo lo necesario.

-Gracias Rei, no sé que haría sin ti. Eres mi salvador desde que decidiste quedarte en la casa.

-¡No exageres papá! —Max hizo una mueca.

-Jeje, de acuerdo Max, pero no negarás que Rei ha sido de mucha ayuda. Bueno, es hora de irnos, como seguramente cuando lleguemos a la casa de Takao no podré hablar a solas con ustedes porque seguramente estarán vueltos locos por que se les ha hecho tarde, se los digo ahora: Buena suerte.

Max y Rei sonrieron y estrecharon la mano que el papá de Max les extendía, un modo bastante adulto de expresar sus buenos deseos. Los tres subieron al auto compacto y se fueron en dirección del dojo Kinomiya.

**...**

-Maletas listas, confirmación de hora lista, Takao listo, Daichi listo, yo lista. Todo está preparado abuelo, sólo falta que lleguen los demás. —Hiromi sonrió hacia el viejo Kinomiya.

-Tú haces milagros Hiromi, jamás creí que mi nieto podría ser tan puntual.

-Oh, es sólo que quiero lo mejor para él. —La chica rió.

-Si, aunque no sabemos así cuanto nos vaya a durar. —Daichi se metió en la conversación, —no dejas que coma tanto, lo obligas a hacer más ejercicio, y para colmo, en las noches lo dejas sin…

-Y… ¿ya decidió Hitoshi si va? —Hiromi se apresuró a taparle la boca al pelirrojo y preguntó con urgencia.

-No, parece que no está muy convencido, con eso de que Kai viaja con ustedes no cree muy correcto ir.

-Pero si a Kai no le importa. —Takao se quitó la mano de Hiromi de la boca, y exclamó pidiendo que su hermano fuera.

-Tal vez si le importe, pero no lo dirá. Anda muy extraño recientemente, no quiero que mi presencia vaya a ser un problema. —Hitoshi explicó, queriendo ir pero también bastante consciente de lo que eso implicaba.

Takao ya no insistió, lo que menos necesitaban para su agradable viaje era tener una situación tensa con la clásica batalla de voluntades entre Kai y Hitoshi. —¿Está todo listo? ¿no han llegado Max y Rei?

-No, todavía no, acabo de hablar con el papá de Max, ya vienen para acá. —Comentó el abuelo.

Justo en ese momento iban llegando Kyou con sus papás, después de la obligada ronda de saludos, siguieron comentando sobre el viaje a la espera de Rei y Max. Poco antes de las cinco, llegó una van con el logotipo de las empresas Hiwatari. Dos empleados descendieron de ella y después de asegurarse que eran los pasajeros que fueron ordenados llevar al aeropuerto, comenzaron a subir las maletas hasta que sólo quedó esperar por los otros dos.

-Hasta me das envidia Kyou, vas a viajar como príncipe. —La madre del chico de lentes sonrió apenándolo.

-Si, Kai sabe como viajar con clase. —Takao rió, —¡miren, ya llegan Max y Rei!

Después de una larga disculpa del papá de Max, subieron sus cosas y tras otra ronda de despedida, los seis chicos abordaron la van yendo con rumbo al aeropuerto. El abuelo Kinomiya los acompañaba al igual que Hitoshi, quizá con la esperanza de colarse en la lista de pasajeros y viajar a Miami.

Kai ya estaba ahí, hablando aún con el capitán y revisando los reportes de los equipos que ya habían llegado a Miami.

-Ey, Kai, apuesto que pensaste que jamás llegaríamos, —Takao le dijo sonriendo mientras los demás bajaban sus maletas, —¿cómo estás?

-Nunca he sido del tipo afortunado. —El mayor respondió sarcásticamente, prefiriendo hacer mofa de la primera frase de Takao, antes que responder abiertamente la pregunta. —Tomen lugar ahí, les daré unas indicaciones.

Los otros (aunque algo reticentes pues querían subir tan rápido fuera posible), lo hicieron un poco de mala gana, pero con suficiente velocidad para no perder mucho tiempo. Ya todos ubicados en una silla, Kai se colocó delante de ellos como si fuera a dar una clase, claro que no pasó desapercibido para él que el abuelo Kinomiya y Hitoshi se pusieron detrás del grupo.

-¿Qué es Kai?

Después de darles una larga mirada el otro comenzó, —Había planeado un vuelo directo, pero hay una tormenta formándose en el Pacífico, así que tomaremos la ruta larga. Llegaremos a Berlín, de ahí haremos una conexión a Nueva York, al final otra a Miami. Es la ruta más pronta para no perder tiempo en el aeropuerto. —Explicó de facto mientras una azafata les mostraba un mapa del mundo mostrando el recorrido.

-Vaya, eso tardará muchas horas, ¿verdad? —Daichi se lamentó.

-Si Daichi, pero es lo mejor si nos arriesgamos puede haber muchas turbulencias y correr un gran peligro, es mucho más segura la decisión de Kai. —Kyouju le explicó mirando en su propia computadora los reportes de clima.

-Perfecto, arriba. —Kai apuró al equipo, señalando la puerta del avión y al personal que les ayudaría a subir sus maletas. Mientras ellos subían, se plantó delante de los dos mayores y los miró sin mucha calma, —¿Ustedes viajan también?

Los dos familiares se miraron entre sí y parecieron decidir sin palabras. Hitoshi respiró hondamente y miró al muchacho, —Sí, vamos a ir. No te preocupes, no abriremos la boca en tus decisiones, llegando a Miami nos moveremos por nuestros medios. ¿Qué dices?

Kai se encogió de hombros dando a entender cuan poco le importaba o le molestaba y se fue al avión, los dos Kinomiya se miraron entre sí otra vez, hasta que el abuelo preguntó.

-¿No vamos a hablar?

-No abuelo, no vamos a hablar. Vamos, si no, es capaz de dejarnos aquí.

El jet de las empresas Hiwatari recibió a todos sus pasajeros mas dos inesperados y se preparó para levantar el vuelo, después de haber sido dado permiso para su despegue, se enfilaron a su primer destino. El viaje no fue nada distinto a lo que ya estuvieran acostumbrados, Hiromi y Takao hablaban y peleaban, Daichi se la pasó al borde del colapso todo el vuelo, Rei y Max platicaban mientras veían un libro de turismo imaginando a donde irían cuando estuvieran en el hotel; Kai y Kyou no se despegaban de sus computadoras, aunque el primero revisaba correos y terminaba una serie de trabajos escolares pendientes, el más pequeño terminaba el pedido de Kai; al final hacían la revisión que el mayor había solicitado.

En Berlín cambiaron de avión porque Souichiro no permitió lo usaran todo el viaje largo, así que abordaron un avión comercial una hora después de llegar, lo mismo pasó en Nueva York. Después de catorce horas de vuelo, pisaron la ciudad de Miami que los recibió con el sol más esplendoroso que ellos pudieran recordar, y una brisa que de inmediato les urgía a ir a meterse al mar.

-Hacia acá. —Kai ordenó apenas tuvieron sus maletas, si por él fuera les daría la dirección del hotel y les diría que se verían ahí en cuatro horas, pero ahora estaba en la mayor posición de mando y era su responsabilidad ver por su bien, no que antes no lo hiciera pero ahora (además de la obligación siendo el mayor) había una cláusula que lo hacía responsable de cualquier accidente que ellos tuvieran y fuera un descuido suyo.

Dos taxis los esperaba afuera del aeropuerto y Kai miró a todos, después de contar habló aprisa, —Los Kinomiya y Hiromi allá, los otros allá. —Señaló cada uno de los dos autos y esperó a que subieran.

Obviamente con sólo cuatro asientos disponibles, en uno y en otro, quedaron llenos de inmediato. Takao se asomó por la ventana, —¿Y tú Kai? ¿a poco vas a cargar a Kyoju o Daichi?

Kai sólo le miró forzándose a ocultar su sonrisa, —¿Bromeas, no? Los veo allá. —Un tercer auto aparecía y él subía.

-Infeliz, ese sujeto no iba a viajar con nosotros. —Takao masculló.

-Dale algo de espacio, ya bastante es que aparecerá con nosotros en la presentación de los equipos. —Hiromi comentó con un gesto serio, que de inmediato cambió cuando empezaron a dejar las instalaciones del aeropuerto y la ciudad se dejó ver completo, —¡Mira! ¡y por allá! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Los Kinomiya y el chofer no pudieron contenerse de cubrirse los oídos ante los alaridos de la chica. Mientras en el otro auto estaban igual de entusiasmados, aunque no gritaban como ella. Viajaron cerca de veinte minutos, en los que se internaron en una zona de enormes hoteles y muelles, ya empezaba a oscurecer, y tras sus primeros diez minutos de emoción ahora estaban cansados. Y se preguntaban cuándo llegarían, al cabo de otros cinco minutos los dos taxis se detuvieron frente a un enorme edificio que era el hotel.

Después de descender ingresaron al lobby donde se miraron unos a otros sin saber bien que hacer, los turistas que ya ahí se paseaban los veían con cierta curiosidad, lo que los hizo sentirse un poco más incómodos. Vieron alrededor buscando a alguien que pudiera entenderlos.

-'Bladebreakers' —preguntó una chica acercándose con duda, —¿son ustedes? El señor Hiwatari me ha dado instrucciones para mostrarles sus habitaciones, sólo que me comentó que hay dos huéspedes que no estaban contemplados. Lamentablemente no tenemos una sola habitación disponible. Le hemos hecho dos propuestas, pero él dijo que ustedes decidirían; una es que compartan habitación con ellos, o darles espacio en nuestra filial, es menos exclusiva pero descansarán bien.

Hitoshi y el Abuelo no querían irse, pero le habían dicho la verdad a Kai y no tenían la más mínima intención de meterse en las decisiones del equipo. Así que accedieron a la propuesta, los dos se despidieron y siguieron a otra recepcionista que los llevó al otro hotel.

Después de despedirse, los chicos siguieron a la otra muchacha que los guió hasta sus habitaciones y leyó la distribución de ellas determinada por Kai, Hiromi con Takao, Rei y Daichi, y Max y Kyou. Todos entraron y se dejaron caer de inmediato sobre la cama.

Nadie despertó lo que restó del día, a la mañana del día siguiente, apenas dieron las ocho de la mañana; Kai comenzó a llamar con insistencia a la puerta de cada uno de los cuartos. Los apuró y les sentenció que los quería antes de las nueve en la recepción que llevaran ropa cómoda; ellos aparecieron sin muchas energías, él se veía en relativo mejor estado que los demás, quizá porque estaba más acostumbrado a los cambios radicales de horario.

-Aprisa, vamos atrasados de acuerdo al horario.

-No puedes ser más comprensivo y entender que estamos muy cansados. De haber sabido que ibas a ponerte peor que cuando eras capitán, lo hubiera pensado más dejándote como entrenador. —Takao se quejó siguiendo de mala gana a los demás.

-Ni siquiera te acordarás de tu cansancio cuando lleguemos, Takao. —Kai informó una vez que se encontraron con una enorme camioneta negra delante del hotel.

Esperó a que todos abordaran e indicó al chofer que arrancara, si uno viera las caras de todos adentro, ninguno pensaría que estaban en un centro turístico como era Miami.

-¿Y ahora qué Kai? —Daichi preguntó malhumorado una vez que se habían detenido, imaginando que llegarían a un gimnasio donde el otro los pondría a entrenar hasta que quedaran al borde de la inconsciencia, —¿dónde estamos?

Kai suspiró con cansancio, —Sólo salgan, ¿sí?

La camioneta los llevó hasta una zona de yates donde Hitoshi y el abuelo ya esperaban por ellos; no muy animados subieron a uno y éste arrancó. Si apenas unos quince minutos atrás tenían el ánimo por los suelos y preferían enclaustrarse en la habitación de su hotel, ahora, ya ni se acordaban de su terrible modificación en los horarios de sueño y descanso. La embarcación los llevó a los alrededores, nadaron, bucearon, se asolearon, y comieron; cuando dejaron el yate, subieron a un par de jeeps que dieron un recorrido veloz alrededor de la ciudad que comenzaba a iluminar sus calles con la pronta puesta del sol.

Después, regresaron al hotel y Kai dictó las últimas instrucciones, —Los espero a las siete con treinta aquí. Quien llegue tarde se queda.

Ya nadie protestó, asintieron y subieron a darse un rápido baño, cambiarse por ropa limpia y tratar de imaginarse a donde iban ahora, cualquier cosa podía esperarse; pero el hecho de que Kai les advirtió que fueran lo más presentables que pudieran, era un detalle interesante, casi podían imaginar de qué se trataba.

Ninguno llegó tarde, puntuales a las siete con treinta; la misma camioneta negra de la mañana ya esperaba y los llevó frente de otro edificio, no tan espectacular como el hotel pero con un agradable aspecto. Miraron cuestionantes a Kai, a Rei y a Kyou que eran los que debían saber qué lugar era ese, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Los chicos abrieron la puerta y se vieron enfrentados por un alud de periodistas que los enfocaban con sus cámaras y trataban de dejarlos ciegos a flashazos. Kai bajó, levantó una mano y un grupo de guardaespaldas se plantaron a su alrededor abriéndoles camino. El grupo llegó hasta el interior, donde lo que encontraron no se lo hubieran imaginado.

-¿Chicos? ¿cuánto tiempo? —Mathilda apareció abrazando a Hiromi, —¿cómo están?

-Bien Mathilda, pero sólo han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que nos vimos. —Hiromi le devolvió el abrazo.

La chica de cabello rosa sonrió y saludó al resto, —Sí bueno, pero los extrañamos.

-Recordando cómo fue el Campeonato anterior, y viendo cómo estarán hoy los equipos; creo que éste estará mejor. —Julia se acercó junto con Aaron, Gianni y Olivier.

El equipo japonés se sorprendió al ver al par de integrantes del malogrado… 'exEuropean Dream', estaban por preguntar algo cuando otro grupo de conocidos se acercaron; nada más y nada menos que el resto de los que faltaban en el equipo europeo delante de ellos: Raúl, Ralft, Garland y Jhonny.

-Ey muchachos, ¿cómo han estado? —El español preguntó saludando a los demás.

Antes de que alguno de los japoneses pudiera abrir la boca, el grupo de Julia se dio la vuelta y se alejó despidiéndose. Takao trató de llamarlos pero Raúl lo tomó por el brazo y lo detuvo.

-Ni te molestes, hubo algunas complicaciones y… bueno, ya no hay más F-Sangre. Luego les platico más, creo que el Sr. D. quiere que nos reunamos pronto, vamos.

Los japoneses siguieron al grupo de Raúl, ninguno se animó a preguntar de qué se trataba eso, los dos llegaron a un enorme salón donde el resto del público estaba presente. Hiromi tomó la mano de Takao y estaba lista para ir a preguntarle a Julia, pero Kai la detuvo y le señaló a la mesa de invitados donde el Sr. D. se ponía de pie para tomar el micrófono. Así que los equipos tomaron asiento y se contuvieron las ganas de ir a saludarse entre ellos.

-Muy buenos días, concursantes, medios y demás invitados. Como saben esta reunión es para dar a conocer el programa de esta semana, en el que informaremos de todas las particularidades de este Quinto Campeonato, cuyas primeras etapas iniciarán en poco tiempo.

Las palmas no se hicieron esperar, desde los participantes hasta los invitados que estaban emocionados por las sorpresas que parecían avecinarse, no se había hablado nada del nuevo sistema de juego, pero como Kai había predicho, se rumoraba que iba a haber cambios bastante interesantes. El Sr. D. habló por otros diez minutos en que agradecía nuevamente las presencias y el apoyo de muchos patrocinadores, cosa necesaria para sacar adelante esa quinta emisión del Campeonato.

Después del discurso se ofreció una cena a los equipos que ya estaban presentes. Los chicos estaban encantados de encontrarse con los viejos conocidos que se morían por ver; aunque aún faltaban los rusos, los sudamericanos, los africanos y los chinos (que ya habían confirmado su ausencia), se hizo una velada amena casi por completo.

F-Sangre y ExEuropean Dream se habían dividido, Julia explicó que Gianni y Olivier se acercaron a ellos con la petición de integrarse a su equipo después de que su intento de equipo con Ralf y Jhonny había tenido tan bajos resultados, aunque Romeo estuvo de acuerdo, Miguel y Claude no lo estuvieron, y pidieron su baja. Ante lo que Raúl protestó y se lió en problemas con Julia.

Después de una semana muy tensa, Raúl anunció que se iba con Claude y Miguel; con esa situación, y ya que había estado tratando de conciliar la ausencia de su equipo, Ralf decidió crear una nueva escuadra, ante lo herido de su ego cuando sus dos amigos habían ido a buscar lugar en F-Sangre, ofreció un lugar a los tres ex F-sangre. Como si fuera alguna clase de confundida venganza, se formaron dos nuevas escuadras de las tres que habían sido en el Tercer Campeonato.

De F-Sangre, Barthez Batallion y European Dream, surgieron dos de las que aún no se sabían sus nombres.

En PPBAllStarz, no había ninguna baja o nueva adquisición, salvo la de Max que parecía haber sido tomada bastante bien. Michael y Rick alardeaban de ser la nueva dupla que ganaría, mientras que Emily, Eddie y Steve se enorgullecían de su nuevo trabajo en equipo. Max se enteró de todas las peculiaridades que había pasado y colmó a su mamá de cualquier detalle que había pasado en casa.

Los días de actividades fueron anunciados en esa cena, ese día era sábado, el domingo habría una comida inaugural, una tarde de ruedas de prensa y una cena ante medios; el lunes se llevaría a cabo una serie de encuentros con fans y patrocinadores, el martes se descansaría y el miércoles finalmente se darían los ansiados detalles de esa nueva competencia.

Los equipos regresaron a sus hoteles, demasiado entusiasmados como para tener un sueño placentero. Los días de actividades y descanso se fueron sucediendo con bastantes sorpresas. Aunque siendo objetivos, no eran muchas sino que el tamaño de éstas daba igual que si fueran cientos.

Los sudamericanos aparecieron con su formación del año pasado, sólo que con un anexo de un chico que fungía como luchador de reserva y era el novio de la capitana; los africanos cambiaron a dos de sus integrantes. La ausencia aparentemente requerida de Baihuzu, los rumores de la ausencia de Rei como principal motivo no se hicieron esperar, también causó revuelo la fractura y reagrupación de las escuadras europeas; la aparición del equipo ruso con _una_ nueva integrante, y no, no era la despampanante imagen rubia, espigada y bellísima que las mentes locas de las fans furiosas esperaban, sino más bien una chica bastante bajita, de cabello rojizo y enormes ojos, que respondía al nombre de Yelena, y era la novia de Ivan.

Aunque aún con todo, la noticia más esperada fue ver al equipo en su triunfante reunión, los Bladebreakers. Y los flashazos y entrevistas no cesaron en esos días, que pasaron como agua hasta que llegó el ansiado miércoles por la tarde donde se organizó una ceremonia de clausura y se dio lectura a los detalles especiales de ese Campeonato.

Se anunciaba que el sistema básico sería de tres batallas como el primero, así que las primeras etapas de eliminación continental se llevarían con este sistema; cuando los finalistas de cada continente se tuvieran y comenzara oficialmente el Campeonato, surgía la novedad, previo a cada competencia se llevaría a cabo un sorteo, donde la modalidad de juego se definiría: la típica competencia de tres, la recién usada versión de parejas o una nueva, bastante definida y riesgosa, un solo encuentro donde se jugaría todo.

Ese anuncio tomó por sorpresa a todos, el hecho de que el resultado de una competencia quedara en manos de un solo integrante era demasiado riesgoso, al igual que emocionante. La adrenalina de ver que los puntos ganados o perdidos pendían de un solo resultado, era algo que nunca antes se había visto.

El discurso se terminó y se dio paso a la cena de clausura, ahora ya con todos los equipos participantes el Campeonato anterior se sentía un dejo de la fiesta de Australia, parecido porque estaban las mismas personas pero, había algo distinto, ante todo por los cambios, de los regresos, las divisiones y las reuniones.

El trabajo de hermanos de F-Sangre era historia, el pacto de caballeros de European Dream se había roto, la alegre historia de unidad y amistad de Barthez Batallion de pronto se había perdido, la velocidad y exotismo de Baihuzu no aparecería ese año, los rusos tenían una chica… la leyenda de Kai en las batallas se había acabado, y Bladebrakers volvían a las andadas.

Un Campeonato que se antojaba bastante diferente.

…

Max pasó la velada con sus compatriotas y su mamá, intercambiando impresiones del nuevo anuncio y de las sorpresas.

-Maxie, iré a Japón en dos días, iremos a comer en ese restaurante del que tu papá habla tanto, ¿qué dices? —Judy le puso una mano en el hombro mientras reía.

-¡Será fantástico mamá!

-No te preocupes Judy, dejas todo en buenas manos. Mientras que yo siga al mando, todo saldrá perfecto, tal como lo hemos planeado. Sólo no le cuentes nada de nuestra estrategia a tu pequeño Max. —Michael balbuceó moviendo su vaso.

-¿Su estrategia? —Max preguntó con interés.

-Lo siento Maxie, no podemos decirte nada, ya lo sabes. —Emily le aclaró antes de que Max hiciera preguntas.

-No te preocupes Emily, con Kai y Kyouju detrás de nuestros planes de ataque, no habrá quien pueda derrotarnos. —Max contestó muy seguro.

Al grado que Emily dudó de sus propias palabras y decidió hacerse a un lado, Max y Judy no notaron esto, y siguieron hablando de sus planes.

…

Takao platicaba con Hitoshi y su abuelo, aunque tenía muchas posibilidades con quienes trabar palabra, de pronto tanta novedad y tanto cambio habían creado una sensación de nostalgia en él, y una casi urgencia por pasar el resto de la cena con su abuelo y su hermano.

-Así que una competencia, decidida por un solo jugador. Eso será bastante interesante, lástima que voy a dejar de tomar parte en todo eso. Aunque claro, ya sabes que siempre estaré pendiente de sus movimientos. —Hitoshi lo señaló con un dedo y una sonrisa.

-Pero claro que vamos a ir detrás de ellos por todo el mundo. Su papá está volando en este preciso momento a Japón para pasar un tiempo con nosotros, ¿no es sensacional?

Los dos hermanos Kinomiya no pudieron ocultar su cara de sorpresa y algunas expresiones poco comprensibles para expresarla. Así que si su papá estaba de visita, eso significaba que los siguientes días serían fantásticos teniendo a la familia completa.

-Esto no podía ser más perfecto, ¿pero por qué papá va para Japón si nosotros estamos aquí? —Takao preguntó.

-Creo que esa es mi culpa, —el abuelo explicó, —no le dije que venía con Hitoshi, él creyó que nos quedaríamos en Japón.

-¿Así que papá estará solo y nosotros festejando aquí? —Hitoshi comentó ante la situación.

-No te preocupes hermano, papá entenderá, además, nos iremos mañana y estaremos en unas horas en Japón. —Takao trató de calmar a Hitoshi.

-Tienes razón, —el hermano mayor lo pensó un momento y se levantó de pronto, —es más, creo que nos adelantaremos abuelo, nos iremos esta noche para llegar más pronto. Apuesto que a Kai no tendrá problemas en conseguirnos boletos, ya le pagaremos después.

-¡¿Qué? ¿estás diciendo que nos vamos hoy mismo? —el abuelo exclamó.

-Sí, lo siento abuelo, pero tú entenderás, además, estoy seguro que no le hará para nada gracia a Kai que regresemos también con ellos.

-Está bien, está bien, supongo que entonces es momento de irnos. —El abuelo se puso de pie, —nos veremos en casa muchacho, verás que te recibiremos con una gran sorpresa.

Takao estaba estupefacto de ver esa repentina decisión, pero aún así sonrió y se despidió de su hermano y abuelo, los vio salir por las puertas, aún sorprendido de lo rápido que se habían decidido irse y, de lo bien que se estaba poniendo su vida.

…

-¿Qué tal la noticia? El enano, tiene novia. —Yuriy dijo en su lengua natal y riendo, mientras bajaba su vaso.

-En tu nueva etapa de ermitaño te has perdido de muchas cosas, Kai. —Serguei secundó, demasiado entusiasmado como para dejar el asunto en paz, —entenderás que había que llenar el espacio, aunque más con una reserva.

-¡Escuché eso! —Yelena gritó sin perder tiempo.

Los otros ignoraron la frase, Yuriy volvió a tomar su vaso y le dio otro trago, —No es la gran jugadora, pero ha dado buena dinámica al equipo y, le da a Iván el _ánimo_ suficiente.

Kai arqueó una ceja y volteó a Boris que no había dicho una sola palabra en toda la tarde hacia Kai, éste le hizo una seña a Yuriy para preguntarle por lo que le pasaba al sujeto que jamás se quedaba callado y no perdía tiempo en burlarse de otros.

-Se sigue sintiendo culpable. —Yuriy concluyó.

Kai sonrió, —¿Es verdad Boris? ¿no lo has superado?

El de cabello lila se mordió el labio y volteó a verlo, —No, de hecho no, este Campeonato no va a ser el mismo… yo también quería pelear contra ti. ¿Cómo terminaste aceptando tu situación?

El aludido le miró profundamente por unos segundos, —¿Qué otra opción tenía? Un mes de lamentarme y sentir lástima por mí mismo bastó. Tuve que volverme zurdo después de tantos años de ser diestro. —Kai rió secamente.

Boris ya no dijo más, tomó su vaso y le dio el trago más largo que pudo para salirse de ese incómodo momento. Kai y Yuriy rieron ante ese inusual comportamiento del maniático de su compañero, tomaron lugar en otra mesa y dieron una mirada alrededor.

-Entendería si en verdad no lo hubieras aceptado del todo. —Yuriy comentó en voz baja sin mirarlo.

Kai le devolvió una mirada fugaz y dio un largo suspiro.

…

Rei se había aislado en una mesa para dejar que los demás se reunieran con sus viejos equipos, él creyó que iba a ser así toda la velada, pero desde que vio a Mao llegar supo que su noche no iba a ser tan solitaria. La china había llegado tarde, ya comenzada la cena, además de ella venía Kiki y un desconocido para muchos, pero no para Rei.

Se trataba de un viejo conocido de la aldea, Feng, viejo amigo de todos y compañero de aventuras. Rei pensó al principio que venía con Mao y Kiki como compañía, pero hubo una nueva sorpresa que se le presentó ese día. El chico era nada más y nada menos que el novio de Mao, cosa que Rei no creyó en un principio, sino hasta que la propia Mao se cansó de explicar para convencerlo.

Cuando Rei lo aceptó, se dio cuenta que le sacudía más de lo que quisiera reconocer consigo mismo, muy a pesar de lo convencido que estaban la vez que decidieron que su supuesto romance ya había pasado a la historia.

-¿Cómo sigue el abuelo de Lai? —Rei preguntó tratando de sacarse el otro tema de la cabeza.

Una de las razones principales por las que Baihuzu no estaba participando esa vez, la salud del patriarca de la villa se había deteriorado bastante, y era tradición que los familiares más cercanos estuvieran ahí.

-Está mejorando, muy lento pero va mejorando. Los doctores dicen que tardará al menos cuatro meses. —Mao dijo ocultando su sonrisa.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rei que sabía leer perfectamente a la chica, él le tomó las manos e hizo que lo viera directo a la cara, —¿Estás diciendo que puede ser que si competirán?

La sonrisa de Mao se hizo presente, —¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? No es cosa segura, pero si podemos, no queremos perdernos de nada. Además, nos habían dado la invitación, queremos estar al corriente por si acaso tenemos la oportunidad. En casa seguimos entrenando.

Rei rió y aplaudió, —Será sensacional competir contra ustedes chicos, —hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a ella, —y supongo que Feng no será su estrellita, ¿verdad?

Mao entrecerró los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente, —No estarás celoso, ¿o sí?

El chino se detuvo un momento para pensar bien sus palabras, —Claro que no, será un reto.

Mao dejó escapar una carcajada que atrajo muchas miradas, —¿Acaso crees que Lai iba a permitir que Feng sea el primero?

Rei y Mao intercambiaron una mirada, ambos sabían perfectamente la respuesta, y siguieron riendo.

…

Los equipos se despidieron con el reto bien en alto para dar todo y ser los calificados continentales para encontrarse en la contienda mundial. Loa detalles como las alineaciones finales, los nombres y demás, era claro que no iban a aclararse en ese momento, pero ya podían vislumbrarse las fortalezas que destacarían.

Takao y su equipo regresaron al hotel, eran casi las once de la noche y estaban muy cansados; pero tuvieron la paciencia para escuchar a Kai y sus instrucciones.

-El vuelo sale a las ocho de la mañana, tenemos que estar tres horas antes así que ya saben.

-A las cuatro treinta de la mañana en la recepción. —Takao masculló de muy mala gana, pero bastante consciente como para no discutir la decisión.

-Entendido todo, vamos a tratar de dormir. —Rei habló por primera vez dando instrucciones.

Todos de acuerdo, se dividieron en las distintas habitaciones a descansar tanto como les fuera posible para aguantar la larga jornada de regreso. Que inició como habían esperado a las cinco de la mañana, en una aburrida y larga revisión de equipaje y documentación, después de acreditación de papeles e identidades, era demasiado engorroso y le quitaba toda clase de emoción del regreso a casa, pero una vez que estuvieron dejando la ciudad de Miami suspiraron aliviados, iban con buen tiempo.

Viajaron con los PPBAllStarz hasta Nueva York, ahí se separaron para repetir su viaje a Berlín y después el que iba a Japón, cuando el jet de las empresas Hiwatari aterrizó en Japón se encontraron con un clima bastante contrastante con el cálido ambiente en Miami, aquí había una tormenta que mezclaba ráfagas de viento y lluvia torrencial.

Rei y Kai intercambiaron una mirada dudosa, el mayor preguntó al piloto por las condiciones del clima y le explicaron que la tormenta que les había impedido irse por el Pacífico se había convertido en tifón y golpeaba las costas de Japón. Los chicos ya tenían sus maletas en tierra y esperaban por el momento en que alguno de los mayores dijera que era momento de irse.

La lluvia caía a cántaros y podía escucharse el viento aullar, muy a pesar de eso el movimiento no había cesado, pasajeros iban y venían, aunque muchos de los vuelos habían sido pospuestos. Ya había un par de taxis esperando por ellos, pero Kai no daba la indicación de abordar, no le gustaba para nada el clima y no quería arriesgarse, pero los demás (salvo Rei) estaban tan desesperados por llegar a casa y descansar que lo hicieron dudar de su decisión.

-Takao, habla con tu abuelo, pregunta si ya están en casa. —Kai le extendió su celular para que el otro hiciera su llamada.

Después de un momento y un rápido intercambio de palabras, Takao colgó, —Sí, ya están en casa y esperando por nosotros, dicen que no hay problema, que no han cerrado las carreteras y, bueno tú sabes, podemos llegar rápido. No es un tramo muy largo.

Rei se dio cuenta que Kai seguía dudando, pero las palabras de Takao sonaban tan seguras que él disipó sus propias dudas y estuvo de acuerdo en seguir. Lo que ni el entrenador o el capitán sabían era que el abuelo le había pedido a su nieto que esperara porque no era muy seguro, pero el chico de gorra estaba tan ansioso de ver a su papá que minimizó el pedido.

-No hay problema señor, hemos estado trabajando desde que inició la contingencia dos días atrás. No hay problema. —Uno de los chóferes dijo tratando de convencerlos, claro que no querían perder ese traslado.

Kai se mordió el labio, la presión ya era demasiada y un dolor de cabeza empezaba a formarse, —De acuerdo, Rei, Daichi y Kyouju en uno con la mayor parte de las maletas; Max, Takao, Hiromi y yo iremos en el otro.

Anunció y todos aplaudieron, se apresuraron a subir y siguieron las instrucciones de Kai. El par de chóferes iniciaron los motores y dejaron el aeropuerto, el tráfico era pesado y eso les dio un poco de alivio, quizá no era de locos lanzarse a la carretera con esas condiciones meteorológicas. La cantidad de vehículos poco a poco fue disminuyendo, y ambos carros tuvieron espacio libre para maniobrar y acelerar un poco. Estaban en plena autopista, y aunque las condiciones del clima no había mejorado en nada, los taxis iban a velocidad constante, ninguno de los pasajeros prestaba mucha atención, demasiado ocupados en otras cosas como para ver el camino.

Los dos vehículos se habían estado moviendo con relativa cercanía, pero llegó un momento en que se separaron, el de Rei y los dos más chicos se retrasó, el otro siguió con la velocidad incrementándose tan gradualmente que ninguno de los otros parecía notarlo.

Entonces, en un solo instante, cuando el taxi de Max ya tenía cierta distancia de ventaja, el sonido de un choque delante de ellos hizo reaccionar a todos. El chofer presionó el pedal del freno, aprisa y profundamente, los frenos inmediatos del carro reaccionaron como era de esperarse en un vehículo que había sido aprobado para trabajar en el aeropuerto, pero la mala combinación de velocidad y agua no ayudaron.

Los pasajeros del taxi que llevaba la delantera contemplaron cómo dos automóviles delante de ellos se estrellaban justo contra los tres vehículos del primer choque, un instante después, una camioneta daba de lleno contra un camión de transporte que se volcaba, justo delante de ellos. Hiromi se contuvo el grito de miedo, Takao y Max no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sujetarse al asiento, Kai sólo extendió la mano hacia el volante para tratar de esquivar el inevitable encuentro.

Max, Kyou y Daichi estaban a la expectativa desde el primer choque, cuando fueron escuchando los subsiguientes encuentros se preguntaban dónde estaban sus amigos. El chofer de este segundo taxi tuvo un poco más de suerte al haber disminuido la velocidad con mayor tiempo de ventaja, así que cuando ya se acercaba a la carambola que estaba delante de ellos, consiguió hacer un contacto no tan fuerte, al igual que el vehículo que los embistió por detrás.

…

Takao abrió los ojos con un terrible dolor en el hombro, la sensación de estar mojado y el viento pegándole en la cara lo pusieron alerta, cuando menos lo suficiente como para ver a su alrededor y preguntarse si todo había sido un sueño cuando iba completamente dormido en el taxi. Miró a un lado y se encontró con Hiromi inclinada contra el asiento del chofer, trató de moverla pero se dio cuenta que no había modo de hacerlo.

Cuando sintió las manos de Takao tratando de despertarla, Hiromi dejó escapar un alarido, tanto de dolor como de sorpresa y miedo. Trató de responder y moverse, pero sus dos piernas estaban atrapadas por el asiento del chofer, miró hacia Takao sin poder distinguir mucho porque su cabello ahora mojado se revolvía frente a su cara, y estaba toda adolorida. Ella sabía que Takao estaba desesperado y asustado, pero ella estaba tan asustada como él y no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar y gritar ante su situación.

Los llantos de Hiromi llegaron a los oídos de Kai, movió un poco la cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua que hacía que su cabello se pegara en su cara, pasó su mano derecha sobre ella para retirarlo, pero la encontró tan adolorida que lo hizo con la izquierda. Miró a un lado y a otro para recordar dónde estaba, el dolor que se disparó en su pecho y los gritos de Takao y Hiromi le dieron la respuesta. Su primera reacción fue la de voltear hacia ellos y tratar de saber qué pasaba.

-¿Te puedes mover? —preguntó a nadie en especial.

-Yo sí, ella está atrapada.

-¿Cómo está Max? —La voz de Kai apenas y llegaba a los oídos de Takao.

El chico de la gorra se giró hacia su amigo estadunidense, tratando de prepararse para controlarlo en su estado de histeria, pero estaba en un silencio abrumador. También recargado contra el asiento pero en silencio, Takao entró en pánico y hurgó desesperadamente el cuerpo del otro buscando qué era lo que le pasaba. Cuando sintió una dura superficie entrando y saliendo del pecho del rubio sintió un escalofrío aún mayor. Le llamó y le gritó, pero Max no contestó.

-¡Está muerto! ¡algo lo atravesó! —Takao gritó desesperado.

Para ese momento Kai ya había abierto la puerta de su lado y trataba de bajar, aún cuando su pierna izquierda respondía con mayor lentitud y un enorme dolor, se asomó por la ventana del rubio y buscó a tientas un pulso en su cuello, mientras su propio corazón se agolpaba en su pecho esperando encontrarlo. A pesar del ruido del desastre, se dejó escuchar su suspiro de alivio, Max estaba vivo pero en mal estado.

-Está vivo, pero tienen que atenderlo… —Kai siseó cuando trató de mantenerse en pie, —no lo muevas, no sabemos en qué estado está. Iré… a ver, a ver… —trató de seguir, —intenta sacarla.

Takao se quedó estupefacto cuando escuchó hablar a Kai, quizá por las palabras que le decía, por la forma en que las decía, por la situación en que las decía, o… por todo, verlo decir eso con la cara completamente ensangrentada y un gesto de dolor que él mismo se encontró cuando se miró en el espejo retrovisor. También (igual que Kai) tenía chorros de sangre mezclados con agua bajando de su cara, pero se sobrepuso aprisa de la impresión y trató de sacar a la chica, pero sus dos piernas estaban prensadas con el asiento.

…

Rei sentía un dolor terrible en el pecho, podía darse cuenta que tenía algunas cortadas por la forma en que sus manos y su ropa se mancharon de sangre, pero imaginaba que no eran demasiado serias pues podía moverse y se sentía con toda la fuerza del mundo. Desató aprisa los cinturones de seguridad de Kyouju y Daichi que estaban shock, el pelirrojo prensado del brazo del asiento y el otro abrazado a su computadora.

-¿Pueden moverse? Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Les dijo apurándolos a moverse.

Se dio cuenta que el chico de lentes se sujetaba con insistencia la cabeza, mientras que Daichi pegaba ambos brazos a su pecho, los dos estaban como él debía verse, con pequeñas cortadas y tiritando de frío, pero con la suficiente buena condición para salir de ahí. Rei los tomó de las manos a ambos mientras los alejaba de los vehículos siniestrados, el chofer ya había salido y esperaba a un lado de la carretera por la ayuda que no debía tardar.

El chino sabía que era lo mejor que podían hacer, no quedarse cerca de la zona del desastre con peligro de que nuevos vehículos participaran en ese choque masivo, y esperar que los equipos de auxilio llegaran pronto. Rei miró a ambos, mientras que el pelirrojo parecía comenzar a reaccionar recostándose en el piso, el otro estaba aún casi catatónico. Rei se inclinó junto a Daichi y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Voy a buscar a los demás, no se muevan de aquí. Regreso en unos minutos.

Daichi asintió tontamente, había entendido perfectamente las palabras de Rei, pero él mismo no era capaz de formular algo, así que el asentimiento de cabeza fue lo más expresivo que podía conseguirse.

Pero le bastó a Rei para saber que había sido entendido y emprendió su cauteloso camino en búsqueda de sus amigos, lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta era que había sido una decisión bastante estúpida haber dejado el aeropuerto en esas condiciones, luego que había muchos imprudentes como ellos, pues al menos en ese primer vistazo pudo contar al menos quince vehículos. Había de todas las clases, desde compactos hasta un transporte de mercancía, a un lado de éste que estaba impactado con una camioneta distinguió el inconfundible color del taxi.

Tratando de acercarse a él, distinguió a Kai apoyado en el cofre del auto a un lado del taxi, se acercó aprisa y lo llamó, el agua se había llevado la mayor parte de la sangre, pero el gesto de dolor del ruso era suficiente para saber que había mucho daño.

Cuando Kai escuchó los llamados de Rei, trató de preguntarle por los otros y por el mismo, de pedirle que fuera a tratar de ayudar a Takao pero estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia, sólo le señaló el taxi y a Takao que forcejeaba con la puerta del lado izquierdo, del lado en que Rei pudo distinguir la desesperada cabeza de Hiromi que se agitaba adentro.

Rei se inclinó sobre Kai tratando de ayudarle en su colapso y que no se llevara otro golpe cuando la consciencia lo dejó, lo dejó recostado en el camino y fue con Takao.

-¡REI! —Takao gritó, —¿estás bien? ¿dónde están los otros, están bien?

-Si, Takao, ellos están bien. Los puse en un lugar a salvo. Tenemos que abrir esta puerta, —dijo ayudándolo a empujarla sin ningún éxito.

Hiromi dejó de gritar cuando el shock la superó y la inconsciencia hizo presa de ella, cosa que puso más histérico a Takao que también empezó a quedarse sin energías, aunque él no perdió la consciencia, tuvo que ser obligado por Rei a sentarse por miedo a que se colapsara como Kai.

Rei se quedó a su lado, con Max y Hiromi atrapados en el taxi, Kai tirado en algún lado no muy lejos de ahí, Kyouju y Daichi a salvo pero sin estar seguro en qué condición. Y él, sujetando a Takao que trataba de ponerse de pie sin tener las energías, y sujetó su cabeza gritándose que todo iba a estar bien, los equipos de emergencia llegarían pronto, aún mejor… despertaría pronto y se daría cuenta que apenas estaban llegando a Japón, se opondría por completo a abordar los taxis y no pasaría nada de eso.

Cuando una explosión no muy lejos de ellos se dejó escuchar; el sonido de algún tanque de gasolina explotando, la lluvia pegándole a la cara y viento aullando a su alrededor, le dijeron que no era alguna clase de pesadilla.

Que todo era bastante real.

* * *

Saludos!

Bueno, esta historia la tenía en la cabeza desde hace más de cuatro meses. La idea inicial era subir ésta y una corta de Naruto como festejo de mis cinco años en la página en julio, pero hubo muchas cosas en esos momentos y simplemente no hubo tiempo. Nunca es tarde. La otra ni siquiera está aún.

Sé que es _demasiado_ texto, pero será una historia relativamente corta y había que introducir muchas cosas. Quizá desentone mucho al fic 'Cuentos del...' pero sólo quería darle un poco de continuidad, habrá quinto campeonato sí, pero no será esta vez la prioridad. Así como en el anterior aclaré que me enfocaría en los personajes más que en las batallas, digo lo mismo, sólo que ahora será más en el equipo principal. Quisiera usar la misma estructura que el fic anterior, de capítulos relatados desde la perspectiva de cada uno, pero no tengo tanto tiempo para darle a esta historia y quiero hacerla tan bien como se pueda.

No más por decir, un agradecimiento por el tiempo y la larga lectura (si hay quien llegó al final), saludos y nos leemos!

P.D. Y no, Takao y Hiromi no han hecho nada, sólo... pasan noche compartida.


	2. Las cinco etapas del duelo

**.:::::::...**

**Historias del desencanto**

**...:::::::...**

**2. **Las cinco etapas del duelo.

I. **La negación de Rei**

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí un terrible dolor que me obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo, traté de moverme un poco pero el mismo dolor me hizo permanecer como estaba. Moví el brazo izquierdo para pasar mi mano sobre la cara y retirarme un poco de esa extraña sensación, jamás había estado drogado o ebrio, pero supongo que era más o menos así como debe sentirse: la cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía un hueco en el estomago y me costaba tener coordinación, salvo por el dolor resultaba una sensación peculiar.

-No se esfuerce Señor Kon, —una voz de hombre me dijo, —estuvo involucrado en un terrible accidente, sus heridas no son graves pero procure descansar. Le administraré unos sedantes para que duerma bien, necesitará el descanso.

Fue lo último que escuché de él, poco a poco todas las extrañas sensaciones fueron disminuyendo hasta que sólo quedó ésa de la cabeza dando vueltas, y quedé dormido sin planearlo, aunque había que admitir que era lo que quería.

Desperté de nuevo sin tener idea de cuánto había dormido, esta vez fui un poco más prudente y todo lo hice con más calma, abrí los ojos despacio y no me encontré con tanto dolor como la primera vez, ya ni siquiera con el hueco en el estomago, únicamente la cabeza y una leve sensación de mareo; conseguí mirar a mi alrededor y encontrarme en el lugar en el que menos quería estar: un hospital.

Me esforcé por sentarme en la cama y averiguar exactamente cuáles eran mis alrededores, si acaso compartía la habitación con alguien o, como fue el caso, me encontraba solo en el cuarto. Bueno, había alguien más pero no era ningún compañero lastimado sino más bien una visita a la que no me atreví a llamar porque dormía profundamente a un costado de la cama, era el papá de Max.

Lo último que quería era hablar con alguien de _eso_, así que me concentré en revisar mi condición sin hacer movimientos bruscos o ruido. Debía de estar en pésimas condiciones porque apenas había estirado el brazo que me dolía cuando escuché al Sr. Mizuhara salir de su sueño y llamarme.

-¡Rei! ¡despertaste! ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo? Puedo llamar al doctor si así lo quieres… —se escuchaba tan ansioso que no pude fingir que no podía responder.

-Estoy bien señor Mizuhara, me duele un poco pero tal vez aún estoy medio drogado, no duele tanto. —Forcé una risa, aunque él insistía en que le llamara por su nombre, no me sentía muy cómodo haciéndolo.

-Me alegra que estés bien, dormiste bastante tiempo, cuando escuché que habías despertado la primera vez vine corriendo a verte, pero el doctor ya te había aplicado el sedante porque no consideraba prudente dejarte despierto, necesitabas más descanso pero parece que vas mejorando muy bien.

Asentí ya con la sonrisa no tan obvia, aunque tampoco fingida, siempre he estado muy agradecido con él y esa vez no fue la excepción, expresar tanta preocupación de algún modo me hizo sentir bien. —Gracias, me siento… mejor.

-Siempre es bueno escuchar eso de los pacientes, —se escuchó de nuevo la voz que había oído la primera vez que desperté, el doctor entró a la habitación con su tabla de control, —si sigue así, le daremos de alta mañana a primer hora, me preocupaban las secuelas que no hubiésemos prevenido pero parece que está mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos sr. Kon. No sufrió de lesiones muy graves, pero debe tener cuidado de sus costillas ya que tiene una leve fisura en una, en cuanto a los golpes y heridas no son de seriedad, mientras se mantengan limpias no sufrirá con ellas.

Trataba de escuchar con atención al doctor, pero algo en mi cabeza hacía que simplemente no pusiera atención a nada de lo que me explicaba. Sólo asentí torpemente cuando me preguntó por segunda vez si me sentía bien. El sr. Mizuhara me vio algo extrañado y sonrió ante mis lentas reacciones, los dos asumieron que se debía a que en verdad aún estaba bajo los anestésicos pero supe que había algo más que bloqueaba fuera de mi mente todo aquello relacionado a _eso. _

-La madre de Max y Mao vienen para acá, —comencé a escuchar de pronto al papá de Max, —no estoy seguro de cuando llegarán, ya sabes las condiciones del clima y todo eso. Y si no las bajan antes del avión, —sonrió forzadamente mientras sus ojos se humedecían y me veía obligado a ver a otro lado, —puedes imaginártelo… una madre y una novia desesperadas por llegar a su destino no son buena combinación, aún menos si una tiene tanto carácter como Judy y la otra es tan apasionada como Mao.

-Si… ¿verdad? —ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa forzada, tan apurado estaba en que se fueran que ni siquiera aclaré que Mao y yo ya no teníamos nada que ver.

-Ojalá lleguen antes de tu alta, —prosiguió el papá de Max cuando se dio cuenta que no pensaba hablar mucho, —de lo contrario no podrás irte de aquí Rei, no puedo separarme de este hospital hasta que Max no despierte y no puedes quedarte sólo en la casa.

Por extraño que parezca, lo que me importó más en su frase fue la parte de que no podía irme del hospital, aún más que eso de que Max no había despertado. No tenía ni las energías ni los ánimos para pensarlo y sólo asentí otra vez, empezando a sentirme ansioso porque Mao estuviera pronto en Japón. Quedarme indefinidamente en el hospital no era una idea que me agradara del todo en ese momento, es más, podría decir que era lo que menos quería.

El doctor y el papá de Max se despidieron después de un rato donde intercambiaron opiniones y comentarios a los que no puse atención. Me quedé solo de nuevo y comencé el proceso de ponerme de pie y ser capaz de avanzar con la esperanza de que apenas llegara Mao, pudiéramos irnos a casa… a China, a la casa de los Mizuhara, al dojo de Takao, a un hotel… a donde fuera pero que estuviera lo más lejos posible de ese hospital, no pensaba en otra cosa que salir pronto de ahí.

Llegué hasta el bañó, donde me encontré entonces con la nada agradable sorpresa que mis brazos (al menos la mitad) estaban repletos de rasguños y moretones, me dolían un poco los dedos de la mano derecha y el pecho como dijo el doctor, me alegró darme cuenta que aunque me sentía aún un tanto mareado podía coordinar a la perfección mi equilibrio y el movimiento de las piernas. Ya era un gran triunfo que me aseguraba no tendría que usar esas molestas muletas o aún peor, una silla de ruedas.

Encendí el televisor y pude enterarme que eran las cuatro de la tarde, brinqué canales deteniéndome un poco en cualquiera que pudiera serme de interés y cambiando de inmediato a aquellos donde había noticieros. Encontré una película que alguna vez vimos en la casa de Takao, y me entretuve con eso hasta que una enfermera llegó con mi comida; hasta ese momento me acordé que tenía hambre, y se la recibí sin ninguna queja. La noche llegó y tuve mucho sueño a pesar de que no había hecho ninguna clase de esfuerzo ese día, el papá de Max había ido otras dos veces, una de ellas para acompañarme a comer y aunque me platicó de algo, nuevamente no le puse atención, él fue la única visita del día… cosa por la que estaba muy agradecido.

Algo muy distinto al día siguiente en el que tuve todas las visitas que no esperaba ni quería. Kyou y Daichi fueron los primeros, me saludaron y me hicieron preguntas que respondí poco, después los papás de Max y Takao, su hermano, el abuelo… con cada uno que entraba y salía me preguntaba cuándo llegaría Mao para poder salir de ahí, pero al parecer no había ninguna noticia de su vuelo. Me di cuenta que aunque los demás estaban igual de contentos de que me estaba recuperando como al parecer se esperaba, parecía que algo les desilusionaba después de estar conmigo en la habitación. No supe que fue en el momento.

Mao llegó la tarde de ese día, tal como el papá de Max había dicho, la chica llegó hecha un torbellino que no se calmó hasta que vio a su amigo y comprobó por ella misma que estaba bien. Para bien y para mal, no dejó que nadie más me visitara el resto del día; para bien… porque bueno, ya nadie más volvió a entrar haciéndome preguntas y esperando en vano que yo las hiciera, y malo porque ella no me dejó en paz hasta que no consiguió sacarme alguna palabra respecto a _eso_. Pero seguía aferrado a no decir nada… no sabía bien por qué, pero no quería saber nada… nada de _eso_, no lo razonaba bien sólo sabía que no quería hablar ni oír nada más. Hasta llegué a levantarle la voz un par de ocasiones tras su insistencia, impensable en mí, pero fue casi espontáneo.

Finalmente me dieron de alta esa noche, los papás de Max estuvieron de acuerdo en que nos quedáramos en su casa y Hitoshi fue el encargado de llevarnos. Fue hasta que me dieron de alta que por primera vez dejaba la habitación y me enfrenté de lleno con todo lo que me había estado negando a ver… a aceptar: las consecuencias del accidente.

El pasillo era como una sala de reuniones, estaban miembros de las familias de Takao, Hiromi y Max, y amigos de ellos; los que me conocían se levantaron y me saludaron mostrando su alegría de que al menos yo podía irme ya de ahí, nuevamente no pude reunir la voluntad para hacer preguntas sobre el estado de los demás… no lo había hecho, no estaba seguro de por qué, cuatro de mis mejores amigos estaban ahí… sin que yo supiera en qué estado, quizá sólo porque me dijeron que ninguno estaba en riesgo su vida era que seguía sin hacer preguntas. No supe… no supe en ese momento.

Pues ni viendo a la mamá de Hiromi tratar de contenerse las lágrimas cuando se despidió de mi, o de las ojeras de Judy… hasta esa extraña calma en el abuelo de Takao. No encontré nada que me hiciera querer hacer preguntas, sino que al contrario tuve más urgencia por salir. Tomé con fuerza la mano de Mao y le pedí que saliéramos de ahí, Hitoshi nos siguió no muy contento porque no quería separarse de su hermano… ¿quién podía culparlo?

Apenas llegamos a la casa, se aseguró que entráramos y no nos faltara nada, por alguna extraña razón nos estaban tratando como un par de niños, pero estaba tan abrumado que en ningún momento le dije nada. Hitoshi se fue recalcando que ante cualquier situación les llamáramos de inmediato, cuando quedamos solos los dos, Mao entró a la cocina preguntando casualmente si no tenía hambre, porque ella podía comerse un toro completo. Le dije que sí, pues aunque no sentía mucha al menos podía posponer algo que sentía iba a pasar.

Me dijo que fuera a la habitación a descansar un poco mientras ella cocinaba pero sabía lo cansados que eran los vuelos, y decidí ir a ayudarle en vez de ponerme en plan de víctima que en verdad no era. Ella se sorprendió un poco de mi decisión pero no me discutió nada, simplemente nos pusimos de acuerdo en qué queríamos y pusimos manos a la obra. No hablamos más que lo que demandaba esa preparación en conjunto, cuando acabamos nos sentamos y comimos mientras ella me hablaba de cómo estaban las cosas en China, me repitió muchas cosas de las que me había dicho en Miami pero no encontré el valor para decírselo, porque vi unas lágrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos.

De pronto me sentí más mudo, más culpable, más idiota, más… más todo de lo que no me había sentido hasta ese momento.

-Estaba asustada Rei, tuve uno de los sustos más grandes que jamás he tenido cuando escuchamos de que se habían accidentado. Gao y los demás de inmediato quisieron venir, fuimos a buscar apoyo con el Sr. Daitenji; les dije que sólo yo iba a venir, que en cuanto estuvieran en China le dijeran la Lai para que viniera… no supe nada de ti por varias horas, gracias al sr. D. pude ir a New York y estar con Judy… ella estaba igual que yo y me dijo que no estabas tan mal… que tú, Kyouju y Daichi no lo estaban pero los demás sí… ¿te digo algo? Me alegré… me alegré de que no estuvieras como los otros.

Ella hablaba con una desesperación y sentimiento que me asustaban, no recordaba haberla escuchado con el sentimiento tan vivo. —Pero ya pasó, —dije torpemente sin saber cómo consolarla.

-Si… ya te vi, ya sé que no estás tan herido como Max o Hiromi, que no te quedas casi sin pulmón o que tal vez te cortarán una pierna… pero no estás bien, ¿por qué no quieres hablar? ¿por qué no preguntaste por Hiromi, Max… Takao? Son tus mejores amigos y no pudiste preguntar de su estado. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

No encontré otro modo de responder que bajando la mirada apenado, ahí estaba eso que quería seguir evitando… lo que no pude hacer y hasta que ella me dijo tuve que reconocer. ¿Cómo fui capaz de no preguntar de ellos? Y la única respuesta que encontré en ese momento fue simple: porque no quería reconocer lo que nos había pasado. Mao sabía que físicamente estaba bien, que sólo algo muy malo me pasaba en la cabeza y yo también lo sabía, pero simplemente estaba en una negación incomprensible… ¿cómo podía estar así cuando tenía las marcas que lo comprobaban todo?

-No… no quería hablar de eso Mao, no… —ya no supe que más decir, entre más pensaba mis respuestas, más tontas se oían al recordar las últimas cosas que ella había dicho, 'que no te quedas casi sin pulmón o que tal vez te cortarán una pierna' ¿era verdad todo lo que decía? Mao siempre de es las personas que exageran todo sólo para mantener a la gente interesada.

-Creo que te entiendo Rei, —dijo dejando las lágrimas y el sentimiento, —pero también sé que vas a ser muy necesario en los días siguientes.

Esas palabras me quedaron bien claras _tus amigos van a necesitar de tí_, por un segundo sentí un enojo espontáneo queriendo reclamar que yo también tenía derecho a hundirme en una situación de víctima de un accidente pero Kyou y Daichi ya estaban ahí preguntando por los demás mientras que yo me acobardaba encerrándome en mi habitación y ahora aquí en la casa de los Mizuhara. Pero pensando en eso, me di cuenta de otra cosa inesperada… me sentía culpable, por alguna razón sentía que si hubiera insistido más o cambiado de lugares o algo, nada hubiera pasado.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que tuve la culpa de algo. —Dije expresando mis pensamientos.

-¡ERES UN TONTO REI KON! —Mao gritó al tope de sus pulmones, —¿ibas manejando? ¿hiciste que lloviera? ¿llamaste a ese tifón? ¿obligaste a los demás a ir en los carros? ¡NO!

-Pero yo soy el Capitán, si hubiera insistido más en no ir… pero no dije nada, no dije nada… —de pronto me sentía terrible, conforme lo repetía me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba y me sentía más culpable, ya no porque yo pensara que por mi fue el accidente, sino porque no había hablado con ellos…

Mao se quedó callada, incapaz de aceptar mis últimas palabras pero sin poder negarlas tampoco porque sabía cómo debía sentirme si lo mismo hubiera pasado con ella y los demás de China cuando era su Capitán; ahí me uní a sus pensamientos… por eso Daichi y Kyouju no sintieron nada cercano a la culpa, ellos jamás han estado en una posición de tanta responsabilidad… ellos sólo fueron víctimas, yo… sentí algo cercano a la culpa.

-Aún hubieras sido el chofer, no hubieras podido hacer nada. —Dijo después de un rato, —¿vamos a dormir? Estoy exhausta. —Sonrió más o menos naturalmente, y empujaba su plato al frente, —son las dos de la mañana, luego seguimos hablando.

Asentí e imité sus movimientos, me levanté con cautela y caminé detrás de ella, sin acordar nada entramos a la habitación que tenía en la casa de Max. Ella se dio un baño mientras yo iniciaba el penoso proceso de cambiarme de ropa y verme al espejo para notar las marcas del accidente en mi cuerpo lo que me confirmó la idea que tuve en cuanto terminé la plática con Mao.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Eso se ve terrible, —dijo de pronto al salir del baño, —tengo que revisar las curaciones, el doctor dijo que había que evitar infecciones.

Me quedé dócilmente de pie esperando que ella se acercara y las revisara, mientras trataba de formular lo mejor que podía lo que iba a decirle. Ambos sabíamos que no era necesaria esa revisión pues acababa de salir del hospital y estaban limpias pero era lo que ella necesitaba para convencerse que en verdad estaba bien, que no me iba a morir desangrado en cualquier segundo.

Mientras ella pasaba sus manos sobre mi espalda, incliné la cabeza y comencé, —¿Te parece si vamos mañana al hospital?

Fueron siete simples palabras que parecieron haber cambiado todo lo que se había dicho durante todo el día, ella me rodeó con sus brazos y sentí su cabello mojado contra mi espalda cuando pegó su cabeza a mi. Lo tibio de su respiración erizando mi piel me dejó bien claro que estaba sonriendo espontáneamente por primera vez, ella asintió poniendo un poco más de presión sobre mi espalda y haciéndome estremecerme de dolor porque dio exactamente contra un tramo de músculo lastimado.

-Eso duele… —dije después de un rato donde la emoción ya no era tan cómoda.

Ella se separó y me dio un leve golpe en el hombro, —Te lo mereces, —rió dándome otro justo donde el morado casi se veía verde, obviamente me dolió todavía más, —vamos a dormir y mañana nos vamos a primera hora.

-Sí… pero no patees tanto en la noche, tienes a un convaleciente en cama. —Sonreí acostándome mientras ella hacía lo mismo del otro lado y me daba una pequeña patada de reprimenda.

Pasé la noche con esa perturbadora sensación de no saber exactamente qué iba a encontrarme al día siguiente, y aún así con una relajante tranquilidad en mi mente. Era como si de pronto, muy a pesar de lo que había pasado, me sintiera bien. Dormí lo suficiente como para descansar pero no tanto como para olvidarme de la situación que esperaba por mí en el hospital.

Despertamos más o menos temprano, nos alistamos y desayunamos. Ella propuso que llamáramos a Hitoshi para que fuera por nosotros pero le dije que ya eran demasiadas molestias, además, sería mejor si dábamos la sorpresa. Tomamos un taxi en la avenida principal más cercana, el hospital estaba a casi cuarenta minutos e ir en transporte público no era opción todavía para mi condición.

Pensé que esto iba a ser más fácil pero cuando estábamos por salir del ascensor que nos dejaba en el piso donde estaban los demás me encontré preguntándome si realmente quería ver de frente todo lo que había pasado y el estado en el que estaban los demás. Le pedí a Mao que siguiéramos al siguiente piso en lo que me armaba de valor, a ella no le molestó porque estaba más que satisfecha que ya estuviera ahí. El tintineo que indicó que llegábamos al siguiente piso nos alertó y esperamos que las puertas se abrieran, cuando lo hicieron casi chocamos con otras dos personas que estaban esperando por el ascensor.

-Ey… —dijo la primera persona mayor en edad que la otra, —sea más cuidadoso.

No pude ni disculparme, porque la segunda persona se había quedado sin palabras igual que yo. El mayor volteó al otro esperando por él, al igual que Mao lo hizo conmigo empujándome para salir del elevador y que los otros dos pudieran entrar, pero ni Kai ni yo dimos un solo paso, demasiado metidos en nuestra sorpresa y pensamientos.

-Kai… no pensé que ya te hubieran dado de alta. —Dije lentamente mientras registraba su estado, era bastante claro que no tenía ni idea de cuál era su condición pues la última vez que lo vi estaba cubierto en sangre y se había desmayado.

-Eh no, no aún no… voy a hacer unas preguntas. —Dijo aprisa.

-Sr. Hiwatari, si gusta que espere por… —el hombre que lo acompañaba dijo al darse cuenta que éramos conocidos.

Me percaté que iba al mismo lugar al que me negaba de momento a ir, pero supuse que era alguna especie de apoyo para él y para mí si íbamos juntos. Kai se veía tan terrible como lo había visto ese día, con un vendaje en la cabeza, curaciones en la cara y los brazos, su mano derecha en un cabestrillo y una férula en su pierna izquierda, lo que lo obligaba a usar una muleta, que me hizo preguntarme cómo le hacía para usar sin poder valerse de una de sus manos.

-Íbamos para allá también, ¿verdad Mao? Vamos juntos.

Mi amiga me miró incrédula, me siguió algo molesta porque sé que no soporta a Kai pero no dijo nada porque era mi iniciativa regresar al piso de los demás. Así que los cuatro ingresamos al ascensor y fuimos al piso de donde había sido dado de alta el día anterior. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron Kai y el hombre salieron, Mao y yo después de ellos yendo a lo largo del pasillo. Entonces me di cuenta que en verdad era más orgullo que capacidad lo que hacía a Kai desplazarse porque era bastante obvio que le costaba (sino que también le dolía) y aún así, avanzaba lento pero lo hacía.

El hombre que lo acompañaba se colocó a su lado, de modo que quedó entre los familiares de mis amigos y Kai. Si yo me sentía culpable, era obvio que Kai se sintiera igual y aún peor, por las miradas de algunos de los que estaban ahí, parecía que lo creían cierto. Me apresuré a tratar de aligerarle el trayecto y conseguí hacerlo cuando me acerqué, pues las miradas cautelosas se tornaron amistosas al verme. Se levantaron y me saludaron dejando a Kai el campo libre para poder llegar a donde pensaba llegar.

-¡Rei! No pensé verte otra vez por aquí, ayer te veías muy apurado por salir de aquí. —Me dijo el papá de Max.

Asentí sintiéndome mal por mi falta de tacto al no preguntar por ellos, pero estaba decidido a enmendar un poco ese error. —Lo lamento Sr. Mizuhara, lamento lo que ha pasado, por no haber preguntado por Max, Takao, Hiromi… ni haber ido a verlos pero no me sentía nada bien con todo lo que pasó y…

-No te preocupes muchacho, —dijo la mamá de Hiromi conteniendo las lágrimas otra vez, —habla muy bien de ti el hecho de que estés aquí ahora.

Asentí con lentitud mientras repasaba las caras de los presentes, y Daichi me daba un leve golpe en el hombro mostrándome que en verdad comprendían mi situación. Aunque aún me costaba entender tanta irracionalidad, pero supongo que así es como funcionan las cosas… ¿quién es capaz de recibir muy bien un accidente? Lo más natural es simplemente negarlo… no querer saber de él; pero en ese momento me sentía mejor, tenía la idea de apoyar a mis amigos tanto como pudiera, a los cuatro que en verdad habían salido afectados.

Me senté con los demás a que me contaran la situación de cada uno. Me encontré con la terrible sorpresa que Mao no fue exagerada esta vez, Hiromi corría el riesgo de perder parte de su pierna izquierda por el daño en el tendón y el hueso después de que le liberaron las piernas; de milagro Max no sufrió perforación de órganos, sólo músculo y un extremo de su omóplato resultaron dañados con el metal que lo atravesó; Takao no tuvo nada de gravedad específicamente, salvo una clavícula levemente fracturada y una lesión ligera en la columna, pero se llenó de golpes y cortadas en los brazos, la cabeza, las piernas y el pecho, al parecer la mayoría en su desesperación por sacar a Hiromi. No hubo nadie que me dijera de Kai, pero bastó con verlo para darse una idea.

La plática era amena hasta que escuchamos a Takao gritar ofensas, insultando a alguien. Luego a Kai responder también levantando la voz, aunque sin gritar preguntando qué era lo que le pasaba. El hombre que lo había acompañado esperaba afuera de una habitación, cuando se escuchó algo así como cristal rompiéndose además de los gritos, se acercó a la puerta, lo mismo hicieron Hitoshi y su papá.

-¡Sr. Kai! —exclamó el hombre.

Hitoshi y su papá aceleraron el paso, pensé en acercarme pero sabía que sólo iba a estorbar así que me quedé en silencio viendo qué era lo que pasaba.

II. **La furia de Takao**

Papá dice que soy muy visceral, Hitoshi que pienso con el estomago más que con la cabeza, y el abuelo que simplemente soy algo impulsivo. Muchos me dicen que no pienso antes de actuar, yo digo que sí… aunque admito que en ocasiones se me va la mano y hago lo primero que siento antes de razonarlo.

En esa ocasión pasó exactamente eso. Estaba en mi habitación, tenía tres días ya en el hospital, era muy temprano y no había nada en la televisión, el doctor me había dicho que si seguía así iba a darme de alta en dos días más. La verdad era que no me sentía muy mal, pero no quería dejar el hospital porque aún no habían determinado nada sobre la pierna de Hiromi, de si podían salvarla o iban a amputarle una parte… no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

Cuando chocamos y no pude sacarla, pensé que sólo había quedado atrapada y que no pasaba nada serio como Max, pero… bueno, no supe exactamente qué pasó cuando salí del carro para tratar de abrir la puerta de su lado, Rei me ayudó pero cuando no pudimos ni abrir la puerta… poco después perdí el conocimiento… lo siguiente que supe fue que desperté en el hospital con mucho dolor y con papá y Hitoshi en la habitación. Era la noche del día siguiente al accidente, pregunté por los demás y me dijeron que nadie corría peligro pero que Max aún estaba por ser operado de nuevo y que Hiromi… que a ella la estaban evaluando para saber si su pierna en verdad podía ser salvada.

Desde ese momento, mi estancia en el hospital se hizo desesperante, no me habían dejado ir a verla porque no querían que la alterara y me alterara yo mismo al estar con ella. Me preguntaba cómo era que nos había ido tan mal, y la única respuesta que encontré fue mucho enojo, al principio hacia mi porque no podía creer que no hubiera podido hacer algo por ella y después de pensarlo toda la noche después de que desperté en el hospital me di cuenta que yo no cargfaba con culpa alguna, sino que había quienes sí eran verdaderos culpables: el chofer, Kai y Max. El primero porque, bueno, iba conduciendo, Kai porque él decidió cómo íbamos a repartirnos y se aferró a ir en el asiento de enfrente, y Max porque quiso la ventana derecha, lo que dejó a Hiromi del lado de la ventana izquierda.

Por eso en cuanto Kai entró y me dijo que quería hacerme unas preguntas sobre el accidente sentí repentino enojo que se me había acumulado desde el día anterior, y lo primero que hice fue ponerme de pie y gritarle, tomar lo que tuve más a la mano (uno de los arreglos florales que me enviaron) y lanzárselo; él no tuvo que moverse mucho para esquivarlo porque en mi estado mi puntería era pésima.

-¿Qué te pasa? Sólo son unas preguntas. —Dijo sorprendido de mi actitud.

-¡VETE AL DIABLO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ?

Después empujé hacia él la mesita donde servían la comida sin mucho efecto tampoco dada mi carencia de fuerzas, Kai estaba entre sorprendido y molesto, pero no se atrevía a agredirme pues era claro que estaba en peores condiciones que yo. Así que sin encontrar algo mejor, me adelanté a él sin darle tiempo de retroceder y lo empujé… al no esperarlo y estar en ese lamentable estado, Kai cayó de costado sin poder sujetarse a nada.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se iba abriendo, un hombre que no conocía, papá y Hitoshi se quedaron detenidos ante la sorpresa, el hombre se inclinó junto a Kai, papá se interpuso entre nosotros y Hitoshi se acercó a mi regresándome a la cama y exclamando indignado lo que había hecho.

-¡POR TU CULPA! ¡POR CULPA TUYA Y DE MAX A ELLA LE PASÓ ESO! —le grité cuando supe que no iba a poder enfrentarlo más.

Kai trató de ponerse de pie para responderme pero se sujetó el costado con la única mano disponible haciendo una mueca de dolor, el hombre de inmediato se levantó y pidió ayuda a gritos.

-¡Espere que el sr. Souichiro se entere de esto!

-Cállate y trae ese doctor… —Kai siseó con el dolor que apenas y aguantaba.

Una enfermera, un doctor, el hombre y papá lo ayudaron a salir de ahí, me quedé con mi hermano en la habitación en completo silencio. Mis brazos y piernas empezaron a doler por todo el movimiento tan brusco, temblaban de la tensión y el enojo, volteé a Hitoshi esperando alguna reacción de él, pero tenía un gesto preocupado y sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa? —dije tratando de sonar divertido, —parece que se va a acabar el mundo.

Entonces mi hermano se giró hacia mí y me dio esa rara mirada seria y autoritaria, —¿Qué me pasa? ¿Eres tonto o qué Takao? ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Él tuvo la culpa. —Dije sonando como un niño regañado.

-¿Pero de qué tonterías hablas? Él no tuvo la culpa de nada, ni tú ni Max. Los que pasó fue un accidente. —Hitoshi levantó la voz sorprendiéndome con su tono molesto.

-¡¿Ahora te enojas conmigo? —grité más enojado, —¡yo soy tu hermano! ¡tienes que defenderme a mí antes que a ese idiota!

-Takao por favor, —mi hermano se serenó y me miró a los ojos, —ese idiota está tratando de ayudarnos y mira como reaccionas. Ahora tendremos suerte si su abuelo no viene a tratar de matarte. —Dijo sarcástico, aunque él y yo sabíamos de la posibilidad, no tanto de que el viejo Hiwatari fuera al hospital a ver a su nieto, sino de que tratara de matarme.

-No… ese viejo no se aparecerá aquí, además, es lo último que me preocupa. ¿Sabes algo de Hiromi?

Hitoshi negó con la cabeza, pero supe que no lo hacía porque no supiera sino porque no entendía cómo era que yo hacía lo que estaba haciendo. Siendo sincero, si estuviera en sus zapatos, hubiera hecho lo mismo… ¿por qué estaba siendo tan idiota?

Pero…

Tampoco podía culparme de sentir lo que sentía y reaccionar como lo hacía, la chica a la que finalmente me había animado a decirle lo que sentía (y que no me había mandado al diablo) estaba por perder una pierna… no era el mejor de mis momentos.

Lo que restó de la tarde no volví a recibir ninguna otra visita mas que mi papá y mi hermano, no me preguntaron otra cosa más allá de si me sentía mejor y reportarme que no decidían aún nada de Hiromi. Fue hasta la noche cuando el abuelo entró a mi habitación; contrario a lo que esperaba, él no iba para animarme o regañarme por lo que había pasado con Kai, sino que se sentó a un lado de mi cama con un gesto tan serio que me dio miedo. Puso una mano sobre la mía y la sujetó con fuerza.

-Pequeño… —comenzó, hablándome como cuando tenía cinco años, —quiero que te tranquilices, —puso más fuerza en su mano y de pronto sentí miedo real por lo que ya presentía, —los doctores la operaron de emergencia. Los especialistas hicieron lo que pudieron, pero no había modo de que pudiera recuperarse… ella… optaron por hacer la amputación.

El abuelo nunca habla con seriedad, nunca usa palabras normales o (aún menos) palabras técnicas, él ríe y bromea, te hace enojar y te obliga a razonar las cosas con eso… él no, él no habla así. Pero en ese momento, mi abuelo era una persona normal que me estaba dando una muy mala noticia y que lo traicionaba a él mismo por superar su estilo desenfadado y bromista… al abuelo le dolía lo que me decía.

Y claro.

A mí me dolió más.

Retiré mi mano de inmediato, movi las piernas y tiré la mesita que le había lanzado a Kai, traté de ponerme de pie e ir a verla pero el abuelo me detuvo rodeándome con sus brazos.

El abuelo no es más fuerte que yo, no es más rápido que yo… siempre ha parecido que lo es, pero sé que no; sin embargo, esa ocasión lo fue y no importó cuanto peleé y cuanto grité, cuanto lo insulté y cómo traté de agredirlo, él siguió sujetándome incluso evitando que los enfermeros que entraron me inmovilizaran y que Hitoshi o papá me sujetaran.

Ah perdón, debo corregir, el abuelo sí es más fuerte que yo… tal vez no físicamente, pero si de voluntad, la voluntad del abuelo es millones de veces más fuerte que la mía. Pues no importó todo lo que dije, lo que hice y lo que traté de hacer, él no se movió jamás de mí ni cuando sólo quedé entre sus ancianos brazos llorando la rabia que ya no podía liberar a golpes y gritos. Me calmé y lo rodeé con mis propios brazos hasta que no supe ya nada más.

Abrí los ojos y era de noche, volteé alrededor esperando encontrarme al abuelo o a un grupo de enfermeros dispuestos a ponerme bajo control para que no tratara de ir a asesinar a Max y Kai. Sólo había una persona, y era la última que esperaba ver ahí: Daichi.

-Ya era hora feo durmiente. —Dijo bostezando, —Aún medio muerto duermes como oso.

-¿Qué haces aquí enano? —pregunté sonando más agresivo de lo que pretendía pero no me importó mucho en ese momento.

-Aquí nomás, tu papá y Hitoshi llevaron al abuelo a casa, los tres necesitan dormir un poco. Cuidar de un maniático como tú es muy agotador. —Dijo burlonamente, a Daichi nunca le hiere nada…

Bueno, nada verbal… porque sin querer me di cuenta de cómo le había afectado el accidente. Con pequeñas curaciones y rasguños en la cara y un leve vendaje en su brazo derecho, más bien parecía que se había peleado con un gato, ya lo he visto hacerlo. El enano se acercó al mueble que estaba en el lado derecho de la habitación donde habían puesto todos los arreglos florales que mis vecinos y compañeros de clase habían enviado.

-¿Sabes? —dijo viendo cada uno de ellos, —creo que tus conocidos creen que eres una chica. A ellas les dan flores, ¿no? —me vio con esa sonrisita pícara de cuando sabe que lo siguiente va a molestarme en serio, —no lo sé, ¿tal vez tengas alguna enamorada que no conozca?

-¡No digas tonterías! —mascullé ante sus palabras, lo que menos necesitaba era a ese enano haciéndome el día aún más miserable.

-¿No hay enamorada? ¿a lo mejor un enamorado? —rió más expresivamente.

Le hubiera lanzado el aparato que monitoreaba mis signos si no hubiera estado tan pesado y yo tan débil, —¡GUARDA SILENCIO ENANO!

-Ok, entonces sólo son de amistad, ¿no?

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

-Y estás preocupado por Hiromi, ¿verdad?

-Pero claro, ¿quién crees que soy?

Él asintió y se giró dándome la espalda, —Por más raro, escalofriante y ñoño que suene lo que voy a decir, quiero que me respondas. Tú la quieres, ¿no?

-SÍ —dije ya sin gritar pero levantando un poco la voz.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos y desapareciendo por completo su tonta sonrisa.

Ahí ya no supe qué contestar, no entendía realmente su pregunta pero esa cara seria me dejaba muy claro que ya no estaba bromeando, pero hablar seriamente con Daichi es más complicado que nada, así que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. ¿Acaso me estaba reprochando algo? Volví a sentir enojo, ¿qué se creía? ¿qué estaba así porque lo quería?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga en mi condición? ¡No me dejan salir, no puedo ir a verla! —le grité enojado.

-¿En serio? —bufó burlonamente, —¿estás amarrado a la cama o tienes un guardia las veinticuatro horas?

-Me dijeron que no podía ir.

-No pues sí, tú si que eres obediente. —Dijo sarcásticamente, —Ahora resulta que te prohíben algo y obedeces, ya ni cuando el abuelo nos prohibía entrar a la cocina a comer antes de la cena, cuando Kai se negaba a que pidieras servicio a la habitación o que Hitoshi te escondía sus revistas 'especiales'… en todas esas ocasiones hallabas cómo salirte con la tuya. Cuando se trata de comida y diversión todo es posible, pero cuando se trata de ella no se puede.

-¿Tú que sabes?

Levantó una mano y me señaló despectivamente. —Yo creo que eres cobarde… sólo eso.

-¿Y cómo esperas que vaya? Apenas y puedo caminar. —Gruñí más molesto por esas palabras.

-No lo sé, a Max lo acaban de operar y fue esta mañana, Kai se rompió una pierna y una costilla, tú le ayudaste rompiéndole otras dos y también fue… ¿y tú que Takao?

Volví a quedarme callado con lo poco de enojo que me quedaba ya evaporándose, después de un rato contesté miserablemente, —Me dijeron que no sería bueno que la viera.

-Eso fue ayer en la noche, ahora ella te necesita más que nunca. ¿Y tú que haciendo? Golpeando gente y siendo un perfecto dolor en el trasero. —Bajó la mano y se acercó a la puerta, —Yo me voy a comer, ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte. Haznos un favor y haz algo, es muy cansado cuidar a un maniático. — Finalizó saliendo de la habitación y dejándome mudo de sorpresa.

¿Desde cuándo Daichi se había vuelto así?

Admito que en ese momento me dio miedo pensar que no era el niño obtuso y retrasado que siempre creí, ok no, sé que Daichi es inteligente quizá no del mismo tipo que Kyouju sino que más suspicaz. Era perturbador pensar que fuera capaz de ponerme en mi lugar cuando ni el abuelo, ni Hitoshi habían sido capaces. Pero aún con eso no me moví, sabía que era cierto que si quisiera si podría ir con ella, pero Daichi tenía razón… era un cobarde. Tenía miedo de verla, de verla sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar, cómo iba a estar, qué iba a decir…

Papá fue a verme esa noche, eran casi las diez. Me llevó la cena y me acompañó mientras comía, me platicó de la casa y que todos querían que estuviera pronto allá, que al día siguiente me darían de alta. —Mañana nos vamos lejos de este lugar. —Dijo sonriendo.

Asentí lentamente mientras apresuraba la comida en mi boca para no tener que hablar, pero la comida se acabó y supe que tenía que decir algo. —¿Cómo está Max?

-Él está mejor, ya está fuera de peligro y sólo esperan que la herida cierre bien, creen que se va a recuperar muy rápido, Judy está encantada con eso. La pobre estaba deshecha cuando lo vio.

Asentí de nuevo, pasé saliva y me animé a preguntar —¿Y Kai?

Mi papá me dio una mirada larga y suspiró, —No estoy seguro, se fue del hospital el mismo día que pasó su… discusión. Lo último que supe fue que había conseguido que no demandaran.

-¿Demandaran?

-Sí, ¿puedes creer que la familia del chofer de su taxi quería demandarnos? Según ellos, ustedes lo obligaron a conducir. Por suerte, Kai consiguió que el testimonio de los demás fuera escuchado y no hubo ningún cargo que presentar.

Entonces entendí que para eso quería hacerme esas preguntas… sentí una primera punzada de culpa, ¿qué iba a decirle si me hubiera preguntado? ¿Que mentí cuando el abuelo me pidió que nos quedáramos en el aeropuerto? ¿Qué si había un verdadero culpable de todo, era yo y no ellos?

Que era un cobarde como Daichi dijo.

Sentí una segunda punzada de culpa.

Y me di cuenta que tenía dos opciones: me hacía la víctima cobarde y obediente que se quedaba en su cama culpando a otros y escondiéndose de enfrentar sus culpas, o… o iba a enfrentarlas sino para pedir disculpas, cuando menos para ya no ser el ser más miserable sobre la tierra.

-¿Papá? —dije después de esa larga pausa.

Él me miró confundido por mi gesto tan apagado, —¿Qué pasa? ¿necesitas algo?

-¿Puedes ayudarme a ir a la habitación de Hiromi?

Papá parpadeó varias veces y asintió, —No creo que sean horas de visita pero, —después sonrió, —apuesto que eso no será problema.

Me puse de pie ayudado por papá y dejamos la habitación. En el pasillo, Hitoshi y Daichi dormían al igual que Judy y la mamá de Hiromi, al pasar junto al pelirrojo le di un golpe con el pie, él despertó de inmediato asustado y enojado. No gritó porque era muy noche y al parecer le habían dicho que no debía gritar en un hospital, cuando me vio caminar apoyado en papá sonrió y levantó un pulgar.

Asentí levemente como respuesta, tenía que darle las gracias… sin él no estaría yendo a donde iba. Sabía que tenía que disculparme con muchas personas y que no iba a ser fácil, que mi enojo era sólo un modo estúpido y cobarde de no aceptar lo que me pasaba, aunque ahora sé que es algo normal… quizá exageré un poquito y me amargó todavía más.

Papá distrajo a la enfermera que estaba encargada del cuarto de Hiromi para que yo pudiera entrar a hablar con ella. El cuarto estaba bien iluminado, había un equipo de MP3 reproduciendo música en una mesita al lado de la cama, ella jugaba con un videojuego portátil gruñendo cuando iba perdiendo y riendo cuando iba ganando; me quedé contemplándola un rato, sino me hubieran dicho todas esas personas que le habían cortado la parte baja de la pierna izquierda, no hubiera creído que era cierto. Tenía pequeñas curaciones en la cara y los brazos, una sonda en el brazo y el mismo medidor de signos que yo había tenido.

-No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas. —Le dije animándome a dejarle saber que estaba allí.

Ella me miró de inmediato, sorprendida porque era obvio que no me esperaba, bajó el videojuego y sonrió, —Yo tampoco, pero creo que puedo volverme una adicta. —Me acerqué lentamente y me senté en una silla a un lado de su cama, ella me miró con atención y negó, —¿y a ti que te pasó? Te ves peor que Max, ¡mira esa cara! No les vayas a decir a las enfermeras que eres mi novio, les dije que eras la persona más loca y alegre del mundo, y tú te ves terrible.

En definitiva no esperaba ese recibimiento, en vez de empezar con la sentimental disculpa, sonreí y decidí seguirle el juego, —¿En verdad dijiste que era adorable?

Hiromi hizo una mueca graciosa, —¿Tú adorable? Eres la cosa más fea que he visto, pero aún así te quiero no te preocupes.

-Gracias, —dije sarcásticamente, —menos mal que eres mi novia.

-¡¿No te dije que no dijeras eso en voz alta?

Nos reímos después de eso, seguimos haciéndonos comentarios y burlas de lo mal que nos veíamos y la vergüenza que sería que las enfermeras supieran que éramos novios, porque yo era un adefesio amargado, y ella porque era una niña muy fea. Después hablamos de cosas que nada tenían que ver con el accidente y el hospital, al final, tuvimos que regresar a ese tema.

-Ya oí lo que dijiste de Kai y Max, tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-No sé bien, sólo sentí mucho enojo.

Ella sonrió comprensivamente y me abrazó, —Sé como te sientes, también me enojé al principio pero mamá tenía razón, eso no me iba a servir de nada. El doctor dice que en un mes pueden empezar a hacerme pruebas para usar una prótesis ¡será como si no hubiera pasado nada! —por primera vez la vi a punto de llorar, pero no de tristeza por su pérdida, sino de emoción. —Vamos a dormir un poco, —se hizo a un lado para hacerme espacio, me acosté junto a ella y nos acomodamos, —sólo no ronques mucho.

-Pero si tú roncas más que yo.

La escuché reír, —Te pasó ésa porque sé que te golpeaste la cabeza, pero… —y me dio un golpe en el brazo, —no te perdono lo que dijiste de Max y Kai, mañana quiero que te disculpes con ellos.

-Si, sí lo que digas, eres peor que el abuelo.

Al poco rato se quedó dormida, yo también me dormí después, pensando en que iba a decirles. Era claro que no iba a ser fácil, pero lo mismo decía de ir a verla y ahora estaba durmiendo de nuevo a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Había decidido que primero iría con Kai y después con Max, pero a la mañana siguiente me encontré con que papá tenía razón y Kai ya no estaba en el hospital, así que decidí ir con Max. Era después de las tres de la tarde, acabábamos de comer y encontré el suficiente valor para confrontarlo. Lo primero que hice fue disculparme y tratar de explicar mi situación, Max terminó minimizando mi actitud, igual que Hiromi se identificó con ese enojo y me demostró que no le había afectado lo que había dicho, me dijo que todavía iba a estar un rato en el hospital para monitorear que su herida en el pecho sanara bien. Platicamos de los demás y de lo mala que era la comida del hospital, aunque había algunas enfermeras lindas, ya pasaban las seis de la tarde cuando me dijeron que tenía que salir de ahí.

Hasta ese momento sonaba al Max alegre y despreocupado de siempre, de pronto me llamó con otro tono de voz y me hizo una pregunta que no hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años. —¿No crees que estorbaría en el equipo?

III. **La negociación de Max**

-Max… ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —Takao dijo sin saber bien cómo responder.

Sonreí viendo que no tenía sentido hablar eso con él, —No me hagas caso Takao, era broma. ¿Cómo te sientes?

No sé si era porque de verdad no quería hablar de eso o porque no estaba muy convencido que fuera en serio, pero me respondió la pregunta sin perder tiempo. —Ya estoy mejor, el hombro va a sanar pronto; aunque tengo que andarme con cuidado por una lesión pequeña en la columna que el doctor dice sólo debo cuidarme bien por un mes, y una fisura en dos costillas, y muchos rasguños… bueno, quizá no tan bien.

Sonreí pensando en mi amigo estando tan apaleado y aún así tan animado, —Me alegro que estés bien, escuché que te daban de alta hoy.

-Si, sí, pero no te preocupes estaré viniendo a visitarlos. Sólo que quiero darles un descanso a Hitoshi y los demás, han estado aquí desde ese día.

-Dile a tu papá que convenza a mamá y papá de que vayan a casa, les dije pero quieren quedarse aquí. Quiero que descansen.

Takao asintió cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta, —Le diré y yo mismo trataré de convencerlos, si tú estás de acuerdo.

Asentí una última vez, —Gracias Takao eres un gran amigo.

Cuando se fue di un largo suspiro, siempre me ha gustado compartir tiempo con él pero en ese instante quería pasar un rato a solas para planear cómo iba a hacerle. Como había imaginado la idea de salirme de equipo no la iban a tomar nada bien, Takao pensó que era broma y no me quedó de otra que hacerle creer que sí para que no se alarmara y después alarmara a los demás, y ellos vinieran a tratar de convencerme de todos los modos posibles de que no lo hiciera, haciéndome sentir tan culpable que terminara accediendo a quedarme dando como resultado lo que más temía.

Que por mi culpa el equipo quedara fuera de la competencia.

Abrí la computadora que le había pedido a mamá, busqué en las diversas páginas de noticias algo relacionado con los demás equipos. Eran finales de octubre, los meses que restaban del año no habría ninguna clase de actividad oficial, pero en cuanto comenzara el siguiente año todo iba a reiniciar en serio. Los encuentros amistosos, las convocatorias nacionales, los torneos internacionales de patrocinio, las eliminatorias… la formación de los bloques, las ciudades sede de las diversas etapas del Quinto Campeonato… en sólo dos meses el equipo tenía que estar en la mejor de las formas…

Daichi y Rei no tenían muchos problemas, en menos de un mes ya estarían a su máximo, conociendo a Takao, sabía que antes de navidad ya estaría haciendo toda clase de cosas locas… Kyouju ya tendría adaptado un plan de trabajo, Hiromi (si acaso aún quería seguir en el equipo) trataría de apoyar en todo lo que pudiera, su único problema sería ver que tan bien se hubiera adaptado a la prótesis, Kai… si por alguna imposible razón decidiera aún apoyarnos se aseguraría que (aún si él no volvía a aparecer frente a una cámara) que los entrenamientos se llevaran a cabo, que todos hicieran todo lo que pudieran de acuerdo a sus condiciones y posibilidades… para que el equipo se mantuviera en forma, teníamos que estar entrenando en cuanto fuera posible. Pero yo iba a estar mucho tiempo siendo rodeado por doctores y mamá vigilándome de cerca.

¿Qué beneficio podía hacerle al equipo?

Sabía que no estaba grave, pero la herida era muy seria y me habían advertido hasta el cansancio que iba a requerir mucho descanso y cuidado, pero quería que mis amigos siguieran adelante; después de lo que pasó, lo último que necesitaban era que por culpa de un integrante, todo lo que pudiéramos conseguir se quedara estancado.

Tenía que dejar el equipo.

No hallé en las noticias nada, aún nada de encuentros entre las demás escuadras, y eso me animó porque aún tenía suficiente tiempo para trabajar las cosas y que mi salida fuera sin tanto escándalo y dejando a todos contentos. El mejor modo de hacerlo era hablar sutilmente con cada uno, hacerles ver de lo urgente que era ponerse a trabajar y que como yo no podía aún hacerlo, que me fueran dejando poco a poco atrás.

A la mañana siguiente Kyouju me visitó, tenía una semana que el accidente había sucedido y él se veía bastante bien. Me saludó muy espontáneamente, aún creo que él esperaba verme hundido en la cama; claro que el que estuviera tan despierto y platicador no ayudó en nada con mi plan. Kyou me contó de los videos que había reunido de los demás equipos, que aún sin poder ir a vernos al hospital habían hecho esos videos para enviarnos ánimos, incluso había otro tanto de fanáticos que nos apoyaban.

-¿Cómo te sientes? —me hizo la pregunta que todos me hacían.

-Mejor, me siento mejor. —Respondí igual que a todos, pero de pronto me di cuenta que así estaba dando la imagen contraria a la que pretendía, —Bueno, no tanto como quisiera, y como el entrenamiento va a empezar pronto, creo que tardaré mucho para estar en forma.

Kyou sonrió, —No te preocupes Max, tómate tu tiempo, por el momento tu mayor preocupación debe ser recuperarte.

No esperaba esa clase de respuesta, —¿Tú crees? Esto puede llevar meses, y cuando menos nos demos cuenta, el año y las competencias habrán comenzado. ¿No crees que lo mejor sería que comenzaran sin mí?

Mi amigo puso un gesto pensativo, por un instante pensé que había conseguido mi objetivo, pero después puso una mano sobre mi hombro no lastimado y volvió a sonreír, —No es momento de pensar en opciones, de cualquier modo ninguno está en estado idóneo para entrenamiento, Takao dice que son unas vacaciones forzadas.

Ahora fui yo quien sonrió, aunque muy forzadamente, definitivamente las cosas no estaban saliendo como planeaba. Él se quedó conmigo otra hora, hablando de las cosas que había encontrado de los demás equipos, nada nuevo. Después de Kyouju mamá me visitó, después Rei acompañado de Mao, con él no pude intentar la plática de convencerlo de qué era lo mejor para el equipo, Mao estaba con nosotros y no quería que se diera cuenta de mis intenciones. Lai, Hitoshi, Daichi y Takao, fueron las siguientes visitas. Traté las cosas con Daichi pero jamás captó ninguna de mis indirectas, Takao estaba tan efusivo que ni siquiera me dejó hablar.

Pasaron tres días, el doctor me animó a tratar de caminar; yo estaba cansado de la cama y estaba desesperado por dejar esa habitación aunque unas horas pero justo en ese momento, Hitoshi, Rei y mamá se presentaron en la habitación para darme ánimos. Todo fue contraproducente, le dije al doctor que no me sentía muy seguro, con la esperanza que ellos se dieran cuenta que (aunque no era del todo verdad) no estaba bien, y que me iba a tomar mucho tiempo estarlo.

-Vamos Maxie, tú puedes hacerlo. —Mamá decía moviendo los brazos.

Hitoshi y Rei se quedaron en silencio, desconcertados ante mi negación. El doctor también me animaba a dar algún paso, pero me había aferrado a mi decisión, iba a ahorrarnos problemas a todos y no me iba a echar para atrás, aunque quedarme más tiempo en esa cama iba a convertirse en un verdadero martirio. Cuando el doctor se dio por vencido, me dijo que lo intentaríamos al día siguiente y que no me preocupara pues poco a poco sería capaz, Hitoshi y mamá me dijeron lo mismo y se fueron, sólo Rei se quedó conmigo.

-¿Qué te pasa Max? Tú y yo sabemos que no estás tan mal, hace más de cinco días fuiste a ver a Hiromi.

Lo miré de reojo, algo molesto por la insinuación, —Si no lo has olvidado fui en silla de ruedas.

-Pero tú bajaste solo de la cama. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, estoy bien. Si no te importa quiero dormir un poco, —dije con la esperanza de que accediera y me dejara solo para convencerme otra vez que era la mejor opción.

Pero no lo hizo, se sentó a un lado de la cama, —Escucha, sé que no lo estás tomando muy bien, ninguno de nosotros lo está haciendo. Ya ves a Takao y lo que hizo a Kai, está bien si no quieres hacer las cosas, pero procura hablar con alguien, sirve mucho, créeme.

Por un momento me sentí muy enojado sin razón, después sólo le hice la misma pregunta que le hice a Takao, sin pensar en la situación ni a quien se la hacía. —¿No crees que estorbaría en el equipo?

Porque Rei no es Takao, mi mejor amigo es una gran persona pero es un poco obtuso para ciertas situaciones, situaciones para las que Rei es más suspicaz que nada. Y esa vez me lo demostró de inmediato. Se puso de pie en un instante y me miró casi asustado. —¿De qué estás hablando? No quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sabes que no vamos a competir sin ti, si eso es lo que estás planeando mejor sácatelo de la cabeza.

-Pero voy a ser el último en recuperarme, sabes que necesitamos mucho trabajo y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Rei salió de la habitación, —Aún te tardes medio año, no vamos a dejarte atrás.

Nuevamente me sentí culpable, estaba tratando de facilitarles las cosas y estaba haciendo todo peor, yo y mi bocota… ¿no que iba a pensar bien lo que iba a decir?

Porque pasó lo que no quería que pasara, era la mañana cuando Rei fue y para en la tarde, todos llegaron y me fueron visitando escalonadamente, tratando de entender por qué había decidido hacerlo y queriendo convencerme de lo contrario, yo estaba bien seguro de lo que quería hacer y así era como explicaba mis motivos. No entendía por qué era que no entendían.

Takao fue el primero, él estaba muy enojado y ni siquiera se sentó, empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto despotricando contra mis intenciones, no me enojé porque ya sabía de los arranques había tenido varios días atrás.

-Takao, entiende que lo que quiero es lo mejor para el equipo. No vamos a llegar a ningún lado si me esperan a que esté bien.

-¿Y qué clase de equipo seríamos si te sacamos sólo porque no puedes unirte? No somos así. —Takao salió del cuarto casi de inmediato sin darme oportunidad de decir más.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la siguiente persona llegó, —Escuché lo que dicen Max, —era Hiromi yendo en silla de ruedas con una enfermera detrás, —¿No crees que es algo extremo?

-Pues yo creo que no es la gran cosa, sólo estoy diciendo que quiero lo mejor para todos. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No, pues no tiene nada de malo. Si lo hicieras porque realmente quieres hacerlo, creo que te apoyaríamos, pero así no Max, tú y yo sabemos que no quieres salirte del equipo… piensa un poco mejor, sólo… estás dolido por todo lo que nos pasó.

Ahora fue mi turno de reírme un poco, —¿En serio? ¿crees que todo esto lo hago sólo por eso y no por el equipo?

Hiromi me miró un momento y asintió, después se puso a enlistarme otras situaciones donde me recordaba que yo no era de los que se sacrificaban y todo eso, sino que siempre estaba en la pelea queriendo ser los mejores. De hecho fue por ser así que llegué a ser campeón, y lo sabía y me acordaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar del modo en que lo estaba haciendo, que lo que quería era lo correcto.

Ella fue con la que más tiempo estuve; Kyou y Daichi sólo me repitieron lo de Takao, pero sin tanto grito, estaba seguro que ahí estaba mamá pero ella no entró, seguramente no tenía nada que decirme pues era asunto del equipo y yo. Los que me dieron la sorpresa al aparecer ahí fueron Kai y Michael.

Kai siguió a Kyou y Daichi, en verdad que no me esperaba verlo, no había sabido nada de él desde que me visitó para hacerme unas preguntas del accidente. Esta vez ya avanzaba solo, sin ninguna persona que lo apoyara, se tardó en llegar a la silla donde se habían sentado los otros y me dio todo el tiempo del mundo para ver su verdadera condición; y pareció no importarle o lo fingió muy bien.

-¿También crees que me he vuelto loco? —Pregunté tratando de sonar divertido.

-Un poco, pero creo que debes salir de aquí cuanto antes. —Pero él no tenía nada de humor.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Se puso de pie y miró alrededor, —Estar aquí te va a hacer daño. No le des la espalda a tus problemas, tú y yo sabemos que puedes hacer más de lo que intentas.

Por alguna extraña razón, esta vez si me enojé, —¿Y por qué me dices eso? Parece que no te acuerdas que fuiste tú quien se dio por vencido el Campeonato anterior.

Lo tomé por sorpresa, eso se notó de inmediato, —No hagas comparaciones, tú si puedes recuperarte. —Y con eso salió del cuarto, con la misma lentitud con la que había entrado.

Me quedé pensando en el tono que usó y lo que al final dijo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Michael fue el que me dio la sorpresa más grande, me había comunicado con ellos por la computadora pero jamás me habían dicho que alguno pensara venir. Mi amigo se sentó en la silla y se quedó viéndome unos minutos, me repasó todo y parecía no encontrar las palabras; después de un incómodo rato, sonrió y me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Te pegaste muy feo, ¿verdad? —sonrió burlón, —estás loco si crees que vamos a dejar que hagas eso. A menos que pretendas unirte de nuevo a PPB, no es eso, ¿o sí?

-No es q…

-Porque no me molestaría tenerte de nuevo, pero la competencia será más interesante si estás en otro equipo. Aunque sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros. —Michael dijo aprisa, tratando de decir lo que quería decirme antes de que pudiera yo hablar.

-No Michael, no pretendo cambiarme de equipo, pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿desde cuando llegaste?

-Llegué hoy por la mañana, la doctora Judy pensó que sería buena idea si tenías otro amigo para animarte. Aunque creo que vine en el mejor momento, ya habíamos hablado pero los muchachos me insistieron que te diera sus saludos… —me dijo y se quedó en silencio un rato, después de un rato se paró y se puso a caminar alrededor de la habitación, —Kai tiene razón, tienes que salir de aquí antes de que enloquezcas más.

-¿Tu estás de acuerdo con Kai? Eso si es noticia, pero en verdad no puedo, el doctor dice que debo tener cuidado con esta herida.

Michael regresó a mi lado y puso ambas manos en la cama mirándome con fuerza, —¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Había oído que la gente tiene miedo de enfrentar las cosas después de una situación traumática, pero que no quieras participar en el equipo sólo para no perjudicarlos no suena a ti… —hizo una pausa y pensó las cosas, —ok, sí si suena a ti… tú siempre quieres hacer cosas por los demás, pero seamos sinceros… ¿quieres hacerlo por ellos o por el miedo de volver a la competencia?

No supe que contestar, lo estaba haciendo por ellos… ¿verdad? Para que las cosas no fueran tan catastróficas, de darles la oportunidad de no perder tiempo, después de todo, era la meta de todos llegar a ese Campeonato y ganarlo. Pero había algo de lo demás, porque fue la única respuesta que había encontrado para tranquilizarme… pero ahora que Michael lo decía, también quería seguir compitiendo, no quería perderme de la gran oportunidad. La verdad era que mi propuesta no había ayudado en nada, yo pretendía que las cosas mejoraran para mí y los demás, pero resultó que no arreglé nada.

-Creo que te debo una, —le dije a Michael empezando a ponerme de pie, —creo que no quiero perderme de eso.

Michael se levantó y me quiso ayudar pero decidí que si iba a hacerlo, tenía que empezar con esto. Me senté y me paré, eso ya lo había hecho antes, la prueba estaba en caminar, aunque un poco pero hacerlo. Michael se quedó cerca de mí, listo a ayudarme en caso de que lo necesitara, di un paso y luego otro, me sentí mareado y me temblaban las piernas por haber estado tanto tiempo en la cama pero insistí en seguir y conseguí llegar a la puerta con Michael muy de cerca, me asomé al pasillo donde estaban los demás.

-Adivinen que chicos. —Dije haciendo que todos voltearan de inmediato. —Aún hay Max para rato, lamento lo que dije, creo que no pensé muy bien las cosas.

Todos se acercaron y mamá no pudo evitar darme un abrazo, —De hecho era lo que esperaba hicieras Maxie, para una persona como tú que siempre quiere lo mejor para sus amigos, era claro que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu lugar para que ellos no perdieran más tiempo. —Mamá dijo con ese tono tan parecido al de Kyou, ése que suena a uno de científico que analiza la conducta humana como hobby.

-¿Cómo te sientes viejo? —Takao preguntó mirándome como si fuera a desmayarme de un momento a otro.

-Estoy bien Takao, tarde o temprano tenía que dejar ese cuarto. Ahora espero que el doctor me deje salir pronto, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Con calma Max, con calma. Tú y Takao aún no se recuperan por completo, creo que podemos esperar un poco, todavía hay tiempo. —Kyouju dijo preocupado, como si pensáramos irnos en ese momento a entrenar.

-Tranquilo Jefe, ¿quién te entiende? Primero te preocupas porque Max ya no quiere participar, y ahora porque quiere. —Takao lo detuvo rodeándolo con un brazo.

-No es eso… pero si no se cuidan pueden volver a lesionarse y… —Kyou comenzó a trabarse con sus palabras.

Me reí igual que Takao, Rei y Hiromi, —Parece que se acabaron los problemas, ahora basta concentrarnos en estar listos para el primer entrenamiento, ¿cuándo va a ser eso Kai? —me dirigí al mayor de mis amigos esperando por su respuesta.

-No lo sé Max, no sé. Tengo que irme, hay cosas que tengo que hacer. —Kai dijo despidiéndose.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después. Ven a la casa en la noche, papá va a hacer su cena especial. —Takao exclamó.

-¡Si claro! ¡diviértanse mientras nosotros seguimos aquí! —Hiromi dijo indignada.

Takao la miró. —No se preocupen, mañana les traemos un poco.

-Sólo espero que no te lo vayan a quitar a la entrada, —me reí.

Me sentía bien al ver a todos como era antes, después de ese horrendo accidente pensé que nada iba a ser como antes, ahora podía darme cuenta que podíamos llegar a algo, claro, no era igual pero teníamos posibilidades de conseguirlo.

Cuando busqué a Kai para decirle que viniera otro día para platicarle unas ideas que tenía para nuestros entrenamientos, ya se había alejado, lo vi con esa lentitud tan extraña en él. No reuní el valor para hablarle, seguramente lo iba a ver en los días siguientes, pero conforme seguía caminando por el pasillo me pregunté si de verdad iba a ir.

IV. **La depresión de Kai**

Dejé el hospital en cuanto me di cuenta que Max había dejado sus tontas ideas atrás. Regresé a casa en el carro conducido por el chofer, él mantuvo en silencio cualquier comentario, sabía lo molesto que todo eso resultaba para mí. Apenas diez meses atrás pensé que había conseguido una independencia casi absoluta, contando con un departamento y carro propios, cierta autonomía económica y en el trabajo, además de la escuela. Pero de pronto, todo se vino abajo, después del regreso del Cuarto Campeonato, tuve que pasar un tiempo en la mansión de mi abuelo en lo que me daban una terapia completa y me _enseñaban_ a ser zurdo… vaya tontería, estuve aproximadamente tres semanas ajustándome a mi nueva condición. Estando de viaje era cosa sencilla siempre todo es temporal, pero estando en casa las cosas cambian. Me di cuenta que era verdad que ya no podía hacer uso completo de mi mano derecha.

El regreso a mi departamento fue breve, con las salidas por la escuela y el trabajo, mas las supervisiones del equipo, no tenía el tiempo para encerrarme lejos del mundo y ahogarme en mi frustración, siempre estar aquí o allá, aunque conseguí evitar en todo lo posible mi aparición ante los medios… no siempre se pudo, y esa ida a Miami fue el punto donde ya no pude mantenerme alejado

Siempre supe que no era del tipo afortunado, pero vamos, lo sucedido ya era ridículo.

Porque ahí estaba, de regreso en la casa de mi abuelo en condición peor que la que había estado tres meses atrás con una mano rota, ahora tenía que agregarle una pierna y tres costillas (dos gracias a Takao). Era claro que creían todos que había de dos conmigo si me quedaba viviendo solo: o me moría de hambre al no poder facilitarme las cosas por cuenta propia, o me suicidaba por la misma razón… ¿quién dijo que estar de regreso en esa casa era la opción ideal?

Todos… los doctores, los terapistas, el abogado, mi abuelo, mi padre… hasta mi madre que apareció de la nada.

Pero a mi gusto (y podía darme cuenta que varios pensaba lo mismo) era lo peor. Para empezar, para el equipo de trabajo de mi abuelo nunca he sido de completo agrado y ahora tenían que estarme viendo cada que estaban ahí, a la cocinera, camarera y el principal mayordomo no les hizo mucha gracia tener que alimentar, atender y mantener la habitación de alguien más, cosa ridícula porque esa casa tiene muchísimas más habitaciones que habitantes pero así funcionaban sus cabezas. Y no lo voy a negar, estar rodeado de tanta gente era muy molesto.

Como sea, entré lentamente mientras el chofer estacionaba el auto. Me encontré con el silencio de siempre y esperaba que pudiera al menos llegar hasta el cuarto sin contratiempos para poder descansar, se suponía que debía estar guardando reposo absoluto pero esa llamada insistente de Rei sobre las intenciones de Max me obligó a ir, no podía dejar que él hiciera semejante locura. La pierna izquierda dolía a morir por la ruptura sufrida, la derecha por estar soportando el peso completo, el hombro izquierdo por el uso de la muleta y el pecho por el movimiento, en verdad estaba mal.

Para como me sentía en ese momento hubiera querido subir corriendo las escaleras y azotar la puerta del cuarto directo en la nariz del mundo para que me dejaran en paz, para que no me vieran más como el objeto de su lástima. Pero no pude… al quedarme al pie de las enormes escaleras que debían llevarme a mi habitación, me di cuenta que no iba ni siquiera a poder subir a la mitad del camino. Eso sí que fue un golpe directo al ego, tuve que resignarme a hundir mi miseria en la otra habitación que me había sido facilitada en la planta baja por la cuestión del uso de las escaleras y la notoria dificultad que me representaba. Así que me dirigía a ella con la esperanza de que nada pudiera salir peor… como decía, no soy del tipo afortunado.

Mi abuelo realizaba su cena justo al momento en que yo había regresado. Comía y leía noticias en línea al escuchar que había llegado me habló con el mismo tono despreocupado de siempre, —Llegas a tiempo, la junta es a las siete. Desc… —se quedó a media frase cuando volteó a verme.

-No creo que… —Tampoco pude completar la mía.

Hubo un silencio mientras intercambiamos una larga mirada. Dicen que los Hiwatari somos hábiles para muchas cosas, hasta genio han llegado a decirle a mi padre, hay talento en diversos campos, pero en la misma medida en que tenemos facilidades para muchas áreas, tenemos carencias en otras, y no hay cosa en la que seamos más incompetentes que en la cuestión emocional-sentimental. Incluso he oído decir que seguramente carecemos del lado izquierdo del cerebro, pues sin duda no hacemos uso de él.

Noté que mi abuelo se percataba del estado tan miserable en el que me sentía, y yo sabía que él lo captaba… pero ni él supo qué decirme, ni yo como expresarlo. Lo único productivo que mi mano rota atrajo fue una tregua con él, a mi regreso del Campeonato las cosas cambiaron y se hizo tolerable la existencia con él, no que fuéramos ni siquiera parecidos a Takao y su abuelo, pero al menos… podía decir que no había odio entre nosotros. Así que éramos capaces de convivir civilizadamente y de entender las miradas del otro, a falta de palabras, nos conformábamos con eso.

Aún así nadie supo hacer nada.

-Te pasaré los puntos tratados después para saber que propuestas tienes. —Dijo tras la pausa, bajando la mirada y fingiendo ponerla en su computadora.

-Sí, las leeré cuando las tengas. —Respondí y me fui, arrastrando mi miseria hasta la habitación.

Cerré la puerta y un escalofrío me recorrió, sentía la ira arder en mi interior pero también una frustración casi del mismo tamaño porque no podía ponerme a golpear cosas por mi condición, ni gritar porque… bueno, yo no hago eso. Así que sólo me senté en la cama, encendí el televisor y apagué el cerebro viendo un programa, era lo que había hecho los últimos días desde que dejé el hospital.

Y lo que hice la siguiente semana. Claro que una vez que me sentí mejor me cambié de habitación, y entonces sí; despertaba temprano, hacía tanto ejercicio como podía, salía a la terapia en el jardín, desayunaba, regresaba al cuarto a bañarme y comía y cenaba ahí, sólo volvía a salir cuando había que ir a revisión médica programada o yo mismo reconocía que debía ser revisado. Casi dos semanas se fueron así, en la segunda agregué a mi rutina el ignorar las llamadas de los demás del equipo y evadir las visitas de mi padre, no tenía nada que decirle a nadie.

Sabía que no se iban a quedar así, que tarde o temprano iban a aparecer en la puerta pidiendo verme. El reto estaba en qué podría más: su urgencia de verme o el desprecio que tenían a mi abuelo. Resultó que ninguno ganó, una mañana, justo tres semanas después del accidente el mayordomo llamó a la puerta del cuarto para decirme que alguien pedía verme con urgencia y se presentaba con el apellido Kinomiya, pero no era Takao, él y los demás entendían que así no iba a resultar nada bueno, sino que era nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor.

Lo encontré en el recibidor, esperando ansioso delante de la puerta sin animarse a ocupar lugar en la estancia por saber que mi abuelo podría estar en casa pero sin irse pues en verdad quería hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres Hitoshi? —fue la mejor frase que hallé una vez que llegué, para mostrarle que no era bienvenido y que no estaba dispuesto a ninguna clase de conversación amena.

-Vengo a hablar contigo, los demás están preocupados. —Dijo con ese tono semi autoritario.

-¿En serio? —contesté sarcásticamente, —puedes decirles que no hay razón para eso.

-Kai… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿no le dijiste a Max que tenía que salir y no darle la espalda a sus problemas?

Por alguna extraña razón no me molestó que me atacara con mis propias palabras, —¿Y tú dices conocer cuáles son mis problemas? —bufé sabiendo que tenía la plática ganada.

-Bueno no, —Hitoshi se apuró a decir, —pero tú y yo sabemos que estás evadiendo las cosas.

-¿Evadir qué? No soy indispensable para sus entrenamientos.

-Señor Kai, —el mayordomo interrumpió nerviosamente, —el Sr. Susumu está aquí y pide hablar con usted.

Maldije en mi mente, si los últimos días no habían tenido nada de fantásticos éste se apresuraba a ser de los peores. Hitoshi y yo _platicábamos_ en el pasillo de entrada, así que en cuanto mi padre entró no hubo ni para donde moverse para no quedar en su camino. Él me miró algo sorprendido, no le había dado la oportunidad de encontrarme fuera de mi cuarto o en sitio donde pudiéramos hablar, además que seguro no esperaba encontrarme con alguien.

-Te espero en la cocina Kai, hay una buena noticia. —Dijo animosamente, no importa la situación, él nunca pierde sus ánimos.

-No me interesa, que sea después. —En verdad ya no quería otra plática de tipo emotivo-superacional como la que Hitoshi seguro venía planeando darme.

-¿Sr. Susumu Hiwatari? —Hitoshi preguntó metiéndose en nuestra _conversación._

Mi padre asintió y retrocedió un poco para estrechar la mano de Hitoshi que lo saludaba con ansias, eso si fue extraño. —Sí, gusto en conocerte… ¿quién eres?

-Hitoshi Kinomiya, señor, hermano mayor de Takao…

-¡Ah! Hijo de Tatsuya, ¿no?

Hitoshi y yo lo miramos con desconcierto, ¿desde cuándo él conocía al padre de Takao? —¿Conoce a mi padre señor?

-No, no, sólo coincidimos una vez en una convención de ciencias. Hasta después supe que era el padre de Takao.

-Él jamás me dijo que lo conociera.

-Seguramente ni siquiera sabe que soy parte de esta familia. —Mi padre dijo mirándome de reojo, no era difícil adivinar que el apellido no siempre es buena carta de presentación.

-Soy un gran admirador de su trabajo, no pensé que tuviera alguna vez la oportunidad de conocerlo. Quizá no es la mejor de las situaciones pero es un honor al fin poder conocerlo personalmente.

Mi padre respondió con algo de torpeza a la emoción de Hitoshi, nunca le ha gustado ser admirado o alabado por alguien, es algo en lo que nos parecemos, con la diferencia que él no puede alejar a esa gente; así que se quedó un momento con Hitoshi. Aprovechando la distracción, inicié la valiente fuga matando dos pájaros de un tiro y evadiendo a los dos. Mi idea era subir las escaleras, pero me había extenuado en la mañana y tuve que detenerme en mi ascenso. Mientras me sentaba en las escaleras para tomar control del dolor y poder proseguir escuché algo de la plática de Hitoshi con mi padre que parecían haberse dado cuenta que estaban ahí por la misma razón.

-Es mejor si no insistes en hablar con él de ese modo, será contraproducente; sé que tu hermano y sus amigos deben estar preocupados, pero Kai no responde así, él es algo _complicado_.

-Lo sé pero han sido tres semanas, él los ayudó, y apoyó a Max para que no dejara el equipo y ahora parece que es él quien quiere dejar todo. —Hitoshi insistió.

-¿En serio? —mi padre preguntó sorprendido, claro, él no sabía mucho de lo que había hecho, —pero Kai no lo dejará, le va a tomar más tiempo adaptarse pero quiero creer que no se va a dar por vencido, él no es de los que se rinden.

-Claro que no, —una tercera voz se escuchó, —él no sale huyendo de sus obligaciones. —Sorpresa, sorpresa, era mi abuelo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, casi pude imaginarme a los tres en el pasillo de entrada dando una batalla de miradas. Hitoshi de odio para mi abuelo, mi padre de sorpresa para él y de repentina preocupación por lo que pudiera hacer con Hitoshi, y mi abuelo ignorando al hermano de Takao y recriminando con los ojos a mi padre su actuar, jamás volvieron a llevarse bien.

-Creo que debo despedirme Sr. Susumu, insisto en el honor que fue conocerlo, quizá podamos hablar después en _mejores_ condiciones. —Hitoshi supo que lo más sano era salir de ahí, y claro, no pudo denotar el desprecio por el dueño de la casa.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor muchacho, sólo no olvides que ni tú ni tu gente son bienvenidas aquí, así que no vuelvas a cometer el error de venir creyendo que lo son. —Y mi abuelo que no podía contenerse jamás las palabras.

-Será después Hitoshi, saluda a tu padre y tranquiliza a tu hermano, trataré de hablar con Kai.

Escuché a Hitoshi salir cerrando la puerta sin ofrecer ninguna clase de despedida a mi abuelo, y después a los dos quedarse un momento en silencio, mi abuelo empezó a caminar mientras decía lo que pensaba decir desde un principio pero se guardó por la indeseable presencia de Hitoshi.

-Cuida lo que dices con esa gente, no son de fiar. Además, sería mejor si Kai deja esas tonterías y enfoca sus prioridades, la verdad es que eso no le ha dejado nada bueno recientemente.

Mi padre rió un poco con eso, —Tal vez no, pero tú y yo sabemos que no va a dejar algo que le gusta sin importar su condición. De los dos sacó lo testarudo, él no se rinde.

Mi abuelo pasó delante de las escaleras sin verme, pero mi padre sí, y justo me vio cuando terminaba su frase. No hizo nada por detenerse y hacer que tuviéramos la conversación que quería tener desde una semana atrás ni ayudarme a terminar mi recorrido por las escaleras, sólo me dijo 'mañana' moviendo los labios y siguió a mi abuelo hasta el recibidor.

Parpadeé lentamente, moví la cabeza y reinicié mi camino a la habitación, ahí cerré la puerta con lentitud y me senté en la cama. ¿Quién diría que gente tan disfuncional nos conociéramos tan bien? Sabía tan bien como ellos que no era cobarde ni hacía a un lado mis problemas, que solía hacer lo que fuera necesario para cumplir lo que quería cumplir, que en verdad tenía intenciones de apoyar, y sobre todo, que era endemoniadamente necio como los dos hombres que seguramente discutían por gusto en la planta de abajo. La obstinación y perseverancia eran otras de las cualidades/defectos de la familia.

Pero aún con todo eso bien claro en la cabeza era incapaz de encontrar las fuerzas para hacerlo, simplemente no podía siquiera concebir cómo iba a ser estar tratando de hacer lo que se suponía debía hacer cuando ni siquiera era capaz de estar caminando por más de quince minutos o de pie por poco más de media hora, el frío hacía que me dolieran los huesos de la pierna y la mano, el calor me sofocaba y desataba un dolor en mi pecho… ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

Así que hice lo que parecía me había sido tan funcional desde el accidente. Me di la vuelta y me encerré en el cuarto a esperar que algo pasara…

Nada nuevo pasó los siguientes dos días, hasta que una mañana la cosa resultó peculiar cuando, regresando de un chequeo médico donde resultaba que todo iba más lento de lo proyectado, me encontré con tres vagos afuera de la entrada de la mansión. El líder de la pandilla se acercó al vehículo a pedir una limosna, le dije al chofer que los ignorara y entrara. Me hizo sonreír un poco la indignación del pelirrojo pero tenerlos ahí no era precisamente lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, el vehículo me dejó en la entrada de la casa y me quedé esperando un momento ahí.

Sabía cómo funcionaba la cabeza de esa gente, si no los confrontaba en ese momento eran capaces de intentar brincar los muros y sacarme en la madrugada de mi habitación para hablar con ellos. Conociéndolos, a ellos y a mi abuelo, ellos lo iban a hacer y él, los iba a refundir en la cárcel.

Di un largo suspiro y me dirigí a la puerta ante la atónita mirada del chofer que no se atrevió a cuestionarme. El portero se hizo a un lado cuando abrí la puerta de servicio, me asomé y llamé a los tres pordioseros.

-Lo lamento, no estamos contratando personal.

Esta vez a Yuriy le costó responder de inmediato, se plantó delante de mi y entró a la casa sin que pudiera servir de mucho obstáculo. —Tenemos que hablar.

El pelirrojo siguió caminando sin esperar ninguna palabra de mi parte, Serguei se quedó a mi lado esperando a que me pusiera en movimiento, cosa que pasó después de un rato y Boris nos siguió muy por detrás. Yuriy esperaba sentado en el pasto en el extremo izquierdo de la propiedad, debajo de la zona de árboles a un lado de la fuente. Claro que llegué mucho después, con Serguei al lado por si acaso tenía algún tropiezo y Boris… todavía más atrás. Me senté en la orilla de la fuente aún no siendo capaz de hacerlo en el suelo, Boris y Serguei se quedaron de pie tratando de derribar unas cuantas manzanas de los árboles.

-¿Cómo dieron con este lugar? —pregunté de mala gana.

-No seremos unos genios pero no se necesita serlo para preguntar en el dojo de los Kinomiya.

Claro, seguramente Takao les pidió que hicieran eso, —¿Y me dirás que están aquí por qué Takao se los pidió?

-Nos ofendes Kai, —Serguei dijo desde lejos, —¿crees que somos de los que hacemos favores?

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar —repitió Yuriy mirándome directo a los ojos, —estamos cambiándonos de departamento, desde que Yelena se mudó con el enano la cosa se hace insoportable. Buscamos una casa pequeña, pero necesitamos saber que hay que hacer con tus cosas. No creo que quieras guardar tanta basura.

Lo miré unos segundos y asentí ocultando a la perfección mi sorpresa, —Les va a llevar un rato, no creo que haya departamentos donde acepten mascotas, ya tienen dos.

-Es lo que le dije a Yuriy, deberíamos haberlos sacado a la calle, pero insiste en que son necesarios. —Boris exclamó.

-¿Y? ¿tienes pensado salir algún día de tu burbuja y vivir en el mundo real? Serás tan ajeno a las cosas pero guardas mucha basura Kai, tienes que ver qué quieres mantener y que no.

Ahí estaba el sutil modo de animarme a dejar mi aislamiento, —No puedo viajar aún, tengo… cosas que hacer, el frío no me va ayudar en nada. Será después.

-¿Cuándo será eso? —Boris insistió queriendo hacerla de animador también.

-¡Será cuando deba de ser! —Yuriy levantó la voz denotando su autoridad y que Boris no debía presionar más.

Después, después sólo nos quedamos en silencio viendo a Serguei y a Boris bajando manzanas que no se iban a comer, después a Boris jugando con los cuatro perros guardianes. Así casi cuarenta minutos, ellos decidieron que era bueno irse antes de que mi abuelo llamara a la policía diciendo que había tres intrusos en el jardín.

-No vinieron desde Rusia a decirme esto, ¿verdad?

-No te sientas tan especial, una televisora nos hizo una entrevista, pagó los boletos de avión, y decidimos aprovechar el viaje. Justo ahora regresamos a Rusia, ojalá Ivan y Yelena no hayan hecho mucho caos en el departamento, los dejamos sin comida ni agua. —Boris rió cínicamente.

-No quiero ni pensar en lo que hicieron en nuestra ausencia, será un desastre seguramente. —Serguei caminaba detrás de Boris, —Nos vemos después Kai, seguramente no irás para navidad pero sabes que siempre hay un rincón para ti.

Los dos salieron por la puerta y Yuriy fue el último en hacerlo, —No hagas más de lo que puedes hacer, pero tampoco te quedes sin hacer nada. Estamos en contacto.

Asentí cerrando la puerta sin perder más tiempo, me urgía recostarme antes de que fuera indispensable ir de nuevo con el doctor, el cuerpo me dolía demasiado pero extrañamente me sentía bien, esos minutos en silencio con Yuriy ayudaron mucho más que lo que hubieran hecho horas de plática motivacional con Hitoshi o su hermano.

Al entrar a la casa mi padre estaba en la sala esperando por mí, decidí y esperar a que me dijera lo que tenía que decirme desde tantos días atrás. Me senté en el sillón al no poder aguantar más estando de pie, y lo miré expectante.

-No quería interrumpir, estabas con tus amigos.

Decidí no entrar en aclaraciones y quizá una explicación que no quería dar, —¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? No he estado…

-No te preocupes, no te culpo por ser la última persona con la que quieres hablar. —Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que no había comenzado muy bien el asunto, —Creo que hay buenas noticias, encontré un modo de ayudarte a que vuelvas a participar, quizá no con la potencia para que tenías antes, pero podrías recuperar algo de nivel y ayudar a tus compañeros a entrenar. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Admito que mi primera reacción fue de descrédito, ¿podía hacerlo? ¿podía haber una lejana posibilidad de no quedar relegado del todo?, —¿En serio?

-¿Por qué te mentiría ahora? —me miró directo a los ojos rememorando los años viejos de los que nadie hablaba, —mañana salgo de viaje, estaré fuera un par de semanas pero en cuanto regrese podemos empezar a trabajar en el prototipo.

Asentí, —Gracias… creo que… voy a descansar.

Él asintió también, muy sorprendido por haber recibido un gracias y por mi reacción, pero supe que él no podía esperar más. Se quedó sentado mirando de nuevo su computadora mientras yo iba a la habitación en el piso inferior, cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me senté en el piso no pudiendo contener más todo el impacto de la idea.

Si en verdad iba a quedar latente la posibilidad de retirarme con una actuación más decorosa, tenía que poner mucho de mi parte y retomar todo lo que había dejado pendiente. Me puse de pie y fui a la cama, eran apenas las seis de la tarde pero decidí dormir, al día siguiente tenía que hacer varias llamadas y convocar a todos en casa de Takao.

Había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer.

V. **La aceptación**

_La negación minimiza el impacto del shock, soporta a la mente y el cuerpo para que se preparen cuando entienda__n que no hay vuelta atrás. La furia ayuda a que no haya resentimientos, que se saque todo lo negativo y libera la mente de ideas equivocadas. La negociación alivia la consciencia, ayuda a saber que se hizo todo lo que se pudo hacer para no sentir remordimientos. El momento de la depresión coadyuva a asimilar y entender, a sacar las respuestas propias y encontrar los caminos para dar el siguiente paso._

_La aceptación llega, tarde o temprano llega, se entiende y se reconoce todo lo que pasó, aún quedan estragos pero son sólo cicatrices que con el tiempo van desapareciendo. _

Todos acudieron al llamado de Kai, medianamente puntuales se reunieron por primera vez en el dojo Kinomiya. Cinco semanas habían pasado del accidente. Rei estaba prácticamente recuperado, al igual que Kyou y Daichi. Takao había sido liberado de su prohibición a actividades físicas pesadas al haber quedado descartada la lesión en la columna sólo le faltaba cuidarse las costillas y la clavícula, Hiromi ya comenzaba a hacer pruebas con la prótesis, Max tenía aún restringido el movimiento y las actividades en exteriores pero ya estaba en casa, Kai aún tenía huesos por recuperar pero había salido ya de casa.

Y aún con la disposición con la que todos fueron, ninguno fue capaz de establecer una fecha para reiniciar actividades.

_Lo bueno de la aceptación es que llega, lo malo… que no se sabe cuando. _

* * *

Tarde, tarde pero seguro. Aún más largo, pero me encontré que son pocos capítulos y va a pasar mucho, espero que la división en 'partes' sirva para hacer la lectura más fragmentada y no dejar venir todo.

Mis agradecimientos por las lecturas y los comentarios.


	3. No todo es bueno, no todo es malo

Algunos nombres 'nuevos' **Tatsuya-**Bruce (papá de Takao), **Taro**-papá de Max, **Giancarlo**-Enrique (pequeña corrección del primer capítulo), **Yusuf**-Joseph.

**.:::::::...**

**Historias del desencanto**

**...:::::::...**

**3.** No todo es bueno, no todo es malo

**25 de Diciembre**

Abrieron los ojos, aunque fueron distintas las causas que los despertaron, las reacciones y las horas, todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al hacerlo: ya era 25 de diciembre. Claro que sabían que era veinticinco de diciembre, recordaban haber pasado la noche anterior (y hasta muy entrada la madrugada de ese día) en casa de Takao celebrando la Navidad; pero aún así, todos parecieron reaccionar a la fecha presente, como confirmándose que habían pasado ya poco más de dos meses desde el accidente, el año se estaba acabando y ellos, el equipo y su trabajo… no habían mejorado casi en nada.

Las sesiones de entrenamiento se fueron dando gradualmente pero realmente no pudieron conseguir un ritmo de trabajo donde se hicieran progresos. Entre el miedo a esforzarse más de la cuenta, la comodidad de descansar y la frustración de no poder avanzar tanto como quisieran había hecho que sus reuniones fueran accidentadas y lentas dejando entrever más problemas que verdaderas soluciones.

Fue casi un milagro que todos accedieran ir al dojo Kinomiya para la celebración navideña, apenas unos días atrás la endeble unidad del equipo se veía a punto de quebrarse, sin embargo lo hicieron, por chantaje, convicción o lo que fuera, todos acabaron reuniéndose en el dojo de Takao. Y ni Kai podría negar que la fiesta terminó valiendo la pena, entre la comida, la fogata, los adornos o simplemente el ambiente, nadie terminó insatisfecho después de esa noche.

El abuelo fue el primero de la casa en despertar, por supuesto que no iba a comenzar a limpiar el desastre que sus nietos, su hijo y los amigos de todos habían hecho, así que se dispuso a hacer un poco de ejercicio. Después de todo, navidad o no, un poco de actividad física nunca era mala para comenzar el día.

Cuando se dirigía al patio pasó por la sala, vio a Kyou, sus papás, Daichi y Kai durmiendo en los sillones, Hiromi, Takao, Rei y Hitoshi lo hicieron en el dojo; mientras que su hijo, Max y su papá lo hicieron en los cuartos, esos fueron los suertudos. No quiso hacer ruido pero el sonido de la madera bajo el peso del abuelo Kinomiya bastó para despertar al primero.

Kai abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras trataba de incorporarse, recordó un poco de lo que era dormir en una posición incómoda después de dos meses de haber tenido el máximo cuidado de no quedarse dormido en cualquier lado como solía llegar a suceder, había quedado recostado en un sillón, y estaba seguro de que fue de los afortunados que no durmieron en el piso. Estaba satisfecho que ya no tenía que parecer persona de la tercera edad cuidándose de movimientos bruscos por sus huesos sanando, ahora sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a vivir con un poco de dolor y andar con un molesto bastón hasta que la pierna recobrara toda su fuerza, su mano derecha… bueno, si acaso llegaba a quedar bien iba a ser un gran ambidiestro.

-Buenos días Kai, ¿qué tal dormiste?

-Lo he hecho mejor, sr. Kinomiya. —Dijo quejándose un poco al estirar las piernas.

-Hay comida en la cocina si quieres desayunar, voy a hacer ejercicio… a menos que quieras unirte conmigo.

Kai sólo negó y el viejito salió al jardín, no tenía mucha prisa por irse así que decidió quedarse un rato ahí mientras revisaba los mensajes y las llamadas pendientes para saber qué clase de pendientes tenía.

Eran las ocho con treinta de la mañana cuando el abuelo terminó su rutina, entró a la casa por la cocina y se topó a Rei tratando de decidirse por donde comenzar la limpieza, los dos se saludaron y el abuelo sonrió con las buenas intenciones del chino, siempre era el más comprometido con mantener el orden y la limpieza, aunque eso a veces rayaba en lo obsesivo.

-No te molestes muchacho, los Kinomiya nos encargaremos de eso. Además, oí que tienes un vuelo pendiente.

-Claro abuelo, sólo quiero ayudar un poco. —Rei dijo tomando los recipientes más grandes y apilándolos en el piso.

El abuelo Kinomiya asintió y se quedó en la cocina después de tomar un enorme vaso con agua apoyando un poco al chino, lo que Rei no confesó era que no lo hacía tanto por verdadera preocupación (aunque mucho había de eso) sino para tratar de calmar sus ansias. Iba a China por primera vez en más de ocho meses, nadie sabía nada (hasta donde sabía) del rompimiento con Mao, de su salida de los Baihuzu y parecía que todos aún estaban preocupados por él tras el accidente, pues no lo habían visto.

Mención aparte de que no sabía cómo iba a ser estar en casa, sin la compañía eterna de Mao, que todos tendrían el conocimiento que había dejado su equipo de toda la vida y que ese accidente había ocurrido por la misma razón, Rei aún tenía ciertas razones para sentirse culpable.

Después de darse cuenta que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento sería darse un buen baño, el abuelo Kinomiya dejó la cocina después de insistirle a Rei que mejor regresara a casa para que preparara su viaje. Fue al piso superior y se asomó a cada una de las habitaciones, en aquella donde los Mizuhara dormían se encontró a padre e hijo ya alistándose para irse. Intercambió saludos con cada uno y les preguntó si querían darse un baño, después de recibir una negativa diciendo que se irían a casa para hacer eso sin dar más molestia, intercambiaron otro tanto de cortesías y se despidieron.

-¿Nos vamos ya papá? —Max preguntó poniéndose de pie con calma, ya estaba en mucha mejor condición pero eso no significaba que fuera irresponsable con sus movimientos.

Taro Mizuhara lo miró unos segundos y negó, —No, yo creo que primero tengo que decirte lo que tu madre me dijo después de haber hablado contigo. —Hizo una pausa para darle más emoción al asunto.

-¿Qué es papá?

El hombre sonrió ante la insistencia de su hijo, —Nos espera en Estados Unidos para celebrar el año nuevo con ella, dijo que fue más fácil conseguirnos boletos para allá que ella para acá, ¿qué dices?

-¡Genial! —Max brincó un poco y gritó, se había hecho a la idea de que la pasaría en Japón, su mamá le dijo que no había conseguido pasajes de avión para ir a Japón, pero jamás había considerado que ellos fueran a Estados Unidos. —¿Y qué esperamos?

-Calma, calma, creo que tienes que decirles a tus amigos, ¿no crees?

El abuelo entró a la habitación donde su hijo había dormido, pero hizo un gesto cuando se dio cuenta que la cama estaba vacía; sin poder creerlo, bajó de nuevo, Kai seguía en el sillón, Rei en la cocina, Max con papá se le habían unido, sólo los flojos de su hijo y nietos no estaban ahí. Entró al dojo, después de despertar calmadamente a Hiromi y darle a entender que no se asustara, tomó una de las espadas de kendo que guardaba ahí y comenzó a azotarla contra el piso de madera; claro que los tres Kinomiya durmiendo ahí pegaron un grito y un brinco por el susto, Hiromi y el abuelo empezaron de inmediato a reír a carcajadas ante la cara de los tres Kinomiya.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! —Tatsuya dijo indignado.

-No podía dejarlos dormir tanto tiempo, alguien tiene que limpiar el desastre que dejaron.

-¡Estás loco abuelo! ¡hay modos más civilizados de hacer las cosas! —Takao fue el más gritón.

-Además no fuimos los únicos que estuvimos celebrando. —Hitoshi estaba más compuesto ya.

-Pero son los que viven aquí, así que a mover las patitas, hay mucho que deben hacer.

-Y supongo que también nos vas a ayudar, ¿verdad? —el nieto mayor quiso reafirmar.

Aunque claro, ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Acaso pondrás a trabajar estos viejos huesos? No, claro que no puedo ayudarlos, estoy muy viejo para trabajar más.

Hiromi y los tres Kinomiya se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos de la genial actuación del abuelo que se fue cojeando y quejándose hasta dejar el dojo. Después de unos segundos en que quedaron estupefactos y sabiendo que no valía la pena discutir el punto del abuelo respecto a que eran los anfitriones, se dispusieron a hacerse cargo de la casa. Hitoshi y su padre fueron los siguientes en salir del dojo después del abuelo, Takao se quedó ayudando a Hiromi, ella se había adaptado maravillosamente a la prótesis, gracias en parte al hecho que sólo perdió media parte debajo de la rodilla y la pieza suplía casi por completo la sección perdida, y por otra parte, claro, gracias al apoyo de todos.

Takao por su parte, estaba a la perfección, podía decirse que se unía al club de la salud de Rei, Daichi y Kyouju. Su único inconveniente era que se estaba volviendo flojo para entrenar después de tantas semanas de descanso y cuidados extra, nadie podía decir que no le gustaba la buena vida; pero en parte a esa actitud había venido a conflictuar con el equipo, si antes él y Kai tenían rivalidad por los tiempos de descanso y entrenamiento, ahora podrían llegar a ser batallas campales sino fuera porque Kai aún no recuperaba del todo su mano de hierro para controlar al equipo.

Los dos salieron del dojo para hacer aparición en la sala donde Kyouju y su familia habían despertado finalmente, Kai terminaba de ponerse al día, Daichi trataba de seguir durmiendo, Rei era sacado de la cocina por Hitoshi para que dejara de esconderse, Max y su papá bajaban… llegó el punto en que el equipo quedó reunido mirándose entre ellos en silencio, después de todo, el año se acababa en seis días y había muchísimas cosas que hacer.

-He estado planeando un sistema que… —Kai comenzó, habiéndose propuesto que tomaría de nuevo las riendas completas del equipo, pues Rei como Capitán había mostrado no ser tan viable, el chino simplemente no se mostraba del todo dispuesto a actuar tan severamente como debía.

-Espera Kai, un momento… no voy a estar las próximas dos semanas. —Max interrumpió, —mamá quiere que pasemos los días siguientes con ella. Me voy hoy por la noche.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, todos miraron al estadunidense, ya de por sí no había sido partícipe de los entrenamientos como debía, y ahora resultaba que se iba.

Rei sabía que no era el momento indicado pero si la bomba iba a estallar tenía que sacar la que él tenía guardada, —Ya saben que me voy a China unos días, ¿verdad? Sé que no es el momento pero sólo… quería recordarles. Me voy mañana, pero quiero que lo tengas en cuenta Kai.

El molesto silencio siguió con ellos, Takao y su familia (mas Hiromi que había sido invitada) iban a Kusatsu a celebrar el año nuevo en un baño de aguas termales, se iban en cuatro días y aunque regresaban dos días después era algo paradójico que alguien que decía querer reconquistar su título mostrara tan poco entusiasmo en sus entrenamientos, poco compromiso con las fechas de los mismos y encima de todo, se fuera de paseo con su familia sin preocuparse por lo que no había hecho y faltaba por hacer.

El entrenador ya no dijo nada, asintió lentamente y regresó a su teléfono batallando con las teclas y sus dedos de la mano izquierda que no terminaban de acostumbrarse a ese nuevo modelo. Takao no le dio importancia y fue con Hiromi a la cocina a buscar a su abuelo, ella quiso detenerlo pero no deseaba ninguna discusión para no terminar mal el año. El papá de Max salió de la cocina y le dijo a Max que era momento de irse, el estadunidense asintió y se despidió de cada uno de sus amigos, ninguno le negó la cortesía pero el rubio se dio cuenta que había cierta molestia por ese repentino anuncio, aún así, no iba a perderse ese año nuevo con su mamá sólo para que Rei se fuera a los pocos días, y Takao con Hiromi otro día después.

-¿No vienes Rei? —el papá de Max preguntó.

-Creo que quiere quedarse un rato más papá. Tienes llaves, que te vaya bien en China.

-Gracias Max, espero que también les vaya bien. —Rei los despidió en la puerta.

La tensión no terminó de disiparse con la salida de los Mizuhara, la familia de Kyouju se despidió y claro el chico nervioso no iba a hacer su acción protagónica tratando de reforzar los lazos del equipo, así que sólo dijo tímidamente que se iba y que por favor le avisaran cuando todos estuvieran de regreso. Rei volvió a refugiarse en la cocina dejando a Kai solo con Daichi que se había resignado a no volver a dormir pero realmente no queriendo participar en la toma de decisiones, le quedaba mejor eso de sentarse y esperar.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana, Hiromi se había ido poco después de la familia de Kyou, y todos los demás se habían ocupado de algo y desayunaban donde podían, de pronto vino un inusual llamado a la puerta de la casa Kinomiya. El abuelo fue el encomendado a abrir porque era el único que seguía sin ayudar, regresó con un gesto extrañado que hubiera asustado a quien lo hubiera visto, lástima que nadie le prestó atención.

-Kai, —dijo al entrar, —alguien te busca aquí, —hizo una pausa, —dice que es tu padre.

La primer respuesta del ahora entrenador frustrado fue un suspiro molesto, después un agradecimiento, —Gracias Sr. Kinomiya, me encargo de esto. —Se puso de pie y estaba buscando el bastón para ir a la puerta cuando vio a Susumu entrar con un poco de duda después del amable gesto del abuelo invitándolo a hacerlo.

-Pase, pase, usted disculpara la situación del lugar, pero es navidad, la limpieza es de lo último que uno se acuerda.

-Si, apuesto que sí. —Susumu respondió algo ansioso por tanta amabilidad tan espontánea. —Ey, Kai, tu abuelo me dijo que ibas a estar aquí. Sabía que si esperaba a que regresaras, quizá no querrías hablar conmigo así que vine.

-Sí, puedo darme cuenta.

El abuelo los dejó solos y entró a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa, contento de que al menos había algún familiar con el cual Kai pasara ese día. La cocina Kinomiya ya parecía campo de trabajos forzados, Tatsuya, Hitoshi, Takao y Rei se ocupaban de la limpieza, cuando vieron al mayor entrar con una enorme sonrisa no pudieron evitar preguntar la razón.

-El papá de Kai está allá afuera, —se detuvo un momento, —no pensé que Kai tuviera un papá. —Agregó sonriendo.

La misma pregunta recorrió las cabezas de los demás; Rei, Hitoshi, Takao y su papá dejaron de hacer sus labores y se agolparon a la puerta para ver el inusual evento. Con tanta desorganización que al aparecer en la sala hicieron suficiente ruido para interrumpir la conversación que los dos Hiwatari llevaban, Susumu volteó y saludó a los recién llegados. Tatsuya recordó al hombre y lo saludó con cierta familiaridad.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? —el padre de Takao preguntó.

-Vine a hacer una propuesta a mi hijo, aunque parece que no le interesa.

Rei, Takao y Hitoshi voltearon a Kai, éste frunció un poco el ceño, pero al ver a los tres Kinomiya juntos, Rei que se iba pronto, Max que ya no estaba. Devolvió la mirada a su padre y asintió diciendo sin emoción, —Si a nadie le importa este equipo, a mí menos, voy contigo.

Susumu torció un poco la cabeza, no era precisamente el humor en que quería oír esa afirmación pero ya era el máximo triunfo, —De acuerdo, nos vamos mañana temprano, tu abuelo accedió a prestar el avión. Ve a alistarte, no regreso contigo porque seguramente él se arrepentirá. Te espero en el aeropuerto.

El chico asintió y dejó la casa, ni Takao ni Rei quisieron decir algo, ¿con qué cara reclamar que él también se iba? Regresaron a la cocina para seguir ayudando y dejaron a Tatsuya y Susumu poniéndose al día con algunos temas que sólo a ellos les interesaban.

-¿No sería mejor que fueras con él? No debe ser muy fácil preparar maletas en su condición. —Tatsuya preguntó.

-Seguramente no es fácil, pero no me va a dejar ayudarle, y mi padre puede cambiar de decisión muy pronto. Es lo mejor para todos.

El veinticinco de diciembre terminó con todos en caminos separados, Max despegó por la tarde a Estados Unidos, Kai por la mañana del día siguiente a Australia, Takao se quedó al igual que Rei, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo.

**26 de diciembre**

(_Estados Unidos_)

Max comenzó su día muy tarde, después de haber dormido poco la noche anterior, haber tenido un largo vuelo y un recibimiento demasiado alegre de parte de su mamá, la noche fue como un deseado premio para él y terminó durmiendo más de lo que recordaba. Eran casi las tres de la tarde en Estados Unidos, y su mamá lo invitó a acompañarla a las instalaciones de su equipo, Max aceptó mientras su papá hacía los preparativos para la cena.

Judy le había dicho que casi todos los integrantes de los PPBAllStarz estaban fuera por las fiestas, salvo Emily y Michael que vivían en la ciudad. Llegaron al centro y de inmediato la chica y el beisbolista le dieron la bienvenida al rubio diciéndole cuán preocupados estaban después del accidente, muy a pesar de que Michael había ido a Japón a verlo.

(_Japón_)

Takao despertó sin demasiados ánimos, Hiromi no había regresado porque al enterarse de la nueva separación de todos, le reclamó a Takao por no haber hecho más para mantenerlos juntos, incluso le echó en cara que por él no habían trabajado gran cosa como debían. Incluso fue a ver a Rei y Kai para hacerlos entrar en razón, al chino no lo encontró, al otro lo halló a punto de dejar la casa para irse al aeropuerto. Por lo que Takao supo, Kai estaba demasiado enojado por la misma razón que ella, pero contrario a lo que Hiromi estaba haciendo, Kai se iba del país unos días siguiendo el ejemplo de los otros. Quizá por esa razón, Takao no sentía muchos ánimos de levantarse.

Rei se movía de un lado a otro de la ciudad, apurado viendo su reloj cada vez más seguido, estaba fuera de su casa desde muy temprano tratando de ocupar la mente en otra cosa que no fuera su viaje a China que debía comenzar ese día por la noche. Cuando regresó a la casa Mizuhara siendo casi las seis de la tarde encontró a Hiromi esperando por él en la puerta.

-¿Hiromi? ¿qué haces aquí?

La chica sonrió mientras jugaba con el bastón, —Parece que sólo por sorpresa es el único modo en que puedo encontrarte Rei, quiero platicar contigo, ¿tienes tiempo?

-No mucho, tengo que empacar y es muy tarde.

-No te preocupes, puedo ayudarte.

Rei no tuvo opción, abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar. La verdad era que ya había empacado desde tres días atrás, en otro intento vano por quitar sus ansias de ese viaje, y Hiromi ya se esperaba algo como eso, por eso ya no dijo nada cuando vio las maletas en la sala. Rei se sentó y la miró esperando que ella le dijera su razón.

-¿Te sientes bien, Rei? —la chica decidió comenzar por el estado de Rei, —te veo muy ansioso desde ayer.

-Sí, si… no, la verdad es que no, —Rei frunció un poco el ceño por lo extraño que era estar contando sus problemas con ella y no con Kai o alguno de los usuales, —no quiero ir a China, pero tengo que ir.

Le tomó un rato a la chica entender esas palabras, ¿Rei no quería ir a China? —Déjame adivinar, ¿tiene algo que ver con tu decisión de volver al equipo con Takao?

Rei asintió lentamente, —Ellos van a odiarme, Mao no lo dijo cuando estuvo aquí con Lai por el accidente. Pero ahora que ya estoy bien, seguramente me van a odiar otra vez, ya pasó cuando dejé China la primera vez, tardé mucho para que pudieran perdonarme, ahora seguro me van a sacar de la aldea.

La chica trató de asentir, pensando que entendía pero ella no podía hacerlo. Sabía poco de los usos y costumbres de la aldea de Rei, aún menos de la relación que tenía con su gente y sus amigos, lo más que podía hacer era ofrecer lo que entendía. —No creo que pase nada de eso Rei, son tus mejores amigos, deben entender.

El chino sabía que eso era lo que Hiromi iba a decir, aún así consideró que debía tener razón, porque no importaba los cientos de kilómetros de distancia entre un país y otro, o las diferencias en tradiciones. Los miembros de Baihuzu y de… bueno, su equipo de Japón (aún no sabían si seguirían con el nombre) eran sus amigos, y de los buenos, así que no debía haber razones para creer que lo que su amiga en Japón creía, iba a ser distinto a lo que sus amigos en China tuvieran que decir.

-Eso espero Hiromi. —Rei asintió, —¿De qué era de lo que querías hablar?

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada para mantener a todos aquí? Eres el Capitán Rei, es tu… labor hacerlo.

-Kai tampoco hizo nada, —Rei dijo justificándose.

-Kai puede abandonarnos si quisiera, ser entrenador no lo obliga a nada… pero él si trató, pero después Max dijo que se iba, ya sabíamos que tú y Takao lo iban a hacer. Pudiste haber hecho más, tienes que ser el Capitán de este equipo, Rei.

Claro, eso era lo que Hiromi iba a decir; Rei pensó que debería dedicarse a decir el futuro porque había imaginado todo eso; sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio respecto a eso y asintió, —Sí, sé que debía, pero de cualquier modo, Max, Takao, tú y yo nos íbamos a ir, Kai se fue por eso, es obvio que pensaba viajar. Como sea, creo que necesito pensar mucho muchas cosas, cuando regresemos será otro momento.

Hiromi suspiró largamente, asintió porque entendía que no tenía sentido decir más; se puso de pie y se despidió de su amigo. —Que te vaya muy bien Rei, saluda a Mao y los demás. —Ya estaba por deja la casa cuando agregó, —Sólo espero que cuando quieran retomar todo, no sea demasiado tarde.

La noche cayó, Takao y su papá acompañaron a Rei al aeropuerto, repitieron los buenos deseos de Hiromi y los saludos a los demás. Sólo que Takao ya no hizo ninguna alusión a las carencias de Rei como Capitán, simplemente se limitó a la despedida, y que le trajera algo rico de comer. Los dos Kinomiya regresaron a la casa, Daichi y el abuelo habían salido a hacer unas compras de último minuto para el viaje del día siguiente. El papá de Takao entró diciendo que se iba a dormir un rato, porque como él era el principal chofer quería estar bien descansado, Takao fue a la cocina donde Hitoshi cenaba viendo la televisión.

-¿Qué tal la partida de Rei? ¿ya no pelearon?

Takao se echó a reír, —¿Por qué íbamos a pelear? Rei y yo somos amigos, sabíamos que íbamos a salir y que nos veríamos hasta el siguiente año, el único enojado fue Kai. No hay nada de que preocuparse Hitoshi.

-Si tú lo dices, —Hitoshi sonrió señalándolo con su pan, —piensa lo que dices, creo que si repasas lo que pasó el último campeonato, vas a darte cuenta que no todo está tan bien como dices. —El hermano mayor notó la molestia en el menor, —No te preocupes, es la última vez que te voy a decir algo.

Takao ya no le respondió, hizo una mueca, abrió el refrigerador, se sirvió un vaso con leche y salió de la cocina. Subió a su cuarto dando pasos largos, cuando entró cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, ¡pero claro que todo estaba bien! Estaban juntos, ya habían superado el accidente, había que entrenar mucho pero tenían al Campeón, y él era el exCampeón. ¡Todo estaba bien!

**27 de diciembre**

(_Australia_)

-Sería genial si vinieras conmigo, pero tengo que acabar primero mis pendientes y después me puedo enfocar por completo en el proyecto que tenemos, ¿qué dices? ¿vienes?

Kai asintió sin ver a su padre, él estaba concentrado en contemplar el mapa de la ciudad donde se estaban hospedando, —Avísame cuando tengas tiempo. —Fue la simple respuesta, pues estar con su padre no era su razón para dejar Japón, sino simplemente hacerlo.

Susumu asintió, —¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes quedarte aquí todo el día.

-No, hay lugares que no visité la última vez. —Dijo mirando el mapa esperando por el otro para irse.

Su padre dio un largo suspiro y salió de la habitación. Era su primer mañana en Australia y Kai no pensaba ni perder un segundo encerrado en esa habitación, convaleciente o no, ya había dejado Japón, tenía que aprovechar su estancia en Melbourne visitando todo lo que no pudo la vez anterior, pues a su razonamiento, tenía que encontrar algo mejor en que ocuparse que sólo estar rondando su enojo.

(_China_)

Aspiró hondamente mientras reiniciaba el paso, había llegado ya noche a China y había hecho una escala para dormir, reinició la jornada cuando había luz de sol. Había tomado un tren y un bote, ahora sólo le faltaba una larga jornada de camino por la montaña; Rei no había tenido tiempo para pensar en las palabras de Hiromi, o más bien, no había querido hacerlo porque tiempo había tenido demasiado.

De acuerdo a sus cálculos le faltaban como dos horas todavía, y eso era bueno porque estaba cansado y malo porque significaría que iba a llegar aún con luz del día y todos se iban a enterar de su regreso. Hizo una pausa para descansar y comer, se recostó y se quedó dormido un rato.

Despertó una hora después, permaneció un rato ahí mirando el cielo y las nubes pasar, se preguntó qué iba a hacer cuando llegara a la aldea, qué le iban a decir, cómo iba a responder. Se talló los ojos y se puso de pie, tenía que reiniciar su jornada, era algo que no podía evitar y quizá todo fuera solucionándose poco a poco.

La entrada a la aldea fue muy contraria a la que esperaba, imaginaba que todos iban ir cerrando sus puertas y ventanas a su paso, y que cuando llegara a su pequeña casa (si aún seguía de pie) iba a estar totalmente saqueada… por eso fue la gran sorpresa que la gente que lo vio llegar se acercara a él y lo rodeara, lo saludara, lo abrazara y le dijera lo alegres que estaban de verlo ahí que estuviera bien.

Sin duda no lo esperaba.

-¡REEEEIIIIIII! —se escuchó el grito de Mao, —¡no puedo creer que estés aquí!

Ella lo tiró al lanzarse a abrazarlo, y no le importó la escena que hacían, ella estaba contenta de ver a su amigo ahí. Lai, Kiki y Feng aparecieron detrás de ella, lo ayudaron a separar a la chica de él y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Intercambiaron saludos y preguntas, lo acompañaron a su casa que estaba impecable, ni se notaban sus ocho meses de ausencia.

-¿Por qué no descansas Rei? Preparamos una cena para tu llegada. —Lai dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, —Hay unos visitantes que seguro conoces, salieron por la mañana pero deben estar aquí para el ocaso. Te llamaré cuando todo esté listo.

Rei asintió lentamente, aunque su sentido de responsabilidad le decía que ayudara, la verdad era que seguía muy cansado y tan buen recibimiento lo había aturdido, decidió dormir otro poco para poner en control sus emociones.

(_Japón_)

Los Kinomiya llegaron a la zona de baños termales de Kusatsu, al hotel donde habían reservado dos meses atrás. Tatsuya llegó a dormir, Hitoshi también, el primero por ser el único conduciendo ya que su hijo mayor había decidido irse de fiesta el día anterior y no había llegado sino una hora antes del momento de irse, el abuelo y Daichi se fueron de inmediato a los baños; Takao y Hiromi decidieron dar un paseo por las orillas de la ciudad.

El hotel se ubicaba entre una zona boscosa y los lindes de la ciudad, era un bonito paisaje y había mucha gente en las calles, al ser una zona turística y popular. Los dos caminaron por las angostas calles un rato y luego se detuvieron en un parque, Takao notó de inmediato a un grupo que practicaba con sus blades, Hiromi ni se molestó en tratar de distraerlo y lo siguió de mala gana, había cierto precio que pagar por ser la novia del exCampeón mundial.

Los dos quedaron contemplando la batalla, ella se dio cuenta de las ansías que él mostraba, eso era buena señal, al menos aún le entusiasmaba competir. Recordó que Takao no llevaba su blade y suspiró aliviada que no se pondría de necio queriendo retar a los chicos, y se contentaría con verlos en silencio. Sus esperanzas se desquebrajaron cuando tres de los presentes lo reconocieron y le hicieron casi fiesta mientras lo invitaban a acercarse.

-¡El Campeón Takao Kinomiya! —dijo uno de los mayores, —¡no puedo cree que estés aquí!

Hiromi suspiró molesta, lo que Takao necesitaba no era quien le inflara el ego, sino quien lo pusiera a trabajar. Aunque tuvo que admitir que le contentaba ver que no había perdido admiradores, quizá eso bastara para meterlo de nuevo en forma y que se tomara las cosas más en serio para ponerse a trabajar.

-Sabemos que este año vas a recuperar tu título Campeón, tienes todo nuestro apoyo.

Takao hizo su típico gesto de cuando se apenaba, echando una mano a la base de su cuello, —¡Gracias muchachos! Con el equipo que tenemos vamos a arrasar.

-¡Claro que sí! Ya verás que ese accidente no fue nada, contigo, Max, Rei y Daichi serán invencibles.

Uno y otro siguieron dándole ánimos, no faltó quien le pidió su autógrafo, y todo iba bien hasta que dos muchachos comenzaron a discutir sobre cuál de sus poderes era el más fuerte. Takao y Hiromi se dieron cuenta que esos chicos eran más que fanáticos, no sólo lo habían reconocido de inmediato, sino que podían decir de memoria cada uno de sus ataques especiales y en qué consistían.

-¿Cómo es tu nuevo poder? —preguntó uno de pronto.

Hiromi y el otro voltearon a verlo con cierta confusión, —¿Qué?

-Cada año nos has sorprendido con nuevas técnicas, el año pasado no, pero entendemos porque la competencia no fue tan grandiosa. Este año nos vas a dar la gran sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Takao se rascó la cabeza, —¿Qué puede haber mejor que mi Ataque Tornado?

Otro respondió de facto las carencias en el ataque y los poderes de los otros que podían neutralizarlo o superarlo; Hiromi corrió y tomó del brazo a Takao, esos chicos eran casi obsesivos como Kyouju, y no era la clase de estímulo que quería para su novio.

-¿Por qué no regresamos Takao? Tu papá debe estar preocupado.

-¿Vendrás mañana? —preguntó uno ansioso, —sería estupendo tener una batalla, aunque guardes las sorpresas para el Campeonato, déjanos pelear contigo aunque una vez.

Takao asintió lentamente, —Sí, mañana… mañana los veo aquí… vamos Hiromi. Adiós chicos.

Los demás lo despidieron repitiendo las aclamaciones y los aplausos, Takao se despedía casi con la misma fanfarronería que otras veces, pero Hiromi lo notó apurado por salir de ahí. No podía decir que estaba segura por el cambio de humor, pero tenía una teoría que sonaba acertada.

Ya había comenzado a oscurecer, caminaban aprisa de regreso al hotel, cuando estaban en la entrada del hotel, Takao se detuvo haciendo que Hiromi hiciera lo mismo, —¿Tú también crees que necesito un nuevo poder?

Hiromi lo tomó por el brazo y lo impulsó a seguir caminando, —No, sólo creo que necesitas trabajar un poquito más, nadie más ha dicho nada sobre trabajar en una nueva técnica.

Takao asintió y siguió a la chica, sus palabras eran muy ciertas… pero jamás nadie había avisado que iba a desarrollar un nuevo poder, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora? Año con año, así había sido… la sorpresa la daban hasta que estaban en el plato, a mitad de la batalla y con todo en contra. ¿Qué tenía él ese año para ofrecer?

(_Australia_)

Ya era muy tarde, Kai se había alejado demasiado del centro de la ciudad; estaba muy cansado pero satisfecho de haberse demostrado que ya estaba dejando atrás su etapa de discapacitado. El sol a punto de irse iluminaba el malecón de Saint Kilda, la brisa veraniega de ese hemisferio refrescaba y lo tranquilizaba. Estaba sorprendido de que su padre no lo estuviera atosigando con llamadas preguntando por su ubicación, el tiempo que le tomaría regresar o el ofrecimiento a acompañarlo, sólo había recibido una llamada donde Susumu le preguntó dónde estaba, si estaba bien y que había acabado ya su trabajo.

Aunque tenía ya la intención de regresar, Kai se detuvo un rato para descansar la pierna. Muchas personas aprovechaban que el calor había amainado y salían a hacer ejercicio. Él no estaba prestando mucha atención a los que pasaban delante de él, ya fuera en bicicleta, en patines, corriendo o simplemente caminando con el perro; nunca había sido de los indiscretos que miraban a las personas, pero esta vez simplemente no pudo evitar que dejara de ver a un grupo de cinco que venían trotando del rumbo del faro. Tal vez por la sorpresa de verlos ahí, o por el conocimiento que no podría hacer alguna de sus clásicas desapariciones casi mágicas.

Sólo dos en el grupo lo reconocieron cuando se acercaban, ambos se detuvieron entorpeciendo el ritmo de los demás.

-¡Gianni! ¿por qué te detienes así? —Olivier preguntó enojado, —tal vez hay chicas por aquí, ¿pero por qué tenías que detenerte también, Julia?

El italiano miró alrededor para asegurarse que no había chicas y luego colocó la mirada hacia el otro, —¿Kai? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Los demás se dieron cuenta y repitieron la misma pregunta, deteniendo el ritmo y acercándose al otro, —Pensamos que no los veríamos fuera de Japón en mucho tiempo.

-No, sólo estoy yo por acá. Adivino que están entrenando.

Giancarlo levantó ambos brazos, —¡Exacto! Nos preparamos para el rally asiático.

-¿Cómo estás? Pudimos hablar con el Sr. Daitenji y la mamá de Max, escuchamos de todo lo que pasó. Que bueno que nada pasó a mayores. —Julia interrumpió al rubio.

_Si una amputación y extremidades rotas no son cosas mayores, _Kai pensó pero se contuvo de responder, —Sí, así fueron las cosas.

Aaron, Mathilda, Julia, Giancarlo y Olivier invitaron a Kai a ir por algo de tomar, el otro los siguió sin muchos ánimos. Ellos le contaron que estaban ahí entrenando gracias al apoyo del papá de Gianni, en la vecina ciudad de Sydney se encontraba el otro equipo y Romeo estaba con ellos.

-Se supone que él es nuestro entrenador, pero Ralf necesitaba un poco de orientación como Capitán y entrenador, resulta que es aún peor que Yuriy. —Julia rió mientras se sentaban en las escalinatas del malecón.

Kai la miró un momento, —¿Yuriy es mal Capitán? Si mal no recuerdo, NeoBorg llegó más allá que muchos.

Julia le hizo una mueca, —Bueno, bueno, no me refiero a esa clase de 'malo' sino que es más duro que Yuriy; Claude y Jhonny querían unirse a nuestro equipo.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Lo dos se arrepintieron de no unirse antes. —Giancarlo levantó su botella de soda riendo.

-¿Por qué no vienes mañana a echarnos una mano? —Mathilda preguntó un tanto nerviosa porque tenía cierto miedo del otro.

-¡Claro! —Olivier le siguió la corriente, —te encargaste de los Bladebreakers por mucho tiempo, no te molestará ayudarnos un poco, ¿o sí?

Kai miró al francés y a la chica de cabello rosa, pues no era mal Capitán, pero su desempeño como sólo entrenador parecía que estaba dejando mucho que desear, y no dudaba de sus capacidades, sino de su entusiasmo. —No puedo asegurarles nada, hay ciertas cuestiones, —no pudo evitar mirar la mano.

-Claro, eso lo entendemos bien, pero si te animas estamos hospedados no muy lejos de aquí, mañana comenzamos a las ocho, allá en el faro. —Julia ofreció dejando la posibilidad abierta por si se animaba. —¿Dónde estás hospedado?

-En el centro de la ciudad, y debo irme ya, no conozco los horarios de transporte.

Todos se despidieron de Kai y éste decidió tomar un taxi para no arriesgarse a terminar perdido en los suburbios de Melbourne a altas horas de la noche. Al regresar a la habitación del hotel, encontró a su papá con la computadora encendida y haciendo trazos en una mesa de trabajo, se saludaron con la mirada, él le ofreció de comer y Kai aceptó una rebanada de la pizza que Susumu había pedido.

-No esperaba que esto me tomara tanto tiempo, pero mañana por la tarde habré acabado y podremos comenzar a trabajar, tengo algunos bocetos pero necesito ver la condición completa de tu brazo, pedi al hospital me enviaran algunas de las radiografías y así medir la capacidad que puedes alcanzar.

Kai asintió, —Si, me voy a dormir.

Susumu ya no dijo nada, quería escuchar qué había hecho Kai y cómo había sido su día, pero eso estaba muy lejos de lo que podía demandar de su hijo, —Está bien, buenas noches.

**28 de diciembre**

(_Estados Unidos_)

Max iba con su papá de nuevo al centro donde trabajaba su mamá en New York, ella había tenido que pasar la noche ahí haciendo el seguimiento de un experimento y ellos le llevaban de desayunar. Ya todo el día anterior lo habían pasado juntos y ahora ni Max ni Taro querían dejar a Judy sola en el laboratorio.

Entraron y se dirigieron al piso donde Judy les dijo iba a estar trabajando, cuando iban a tomar el elevador alguien gritó que lo detuvieran para poder alcanzarlo, a Max le dio mucho gusto ver aparecer a Rick, Steve y Eddy, justo los faltantes del equipo estadunidense. Los tres lo saludaron aliviados de ver a su amigo bien, y aún mejor en Estados Unidos ya que no habían podido tener la oportunidad de verlo en vivo y directo como Michael, tras el accidente.

Taro dejó a los cuatro platicando y fue con su esposa a dejarle el desayuno, Max siguió a los otros para unirse con Emily y Michael que ya estaban empezando a alistarse para el entrenamiento, el rubio sabía que la chica y el beisbolista estaban casi diario en el centro porque vivían en la ciudad y no habían ido a ningún otro lado en vacaciones, mientras que los otros tres vivían en ciudades distintas, quizá que se reunirían días después del nuevo año; pero le sorprendió verlos ya ahí, tres días después de navidad y aún faltando para el año nuevo.

-No puedo creer que hayan tardado tanto en regresar, nos estamos quedando atrás. —Emily comentó mirando su tabla de trabajo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa muchachos? Estamos de vacaciones. —Max quería creer que todos compartían su idea que en esas fechas no se hacía nada.

-¿Bromeas? Contigo en otro equipo, nuevos equipos formándose y otros reagrupándose, tenemos que estar en la mejor forma posible, ¿imaginas lo que pasará en el rally asiático?

-¿El rally asiático? —Max preguntó.

Todos voltearon a verlo, Michael puso una mano en su cabeza quitándose la gorra, —¿Dónde has estado metido? El Sr. Daitenji ha organizado un tour demostrativo por cinco ciudades asiáticas, no han repartido invitaciones, pero sé que serán cinco equipos internacionales, no queremos hacer el ridículo tan temprano en el año.

Rick notó el desconcierto y preocupación inmediatas en Max, —No te preocupes Max, apuesto que el Sr. D. piensa darles un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse, seguro por eso no les ha dicho nada.

-Sí, eso debe ser, ¿verdad? —Max asintió fingiendo tranquilidad, pero el pequeño gusanito que le había estado dando lata desde que quiso dejar el equipo para no alentar sus avances, de pronto pareció haberse convertido en una ballena que le sofocaba por completo.

(_Japón_)

Hiromi no había despertado tan temprano como quería, compartir la habitación con Daichi y Takao no era lo que ella llamaría las mejores condiciones para un sueño apacible, entre las discusiones repentinas de los dos, los ronquidos de uno y las risas y pláticas en medio de sueños del más pequeño, su noche fue demasiado mala.

Al abrir los ojos, se estremeció al ver sólo a Daichi durmiendo, quiso apurarse a cambiarse e ir a buscar a su chico, pero esa maldita prótesis había hecho muy lento su alistamiento en las mañanas, y aunque lo hizo rápido, considerando que ya era tarde cuando dejó la cama, perdió mucho tiempo para ser alguna clase de ayuda en el (casi estaba segura) entrenamiento matutino de Takao. Quería creer que las palabras de los chicos del día anterior le habían calado en algo al ex Campeón, porque no había otra cosa que le faltara; ella insistía como Kai en que debía ponerse más serio en los entrenamientos, pero Takao llevaba años dedicándose a eso a nivel profesional, y aunque era flojo en potencia, también tenía mucho talento natural que le facilitaba las cosas y le permitía tener avances notables sin tanta práctica.

Claro que eso no se lo iba a decir jamás. Quería contribuir a crear una persona responsable, no otro loco egocéntrico y flojo como estuvo a punto de ser unos años atrás.

Entre pensamiento y acción, estuvo lista en cuarenta minutos, tomó el bastón con fuerza y apresuró su salida del cuarto. El abuelo ya estaba en la pequeña sala de huéspedes disfrutando del desayuno, la saludó y le dijo que su hijo y nieto mayor estaban en los baños, que había visto salir a Takao muy temprano, no supo decirle a dónde había ido, pero que no se molestara, su nieto necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para lidiar con lo que fuera que lo estuviera molestando.

-¿No cree que debería estar con él? —Hiromi preguntó cabizbaja.

El abuelo puso una cara muy seria, —Lo mejor sería que lo dejes hasta que decida regresar, quizá tu presencia lejos de ayudarle lo distraiga. —Hiromi levantó la mirada algo sorprendida con sus palabras, —Dos jóvenes sanos, en medio de este lugar tan bello, muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchas ganas de hacer _cosas_, eso distrae a cualquiera. —Finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

Hiromi se puso roja de inmediato, si no fuera porque le tenía un enorme respeto al Kinomiya mayor, le hubiera dado el golpe más fuerte que pudiera soltar y lanzarle una sarta de insultos, sólo pudo emitir con una voz por demás aguda a causa del sonrojo, —¡Abuelo, ¿cómo puede decir eso? —se levantó y regresó a la habitación, no había tenido oportunidad de aprovechar las deliciosas aguas termales, y que mejor motivo que esa embarazosa situación.

Afortunadamente para Takao, Hiromi decidió nseguir el consejo del abuelo, y la chica no fue a buscarlo sacándolo de su meditación… en la versión de Takao, que era estar corriendo colina abajo del monte parcialmente nevado que estaba cerca del hotel donde se hospedaban. Se sentía frustrado y enojado, pero esperanzado y animado a la vez… era extraño, como si el darse cuenta que en verdad estaba metido en un problema fuera un tanto liberador… quizá ese era el reto que quería aquella vez que Kai lo derrotó el Campeonato anterior. Tenía un motivo para seguir progresando.

-Ah, que bonito se oyó eso, —se dijo cuando se detuvo para recuperar la respiración, sonrió enormemente y se sentó en una roca. Sonrió agitando las manos, se sentía tan energizado que ya no quería parar, quizá subiría hasta la punta y bajaría, lo haría dos veces y luego daría cinco vueltas a la manzana del hotel… un gruñido detuvo sus animados pensamientos. —Quizá primero deba ir a comer.

(_Australia_)

Kai despertó muy temprano, se paseó por la sala de la habitación doble mirando el reloj, preguntándose si iría con su padre, con el equipo de Mathilda o escaparía de todo dando otro tour por la ciudad. La primera opción lo tenía en duda, la segunda le generaba sentimientos encontrados por no saber qué clase de resultado tendría, no había tenido la oportunidad de dirigir propiamente un entrenamiento en mucho tiempo, y la tercera opción se oía tentadora, pero entendía que era simplemente la salida fácil.

-Kai, despertaste muy temprano, —su padre lo saludó al dejar su propio cuarto, —¿vendrás conmigo desde temprano? —Susumu preguntó emocionado.

-No, no s… —dudó, —ayer no recorrí el centro, —siguió dudando, —encontré unos conocidos ayer, después del centro quizá vaya con ellos un rato, —miró brevemente a su padre, —no sé cuánto vaya a tardar.

Su padre asintió desganado, pero sin poder exigir nada ni esperar más, —De acuerdo, si tienes tiempo, llámame y nos reunimos para trabajar.

Kai apresuró su afirmación y salió de la habitación, al poco rato volvió a regresar y tomó el bastón que había querido dejar, aún no estaba listo para deshacerse de él. Eran las siete treinta de la mañana, calculaba que llegaría a tiempo con los otros, pero seguía dudando y en vez de ir hacia la zona de Saint Kilda, fue en dirección opuesta hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Caminó entre los edificios hasta llegar al jardín Flagstaff, lo recorrió hasta que llegó al punto donde derrotó a Takao el año anterior, no puede evitar sonreír al recordar la sensación de triunfo que tuvo esa ocasión, muy a pesar del dolor y el conocimiento de que se había arruinado él mismo el futuro.

Pensó que eso le iba a bastar, pero el gen de ambición de los Hiwatari le demostró que eso le bastaba sólo para su satisfacción personal, ahora quería demostrar que no había quedado como el triste caso del Campeón trágico, por eso aceptó manejar al nuevo equipo, si conseguía llevarlos al título máximo demostraba que sus capacidades no se limitaban a ser un sensacional jugador en solitario.

Fue a desayunar algo en un café cercano y miró el reloj, iban a ser las once de la mañana. Tomó un nuevo autobús con rumbo a Saint Kilda, si acaso encontraba a Julia y su equipo les apoyaría un rato, si no… así quedaría.

(_China_)

Rei estaba sorprendido del giro que las cosas habían dado, de lo que esperaba le iba a hacer paria de nuevo de la aldea a lo que resultó ser una fiesta de bienvenida que acabó hasta entrada la noche, una aldea encantada del regreso de uno de sus más queridos miembros y un grupo de conocidos que creía no iba a ver de nuevo.

Los antiguos Saint Shields eran los visitantes que Lai había mencionado el día anterior; Mariam y los demás estaban haciendo un recorrido por las montañas chinas haciendo intercambio de cuestiones místicas y energéticas con los ancianos de cada una de las aldeas. Mariam le había dicho a Rei que ya no eran más un equipo, que ya que ellos no participaban por cuestiones comerciales, ya no le veían el sentido a participar en los Torneos subsecuentes, pero eso no significaba que hubieran dejado de practicar y ofrecieron ser rival para el entrenamiento de Baihuzu.

Era poco más del medio día y Baihuzu y los Saint Shields seguían practicando juntos, Rei se había vuelto ajeno al equipo chino pero no dudó en dar consejos a Lai que era el nuevo Capitán, Tao no había aparecido esa mañana, el entrenador chino había considerado que la chica de cabello azul era demasiado amenazadora para un 'anciano con tanto amor para compartir' y decidió guardar sana distancia con ella.

Hicieron una pausa para comer, Mao, Lai, Ozuma y Yusuf fueron a traer la comida, Dunga se quedó dormido y Feng y Gaou platicaban de cuestiones de la siembra de esa temporada, dejando a Mariam y Rei platicando.

-Me contaron lo que les pasó, tuvieron mucha suerte por lo que oí.

-Sí, no nos fue a todos tan bien, pero nadie perdió la vida. Creo que ya es algo, ya estamos mejor.

Mariam asintió pero le dio una mirada dudosa a Rei, —¿Tú ya estás mejor?

Rei se apresuró a contestar, —¡Claro que ya estoy mejor! Daichi, Kyou y yo fuimos los que salimos casi ilesos, no me quedó ninguna secuela.

La chica asintió, y se pasó una mano sobre su larga cabellera, —No me lo tomes a mal, pero no me engañas. Traes algo en la cabeza que no te deja en paz, no sé si sabes qué es pero no eres el mismo que conocí.

Rei se rascó la cabeza riendo nerviosamente, —La última vez que nos vimos fue hace más de dos años.

Mariam le dio un golpe no muy suave, —¡Sabes de que hablo! No te hagas tonto, ¿qué te está molestando tanto? Tus amigos son sensacionales, si fuera a mi a quien hubieras dejado para irte con otro equipo te hubiera lanzado desde un precipicio.

Rei no supo cómo reaccionar a esas palabras, no podía ponerse a reír porque recordaba el fuerte carácter de Mariam, y ya sabía que ninguno de los de Baihuzu le guardaba alguna clase de resentimiento, de hecho lo habían aplaudido ahora porque representaba nuevo reto para ellos. ¿Entonces que lo estaba molestando tanto?

-No sé de que hablas, ¡mira! Ya vienen los demás con la comida. —Rei se puso de pie de inmediato y alcanzó a Lai y compañía para ayudarles con los alimentos.

**29 de diciembre**

(_Japón_)

Takao siguió entrenando.

(_Estados Unidos_)

Max se unió poco a poco a las prácticas de PPBAllStarz.

(_Australia_)

Kai se pasó casi toda la tarde ayudando al equipo de Julia.

(C_hina_)

Rei no se animaba a ayudar a Baihuzu.

**30 de diciembre **

(_China_)

Rei se encontró sin saber qué hacer, vagando por la aldea y queriendo mantenerse lo más lejos posible de las batallas entre Baihuzu y Saint Shields. Todos sus amigos le habían preguntado qué le pasaba y si se sentía bien, Ozuma, Yusuf y Dunga prefirieron mantenerse en silencio, sólo Mariam parecía empeñada en sacarle la verdad, pero no del modo sutil en que Mao lo hubiera hecho y Rei le gustaría, ella le preguntaba cada que lo veía y le lanzaba indirectas respecto a que tenía un problema que Rei se negaba siquiera a nombrar. Rei mantuvo una buena distancia entre él y ellos, pero lo había orillado a quedar relegado de las actividades de los demás por más de un día.

Ya era casi medio día cuando decidió ir a perderse un rato en la montaña para no morirse de aburrimiento, paseando un rato por las veredas rodeadas de bambú se detuvo a tomar agua. El calor no era demasiado, se sentó junto al arroyo a hacer tiempo; algo debía tener el clima, la temperatura, el lugar o su atribulada situación, porque sintió sueño y decidió dormir.

Se dio cuenta que su problema en verdad empezaba a adquirir dimensiones exageradas cuando tuvo una serie de sueños bizarros y algo aterradores, si él se negaba a ser el nuevo capitán, ¿quién más podía serlo?

Se acordaba muy bien de cuando Kai decidió que se retiraba, y él mismo lo había impuesto como nuevo capitán. Debía tener sus razones, y ninguno de los otros discutió la decisión, quizá por eso él no dijo nada en ese momento, pero no dejaba de recordarse que nadie en verdad le preguntó si quería el puesto o no.

Como en el Cuento de Navidad de Dickens, Rei tuvo sueños de cómo sería el equipo si Max, Takao, Daichi y Kyouju fueran el Capitán; con el rubio todo era como un juego, los entrenamientos y las batallas se hacían dependiendo el humor y la disposición de todos, sin duda, la enorme amabilidad de Max resultaba afectación para el cargo; con Takao las cosas se ponían más serias pero se le olvidaban detalles importantes y siempre era un caos, sin dejar de lado que quería ser siempre el del lugar protagónico, el rol de estrella de Takao era su principal enemigo para ser buen capitán; Kyou era obsesivo con todos los detalles que a Takao se le olvidaban pero no tenía mucha experiencia en batallas reales y sus suposiciones y propuestas de enfrentamientos resultaban más teóricos que prácticos, la genialidad que era su cualidad como estratega, era pésima para dirigir un encuentro en vivo, y Daichi… ¡ah Daichi! Rei prefirió no acordarse.

Despertó aspirando hondamente, con una increíble realización… tal vez Kai sabía lo que iba a pasar si dejaba el equipo en las manos de otros, pues parecía que Rei era en verdad la mejor opción, era amable como Max, dinámico como Takao, ordenado y equilibrado como Kyou, energético como Daichi y con un poco de mano dura como Kai.

Regresó a la aldea con una sensación distinta, como si las cosas empezaran a tener cierto sentido. Para variar, Baihuzu y Saint Shields practicaban entre sí, Mao, Mariam, Lai y Ozuma detuvieron sus encuentros y se acercaron al recién llegado, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Rei dio una palmada y miró a los otros.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperan? Vamos a poner a trabajar a este equipo.

(_Estados Unidos_)

Max comía con los AllStars, platicaban de cómo veía Max el trabajo del equipo que se había reagrupado. El rubio reconocía que habían hecho un trabajo excelente cubriendo el hueco que él había dejado, y sintió cierta envidia de que les estuviera yendo tan bien.

-¿Cómo van ustedes Max? —Emily preguntó.

-Bien, bien… vamos bien, con Kai y Rei al mando de todo va perfecto. —Mintió sin pensarlo.

Michael rió, —Apuesto que sí, con ese par ni van a sentir que perdieron tiempo.

-Sí verdad. —El rubio respondió nada convencido acordándose de lo que había sido su día en Japón antes de ir a Estados Unidos.

**31 de diciembre**

(_Japón_)

Los planes de los Kinomiya eran regresar a casa hasta el día dos de enero, pero los pronósticos meteorológicos de que las nevadas iban a incrementarse entorpeciendo el transporte terrestre y una severa infección estomacal que hizo presa de Hitoshi y Daichi obligaron a Tatsuya y el abuelo a cambiar de idea y regresar ese 31 de diciembre. Hiromi esperaba celebrar el año nuevo en el hotel disfrutando las aguas termales, pero ahora regresaba satisfecha de ver que Takao ya no se veía tan apurado por olvidarse de todo como pasó cuando salieron hacia Kusatsu. Él no le había dicho nada de lo que había estado haciendo, porque por increíble que pareciera por tres días Takao despertó antes que ella y se escabulló del hotel, sólo para regresar a las diez de la mañana completamente cansado, pero con una satisfacción que no le había visto en meses.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hitoshi? A ver si eso te enseña a no aceptar retos de comida de Daichi. —Tatsuya vio a su primogénito por el retrovisor. —¿Cómo estás tú, Takao? Te ves terrible pero feliz.

Takao sonrió apretando la mano de Hiromi, —Estoy mejor que nunca papá, creo que necesitaba mucho este viaje.

-Me alegro que nuestros muchachos hayan pasado un buen momento, ¿tú como te sientes Hiromi? —El abuelo volteó ahora a la chica.

-Sensacional abuelo, aunque hacía mucho frío, me sentó de maravilla el viaje, gracias.

Llegaron a la casa, Tatsuya y el abuelo ayudaron a Hitoshi y Daichi a entrar y descargar la camioneta familiar; Takao dijo que iría a dejar a Hiromi a su casa; ninguno de los adultos le dijo algo, pues esperaban que algo así pasara.

La pareja caminaba, cuando llegaron a la esquina Takao dio vuelta en sentido contrario al que debía ir a casa de Hiromi, claro, ella no dejó de preguntar la razón, —Ey, Takao, ¿a dónde vamos?

Takao le sonrió un poco, —Quiero darte una sorpresa, ven, vamos sólo un momento al parque, te sorprenderá lo que verás.

Hiromi se dejó llevar, llegaron al dichoso parque y esperó a que su novio le diera la gran sorpresa que le había dicho, ella ya sabía que no podía esperar alguna clase de cosa romántica, pero lo que fuera que tuviera tan contento a Takao, ya la tenía contenta a ella también.

-¿Qué es Takao?

-Serás la primera en ver mi nuevo poder.

(_Australia_)

Tenía muchos meses que no se había cansado de ese modo, de un modo distinto a las extenuantes sesiones de terapia, a las imprudentes rutinas de ejercicio autoimpuesto o a las caminatas necias. Si no de un modo donde se sentía satisfecho con lo que hacía, donde el dolor pasaba a segundo plano pues era sólo el precio que debía pagar para progresar… hacia tanto tiempo.

-A este paso, para cuando Romeo regrese no lo vamos a necesitar. —Julia rió en el piso, al igual que los demás.

-No me sorprende por qué Takao siempre se está quejando de ti, pero déjame decirte que… aunque siento que pronto me voy a morir, me siento sensacional. —Giancarlo se echaba aire con una mano.

Era el segundo día que Kai los ayudaba, después de haber dudado el 28 y de su ausencia el 30, los había puesto a trabajar para alinear el equipo y balancear sus ventajas y carencias. Consiguió definir quiénes eran los mejores para participar en las distintas modalidades en que pudieran enfrentarse y dio consejos para que cada uno supiera que huecos en su técnica podía llenar. Se sintió bien al recordar lo que era ser el guía de un equipo que hacía… bueno, trabajo en equipo, porque en NeoBorg nunca había nada de eso.

Se sintió complacido con ver que los demás sabían apreciar el trabajo y que no estaban quejándose a cada momento, casi negociando con las rutinas impuestas y buscando la más mínima excusa para brincárselas. En resumen, las últimas semanas de 'entrenamiento' en Japón.

Olivier y Mathilda fueron a buscar algunas bebidas, Gianni y Aaron a darse una refrescada en el mar, Kai y Julia se quedaron solos recuperando el aliento, habían encontrado que se sentían bien estando en silencio mutuo alejándose de la eterna fiesta de los otros. Ella no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ser parte de un equipo y Kai, era Kai. Además, recordaban que habían tenido una especie de plática de ayuda mutua estando el Campeonato anterior, desde que Kai fue por ella al aeropuerto. Les sentaba bien la compañía en silencio.

-¿Ya lo pensaste? —preguntó ella de pronto, muy decidida a ayudarle también un poco, casi a la fuerza Kai le había dicho que había una posibilidad de volver a competir, pero no estaba seguro de aceptar porque se jugaba mucho en el proceso y no había una certeza absoluta de obtener buenos resultados. Así por dos días, la española se dio cuenta que él estaba con ellos (además de ser cierto apoyo) para evitar tomar una decisión.

-No, no he pensado.

-Creo que deberías arriesgarte, es bueno que te des la oportunidad a ti también… no dejes que todos se lleven la diversión. —Ella sonrió dándole una palmada fuerte en el brazo.

Fue muy tarde cuando ella reaccionó, ya había hecho el movimiento y Kai había recibido la muestra de ánimo. La ibérica había sobrepasado esa especie de regla impuesta alrededor de Kai (aunque evidentemente inútil con los rusos, y parecía que con Takao): ninguna clase de contacto físico. Ella lo miró en silencio, él le devolvió la mirada pero sin molestia ni… ninguna clase de emoción. La chica se puso inexplicablemente roja, y se levantó, Kai hizo lo propio dándole la espalda y pensando un modo rápido de salir de ese embarazoso momento.

Afortunadamente su teléfono sonó justo en ese instante, —¡Kai! ¡ya revisé completamente los reportes médicos, creo que encontré una solución! ¿quieres que lo intentemos?

Él miró el piso, su mano, a Olivier y Mathilda que se acercaban, luego a Julia y cerró el puño de la mano izquierda, —Sí, voy para allá.

Y casi sin despedirse salvo un 'los veo luego' Kai tomó el primer taxi que pasó delante de él y fue hacia el centro de la ciudad. Gianni, Mathilda, Aaron y Olivier no supieron que pasó, sólo Julia (ya controlado el sonrojo) supo qué decir.

-Muchachos, tenemos mucho trabajo… este Campeonato va a ser muy complicado.

(_Estados Unidos_)

Judy y Taro esperaban en el departamento de ella por su hijo, ya habían ido a hacer las compras para la cena y comenzaban a preparar, era una especie de tradición que entre los tres preparaban la cena, pero parecía que a Max se le había olvidado ese detalle y no recordaba que era 31 de diciembre y había una celebración por hacer.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde, Nueva York ya se había oscurecido y Max no regresaba ni contestaba el teléfono, los padres Mizuhara estaban oficialmente preocupados. Cuando Judy estaba por decidirse a irlo a buscar al Centro donde trabajaba con la esperanza de encontrarlo, su muchacho se comunicó finalmente. La doctora estaba por reclamarle su falta de atención a sus preocupaciones y la fecha que celebraban, pero Max le hizo una pregunta que le dio todas las respuestas y la alegró de una manera extraña.

-¿Pueden ir los chicos a cenar con nosotros? Emily y Rick dicen que saben cocinar, ellos prepararán lo que haga falta para completar.

-Claro, claro que pueden venir. No los había invitado antes porque pensé que irían a la casa de Michael.

-Él ya habló con su papá, y está de acuerdo si tú lo estás también.

-No hay problema. Los esperamos entonces.

-Gracias mamá, y disculpa que no había hablado antes, perdí por completo la noción del tiempo.

-No te preocupes Maxie, vengan pronto.

Judy colgó y una enorme sonrisa apareció, era la primera vez desde el accidente en que su hijo hablaba de ese modo, tan… tan… el Max de siempre.

(_China_)

La celebración del año nuevo occidental en una aldea parcialmente aislada en las montañas chinas evidentemente pasaba desapercibida, salvo por quienes solían festejarlo en otro país. Tal caso el de Rei, que organizó un festejo de despedida para Ozuma y los demás, celebrando con sus amigos de Baihuzu el cambio de año, y para él mismo sus renovados ánimos. La aldea consideró buena la idea, Mariam y su equipo habían sido una visita entrañable y al parecer, la comunicación con la anciana de su propia aldea resultaba beneficiosa para los dos poblados.

Mao, Lai, Kiki y Gao querían una fiesta como una vez habían pasado en el dojo Kinomiya para el cambio de año, y Rei quería festejar por todo y pensar que el año nuevo en verdad iba a traer consigo una oleada de nuevas cosas, y que él iba a poner todo de su parte para que entre esas estuviera el título de campeones para los antiguos Bladebreakers.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡vamos a festejar por primera vez el año nuevo aquí! —Kiki no se contenía la emoción.

Mao le dio un pequeño golpe y le tapó la boca, —Sí, es sensacional pero no deben de escucharte los demás, recuerda que a ellos no les gusta.

-¿Y vas a darme mi beso bajo el muérdago? —Feng rodeó a la chica de cabello rosa con un brazo y la acercó a él.

-Estás loco, eso es para navidad tonto. —Rió ella, —Tenemos que sacarte más seguido Feng, no quiero que me dejes en vergüenza cuando estemos en la competencia.

Lai y Rei rieron, el primero alistaba las mesas y el otro ayudaba a repartir los platos. Dio un largo suspiro y asintió contento, sí, esta clase de estancia era la que quería y no los problemáticos días anteriores donde hacía una tormenta de un vaso de agua, todo por sólo una negación a aceptar las nuevas situaciones.

(_Japón_)

Ya era noche en la casa Tachibana, la madre de Hiromi salía de la cocina dando unas últimas instrucciones a Tatsuya, el abuelo le recibía el plato y lo colocaba en la mesa. Hitoshi y Daichi no se habían movido de la chimenea para sentir un poco de alivio de los escalofríos que su infección estomacal les provocaba, podían percibir el aroma de los platillos de la cena pero ninguno se atrevía a comer algo, por miedo a pasar el cambio de año en el baño.

Takao y Hiromi estaban en la cocina dando los últimos toques al postre que entre los dos prepararon, después de que Takao le mostró la nueva técnica que había estado desarrollando la dejó en su casa, y la madre de Hiromi le dijo que invitaba a todos los Kinomiya a celebrar el año nuevo con ella y su hija. Evidentemente la invitación no fue rechazada y pronto todos estuvieron ahí para ayudar en la preparación.

-Ha sido un año muy loco realmente, el Campeonato anterior, unirnos de nuevo, el Campeonato… —Takao hizo un recuento.

-Darme cuenta que no eras tan feo, —Hiromi lo interrumpió.

Takao le hizo una mueca, —El accidente, —y le tomó la mano, —pero creo que el siguiente año va a ser mucho mejor. ¡Seremos campeones nuevamente!

-Todavía ni siquiera han empezado las eliminatorias, Takao.

-No, pero de mi cuenta corre que seremos campeones.

Ella rió y le dio un codazo al chico para que sacara el tazón, la cena iba a comenzar.

**El cambio de año**

(_Australia_)

Kai había regresado al hotel sin muchos ánimos para la propuesta de su padre, sino más bien huyendo del incómodo momento con la española. Al llegar, Susumu estaba pegado al teléfono tratando de conseguir algo de comida en vísperas del año nuevo, por estar concentrado en su trabajo había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Le hizo una pequeña seña a Kai para que esperara mientras trataba de convencer al empleado de la cocina del hotel que era miembro de la familia Hiwatari, a ver si así, conseguía que le llevaran dos platillos a su habitación.

Kai giró los ojos, parecía que su padre sólo se acordaba de ese detalle cuando lo necesitaba. Se paseó por la sala mirando la mesa de trabajo y las láminas que Susumu había pegado en las paredes, también las radiografías que le habían mostrado en el hospital explicándole cuan seria había sido la múltiple fractura de su mano. Se detuvo en un boceto del implemento que su padre proponía, analizó la colocación en su brazo y la forma en que el mecanismo funcionaba, no pudo evitar recordar la prótesis de Hiromi, pero también se dio cuenta que había posibilidades reales de que funcionara.

Susumu colgó, y se acercó a su hijo, —La parte buena del asunto es que va a haber cena, la mala es que será hasta después de la media noche.

Una breve risa salió espontánea en Kai, —¿Desde cuándo te preocupan esas cosas?

Susumu no supo exactamente qué decir, resultaba algo perturbador todo eso, —No, pero pensé que te importaría.

-No, no lo hace, —Kai contestó sin verlo, concentrado en el boceto, —¿crees que funcione?

-Tengo altas expectativas, pero necesito ver en qué condiciones está ahora tu brazo si no te molesta.

Susumu se acercó a Kai, el otro después de unos momentos de duda, extendió el brazo y lo descubrió dejando ver los clavos incrustados, los dos se concentraron en el trabajo discutiendo las opciones y la viabilidad de ellas. Entonces el ruido de fuegos artificiales y gritos por doquier los distrajeron, voltearon a la terraza y vieron las luces iluminando el cielo, ambos giraron la mirada al reloj y se dieron cuenta que eran ya las doce de la noche, habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Feliz año nuevo, Kai. —Dijo Susumu.

-Feliz año nuevo, papá.

(_Japón_)

-¡10, 9, 8! —Clamaban todos.

El abuelo, su hijo y la mamá de Hiromi seguían el conteo en la televisión sosteniendo en alto sus copas.

-¡7,6,5!

Hitoshi consiguió reunir fuerzas para acercarse a la mesa.

-¡4,3!

El pobre Daichi escuchaba todo desde el baño, no pudo resistirse a robar un bocado de la cena preparada y ahora pagaba el precio con el renovado terrible dolor de estómago.

-¡2,1! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Hiromi y Takao acabaron con las uvas a la par, con algunas aún sin masticar se dieron un beso mientras aplaudían, empezaron a atragantarse con el reflejo del exceso de comida y el movimiento al realizar el beso, aprisa le dieron un trago a la sidra, con tal mal resultado por el sabor desagradable de ésta que los asaltó una tos insistente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando se recuperaron del incidente, y vieron la cara del otro, echaron a reír dándose otro beso, felicitándose por el nuevo año y diciendo un 'te quiero' sólo para ellos.

(_China_)

-¡Tres, dos uno! —Mao gritó agitando una mano.

Todos los hombres mas Mariam se empinaron un vaso de la bebida alcohólica de la aldea, Kiki y Yusuf los veían con recelo porque no les permitieron beber, Dunga y Ozuma exhalaron de inmediato con la sensación abrasadora en sus gargantas, Feng, Lai y Rei, ya con cierto conocimiento de la sensación colocaron el vaso frente a ellos demostrando que lo habían acabado todo. Mariam tardó un poco más en acabar, pero consiguió hacerlo a diferencia de Ozuma y el otro.

-No pensé que fueras una alcohólica Mariam, —Lai rió sirviendo una segunda ronda.

-No, no lo es… de hecho, ella no toma. —Ozuma respondió preocupado de las acciones de su compañera.

-Lo que sea, ¡fondo! —Feng tomó el segundo vaso y lo empinó en su boca, siendo imitado por Rei, Lai y Gao.

Mariam sintió de golpe el impacto del alcohol en su cuerpo, pero se sintió tan bien que hizo lo mismo que los otros chinos. Claro que la doble dosis etílica en su sistema le evaporó la cohibición. Bajó su vaso después de acabárselo en un solo trago y se acercó a Rei, rodeó su cuello con sus dos brazos y le dio un beso inesperado.

-Feliz año nuevo, —dijo susurrándole al oído.

(_Estados Unidos_)

-¡5,4!

Los alaridos inundaban Times Square, los Mizuhara y los PPBAllStars decidieron ir de último minuto a la famosa plaza para recibir el año.

-¡3!

El equipo estadunidense gritó a la par, imaginando cada uno lo largo que iba a ser el siguiente año por las competencias y el lugar que tenían ahora como Campeón a derrotar.

-¡2!

Judy y Taro gritaban contentos de haber pasado un buen año a pesar de los malos tragos, y listos para que el siguiente fuera aún mejor.

-¡1!

Y Max, sintiendo raudales de energías renovadas gritaba a todo lo que su garganta daba. Los altibajos del año pasado los quería dejar atrás, ahora era una página en blanco para reescribir las cosas como quería que sucedieran. Era el Campeón, pero quería serlo de nuevo con su nuevo equipo… sí, Max quería llegar lejos con sus amigos de Japón.

**4 de enero **

Takao caminaba ansioso en su patio trasero, Daichi se columpiaba en una rama con la misma ansiedad, Hiromi permanecía sentada tranquilamente en el pórtico contemplando a los dos. Kyouju yacía a su lado escribiendo con rapidez en el teclado haciendo un rápido resumen de los correos que había recibido esa mañana, con invitaciones y reglamentos de las competencias que eran anunciadas. El rally asiático era el que atraía más su atención.

-No deberías desperdiciar tus energías así, después me llorarás que estás cansado. —La calmada voz de Kai se dejó escuchar en la puerta.

-¡Kai! ¡sabía que no nos ibas a fallar! —Takao exclamó acercándose a él, —sólo que pensé que serías el último en llegar.

-Si voy a cambiar algunas cosas por aquí, debo comenzar conmigo.

-Eso suena muy serio, —se burló el otro.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, Kai revisaba el trabajo de Kyou y Takao seguía en su caminata como padre que espera un parto, tan concentrado que no notó que alguien llegaba y lo derribaba por la espalda.

-¡Maxie! —Takao lo rodeó con sus brazos, —¡estás mejor! ¡estás aquí!

-Sí Takao, listo para quitarte el puesto de estrella.

-¡Ey! —eso ya no le hizo mucha gracia al otro, pero todos se dieron cuenta que Max ya no tenía temor de hacer movimientos bruscos.

Todos se sentaron a escuchar lo que Kyou tenía que decir, explicando que había dos invitaciones principales para participar y que sirviera de calentamiento para las eliminatorias, el calendario estaba por darse pero Kai traía de adelanto que serían en Abril.

-¿Y a cuál deberíamos participar? —Hiromi preguntó, —el 'Desafío de América' se oye sensacional, pero el 'Rally asiático' también.

-América puede tener un nivel más elevado de competencia, pero Asia nos presenta nuestros rivales directos, seguramente Baihuzu y NeoBorg van a tomar parte o alguno de los otros equipos que han salido en los países del sureste, y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo viajando. —Kyou explicó enseñando ambos continentes. —¿Qué dices Kai?

-Que quiero escuchar primero la opinión del Capitán.

-Apoyo al Jefe, Asia es más viable para nuestras condiciones, hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Todos voltearon a Rei que se acercaba, brincaron y lo saludaron; contentos de que no había habido ninguna baja como parecía presagiarse el 25 de diciembre.

-¡Estamos todos listos! —Daichi levantó la mano triunfalmente, —ningún equipo sabrá que los golpeó.

-Pero primero tenemos que arreglar las carencias. —Kai cortó la emoción del pelirrojo.

-No habrá problema Kai, vengo con energías nuevas para que tus entrenamientos parezcan un día de campo. —Rei exclamó.

-¿Qué? Bromeas ¿verdad? —Takao se quejó, aunque ya sabía que no había modo de compararse con Kai, le intrigaba cómo sería Rei como Capitán.

-No importa Rei, de aquí nadie se echa para atrás, todos estamos dentro ¿verdad? —Max miró a todos.

-¡Claro que no! —gritaron los de siempre.

Takao no podía esperar para mejorar su nuevo poder combatiendo a los otros, Max para demostrar que podía ser Campeón en dos equipos distintos, Kai entusiasmado por haber reencontrado su pasión por el deporte, Rei exaltado y contento por su nueva posición de Capitán.

Lo malo los seguía acompañando, pero ya ni siquiera le hacían caso.

Lo bueno, lo bueno apenas esperaba por ellos.

* * *

Listo el tres.

Mi idea era tenerlo el 21, no acabé, 26 menos... ¿31? en efecto no.

Al menos el capítulo fue haciéndose casi a la par con las fechas, por eso la flojera de poner orden a la casa tras la cena de navidad, la emoción del cambio de año y demás... se supone que entró por Nueva Zelanda-Australia, le siguió Japón, luego China y al final Estados Unidos, un poco de certeza geográfica, jejeje.

Una notita, habrá un emparejamiento aquí, la pregunta es, ¿quién creen que sea? ¿Rei y Mariam? ¿o Julia Y Kai? y sólo para quienes somos detractores del romance rosa, no se preocupen, aquó no habrá tal. Sólo como con Takao y Hiromi, pequeños vistazos a una relación de pareja sin más.

Como una especie de explicación, quizá resulte en exceso redundante que les siga costando las cosas, pero retomé algunas experiencias (propias y ajenas) tras una situación que hace que el mundo de un giro de 180º, y aunque termine diciéndose que todo se supera, la verdad es que si tarda y no siempre es absoluto, de hecho por lo general resulta lento... el meollo de esta historia.

Muy buen año, que traiga todo lo que se espera de él, y aunque ya sabemos que cuestan las cosas, que haya energías suficientes para conseguirlas.

Saludos y gracias por las lecturas/reviews!


	4. Rally Berlín 1

Aclaración veloz. Hay cambio de narradores, no lo señalo tal cual porque es claro cuando sucede pero sólo para apuntar que hay cambios. Cinco equipos 'nuevos' (nada importante ni protagonista, pero para que no haya confusión).

Danse Rouge-El Ado Ekiti de 'Cuentos del Cuarto...' equipo africano.

Sondag Nag. Otro equipo africano.

Great Stream. Equipo australiano

Fuerza Caribe. También del fic anterior, actuales subcampeones equipo sudamericano

O Invíncivel Cinco. Equipo americano (brasileño)

Y los cambios de los nombres de los equipos 'conocidos', lo explico en el fic pero para ir aclarando de una vez. Bladebreakers pasa a BBAJ, BEGA a RetroBEGA, Vorherschaft (Supremacía según el traductor) equipo de Jhonny, Ralft, Raúl, Miguel y Claude, y La Grande Tempête (La gran tempestad) el equipo de Julia, Mathilda, Aaron, Giancarlo y Olivier.

**.:::::::...**

**Historias del desencanto**

**...:::::::...**

**4.** Rally Berlín 1

_Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, comunicando para ustedes, soy Katzia Petsheva desde las oficinas de la BBA en Japón, al fin se han dado a conocer los bloques que albergan a los doce equipos que ganaron su pase en este Quinto Campeonato Mundial. Ha habido muchos cambios y algunas reapariciones, equipos de todo el mundo se unen en esta contienda mundial._

_Ya se ha hablado mucho de ellos, pero para aquellos despistados que no sepan quienes son la mayoría de los equipos, ya que sólo los rusos de NeoBorg, los chinos de Baihuzu, el campeón actual PPBAllStarz y el subcampeón Fuerza Caribe no han cambiado de nombre; quizá ya hayan reconocido a dos de los que han causado más expectativas: BBAJ y retroBEGA. _

_Así es, los únicos y renovados Bladebreakers en su esperado regreso con un sugestivo nombre Bladebreakers Atarashii Jidai, algo así como Bladebreakers Nueva Era para los no versados en japonés, y entre los regresos tenemos a los tristemente célebres BEGA, con nueva dirección. _

_Pero claro, las sorpresas no paran aquí, La Grande Tempête o La Gran Tempestad y Vorherrschaft, 'Supremacía' en cristiano, son los equipos producto de los viejos F-Sangre, Barthez Batallion y European Dream; adivinen quién está en qué equipo. Y el resto, Sondag Nag y Danse Rouge que es Ado Ekiti modificado, los invitados africanos de este año, O invencível cinco nuevo agregado americano, y por primera vez un australiano: Great Stream_

_Y los bloques quedan así_

…

-¿Cómo van quedando?: —se escucha el grito de Hiromi desde otra habitación.

-¡Todavía no dicen nada! —grita Daichi en respuesta, —si te callaras, podría poner atención.

-No necesitas tus oídos para poner atención, ¡así que cállate y dinos! —ahora es la voz de Takao.

-¡Qué todavía no han dicho nada!

…

_Bloque A_

_NeoBorg, PPBAllStarz, Sondag Nag y O invencível cinco. _

…

-Genial, será pan comido, sólo los americanitos darán problemas. Los otros dos, vamos a patear traseros en la primera ronda. —Boris murmura mientras ve imágenes de los demás equipos en la televisión.

Yelena e Ivan levantan pulgares y ululan como animales mientras Serguei los mira sin palabras, aunque sonriendo por la seguridad que expresan y, bueno, por el espectáculo. Voltea a Yuriy que está saliendo de la cocina.

-No lo diría de ese modo, pero tienes razón. Vamos, hay que revisar que hay de esa gente. —Yuriy dice, dirigiéndose a la sala de arriba y es seguido por sus cuatro compañeros.

NeoBorg está listo.

…

-¿Esto es bueno o es malo? —Eddie preguntó sin separar la vista de la pantalla, —he oído que los brasileños han tenido altibajos, Sondag Nag son un equipo de novatos africanos que dieron grandes resultados, y… los rusos.

-Sin Kai no son nada, los vamos a pulverizar. —Rick exclama.

-No estoy seguro, pero no adelantemos nada, Emily está reuniendo videos, empezaremos a perfeccionar la estrategia de juego desde hoy. —Michael suspira, en vedad no está seguro de lo bueno o malo que es, lo único que sabe es que repetirán ese año como campeones.

Se levanta y es seguido por el resto de los compañeros, PPBAllStarz ha levantado la mano para un bicampeonato.

…

-¿Lo vamos a conseguir? —Idabe pregunta a su entrenadora, —son dos equipos muy fuertes, —no dudo de nosotros, pero ellos son equipos completos, nosotros apenas somos tres.

Mary, la entrenadora sonríe, —F-Sangre hizo grandes cosas y sólo eran dos, no dudes, tú y Aitana darán grandes sorpresas, y si no.

-Si no, al menos tendremos suficiente experiencia para el próximo campeonato. —Aitana lo rodea con un brazo mientras señala la pantalla y el nombre de su novato equipo.

Sondag Nag asegura su presentación

…

-NeoBorg y los subcampeones, nada bueno, ¿verdad? —pregunta Ricardo el capitán brasileño.

-Nada bueno. —Coinciden los demás.

-Aún así, —dice Ricardo, —llegamos hasta aquí, ¿nos vamos a rendir?

Carine agita un brazo, —¡O invencível cinco!

-Pero somos seis, —Armen confirma, —pero aún así vamos a ganar.

O invencível cinco quiere demostrar por qué son los cinco invencibles… aunque sean seis.

…

_Bloque B_

_Great Stream, La Grande Tempête, Baihuzu y Danse Rouge._

…

-¡Muchachos! ¿oyeron eso? ¡contra Baihuzu y Danse Rouge! ¿cuál es Great Stream?

-El equipo australiano Mathilda, ¿alguien ha oído algo de ellos? —Gianni volteó a Julia, Olivier y Aaron.

-Kai me dijo que habían calificado con muy buenas estadísticas. —Julia menciona casualmente.

-¿Kai? ¿y tú por qué estarías hablando con él? —Olivier la mira haciendo guiños.

-Me ponía al tanto de las fechas, como su capitana tengo que estar pendiente de todo eso, señores. —Julia puntualiza con suficiente firmeza como para que nadie repita la pregunta. —¿listos todos? Hay mucho por hacer.

La Grande Tempête está lista para hacer historia.

…

-Si tuviéramos a Jayvyn o… a Mr. Q. esto es feo muchachos, —Faiza dice nerviosa mientras se pasea por la sala.

Saidi la toma por los brazos y le acerca la boca al oído, no tiene nada que decir porque está tan preocupado como ella, la salida de su entrenador y patrocinador fue un duro golpe, y aunque han logrado calificar, la mera idea de enfrentarse a los europeos y los chinos le hace dudar.

-Tranquilos, hicimos magia el Campeonato pasado, quizá podamos repetir.

No importa las condiciones, Danse Rouge dará de qué hablar este Campeonato.

…

La señal va y viene, por suerte el audio sigue intacto aunque las rayas de interferencia no dejan ver perfectamente, el anuncio llega fiel a sus oídos.

-¿Esos son el equipo de Julia? Leí algo de los australianos y del equipo africano, son Ado Ekiti del año pasado ¿qué opinas Lai?

El chino se rasca la oreja y pasea la lengua entre sus dientes, —Difícil pregunta, no sé, yo creo que estamos preparados pero no se sabe qué con los nuevos equipos, ya ves lo que pasó con Fuerza Caribe el año pasado.

-Pues yo creo que no va a ser imposible ¡¿qué pasa con ustedes chicos? —Kiki grita —nos recuperamos cuando todos pensaron que no íbamos a conseguirlo. Además, Rei creerá que sin él no podemos hacerlo.

Gao, Mao, Lai y Feng voltean al de cabello verde, se dan cuenta que eso es pura fanfarronería, pero algo hay de cierto, tienen mucho que demostrar.

Baihuzu afila las garras.

…

_Bloque C_

_BBAJ, Vorherrschaft, RetroBEGA y Fuerza Caribe_

…

-¿Esperado o inesperado? —pregunta Max a Kyou.

-Diría que inesperado y que no dejará de dar sorpresas, pero podemos manejarlo.

Takao, Hiromi y el rubio asienten en silencio, voltean a su capitán sentado en una esquina de la sala. Si ése no es el grupo de la muerte, definitivamente no tienen idea de qué esperar. La chica se pone de pie y se acerca al chino.

-¿Rei? Di algo.

-Brooklyn, los subcampeones y la nueva formación europea hecha de los tres equipos más fuertes de ese continente. —Rei murmura.

Todos se miran, las eliminatorias estuvieron muy lejos de ser las placenteras y fáciles de años anteriores; han hecho mucho para recuperar nivel y saben que están a la perfección, pero quizá… les hubiera agradado quedar en algún otro bloque sólo por si acaso.

BBAJ se enfila a su reaparición oficial en el máximo circuito.

…

-¿Oyeron eso? —Jhonny exclama levantando un tarro de cerveza.

-Sería difícil no oírlo con ese sistema de audio, —Miguel se queja, —¿Qué dicen?

-No la tenemos ganada, pero vamos a pelear por pasar; hemos estado en peores situaciones y… —Claude trata de animar.

-Y en ninguna, ninguno pudo salir airoso. —Ralft comenta apagando los pocos ánimos que pueda haber.

-Yo sí, —el más chico, Raúl, dice apenas en murmullo.

Los otros cuatro hombres voltean al español. Definitivamente no es la clase de esperanza a la que alguno pudiera acercarse, pero es algo… y es cierto. Asienten y hacen un brindis.

Vorherrschaft demostrará su supremacía.

…

-¿Alguna idea de cómo cambiar el entrenamiento? —Garland pregunta a sus amigos.

Sin esperanzas de una respuesta, Ming Ming juguetea con un cepillo, Moses es el único que parece pendiente del anuncio, Mystel debe estar trepado en la azotea, si Brooklyn no está con él, debe estar en el jardín. Suspira profundamente, son peleadores comprometidos y competitivos pero endemoniadamente desinteresados.

-Creo que deberíamos trabajar más en el sistema de dos y tres, seguimos siendo un desastre. —Moses dice sin verlo.

Garland sonríe, sí, eso debe ser. Llamará a sus dos compañeros de afuera, MingMing se animará y Moses le servirá de apoyo otra vez, como ha sido desde que acordaron regresar a la pelea.

RetroBEGA está en la jugada.

…

-¡Ay Irene! ¿dónde estás? —Aisha se pregunta por enésima vez, con la esperanza puesta en un bloque no tan competitivo esperaba no empezar con problemas tan pronto. Ahora que se han dado a conocer, ya puede imaginarse lo tortuoso que será.

-Tranquilízate, ya antes pensábamos que todo iba a ser malo, y mira, somos los subcampeones. —Aldo dice dándole ánimos.

-¿Bromeas? Éramos un gran equipo hace un año, este año de milagro obtuvimos recursos para trasladarnos, no creo que nos vaya tan bien Aldo.

Karla no se anima a intervenir, quiere ayudar a su compañero a animar a su capitana, pero todo lo que ésta dice es verdad. La salida de dos de sus integrantes, la terrible crisis económica que los dejó sin varios patrocinadores y ahora, ese maldito bloque con tres equipos de renombre.

-Aún así, vamos a dar todo. —La chica dice más para sí que para los demás.

A pesar de las adversidades, Fuerza Caribe demostrará la razón de su subcampeonato.

…

_El calendario de actividades se ha dado también a conocer, la primer ronda iniciará en la ciudad de Banda Aceh, Indonesia, posteriormente la segunda se realizará en Berlín, Alemania. Las sedes de las semifinales y finales aún son un misterio. Al parecer este Campeonato será tan emocionante como el anterior, no olvide seguirlo por este canal, UKTV tiene la cobertura completa. Soy Katzia Petsheva, buenas noches._

...

(_Banda Aceh, Indonesia_)

-De acuerdo muchachos, estamos preparados para lo que pueda venir. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y hasta más, ahora es cuando vamos a demostrar todo de lo que somos capaces, ¿cierto? —Rei se ha puesto de pie en medio de la línea de asientos en el autobús que los traslada hacia el estadio donde iniciarán las primeras competencias.

Ya no es el Rei ansioso de ver cómo su equipo se desmoronaba ante la baja moral y parecía estar más preocupado por estar perdiendo a la chica que quería; no está el Takao distraído del año pasado, el que creía que el campeonato era suyo por derecho y la hacía de incógnito al iniciar esa etapa novedosa en su relación con Hiromi, ni el Max sintiéndose cenicienta por ser de pronto la figura número uno y empecinado en demostrar que era alguien fuerte por él mismo y no por el hecho de ser el hijo de la entrenadora, tampoco está el Kai frustrado que vagó como sombra todo el Campeonato con una mano enyesada incapacitado de participar.

Sí, Rei sigue ansioso, Takao aún es distraído, Max no termina de creerse capaz de todo y Kai aún tiene casi inútil la mano derecha… pero, han cambiado, muchas cosas han cambiado. Después de una maratónica sesión de rondas de clasificación y entrenamientos, consiguieron pasar como segundo equipo del bloque asiático. Y ahora están ahí. En la ciudad de Banda Aceh listos para iniciar las jornadas del Quinto Campeonato.

La llegada al estadio se da entre cámaras, fanáticos y micrófonos. Los BBAJ salen apresuradamente del autobús, no están las pesadas guardias de los guardaespaldas que los habían acompañado a Miami, sin embargo consiguen llegar sin problemas a las puertas, sólo para ser recibido por otra tanda de periodistas, éstos bien acreditados y con la libertad de dejarlos ciegos con luces y sordos de preguntas a gritos; la encargada de comunicación social es Hiromi, y después de darle un apretón a la mano de Takao, hace un valiente avance cubriendo a los otros de las cámaras y ella teniendo la paciencia del mundo de contestar tantas preguntas como sea posible.

Los seis chicos entran al área que les ha sido designada; lejos de sentirse avergonzados que una chica les cubriera de la prensa, están contentos que Hiromi ha tomado bastante en serio ese nuevo deber con la creciente popularidad de los equipos, y siendo sinceros era el personal ideal para la labor… de los seis integrantes restantes: Takao es un parlanchín histérico delante de una cámaras, Daichi se vuelve loco con la atención, Max es más tranquilo pero lo quieren concentrado en su combate, Kai ha decidido no aparecer voluntariamente en pantallas, y a Rei se le entorpece el habla con un micrófono al frente.

-¿Qué hora es? —pregunta Daichi haciendo calentamiento.

-Faltan cuarenta minutos, no sabemos cómo vamos a empezar pero estamos preparados para todo, ¿tienes algo que decir Kai? —Rei voltea al otro viendo un periódico.

Kai levanta la mirada, ve a cada uno y niega sabiendo que no tiene que agregar nada. Los demás respiran hondamente, es aquí cuando la aparentemente imperceptible modificación de los rangos en el equipo se deja notar; como Capitán, Rei ha dejado de tener el rol de confort y mediador, su protagonismo se ha incrementadoy el silencio de Kai, sólo puede ser traducido de un modo para todos: absoluta aprobación.

Con el ánimo más que al tope, Max, Daichi, Takao y Rei salen para la ronda de presentaciones, Kyou, Hiromi y Kai se quedan en espera del sorteo. Los demás equipos hacen aparición junto a BBAJ; americanos, asiáticos, europeos, australianos y africanos saludan a las cámaras y se mentalizan tratando de controlar el creciente nerviosismo del próximo sorteo que dará a conocer el tipo de las batallas.

Es la primera vez que se han reunido los doce equipos participantes, desde aquella reunión en Miami más de medio año atrás los rivales, amigos y nuevos conocidos tienen la oportunidad de verse de frente. Como era de esperarse, La Grande Tempête y Vorherrschaft ni siquiera se miran, cada uno se coloca en el punto más opuesto que se puede, PPBAllStarz, Baihuzu y BBAJ se colocan juntos, RetroBEGA se ve algo inseguro de acercarse a alguno, siente que no todos han olvidado lo que hicieron, mientras que NeoBorg se queda en su rincón, aunque ellos también tienen una mancha en el pasado, a ellos no les importa lo que piensen de ellos, y los equipos menos experimentados: Sondag Nag, Fuerza Caribe, O Invencível Cinco, Danse Rouge y Great Stream se miran ansiosos no sabiendo si hacer un frente unido de equipos novatos o hacer amistad con los consolidados.

-Muy buenos días damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a la primer etapa del Quinto Campeonato Mundial en esta bella ciudad de Banda Aceh. —El presentador da la bienvenida y divaga un poco en la obligatoria presentación de cada uno de los equipos y demás invitados especiales. Entonces pasa a lo que en verdad les interesa a todos, —Como sabemos, ha sido anunciado en este Campeonato se caracterizará por las diferentes posibilidades para incrementar la emoción de los combates. Cada una de las batallas tendrá un sorteo previo en que se definirá la clase de combate que se tendrá, además, los primeros cuatro equipos eliminados se determinarán al finalizar esta primer ronda.

Hay silencio, la sorpresa recorre las caras de muchos que no pueden creer lo que se oye. Aquellos más inseguros sienten que el mundo se les viene encima, otros se preguntan a qué se debe tan tajante decisión, y los más veteranos saben que sólo así puede costearse un campeonato en las condiciones en las que se realiza, se ahorran sedes y viáticos a viajeros… algunos no pueden evitar recordar la travesía en África el campeonato anterior.

-Capitanes, favor de acercarse al frente para el sorteo de sus bloques. —Se escucha en el altavoz.

Rei da un paso adelante, voltea a Michael y Lai, Julia y Ralft se dan una batalla de miradas, los cinco capitanes de los equipos nuevos avanzan, Garland no puede ocultar su disgusto al quedar emparejado con Yuriy que camina tranquilamente al final de todos.

-Ya saben cuáles son las tres opciones de combate: batalla por equipo de tres etapas individuales, batalla por parejas a tres rounds o una única batalla individual. Por favor, Capitán de O Invencível Cinco adelante…

Cada uno toma su turno y muestra el resultado, del bloque A NeoBorg irá en una solitaria batalla con Sondag Nag, PPBAllStarz y O Invencível Cinco jugarán a tres rounds. La Grande Tempête contra Great Stream darán inicio a las batallas del bloque B con una batalla en parejas, al igual que Baihuzu contra Danse Rouge, y al final, en el bloque C RetroBEGA contra Fuerza Caribe en una batalla de tres del mismo modo que BBAJ contra Vorherrschaft.

…

Un avión se dirige a Europa, la mayor parte de los pasajeros duermen porque en algún momento de las diecisiete horas de viaje tenían que hacerlo. Se dirigen a la segunda sede, después de una muy predecible primera ronda, se eliminaron a los primeros cuatro equipos, a diferencia del año anterior no hubo las grandes sorpresas sino que de los cinco equipos novatos, sólo uno sigue con vida. La decisión de que sólo una ronda determinaría la continuidad o no de los equipos, le quitó el sueño de gloria a varios de ellos, y puso unas cuantas toneladas de presión sobre otros.

Sondag Nag, Danse Rouge, Great Stream y los pasados subcampeones, Fuerza Caribe, han sido eliminados del torneo después de sus derrotas contra sus distintos oponentes. Después de tres agotadores días de batallas y un cuarto de descanso, se alistan para la siguiente etapa.

…

-¿Pueden sentarse por favor? —El Sr. Daitenji ofrece lugar.

Sus ocho invitados no pueden verse peor, recién salidos del avión fueron convocados a esa reunión emergente para solucionar ciertos conflictos presentados en la primera ronda. Como representantes de cada uno de los ocho equipos restantes, Judy, Ralft, Lai, Kai, Romeo, Garland, Yuriy y Joao, el manager brasileño, tienen que estar presentes, y aunque a todos les interesa, sólo tres tienen algo que decir. El malestar general de por qué había sido tan apresurada la eliminación de los primeros equipos y por lo tedioso que terminó siendo todo, muy parecido al año anterior y ahora sin ninguna clase de novedad.

-Va a ser rápido, ¿verdad? Necesito beber algo y dormir. —Yuriy dice malhumorado.

-_Ivanov molchat_! —Kai murmura sin ver a su antiguo compañero y éste reacciona de inmediato callándose pero lanzándole una mirada de reproche por la orden.

-Se han quitado muy aprisa las esperanzas de los equipos nuevos para tener una mejor participación, quizá no tenían muchas posibilidades pero fue muy rápido. Debió haber esperado hasta la siguiente ronda. —Ralft está igual de acostumbrado que Kai a tener la palabra y no duda en hablar.

-Eso es cierto, además ha habido quejas de lo aburrido que fue todo, no quiero que se extenúen los jugadores pero hay que hacer cambios Sr. D. —Judy lo secunda, eso es como una junta de especialistas a los que ella está bien habituada.

-¿Qué tienen los demás que decir? —El Sr. Daitenji pregunta esperando a que los demás hablen.

Pero Lai y Joao no saben ni que decir, y Garland y Romeo tienen las mismas quejas que los demás. —Básicamente es lo mismo, Mr. Daitenji, se necesita algún cambio, y dar más tiempo para el espectáculo, los primeros eliminados se fueron muy rápido. Sólo un equipo novato en la siguiente ronda, quitará las aspiraciones de las nuevas escuadras que aspiren al campeonato los siguientes años. —Garland es el que termina hablando por el resto.

-Es algo complicado muchachos, verán… el año pasado fue un Campeonato lleno de sorpresas y muy motivante pero… ya saben, la crisis económica y los conflictos internacionales… los costos del petróleo. —El director empieza a hablar con su tono de disculpa, queriendo mantener contentos a todos y a la vez tratando de exponer su punto, sin mucho éxito pues parece sólo divagar.

-Balanceando la satisfacción de los equipos y la inversión, se ha optado por la austeridad. —Interviene Kai, —Entre los problemas logísticos de tantas sedes, los gastos equivalentes y los resultados, hubo una gran inversión que obtuvo ganancias mínimas. Este año, se reducen los gastos y se quiere exigir el máximo nivel de competencia.

-¿Aplastando y exhibiendo a los equipos novatos? —Garland exclama indignado hacia Kai como si éste fuera el que tomó esas decisiones.

-Eso tiene sentido, admito que el año pasado lo relajado del calendario dio espacio para muchas distracciones y vejaciones a la calidad de las competencias. —Ralft reflexiona con su tono de analista.

-O sea… ¿cómo? —Romeo no ha entendido nada.

-Que quieren espectáculo, pero no están dispuestos a pagar más de lo que ya están dando. No es la gran cosa, así lo pone más interesante. —Yuriy decide hablar dirigiendo la atención a lo que pueden obtener de esas decisiones.

-Bueno, entonces es más como una competencia de resistencia. —Garland anima, —Ya no sólo los más fuertes, sino los que mejor se adapten van a permanecer.

Se cambia el ambiente y parece que el entusiasmo se ha contagiado, todos hablando de las fortalezas de sus equipos y de las debilidades que tuvieron en esa primera ronda con la variedad de batallas. El Sr. Daitenji está satisfecho de haber podido salir del problema, y que esa segunda ronda no terminara por estallar en inconformidades. Despide a todos los invitados, reiterando su gratitud de que hayan asistido, les confirma que ha tomado nota de todas sus opiniones y les dará pronto a conocer sus modificaciones.

…

(_Berlín Alemania_)

Se espera que las competencias inicien al día siguiente, este día ha sido destinado para el descanso que tanto han exigido los participantes en la competencia; sin embargo, hay mucho alboroto en la sede alemana de la BBA. Se puede ver a los representantes de los equipos y varios miembros moviéndose entre las oficinas y algunas cámaras indiscretas tratando de saber qué es lo que está pasando.

Parece que se está eligiendo un Papa, nadie fuera de la oficina principal sabe exactamente lo que pasa y nadie dentro quiere decir algo. Al fin, después de varias horas cuando está llegando la hora de comida, sale humo blanco, los participantes en la junta van saliendo.

…

_Buenas tardes, nos encontramos en Berlín, Alemania; siguiendo el Quinto Campeonato pero ahora estamos ante un peculiar suceso pues desde muy temprano varios participantes se han reunido sin que sepamos hasta este momento de qué se trata la reunión. Justo en ahora parece haber terminado, vayamos a ver qué información podemos obtener._

_-Para UKTV, ¿puedes comentar algo de lo sucedido adentro?_

_-No mucho, no sé en verdad, nuestro entrenador fue el que estuvo ahí y no nos ha informado nada, pero quisimos arreglar algo para hacer justicia a los compañeros que fueron eliminados muy pronto._

_-¡Max, tenemos que irnos! _

_-¡Ah, sí ya voy! Es todo lo que sé, habrá una rueda de prensa, hasta ese momento vamos a saber todos. _

_-Sí… gracias. Bueno, ése fue Max Mizuhara del equipo BBAJ; y como ya escucharon, habrá que esperar la rueda de prensa. Me despido por el momento, soy Katzia Petsheva para UKTV._

…

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Lamento lo presuroso de este compromiso, pero era necesario hacer oficiales los cambios a la siguiente etapa de la competencia. Por mayoría relativa se ha decidido hacer un cambio en esta segunda etapa, siguiendo con el espíritu de renovación…

-¿Por qué tiene que hablar tanto? —Daichi se queja mientras mueve los pies en su silla, —¿no puede ir directo a los detalles?

-Podría, pero tiene a algunos patrocinadores muy inquietos necesita todo este protocolo. —Rei lo calma, aunque en el fondo también desea que el Sr. Daitenji se apresure.

-¿Ya saben cómo quedó todo? —Hiromi pregunta en voz baja tratando que nadie de la prensa escuche.

-Nadie, los detalles se culminaron hace apenas unas horas, sólo algunos estuvieron ahí, la mamá de Max, Kai, Ralft y algunos otros particulares. —Kyou explica, deseando lo mismo que los demás.

-Y el amargado no nos dirá nada. —Takao masculla obteniendo en respuesta sólo un codazo de Hiromi.

-…la segunda ronda será nombrada 'Rally Berlín' y su estructura sigue este sistema de competencias. Los equipos serán divididos en dos grupos, ambos serán colocados en distintos puntos de la ciudad, los del grupo I serán dados mapas e instrucciones, ellos deben seguir estas claves para buscar a los equipos del grupo II que no se moverán de donde sean ubicados. El grupo I tendrá que buscar a su contrincante designado del grupo II con base en sus instrucciones, y tienen un tiempo límite para hallarlos y batallar contra ellos. Es decir…

-¡Que va a ser como un reality show! Vamos a perseguir a nuestros oponentes por todo Berlín, —Daichi no cabe de emoción.

-¿Imaginan lo que pasaría si no podemos encontrar contra quien debemos pelear? —Hiromi reflexiona, levanta la mano y hace la pregunta para el Sr. Daitenji que ya ha terminado de hablar y está en la ronda de preguntas, —¿Y si no lo encontramos?

-Tienen ese único día para acumular la mayor cantidad de puntos que puedan de sus batallas. —aclara una joven mujer que ha tomado el control de la rueda de prensa.

-¿O sea que vamos a pelear más de una vez? —Ahora es turno de Miguel preguntar.

-Así es, tienen que acumular tantos puntos como sea posible pues la calificación a la siguiente etapa se dará en razón del total de puntos de cada equipo. El sistema de puntaje es similar al habitual, combate ganado igual a cuatro puntos, empate les da dos puntos, derrota un punto, quizá se pregunten por qué les damos puntos si son derrotados, pero el esfuerzo que representa moverse por la ciudad y hallar a su contrincante es digno de ser premiado. Además, en cuanto se halle cada uno de los contrincantes se realizará un sorteo para saber qué clase de batalla se dará. Sólo hasta que hayan terminado, se les podrán dar instrucciones para buscar a su siguiente rival.

En cuanto la mujer termina de hablar se hace un murmullo en el salón, las pocas cámaras se dirigen a los participantes que intercambian impresiones y dudas, se levanta una mano en un extremo.

-¿Y qué hay de los equipos del grupo II? ¿ellos ganarán puntos también? Porque ellos sólo se sentarán a esperar contrincantes. —Emily cuestiona, mientras escribe aprisa los detalles en su computadora.

-No, ellos no ganarán puntos ese día. Al día siguiente los papeles se invertirán y será turno del grupo II buscar a sus contrincantes y al grupo I esperar por ellos.

-¿Y podríamos dividir al equipo para abarcar más terreno y poder acumular los puntos más rápidamente? —La chica de los PPB pregunta de nuevo, tratando de aclarar todas sus dudas.

-Claro que pueden, pero estén conscientes que si uno de ustedes encuentra al equipo contra el que va a pelear y en el sorteo se determina que será una batalla de parejas y sólo hay un peleador, éste deberá pelear sin importar las condiciones. Además, sólo después de una batalla tienen derecho a buscar la siguiente, no pueden tener dos batallas simultáneas en puntos distintos, ni comenzar una sin haber acabado la otra.

-Eso tiene sentido, si es una batalla individual no será problema, pero si es por parejas o de tres sesiones, no creo que haya muchos que soporten tres continuas. Esto es complicado. —Kyou se rasca la cabeza con insistencia, —queríamos un cambio, pero esto es demasiado.

-¿Bromeas? —escucha a Raúl exclamar no muy lejos, —esto será mucho mejor que las batallas en el estadio. Por cierto… ¿y cómo serán las transmisiones? —el español pregunta a la mujer.

-Habrá cámaras siguiendo a todos, a los cuatro equipos que busquen y a los cuatro que esperarán por su combate. Será una transmisión en tiempo real, y nuestros espectadores podrán elegir a quien quieren seguir o ver alternamente a más de uno.

-Si nadie más tiene dudas, los esperamos el día de mañana para el sorteo de cada grupo y posteriormente, pasado mañana, el inicio de este Rally Berlín.

Ya nadie tiene más pregunta, hay dudas pero hay más entusiasmo y emoción. Cada equipo regresa a sus habitaciones sin dejar de pensar en qué clase de experiencia será esa competencia convertida en rally.

…

Es jueves, muy temprano en la capital alemana, los cuatro equipos parte del grupo I han sido distribuidos a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, además de ser entregados un sobre con sus instrucciones. Mientras que O Invencível Cinco fue puesto en el corazón de la metrópoli, NeoBorg en las orillas campiranas, BBAJ en medio de un complejo escolar al norte y La Grande Tempête en los suburbios al este. Los otros cuatro equipos del grupo II, RetroBEGA, Vorherrschaft, PPBAllStarz y Baihuzu ya esperan por los contrincantes.

-¿Así era como pensaban que iban a ser las cosas? ¿No se suponía que iba a ser más excitante? ¡Aquí no hay nadie! —Takao se queja mientras mira a Rei y Max ver el mapa y la primera de las instrucciones.

-Guarda silencio Takao, en vez de estarte quejando podrías tratar de ayudarlos, o al menos no dar problemas. —Hiromi le grita por el auricular.

-Estás lejos y aún así me estás regañando, ¡gruñona!

-¿Estás seguro que esto fue buena idea? —Max pregunta a Rei mientras saca fotografías a la carta de instrucciones y las manda a Kyou.

-Espero que sí. —El chino murmura dándole vueltas al mapa.

Por consejo de Kai, el equipo se dividió en tres pequeños grupos, Kyou y Hiromi se quedaron en el hotel monitoreando y guiándolos, con Kyou siendo muy lento, y haciendo mucho frío como para que Hiromi pudiera moverse sin sentirse incómoda por el clima y la prótesis, se optó por dejarlos y que fueran mejor apoyo sin alentar el rápido movimiento que exige el rally,

La siguiente sección consta de los peleadores, Daichi, Max, Takao y Rei tuvieron que aventurarse a las calles y buscar a los contrincantes, y al final, Kai, padeciendo de una condición similar a la de Hiromi pero tolerando mucho mejor el clima, espera en auto en un punto intermedio para acudir en apoyo a cualquiera de los dos grupos. Bien comunicados con lo más avanzado que la tecnología de comunicaciones puede proporcionar, no hay un vacío de no tener físicamente a cualquiera de los ausentes pues están en voz, datos e imagen con ellos.

-Muy bien chicos, sigan al este hasta donde está la enorme torre de rectoría, ahí encontrarán una parada de autobuses tomen el que diga _Campus Leben_ bajen cinco cuadras adelante. Digan cuando estén ahí.

Los cuatro chicos se miran entre sí, se apresuran a llegar al punto dicho, sin batallar mucho gracias a que el camarógrafo que les ha sido designado les sirve de intérprete llegan en menos de diez minutos.

-Bien Jefe, ya estamos ahí, ¿ahora qué?

-Bueno Rei, a su derecha hay un parque ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Crúcenlo hasta que lleguen a otra parada, ahí tomen el tranvía y bajen en la quinta estación.

-¿Por qué no rentamos un taxi y hacemos esto más rápido?

-Porque eso va contra las reglas Takao, —Kyou replica al escuchar la queja del otro.

-¿Cómo van? —Ahora es Kai el que interviene.

-Todo va bien Kai, ¿tú cómo estás?

-Siguiéndolos de cerca, pero sin alejarme mucho del hotel.

-Debiste haberte quedado aquí Kai, no deberías estar conduciendo con esa mano…

-Ya cálmate, ni que fueras su mamá. —Takao se mete en la conversación, y Hiromi le replica.

Kai suspira y pregunta a Kyou, —¿Cuánto tiempo estimas que les tomará llegar?

-Veinte minutos.

…

-Llegamos ya Jefe, la fuente de la señora extraña está ahí, ¿ahora a dónde? —Takao es el que lleva la conversación después de que Rei se quedó dormido un rato en el tranvía.

-¿Señora extraña? De acuerdo a este mapa deben ser dos patos. —Kyou explica tratando de no entrar en pánico.

El grupo de Takao voltea al camarógrafo, éste a duras penas se hace entender que si ésa era la fuente que buscaban deben tomar otra vez el tranvía; sin que nadie se altere aún, pues todavía es muy temprano, regresan a la parada y vuelven a abordar. Hiromi tiene un ojo pegado en los avances de NeoBorg y La Grande Tempête, los primeros acaban de comenzar su batalla contra Vorherrschaft, y los segundos están por llegar, O Invencível Cinco aún sigue en camino.

Son las diez con cuarenta minutos cuando al fin encuentran a sus primeros rivales, quizá dirían que están satisfechos que al fin los han encontrado pero una vez que saben quiénes son, tienen sus dudas respecto al resultado.

PPBAllStarz espera por ellos para su primer combate.

**_Max_**

_Por alguna razón puedo decir que era lo que quería y no quería que pasara, puedo probarme pero no quiero confrontarme con aquellos que fueron mis compañeros el año pasado y con quienes gané el máximo premio. Volteo a mis compañeros y de inmediato noto la misma preocupación y reto que estoy sintiendo. _

_Desde que las eliminatorias comenzaron oficialmente, nos dimos cuenta que no bastaba con buenas intenciones y toda la emoción del mundo, llegar a nuestra meta de reconquistar el campeonato como Bladebreakers iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que esperábamos. Quizá por no haber sido un equipo formal en más de dos años, por las secuelas del accidente, por nuestros propios problemas… no sé, pero las eliminatorias fueron un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Por suerte conseguimos salir adelante y ganarnos por derecho propio, un boleto para la contienda, nos recordó que no teníamos nada ganado._

_Eso fue un duro recordatorio, pero uno necesario si me lo preguntan, siempre nos sirve para mantener la mente clara. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que más de uno está pensando en este preciso momento que éste equipo no es el mejor modo de comenzar. _

_Si le hubieran preguntado a Takao o Kai hace unos tres años, dirían sin dudar que estaban por debajo de nosotros, pero yo mismo he sido testigo de la evolución de PPB y puedo decir que si va a haber algo fácil en esta competencia, definitivamente no van a ser ellos. _

_-_¿Alguna sugerencia, Rei? —_Takao pregunta sin quitarles la mirada._

_Pero nuestro capitán no contesta, sé que está pendiente de las imágenes para saber qué clase de competencia será para poder definir con ayuda de Kyou y Kai los que pelearemos. _

_-_Capitanes, dar un paso al frente. —_El delegado de la BBA presente dice para dar comienzo al sorteo. _

_Nos quedamos en silencio mientras vemos a Rei acercarse con Michael y realizar el sorteo donde queda definida la forma de batalla: una pelea de tres rounds por parejas. Esto no es tan malo._

-¿Jefe? —_hablo por el micrófono en espera de que Kyou me escuche, —_quiero pelear.

_Takao y Daichi voltean a verme, para este momento hasta Hiromi y Kai deben estarlo haciendo a través de las pantallas, usualmente tenemos que esperar que Rei y Kyou decidan considerando la situación, pero en verdad quiero pelear contra ellos dos. _

_-_Max, no creo que sea lo adecuado. —_Kyou dice tímidamente._

_-_¿Quién los conoce mejor que yo?

-Pero no haz conseguido un buen trabajo de conjunto con ninguno de nosotros. —_Rei sentencia con firmeza._

_Los cuatro en el área de combate volteamos al equipo americano para saber quiénes serán la pareja elegida para ser nuestros rivales, no sorprende ver que son Rick y Michael. Siento más hondo los ánimos de pelear contra ellos, para que sepan que sigo siendo fuerte aunque ya no estamos en el mismo equipo. _

-¿Y? —_Insisto, volteo a Rei que será quien resuelva, aunque su decisión dependa en mucho de lo que Kyou y Hiromi tengan que decir, —_¿qué dicen? Sé cómo trabajan, sé cuáles son sus debilidades.

_Rei suspira y asiente, —_De acuerdo, creo que podríamos hacerlo… ¿qué dices Kai?

_Ah claro, al final… la última palabra la tendrá Kai. _

-No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. —_Murmura por el audífono, seguro de cada palabra._

-No estoy tratando de demostrarles nada, sólo quiero pelear.

-Digo que no, pero queda en ti, Rei.

_Afortunadamente he aprendido a no tener esperanzas en las decisiones de Kai, así que volteo a Rei haciendo mi mejor gesto de esperanza. Con mi amigo Rei, siempre funcionan cosas así, él siempre tratará de apoyar y dejar que todos tengan participación. _

_-_Podemos hacerlo, irás con Takao. Cuida mucho tus despliegues, recuerda que eso es lo que termina arruinando la sincronización, y no pierdas de vista el momento en que Takao ataque, no te queremos fuera tan pronto… y no pretendas embestir a ambos a la vez, ellos ya saben cómo manejar tus defensas… y…

-Sí Rei, sí… ya sé que mi trabajo como pareja no es el mejor, pero ya verás… —_Estoy ansioso, no puedo esperar a ver las caras de Rick y Michael cuando les hayamos ganado. Kai está en lo correcto, no tengo nada que demostrarle a nadie, pero claro, eso no significa que quiera quedarme de brazos cruzados. _

…

_Todo es un desastre, no sólo arruiné nuestra oportunidad de tomar la delantera sino que les he dado una victoria a mi antiguo equipo. No sé exactamente que se metió en mi cabeza, en todos los ensayos no he podido coordinar a la perfección los tiempos de lanzamiento y, después de una caótica batalla donde de milagro sacamos un lamentable empate; resulta que en el análisis de video, liberé antes de que el comisionado diera la señal, eso es considerado una falta grave y los puntos de la primer batalla pasan al equipo contrario._

_En resumen, vamos perdiendo. _

_Miro incrédulo el plato una vez que el comisionado da su veredicto respecto a mi falta y anuncia la victoria de PPB, doy unos pasos para atrás y camino lejos de ellos; Takao y Daichi me hablan pero no respondo, escucho a Rei decirles que me dejen un rato a solas. Que necesito un tiempo para recuperarme, le agradezco el gesto pero no le digo nada._

_¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¿qué se supone que pasó ahí? _

_Me comporté como un novato que no puede ni siquiera controlar sus respuestas de arranque, ¡que vergüenza! ¿y ahora qué? Sin duda será una tontería insistir en que vuelvo a pelear_

_Y si… y si _

_Regreso con mi equipo, ellos están pendientes de un posible cambio de parejas en PPB. ¿Acaso de pronto somos tan poca cosa que tienen que cambiar sus principales peleadores para que no se cansen? No, ellos no son así, debe ser estrategia de mamá para mantener activos a todos ahora que hay varias posibilidades de batalla. _

_-_Se anuncia un cambio de pareja en el equipo PPB, —_dice el comisionado, —_el capitán Michael sale y entra en su lugar Emily.

-¿Y ahora qué? —_Daichi pregunta sorprendido, igual que todos no esperaba que tuviéramos que batallar con una pareja tan… dispareja. _

_Pero ahora que lo analizo, es inteligente, si conozco tan bien a Emily y a Rick como los conozco, sé que una llena los huecos del otro. _

_Momento… _

_Nah, para que trato de hacer algo, no quiero arriesgarme a tratar de arruinarlo de nuevo. _

_-_¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Max? —_La repentina voz de Kai me asusta. No esperaba que fuera a hablar en lo que restaba de la pelea._

_-_No, nada… en verdad.

-Puedo verte, y sé que no estás pensando en cómo sería una cita con Emily, ¿qué es?

_Parpadeo sin poder evitar sonreír ante esa extraña elección de palabras y lo raro que se está haciendo el humor de mi amigo. _—Sólo pensaba en que va a hacer falta un jugador veloz, Emily es de armas tomar y su ataque es fuerte pero no tan pesado como el de Rick, si conseguimos que uno de nosotros entre antes de que alguno de ellos ataque puede haber una posibilidad.

-Eso es, —_escucho a Kai sonreír, —_ya saben que es lo que hay que hacer.

_Reparo en que todos debieron haber escuchado lo que dije y volteo algo apenado, no puedo creer que me haya puesto a definir estrategia y opinar cuando yo mismo he hecho que estemos en esta situación tan comprometida. No digo que no sirva lo que dije, pero la cosa está en que quieran escucharme._

_-_Podría ser Max, si lo que dices es correcto podríamos acomodar la estrategia. —_Kyou murmura mientras escucho sus dedos volando entre las teclas._

_-_¿Qué opinas Rei? —_Hiromi pregunta a nuestro capitán. _

_-_No sé, ¿no teníamos ya un plan?

-Pero eso lo proyectamos pensando en que Rick y Michael pelearían, jamás consideramos a Emily en la ecuación. —_Kyouju dice entre el tecleo._

-Pensé que teníamos ya una estrategia, demonios jefe, sabes que no puedo estar improvisando a cada rato. —_Rei dice algo malhumorado, todos sabemos muy bien lo mal que le sientan los cambios repentinos. _

-No, tal vez… tal vez estoy equivocado, y si no, mejor apeguémonos a nuestra primera estrategia. —_Digo apurado al ver que mi idea no es tan bien recibida como pensé. _

-Deja de comportarte como un tonto. —_La voz de Kai es el peor golpe. _

-¡Kai! ¿qué te pasa? —_ahora Rei interviene. _

_Y de pronto quedo en medio del capitán y el entrenador, —_¿Qué pasa?

-No es modo de hablarle a Max, está cambiando de opinión.

-Pero cambia de opinión porque está empezando a dudar, y duda porque no le das el apoyo que necesita.

-Aún así, esa no es excusa para llamarlo tonto.

-_Diermo… _Ok, —_se escucha al entrenador inhalar hondo, —_Lo siento, pero tienes que enfocarte Max.

-Sí, sí… ¿pero qué hay que hacer?

-Van a seguir las instrucciones de Max. —_Kai dice con el tono que usa para advertir que no es sugerencia, sino una orden. Hace tiempo que no le he escuchado algo así, después de todo, ha guardado cierta distancia con las decisiones de estrategia dejándole todo a Kyou y Rei, él solo da su opinión final si cree que vale la pena. _

-¿Y luego qué? —_Rei no se ve nada contento, seguro porque siente que Kai está pasando por encima de su autoridad como capitán, aunque técnicamente Kai está por arriba de Rei en autoridad… y además, Rei no se ve muy convencido de qué estrategia usar considerando cómo se están dando las cosas, y todo parece indicar que no sabe bien que hacer._

_-_¿Cuál es tu sugerencia, Rei? —_Kyou quiere apaciguar los ánimos. _

-Quizá tratar lo que Max sugiere.

-¿En serio? ¿y quiénes van a competir? —_Pregunto entusiasmado al saber que me están tomando en cuenta. _

-Takao y tú.

-Takao y Rei. —_Escuchamos por el audífono la voz de Kai. _

_Silencio, otra vez la diferencia entre Kai y Rei, el capitán dice que yo y el entrenador que Rei; volteo al resto del equipo, Takao y Daichi no se atreven a intervenir, la estrategia jamás ha sido su fuerte y saben que no tienen mucho que decir en este momento, igual que Kyou y Hiromi, que aunque ellos si saben de estrategias, no se atreven a meterse en un debate entre Kai y Rei. _

-BBAJ, ¿están listos? —_el llamado del comisionado hace que los cuatro volteemos de inmediato y de cierto modo entremos en pánico._

_-_Si, si… estamos casi listos. —_Daichi se apresura a decir. —_¿Qué vamos a hacer?

_Hay silencio por un rato, esperamos que Rei diga algo pero no pasa nada. Escucho a Kai gruñir. _

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Kon?

_Veo a Rei sobresaltarse por el tono de Kai, pero cierra el puño y sonríe, —_Usted es el entrenador, decida usted Hiwatari.

_Volteo a Daichi y Takao, espero que Hiromi o Kyou hagan algo, la tensión es demasiada y no necesitamos nada de esto. _—Vamos chicos, no podemos pelear en este momento.

-Claro que no; Max, informa que Rei y Takao serán la siguiente pareja. —_Kai dice serenamente. _

_Volteo algo ansioso a Rei, y éste asiente animándome a ir, —_Anda, Kai y yo somos lo suficientemente civilizados para que nuestros problemas no entorpezcan nuestras batallas. Tú nos vas a dirigir, Kai te dará apoyo. Verás que podemos.

_Asiento agradecido que mi capitán y entrenador no sean tan infantiles como Takao o Daichi serían, que harían un capricho y no ayudarían en nada para facilitar esta complicada situación. Doy el anuncio al comisionado que hace el reporte y cambian alineación. Emily y Rick levantan ambos pulgares deseando suerte y yo asiento deseándoles lo mismo. _

_-_Takao, haz todo lo posible para que Emily no prepare su ataque, Rei, cuando esto pase ve directo entre los dos…

-Calma Max, vamos a hacer todo poco a poco. —_Kai me tranquiliza, —_la clave de la dirección en un combate es la paciencia y la certeza. Confía en lo que sabes.

-¡Listos! —_exclama Takao y se prepara con Rei._

_Liberan. _

_El primer encuentro fue una terrible derrota por mi tonto error, la segunda batalla es un lastimero empate porque no podía tranquilizarme ante el nerviosismo de estar dirigiendo la primer batalla en toda mi vida, por suerte Kai se mostró paciente, y Takao y Rei muy diligentes con mis terribles carencias como capitán de improviso… me dieron otras tantas palabras de apoyo, y entonces, sólo me fié en la confianza que ellos me tenían. _

_El tercer combate, con la ayuda de Kai y Rei… fue magia pura. _

_Todo fue tal cual lo imaginé, jamás había cruzado por mi cabeza siquiera ser capitán… es un puesto que nunca ha tenido algo que quiera, pero ahora, después de este increíble momento, me doy cuenta que bien podría animarme a hacerlo otra vez. El hecho de saber que se ganó un combate gracias a mi experiencia es un nivel de satisfacción que no había conocido._

-BBAJ y PPB hay un empate técnico, BBAJ deben elegir alguna de sus dos opciones. —_El comisionado dice señalando la tabla de puntajes, con una derrota, una victoria y un empate, es obvio que tenemos sólo dos puntos. _

-¿Qué opciones? _—pregunta Rei, igual que yo, no recuerdo algo relacionado a opciones en caso de empate._

_-_El equipo que empate, tendrá la posibilidad de solicitar un desempate, con la condición de que en caso de perder, perderá todos sus puntos y, sin importar el resultado de su batalla, tendrá que hacer un alto de cuarenta minutos hasta la siguiente recepción de sus instrucciones. —_El comisionado lee el reglamento de este loco Rally Berlín. _

_Es genial que podamos tener cuatro en vez de dos puntos, pero si perdemos tendremos cero y hay que esperar cuarenta minutos. Es una decisión difícil. _

_-_Sugiero que sigamos chicos, no podemos arriesgarnos a quedar en cero en nuestro primer combate. —_Kyou dice apurado._

-Pero si podemos llevarnos cuatro. —_Takao dice ansioso. _

_Nos quedamos en silencio, no queremos otra casi discusión entre Kai y Rei, pero ya sabemos lo que va a pasar, Rei opinará lo mismo que Kyou y Kai igual que Takao. Opiniones distintas, puntos de vista opuestos y de nuevo esta extraña tensión entre los dos. _

–La clase de batalla que se realizará será individual a un solo asalto. —_Kai dice de pronto, —_he llamado a la sede, es una opción que aprobaron por la mañana.

_Esto es bueno, la pelea no durará mucho, pero es malo a la vez porque nos estamos jugando _todo_ en un instante, ¿qué hacer? _

_-_Se peleará. —_Dice Rei_

_-_Y Max lo hará. —_Dice Kai. _

_-_¡Sí! No hay mejor opción que tú amigo, ¡dales una lección! —_Takao exclama. _

_-_Vamos Max, Takao tiene toda la razón, demuéstrales que no pierdes tan fácil. —_Hiromi dice, Kyo no habla, seguro ya se desmayó de la resolución tomada._

_-_¿Están seguros? —_pregunto incierto, esto ya parece sesión de AA, donde quiero que todos me digan que 'sí se puede'._

_-_No te hagas el interesante rubio, vaya a su lugar y gane esa pelea. —_Takao me señala y mueve su brazo apuntando al área de batallas. _

_Río divertido, ansioso de esa pelea y de satisfacción, ¿de qué? Ya no sé, ya no sé por qué estoy satisfecho, orgulloso y ansioso, pero sé bien que he conseguido algo muy grande hoy, y si gano esta pelea… una inmensa posibilidad se abre adelante._

_¿Quién dice no? _

…

La batalla es una victoria, no tan apabullante como serviría para el buen momento que Max pasa pero victoria al fin de cuentas sobre su antiguo compañero Rick. Va a saludar a su mamá mientras esperan los cuarenta minutos de requisito para poder ser dados las siguientes instrucciones, Judy le habla de lo diferente que lo ve en ese momento y los satisfecha que está de verlo contento con lo que hace.

El rubio regresa con su equipo para encontrarse con una discusión algo subida de tono entre Rei y Kai, al parecer por más civilizados que puedan ser, no dejan de ser personas que defienden con todo lo que creen, y aunque Rei es bastante diplomático, Kai ha conseguido sacarle lo feo de la personalidad.

Los cuarenta minutos han terminado, Rei va a recibir las instrucciones, las envía a Kyou y éste hace el rastreo satelital para hallar la ruta más rápida. Apenas lo ha hecho deja escapar un chillido que asusta a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Jefe? —Takao pregunta.

-Es… es imposible, Kai… te envío los datos. —Kyou murmura casi con derrota, claro que eso sólo asusta más a los demás.

_-Ебать-колотить! Натянуть глаз на жопу —_Escuchan a Kai murmurar entre dientes, y eso aterra a todos, cuando Kai habla en ruso con ellos es porque sus palabras son cien por ciento vulgares, y si sisea o gruñe es porque está enojado, y si pasan ambas cosas… hablar ruso casi en un murmullo, es porque… no hay nada bueno en el horizonte.

-¿Kai? —Max pregunta temeroso, no sabe si está así por la discusión con Rei o por lo que Kyou le envió.

-Una hora con treinta y cinco minutos. —Dice Kai de pronto.

-Si no hay tráfico y este sistema de calles del GPS está actualizado. —Kyouju contesta tímidamente.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Kai, Jefe? —Rei interviene, cansado de ese intercambiar de palabras de los otros.

-El siguiente punto de pelea está a más de treinta y cinco kilómetros de ahí, como está prohibido el uso de taxis, yendo en transporte público les tomará una hora con treinta y cinco minutos de acuerdo al cálculo. —Kyou susurra.

Toda clase de satisfacción y confianza se ha ido ya, viendo el reloj y haciendo cálculos, les quedan menos de cuatro horas para ganar ocho puntos y/o acumular tantos como puedan. Y si les tomará poco más de hora y media llegar a su siguiente destino… están en un terrible problema.

-¿Quiénes son los rivales? —Daichi pregunta tratando de no caer en pánico.

-No sabemos, es secreto. —Kyou murmura.

-Vorherrschaft. —Kai dice poco después, —si conozco esta ciudad tan bien como la conozco y por la ubicación que he visto de sus peleas, son ellos.

-Kai, tú puedes llegar más rápido, tu auto no califica como taxi y tienes el permiso de la BBA para usarlo. —Rei comenta.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga llegando allá? —Kai replica molesto, —¿convencerlos de que los esperen? ¿o pelear contra ellos?

-Lo que sea necesario, eres parte del equipo, ¿no?

El tono usado no le gusta a Kai, pero sabe que tiene la razón, —Me odian y sé que no van a ser nada razonables.

-Pues tienes que hacer algo Kai, de lo contrario perderemos tiempo y no podemos recibir nuevas instrucciones hasta que peleemos esa batalla. Eres la única opción.

En su punto medio, Kai calcula su recorrido con la ayuda del GPS y sabe que el chino está en lo correcto, no sabe cuán hábil es en una batalla importante con su nueva condición pero no puede arriesgarse a negarse, se están jugando mucho.

-Me llevará cuarenta minutos, no pierdan tiempo y vengan ya. Veré que puedo hacer. —Kai corta la comunicación y toma el volante mientras acelera al máximo.

En una glorieta al este de la ciudad, Vorherrschaft son informados de la situación de su siguiente rival. Técnicamente no deberían ser dichos quiénes son sus contrincantes, pero el peso que tiene la familia de Ralft en la sociedad alemana es suficiente para sacar la información al comisionado de la BBA estacionado con ellos.

-BBAJ, y Kai se dirige solo hacia acá. —Jhonny murmura maliciosamente, —ahora es cuando, no habrá clemencia para ese infeliz.

* * *

Algunos meses sin actualizar, tuve que extenderla un poco para no hacer capítulos (más) kilométricos. Ya había dicho, no iba a haber batallas descritas y espero no moleste el hecho, concentrándome más en la perspectiva de los participantes y no tanto en la competencia.

Se me atoró un poco la historia y decidí dejarla un rato de lado, ahora que llegó algo de luz la retomé, ojalá y para bien... tenía meses en el congelador.

Mil GRACIAS por sus lecturas/reviews.

Nos leemos!


	5. Rally Berlín 2

**.:::::::...**

**Historias del desencanto**

**...:::::::...**

**5.** Rally Berlín II

El Rally Berlín ha funcionado muy bien para casi todos aquellos que querían un cambio. Los patrocinadores son los más dichosos porque las ganancias de las audiencias y el pago de publicidad en las transmisiones se han incrementado considerablemente. Los representantes de los equipos se miran satisfechos pues la modalidad parece haber sacado lo mejor de sus integrantes y aunque no tiene del todo tranquilos a los que se están moviendo por la ciudad, pueden darse cuenta que hay suficiente seguridad para poder mantenerlos fuera de peligros mayores.

Las tablas han dado resultados extraños y algo inesperados, pero no se dará nada por sentado hasta que no haya acabado la segunda fase el día siguiente, pues aún haya un equipo que ha ganado sus tres combates, puede haber quien los alcance. Ahora sólo basta esperar que se completen los esquemas de competencia.

…

**Kai**

_Esto es malo, esto es malo. _

_Conduzco con toda la precaución que puedo, deseando en mi inconsciente que tenga algún choque o percance no serio que permita mi salida de esta ida en picada en la que estoy. Tengo que hacer algo en este encuentro contra Vorherrschaft, lo sé bien, pero… ¿por qué contra Vorherrschaft? No me molestaría (tanto) el hacerlo con alguno de los equipos novatos o La Grande Tempête o PPB, no sé, pero no ese quinteto. _

_De esas cinco personas, Ralft es el único que me tiene en buena opinión, pero sé que no dejará las cosas fáciles por su endemoniado sentido de competencia, Claude me detesta porque Miguel me desprecia, y Miguel, Raúl y Jhonny lo hacen porque les gané, lo hice en buena ley pero debo admitir que quizá no les mostré mucha importancia a sus batallas cuando peleé con ellos, y claro, su ego herido hizo que se tradujera como un desprecio. _

_Esto no va a ser nada bueno, Rei… ¿qué demonios se le ha metido en la cabeza? No es mi culpa que de pronto haya perdido la brújula para dirigir al equipo, iba muy bien hasta esta situación con Max y los PPB, y por culpa de eso ahora estoy aquí. _

_Llego al punto que el GPS me indica, ya hay cierta cantidad de público y los contrincantes esperan. Ya sé que esto va a ser inútil, ya se que voy a recibir un tremendo _no_ pero nadie puede culparme por intentarlo… bueno, sí, quizá si haya quien me diga lo idiota que es esto, pero no es lo que debo tener en la cabeza en este momento. _

-¿Qué pasa Hiwatari? ¿dónde están los demás? —_Jhonny recibe, tan amable como siempre._

_-_Keep quiet Irish boy, —_volteo a Ralft y asiento pidiéndole que se acerque._

-¿Irish boy? Escocés idiota, ¡escocés!

-Guarda silencio Jhonny, ey Kai, así que es cierto que vienes en nombre de los demás. —_Ralft me da la mano y repite lo triste de mi caso_.

-Se han conjuntado mal las cosas hoy, mi equipo ha sido retrasado y se ubica aún lejos. El combate siguiente es aquí, pero ellos no conseguirán llegar aquí en al menos una hora. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que esperen por ellos? —_Quizá si hablo con la misma formalidad que él pueda obtener su favor, no es un modo de hablar ajeno a mí, pero sólo lo uso en los negocios._

-Una pelea con todo lo que BBAJ tiene para ofrecer sería una experiencia satisfactoria, pero no depende de mí la decisión. Cuando un jugador llegue en solitario a la sede de su encuentro, si su presencia es apoyada por la BBA y está en condiciones de competir, será decisión del comisionado de la BBA si se lleva a cabo el combate o no. En caso de ser un fallo positivo, el jugador deberá comprometerse a pelear sin importar la clase de batalla que sea, caso contrario, que el jugador no pueda competir, se esperará al resto del equipo para realizar la batalla.

_Me da la impresión que Ralft se ha aprendido todo este nuevo reglamento, yo di más de un repaso pero no hallé esa sección. _

_Así que no hay regla que diga que por estar presente debo pelear, si digo que no estoy en condición, habrá que esperar a los demás. —_Así que las cosas son de ese modo.

-Sí, y la pregunta es: ¿estás en condiciones de pelear, Kai?

_Merde… ¿estoy en condiciones de pelear? _

-¡¿Cómo preguntan eso? ¿por qué dudas Kai? ¡claro que estás en…! —_Takao me grita al oído._

_Tengo que cortar la comunicación en el audífono, me alejo unos pasos para pensar, no necesito sus gritos en ese momento._

_¿Estoy en condiciones de combatir?_

_Sí, si lo estoy, pero del poder al querer, de pronto hay un enorme abismo. Jamás he sido cobarde, el mundo bien sabe que no lo soy, pero tampoco pueden culparme por tratar de procurarme una vida más calmada._

_Mis dos teléfonos suenan, en uno llama mi padre, en el otro Julia y llega un mensaje de Yuriy. Definitivamente no hablaré con mi padre, ¿quién le dijo a esa española que podía estar haciendo esto? _

_Reviso el mensaje de Yuriy:_

"¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? Si sólo es compromiso da media vuelta y lárgate, pero si en verdad quieres hacerlo, ¡deja de ser un idiota y acepta el reto! Esos tontos no son ni competencia."

_Sonrío y miro de reojo a la cámara porque estoy seguro que gendarme pelirrojo estará siguiendo este encuentro, me acerco de nuevo a Ralft y asiento, —_Sí, si estoy en condiciones.

-Bien, —_Ralft se ve complacido, —_Iré a comunicarle al comisionado, en cuanto dé su aprobación, realizaremos el sorteo.

_Veo a Jürgen alejarse, vuelvo a colocarme el audífono y hablo antes de que empiecen a lloverme comentarios, —_Rei, detengan su camino. Los voy a enfrentar, esperen por el resultado para saber hacia donde seguir, esta tontería la estoy haciendo para no perder tiempo. Así que alto.

-Ey Kai, no digas eso, sostén una batalla y llegamos a cubrirte. —_Takao dice con su eterno ánimo de que todo es posible._

-No. —_Digo terminantemente, no quiero terminar como un mártir pero esto se ha vuelto personal. _

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —_Viene la nerviosa voz de Kyou._

-Kyouju, busca todos los videos que puedas de las técnicas de esos cinco. Hiromi, separa los de Ralft, Miguel y Jhonny. Rei mantén a todos juntos, quizá requiera información de ellos.

-¿Qué hay de Raúl y Claude? —_pregunta Hiromi._

_-_Raúl pelea igual que Julia, no pudo haber cambiado su juego, y conozco bien los movimientos de Julia. —_ ¿Dije eso? —_Claude nunca ha sido el fuerte, he visto suficiente de él para saber que no lo elegirán para competir.

_He peleado contra Miguel y Jhonny, Takao es buena amistad con Miguel y de ahí sé que busca revancha, no es difícil imaginar que debe haber superado sus propios límites. Jhonny es un mal perdedor, y no se dará jamás por satisfecho, hará cuanto le sea posible para darme una paliza y bien sé que puede llegar a dar ciertas sorpresas. Ralft es cuestión distinta, la vergüenza del torneo anterior y las modificaciones en su equipo le hirieron el ego y el orgullo, y si hay algo que tenemos en común, es que no pararemos hasta demostrarles a aquellos que se burlaron de nosotros que jamás debieron haber intentado desafiarnos siquiera. Así que debe tener un enorme as bajo la manga. _

_He regresado al auto para sacar la computadora, batallo un poco al tratar de sostener la máquina con una mano y cerrar la puerta. Incapaz de sostenerla apropiadamente con la mano derecha, está por caer cuando alguien se acerca y la sostiene por mí. Volteo confundido a mi izquierda para encontrarme con la nerviosa asistente de Fuerza Caribe. _

_-_La tengo Sr. Hiwatari, —_dice nerviosa, creo que Karla es su nombre, —_la llevo por usted.

-Sí, gracias.

_Regreso al área de combate, me informan que la batalla ha sido aprobada por el comisionado y ahora está por hacerse el sorteo. Ya puedo imaginar que todos en el equipo deben estar conteniendo la respiración, sólo si es una individual respiraremos aliviados, porque si es por parejas estoy más que hundido y si es a tres asaltos, bueno… también lo estoy._

_Por respeto a sus ideas de trabajo en equipo, tengo que soportar sus ánimos nerviosos tratando de darme seguridad, aunque sé bien que ninguna clase de apoyo moral en este momento me dará la fuerza de la que pudiera carecer. Pero si con eso se quedan contentos (y callados), no me cuesta mucho. _

_Aspiro hondo, me acerco donde Ralft ya espera y el comisionado también. El sorteo se realiza y me doy cuenta de cuán acertado estaba Boris cuando decía que nuestra suerte apesta. Una batalla de tres rounds… tres jugadores sanos y descansados enfrentándose a mí. _

_En otros tiempos ni siquiera me hubiera causado preocupación, lo hubiera aceptado como un reto más sin dudar de mi victoria. Ahora, sigo creyendo que puedo hacerlo, pero la preocupación ha crecido considerablemente, al igual que la duda… darse cuenta que ya no se es el mismo es un duro golpe a la seguridad de cualquiera._

_-_¿Estás seguro de esto, Kai? —_Alguien pregunta, no sé si por el teléfono o por el audífono, estoy demasiado aturdido para identificarlo._

'_¿Estoy seguro de esto?'_

_Antes de que vuelva a repetirme lo estúpido de la pregunta, apago ambos teléfonos, los entrego a Aisha y Karla de Fuerza Caribe que están cerca y enciendo la computadora. Cargo los videos que he pedido a Hiromi y Kyou, analizo las posibilidades de cada uno y desecho a Claude, a él no lo enviarán a pelear contra mí, minimizo los videos de Raúl, a él ya lo conozco muy bien gracias a los entrenamientos con su hermana. _

_Eso deja a Ralft, Miguel y Jhonny._

_-_Takao, ¿cuál es la fuerza mayor de Miguel? Kyou, ¿recuerdas haber escuchado algo de fanfarronería de Jhonny sobre nuevas técnicas? —_pregunto por el micrófono, metido en los negocios como he estado los últimos meses y hundido en mi cuasi-depresión, no he tenido mucho tiempo disponible para hacer revisión de cada uno de los jugadores. Para mi fortuna, Kyou es lo suficientemente obsesivo para saber que debe haber hecho un seguimiento puntual de la mayoría de los competidores, y Takao se ha llevado siempre tan bien con todos, que seguro habrá hablado en algún momento con Miguel. _

_-_Ehm… no, no me comentó nada. Pero eso no quiere decir que no la tenga, cambió un poco desde que su unió a Ralft. —_Takao dice muy seguro. Le creo. Esos esnobistas europeos pueden contagiar fácilmente a cualquiera. _

_-_Sí, hizo declaraciones muy fuertes hace dos meses, hay un reportaje de su entrenamiento en la mansión de Ralft. Apuesto a que debe traer algo. —_Kyou me confirma. Ya lo esperaba, ese idiota escocés no sabe quedarse callado jamás._

-Bien, esto saldrá lo mejor que pueda hacerlo salir. Esos cuatro puntos serán acumulados. —_Anuncio con la seguridad que me caracterizaba hasta hace un par de años. _

_Escucho a todos reír y aplaudir, quizá extrañaban esto tanto como yo, pero no es el momento para ponerse nostálgicos, el aquí y ahora es una increíble desventaja para mí, pero ya he salido de situaciones peores. Y como diría aquél libro, Vivir para contarla. _

_He retirado la manga que cubre mi mano derecha, miro detenidamente el breve amasijo de clavos y varillas que cubre la parte media de mi brazo, con el ligero aditamento que mi padre colocó en la estructura que sujeta mi mano. Siempre he sido de aquellos que no creen en lanzadores mecánicos como los usados por Brooklyn o Julia, siempre he dependido de mi fuerza física, ahora… ahora dependeré un poco de ese apoyo mecánico, aunque al final, el resultado de la fuerza del lanzamiento dependerá de la combinación de mi mano izquierda y el soporte del brazo derecho. Cuánto hemos cambiado. _

_Ralft, Raúl y Jhonny se han acercado al plato, como supuse Claude ha sido dejado a un lado, la sorpresa es ver a Raúl en vez de Miguel, quizá consideran que no seré un serio rival.. _—Elimina todo lo que tengas de Miguel, busca todo lo que puedas de Jhonny y Ralft. —_Le digo a Kyou mientras avanzo al plato. Sé que Kyou dirigirá bien la búsqueda._

-La batalla se realizará a tres rounds, el mejor dos de tres gana. Dada la peculiaridad de la batalla, el equipo Vorherrschaft ha decidido dar a su contrincante un descanso de quince minutos entre cada ba…

-Que sean sólo cinco. —_Interrumpo al comisionado._

_-_Vamos Hiwatari, toma la ventaja que te estamos dando, te va a hacer falta. —_Jhonny prorrumpe con su cínico gesto de bondad rastrera. _

-Si tú necesitas el descanso, sólo debes decirlo, puedo ser clemente contigo. —_Le respondo con media sonrisa cínica. _

-Infeliz bastardo, ¡ya verás cuando barra el plato contigo! Tu maldit… —_el escocés pierde el temperamento pronto. Ralft tiene que adelantarse y callarlo antes de que sea sancionado por agresión verbal. _

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Kai? —_Ahí de nuevo, la misma pregunta, ahora de labios de Ralft._

_-_Sí, bastante seguro. —_Pero he conseguido que la duda quede en el fondo de mi mente. _

_Los quince minutos de descanso pueden venirme muy bien, pero lo que necesitamos en este momento es una batalla rápida, si la razón por la que estoy aquí es el tiempo, es estúpido aceptar cuarenta y cinco minutos de descanso acumulado cuando estamos tan cortos de tiempo. _

_El comisionado da por iniciada la contienda, el primero en pelear es Raúl. _

_Victoria relativamente sencilla, Raúl no modificó tanto su sistema de batalla. Literalmente invirtió el orden, así que sólo recordé las peleas con Julia y ahí estaba la respuesta para mi victoria. Admito que el español dio más pelea de la que esperaba, pero eso no modificó el resultado que esperaba. Mi mano está en perfecto estado, sólo un poco de dolor, pero eso es algo a lo que ahora me he acostumbrado muy bien._

_Jhonny es el siguiente._

_Victoria casi milagrosa. El escocés demostró que no sólo es una boca enorme y una actitud de esnob elitista, su técnica me tomó por sorpresa y a punto estuvo de dejarme fuera, quizá los años de experiencia y mi entrenamiento obsesivo en las peores condiciones fue lo que me sacó adelante. Su poder era demasiado, y casi estoy seguro que mi triunfo fue como aquél que Takao obtuvo en nuestra batalla en la primera final hace muchos años: cuestión de ángulo de caída y fuerza de gravedad, en pocas palabras, el azar me sonrió. _

_La mano duele más, me doy cuenta con preocupación que tiembla y que los dedos se paralizan momentáneamente, hay un calambre mínimo; pero la estructura sigue firme y la fuerza en mi brazo no ha disminuido, así que puedo continuar._

-Deberías retirarte ya Kai,_ —Alguien dice, no sé quien sea, estoy concentrado en la siguiente batalla. _

-¿Hay algo de Ralft? —_pregunto a quien sea que me esté escuchando, han tenido la atención de quedarse callados mientras combato._

-Nada concreto, de las batallas en las que ha participado.

-Si sigue siendo el mismo viejo Ralft, va a atacar directo, él no se anda con rodeos.

-Bien…

-Ya tienes la victoria Kai, tienes que retirarte, —_La misma voz que desconozco insiste, no tengo tiempo para ponerle atención._

-La batalla por los puntos se acabó, ahora es una por el orgullo. —Diermo, _qué dramático se escuchó eso, pero es verdad. No le daré a Ralft ni a nadie la satisfacción de clamar que me vencieron, ni en mis mejores tiempos, ni ahora en mis peores condiciones._

-¿Preparados para la última batalla? —_pregunta el comisionado. _

-Sr. Hiwatari, ¿se encuentra bien? —_Aisha, la capitana de Fuerza Caribe me pregunta con preocupación._

_-_Sí, sólo sostén esto y dime cualquier cosa útil que puedan decir. —_Le entrego mi audífono y micrófono. He ganado las batallas necesarias para _mi_ equipo, ésta va por mí._

_La batalla ha sido la más satisfactoria que he tenido desde que peleé con Takao el año pasado, ha sido una victoria tan raquítica como aquella contra Jhonny, pero victoria, y esta vez ya no por la bondad de la buena fortuna, sino por mi fuerza. No que Jhonny sea más fuerte que su Capitán, sino que contra Ralft he puesto más empeño… quizá en mis mejores tiempos hubiera sido todo mucho más fácil, pero esos tiempos ya pasaron. _

_Estrecho una mano con Ralft, como decía, es el único que me tiene aprecio, los demás se han hecho los ofendidos y me dan la espalda. _—Buena batalla Kai, ¿por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes?

-Ya bastantes combates tenemos en los negocios, al menos en esto había que hacer una excepción.

_El capitán de Vorherrschaft sonríe y asiente, —_Aún así, has demostrado tu talante. Has derrotado a este equipo tú solo, no puedo decir que me siento avergonzado de que eso haya sucedido. Ha sido un honor haber batallado contigo.

_Me doy medio vuelta y siento que el piso se mueve bajo mis pies, antes de que pueda tambalearme un poco Karla llega corriendo con mi teléfono que llama, al ver el número de Yuriy no dudo en contestar. _

_-_Ahora es cuando necesitas fingir la fortaleza que tú y yo sabemos no tienes, tus niños necesitan toda la confianza que puedan conseguir y viéndote al borde del colapso no les dará nada. Ve al hospital, te veré allá. —_Dice aprisa y cuelga._

_Sonrió y recupero la compostura, tiene razón. Aún queda una batalla para ellos y dos rivales de peso sueltos por ahí. Mantengo la cabeza en alto y voy a donde Fuerza Caribe me espera con una botella de agua, mi computadora y un gesto preocupado. Recibo de Aisha el micrófono y el audífono, me los coloco y me adelanto a hablar antes de que ellos quieran imponer su voluntad de venir a verme. He pedido a __Alan que reciba las instrucciones para localizar a los siguientes contrincantes._

_-_Están enviando los datos Kyou, no está muy lejos de su actual ubicación. Me quedaré un tiempo aquí y trataré de seguirlos, no dejen pasar esto. —_Les digo haciéndolo sonar entre órdenes y ánimos, ellos sí necesitan del ánimo moral. _

-¿Estás seguro? Alguno de nosotros puede ir donde estás y… —_Takao ofrece, evidentemente mi seguridad fingida es un poco transparente para ellos. _

-No, tengo a Fuerza Caribe de apoyo.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?

-No importa, ahora, vayan a terminar este maldito día, seguiré su pelea por la transmisión, si acaso no puedo alcanzarlos en su ubicación, los veré por la noche en el hotel, suerte.

**Takao**

-Te veremos ahí, Kai… no nos pierdas de vista. —_Le digo asegurándome que lo hará, es cierto que merece un buen descanso y que aún tenemos una última prueba este día. _

_Los chicos se ven preocupados, me sorprende el gesto aún molesto de Rei; Max y Daichi están ansiosos por saber quiénes serán nuestros nuevos contrincantes. _

_-_¡Listo muchachos! Las coordenadas están listas, vayan a la estación del tranvía, bajen en la estación _Volt _y caminen cuatro cuadras siguiendo las vías opuestas, ahí tomarán un autobús y llegarán en quince minutos. —_El jefe exclama más tranquilo. _

_Volteo a Rei esperando que nos diga para donde irnos. Veo como toma el audífono y le dice algo a Kai que no quiere que escuchemos, sonríe e inclina la cabeza al frente cerrando los ojos, después, después da un aplauso y se acomoda la banda de la cabeza._

-Muy bien chicos, aún tenemos una batalla que ganar. Vamos.

_El cambio de ruta no es del todo radical, y parece que no estábamos muy lejos como el jefe dijo, llegamos en veinte minutos. Ya hemos enfrentado a PPB, un rival fuerte, Kai se hizo cargo de Vorherrschaft, uno bastante complicado, y ahora, estamos justo enfrente de lo que hasta hace dos años fue la más grande amenaza: RetroBEGA. _

_Al vernos llegar MingMing y Mystel saludan agitando la mano muy felices, Garland levanta un poco la mano, Mosses asiente y Brooklyn sólo abre un ojo. Así que si estos son nuestros nuevos contrincantes, la situación será bastante complicada y entretenida. _

_-_¿Están listos? —_Kyouju pregunta, él seguramente se está volviendo loco de nervios al ver quiénes son nuestros siguientes contrincantes._

_-_Bien listos Jefe, ¿te parece que saquemos la mejor alineación cuando sepamos qué tipo de batalla será? —_Rei dice._

_-_Si eso es lo que sugieres, mientras buscaré todo lo que haya de sus batallas anteriores, debemos sacar un patrón de enfrentamientos, el balance de su ataque-defensa y… —_Kyou dice casi quedándose sin respirar. _

-Tranquilo Jefe, tendremos las cosas bajo control, no olvides las gráficas de balance. Daichi, Max y Takao, prepárense, iré a ver qué clase de batalla tendremos. —_Mi amigo Rei sonríe dándonos ánimos mientras se acerca a Garland y el comisionado de la BBA con ellos. _

_El sitio donde llevaremos a cabo la batalla es una glorieta a un lado de una zona de edificios, ya se ha reunido mucha gente y todos están gritando ánimos, eso me da mucha seguridad que no importa la clase de rivales, pues todo saldrá bien._

_-_¡Se llevará a cabo una pelea de parejas a tres rounds! —_grita el comisionado mostrando el sobre que se ha elegido y dice qué pelea será._

_Rei regresa con nosotros y asiente, —_Han estado de acuerdo en cambiar de parejas si es necesario en cada uno de los asaltos, ¿qué tienes Jefe?

-Brooklyn y Garland es su dupla más usada, le siguen Mystel y Garland y MingMing con Brooklyn, pero ésta no la han usado mucho, Mosses no participa en las batallas por pareja. ¿Qué opinas Rei?

-Takao y Max irán en el primer asalto. Si son equilibrados, estará bien, si son ofensivos entraré en lugar de Takao, y si es defensivo, Daichi entrará en lugar de Max. ¿Qué dices?

_Ese es el Rei que había estado extrañando, perspicaz y seguro, y se nota que el Jefe también lo sabe. —_Gran análisis Rei, también haría lo mismo.

-¿Listos participantes? —_el comisionado dice mientras llama a los que vamos a pelear._

_Brooklyn y MingMing entran a escena, ¡Oh, genial! Al menos Rei ya está al cien por ciento, porque definitivamente no vamos a contar con Kyou porque sigue embobado con MingMing desde hace dos año, se suponía que esta era la pareja que casi no usaban… pero todo saldrá bien. _

_-_¿Listo Max? —_pregunto mirando a mi rubio amigo. _

-Listo.

_Definitivamente las buenas intenciones no bastan nunca, porque nuestro inquebrantable entusiasmo de pronto es abatido por una terrible derrota que nos enfrenta de golpe con la realidad: RetroBEGA no es un grupo de buenos amigos que nos dejará ganar, sino que se aferrarán con todo para mantener la victoria con ellos. Nos detenemos mirando el plato y después entre nosotros, sé que entre Max y yo no se ha podido obtener el gran trabajo de pareja que tuve con Daichi, pero nos acomodamos bien… podría decir que incluso mejor que MinMing y Brooklyn. _

_¿Qué pasó entonces?_

_Volteo a Max y a Rei, todos tenemos el mismo gesto de sorpresa. Rei pide cinco minutos antes de continuar el siguiente round, nos reúne y se apura a hablar con Kyouju. Los dos empiezan a hablar de coordinación, gráficas, balance, eficiencia… y números, muchos números. Me detengo a contemplar a Rei, y me sorprende ver un gesto muy apresurado mientras se enfrenta a la pantalla de la computadora que Kyou insistió cargáramos. Max se para a su lado y empieza a opinar, el gesto de Rei también se lo contagia a Max, y Daichi… se queda detrás y sé que no entiende nada, pero esa cara de pesadumbre puede verse en su rostro._

_No me muevo, me quedo ahí viendo a mis tres compañeros, y volteo a RetroBEGA, se ven tan distintos a nosotros, sí, ya sé que ni Kyou, ni Hiromi ni Kai están aquí, pero empiezo a imaginar que deben tener un gesto similar a mis compañeros. Nosotros no éramos así._

-BBAJ, los cinco minutos han terminado. —_El comisionado dice._

_Rei y Max voltean de inmediato al plato, puedo ver lo abrumados que están, pero por alguna razón no me siento tan mortificado, y me asusta que ellos sí, no debemos sentirnos así. La pienso un momento, espero que esté en lo correcto, que no me equivoque en mi decisión, y que los demás me apoyen._

_-_Takao, ¿te sientes con confianza para que Daichi entre en lugar de Max? —_Rei pone un brazo en mi hombro y fuerza una sonrisa para animarme._

-Rei, ¿está bien si Max y yo vamos de nuevo?

_Rei asiente inseguro, pero aún así no me dice que no. —_Si tú consideras que eso está bien, la verdad en este momento no hay planes que nos saquen de esto. Confiamos en ti.

_Asiento y pongo mi mano sobre la propia mano de mi amigo en mi hombro, —_No olvides esas palabras Rei.

_Rei no sabe como responder a eso, parpadea unas cuantas veces pero no dice nada. Max y yo nos acomodamos, lo mismo hacen MingMing y Brooklyn. Creo saber por qué perdimos el asalto anterior, y si mi teoría, mis planes y mi predicción de las reacciones de todos mis amigos son acertadas… inauguraré una nueva época en este campeonato._

_Liberamos, Rei y Kyou se han quedado callados sin darnos indicaciones, quizá ellos mismos se han dado cuenta ese _algo_ que noté había cambiado en nosotros, y que fue nuestra clave de éxito por mucho tiempo: improvisación._

_Las batalla parece irse repitiendo en su resultado, pero no en la forma en que se lleva a cabo, pues los movimientos de nuestros contrincantes son caóticos y sin embargo, parecen estar a punto de llevarse un nuevo triunfo. _

_Es hora._

-Max, me atacarás cuando esté delante de ellos, no dudes, lanza todo. —_Digo de pronto._

_Max está concentrado y aún así voltea a verme, —_ ¡¿Qué?

-Quiero que me ataques, tengo un plan.

_-_¿Estás loco, Takao? ¿qué pretendes? —_Kyou es el primero en reaccionar._

_-_No le hagan caso, mejor sácalo Rei, ya perdió la razón. —_Daichi alega de inmediato. _

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —_Max pregunta con duda, no me asume completamente loco pero quiere asegurarse que no me he rendido y busco la salida fácil._

-Tengo un plan, hazlo. —_Le pido muy seguro, —_Confía en mí, tengo un plan que no debe fallar.

-¿Takao? ¿lo intentarás? —_Hiromi pregunta, ella es la única que sabe de este poder oculto que pensaba sacar hasta las finales, pero ahora es el momento ideal para probarlo… digamos que cuando se lo mostré estaba en proceso de perfeccionamiento. _

-Si no es ahora, ¿cuando?

-¿Rei? —_Max pregunta como pidiendo permiso, definitivamente (igual que yo) tiene aún respeto por la maltratada figura de Capitán. _

-No sé…

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿no Rei? —_le devuelvo sus mismas palabras._

_-_Sí, pero esto es suicida.

-¿Confías en mí sí o no?

_Rei duda, y viene la voz que no pensé escuchar en este combate. _

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensas lograr recibiendo un ataque directo de tu propio compañero? —_Ah claro, esta locura es suficiente para que Kai intervenga a pesar de decir que no lo iba a hacer. Aunque sí, por el modo en que lo plantea, si se oye bastante estúpido, pero confío en mí._

-Sí Takao, confío en ti… —_Rei responde después de un rato._

-¿Y tú Kai? ¿confías en mí?—_pregunto a mi otro amigo. _

_-_Claro que no, ya lo sabes, —_aquí Kai no se tarda en responder, —_pero también sabes que eso jamás ha importado. —_Dice sonriendo. _

_Sonrío, ¡ah, mi amigo Kai! _

-¿Y? ¿lo harás Max?

_El rubio __me mira de reojo y asiente, de inmediato Daichi y Kyou exhalan como si los estuvieran matado, todos contienen la respiración cuando Max despide su poder directo contra mí. Yo me he movido apenas una fracción lejos de MingMing y Brooklyn, y antes de que su torbellino de agua me golpee, invoco mi nueva carta en este Campeonato. _

-¡Tifón Azul!

_Lo único que me queda es pedir que todo salga bien, me detengo a esperar el resultado… _

_Cuando iniciamos este equipo, ni siquiera teníamos posiciones, la única era la de Kai como Capitán, e indispensable para que echara a andar el proyecto, aunque claro, esos primeros meses fueron un caos. Después, con el tiempo, las peleas, las reconciliaciones y muchas cosas que no voy a recordar, fuimos al fin un verdadero equipo. No dependíamos de otra cosa que nuestra propia fuerza y experiencia, con los años y las modificaciones, fuimos cambiando… _

_Hasta llegar a convertirnos en una versión de los antiguos PPB que dependían por completo de la tecnología, no que nosotros lo hagamos pero… la influencia de los conocimientos aplicados y las innovaciones impactaron, y perdimos un poco de la chispa que nos caracterizaba._

_Voy a cambiar eso. _

_No importa si no hay estadísticas, videos, análisis, estrategias planeadas, detallados informes y otras cosas de MingMing y Brooklyn como pareja de batalla; la improvisación dará la respuesta. _

_Ése es mi nuevo poder. _

_El ataque de Max es envuelto por el mío propio, y en vez de contrarrestarlo (como antes diseñaba mis ataques) lo refuerza y le incrementa el poder, su ataque de agua se ve apoyado por el mío de viento creando el tifón que le da nombre. Y que (justo como quería) descontrolan a nuestros dos oponentes que habían salido tan victoriosos gracias a que no había técnicas y estrategias ya establecidas que pudiéramos analizar y no sabíamos como contrarrestar… en pocas palabras, improvisaban todo._

_Exacto lo que acabo de hacer, sí, entrené mucho para obtener este poder pero también no sabía exactamente si iba a funcionar como esperaba porque jamás había entrenado con alguno de mis amigos. _

_Como sea. Hemos ganado. _

_Los dos enemigos quedan fuera, el comisionado se tarda en anunciar nuestra victoria, y todos los demás en reaccionar. Ya no puedo sonreír más, pero si pudiera sin duda lo haría. Las caras de sorpresa de todos no las puedo creer, me siento genial, al fin estoy de nuevo en las mentes de todos, ya no soy sólo el viejo Campeón que perdió. _

_Soy de nuevo YO._

-Max, ¿está bien si Rei entra en lugar tuyo? Quiero probar como funciona con él. —_pido a mi amigo, y Max no se niega._

-Claro Takao… claro… —_Ni Max que fue el primero que confío en mí, se recupera de la sorpresa. _

_Se hace a un lado, Rei entra y me mira esperando que hacer, sonrío al pensar que de pronto soy yo quien decide… regularmente sólo seguía indicaciones, como sea. —_Vamos Rei, cuando te diga me atacarás. Sé un poco más lento… no soy tan veloz como tú. —_Sonrío dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro._

_Rei sólo parpadea y asiente, —_Sí Takao… —_fuerza una sonrisa porque puedo darme cuenta que no sabe qué decir. _

_La historia se repite, la falta de trabajo de pareja entre nuestros dos oponentes ahora los traiciona porque cuando ven que estamos llegando al mismo punto que la vez anterior entran en caos y se descontrolan, dándome el perfecto momento para darle la señal a Rei. Su ataque eléctrico se convierte en una tormenta de relámpagos que puedo nombrar, _'Relámpago del Dragón' _ok, los nombres no son mucho lo mío…_

_Pero lo importante es que ganamos. _

_Dos victorias una derrota… no hay que decir más. _

_RetroBEGA nos felicita, todos me llenan de preguntas de esta nueva opción… a nadie se le había ocurrido, puedo decirlo con orgullo. Si el año pasado el combate en parejas implicó un reto para unir las capacidades combativas de dos jugadores, ¿por qué no hacerlo también con los poderes? _

_Ésta es mi carta de triunfo para este Campeonato, los chicos de Kusatsu me hicieron pensar mucho en que no tenía nada que ofrecer… hasta que conseguí llegar a esta idea, y lo mejor, logré desarrollar este poder que puede adaptarse a otros ataques. No estoy seguro cómo quedará con Kai y Daichi, pero al menos puedo decir que con Max y Rei ha quedado sensacional. _

_Nuestro día de competencia se ha acabado, apenas y conseguimos los doce puntos que era lo máximo que podíamos. Y gracias a todos lo hemos conseguido. _

_Es noche cuando regresamos al hotel, ya ha obscurecido, y los demás equipos van llegando poco a poco. Por alguna razón Fuerza Caribe, Danse Rouge, The Great Stream y Sondag Nag están ahí; Hiromi y Kyou ya esperan por nosotros, ella corre hacia mi y me da un golpe en la cabeza mientras grita que por qué no le había dicho antes, me abraza y me dice 'gracias' y, me da un beso. _

-Eres el héroe de la noche, Takao. —_El Jefe me felicita, —_ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido algo como eso.

-¿Lo ves? No eres el único genio.

-¿Te estás diciendo genio? —_la voz de Yuriy se escucha detrás nuestro._

_-_Dale crédito, si ellos hubieran enfrentado a NeoBorg, ustedes estarían mendigando puntos. —_Ahora es Kai._

-_Govno Hiwatari, _como sea, te veo luego. —_El otro ruso dice y se despide moviendo un poco la mano._

_Nuestro entrenador nos informa que además de nosotros NeoBorg consiguieron los doce puntos, La Grande Tempête obtuvo diez y O Invíncible Cinco sólo reunieron tres, creo que la historia se está repitiendo. Y nos dice que irá a ver los detalles de la jornada del día siguiente pues ahora se invierten los papeles, se empieza a alejar pero claro que no voy a dejar que se escurra así nada más. _

-Ey Kai, Hiromi y el Jefe hicieron reservaciones en un restaurante para celebrar nuestras tres victorias. Vamos, gracias a ti, Max y yo tenemos esos doce puntos. —_Lo tomo por el brazo que no tiene lastimado, sé que no puede golpearme porque no se arriesgará a dañarse la mano derecha. _

-No, creo que paso, hay cosas por hacer y no estoy de humor para celebrar.

-Sí, vamos Kai no lo hubiéramos conseguido sin ti, fue una gran hazaña haber vencido a un equipo tú solo. —_Kyou exclama tratando de convencerlo. _

_Los demás leen la mente al Jefe y empiezan a insistirle, así podemos convencer a Kai (más por hartazgo que verdadera convicción). Da un largo bufido y nos sigue de cerca, muy detrás pero nos sigue que es ya un triunfo. Llegamos a un restaurante en el centro, afortunadamente no es de esos de cenas de gala con velas, violín y champagne a los que Hiromi siempre ha querido ir. _

_La hostess nos lleva a nuestra mesa y nos da los menús, me muero de hambre y oí que los embutidos alemanes son lo máximo. Los chicos eligen, ordenan y piden. _

-Takao, Takao, ¿cuándo practicaremos tu poder conmigo? —_Daichi pregunta agitando su vaso con agua y salpicando a Hiromi en el camino._

-Ten cuidado Daichi, —_ella se queja y le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. _—Por cierto Takao, no pensé que lo conseguirías tan bien, esos nuevos poderes combinados serán la sensación. ¿Qué podría salir con Kai y Daichi?

-No lo sé, podemos tratar. ¿Qué dicen chicos? Además, creo que hay que trabajar un poco más con el "Tifón Azul" y el "Relámpago del dragón" …pueden mejorar.

-Sí, puedes empezar por los nombres. —_Kai comenta en voz baja. _

-¡Hey! Si tienes mejores ideas, estoy escuchando. —_Le reclamo sin contenerme, ahora resulta que todos son críticos._

-Olvídalo, si pudiéramos acabar con esto, tengo una reunión.

_Ah claro, arrastrar a Kai con nosotros no puede ser un triunfo completo, como sea, me acomodo en la silla y rodeo con un brazo a Hiromi y volteo a la pantalla donde está apareciendo un reportaje de toda la acción del día, nos quedamos callados y contemplamos parte de lo que vimos y todo de lo que nos perdimos, de las batallas fáciles de NeoBorg, las agitadas victorias de La Grande Tempête y la falta de milagro para O Invencível Cinco. Además de la derrota de Vorherrschaft a manos de Kai, la inquietante fuerza de Baihuzu, el retorno temido de RetroBEGA y la fortaleza de PPB que siguen anotándose como aspirantes a un bicampeonato. _

_Comemos, acabamos y vamos de regreso al hotel. Se siente tranquilo el ambiente, Daichi se ha calmado y ahora sólo pide su cama, Hiromi está contenta y ya hemos superado la incomodidad de que nos vean juntos, Max no se ha separado del videojuego con el que salió de Japón, Kai no lo ha hecho de su teléfono, y Rei camina delante. Llegamos al hotel, hay algunos miembros de diversos equipos fuera, saludamos e intercambiamos comentarios e impresiones, al poco rato Kai se ha esfumado y Rei también, Daichi se despide diciendo que irá a dormir y Max va con su mamá. Los chicos de La Grande Tempête me preguntan cómo le hice para desarrollar ese poder, platico con ellos pero llega una reportera y empieza a hacerme las mismas preguntas pero con mucha insistencia, empiezo a divagar y Hiromi me toma de la mano sacándome del conflicto y yéndonos lejos._

_Corremos entre risas mientras nos perdemos entre las personas en el lobby del hotel hasta que llegamos a nuestras habitaciones y nos damos cuenta que el pasillo está completamente vacío. Ella me aprieta la mano y hace que la vea, su gesto es incitante y pícaro, se muerde un labio mientras sonríe y me señala la puerta de una habitación que no sabemos de quién es con ojos seductores._

_Mi pulso se acelera, y reacciono apretando su mano, evidentemente me sonrojo y siento un calor muy agradable yendo por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos empiezan a sudar aún así sigo sujetan de la suya, asiento lentamente y abro la puerta dejando que ella entre primero, no puedo evitar dar una expresión de sorpresa cuando me doy cuenta de que es la habitación que Rei comparte con Daichi, pero no importa… mis amigos entenderán…_

_Cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros._

**Rei**

_La noche ha sido terrible, apenas y pude pegar un ojo durmiendo en el sillón, Daichi llegó a su cama quien sabe cómo y no supo ni que había alrededor, bueno eso no tuvo nada de raro, compartimos cuarto… la novedad fue que en MI cama estaban mi _queridísimo_ amigo Takao y Hiromi… duermo en un sillón mientras ellos dos están en MI cama… pero no puedo enfurecerme con ellos porque es obvio que apenas entraron se quedaron dormidos… quizá los pícaros pensaban hacer su nido de amor ahí, pero subestimaron su cansancio y no consiguieron ni quitarse los zapatos._

_Estoy molesto por lo que hicieron, pero admito que prefiero mil veces eso que haber entrado y encontrarme con los dos desnudos y en _mi_ cama… mejor me callo, la pura imagen mental me da escalofríos. Sabiendo que mañana (¿o es hoy?) es un día mucho muy importante para todos, no me he atrevido a despertarlos, tomé una almohada, una cobija y me he recostado en el incómodo sillón de la salita de la habitación. _

_No puedo dormir, me he acomodado de todos los modos posibles sin ninguna clase de éxito. Cansado de escuchar los ronquidos de los tres, sí… Hiromi ha adquirido la fea condición de ronquido de Takao. Tengo que salir de la habitación._

_Camino un poco entre los pacíficos pasillos, la mayor parte de los huéspedes duermen, considerando que mañana aún es un día de competencia, debería estar haciendo lo mismo. Quizá tome mi cobija y almohada y salga a dormir aquí, está mucho más tranquilo que en ese cuarto con ese ruido del infierno. Sigo caminando sin razón ni sentido, no me alejo mucho porque no quiero que el sueño me asalte y quede muy lejos de la habitación, sin encontrar con qué entretenerme decido regresar a mi cuarto._

_Voy en camino, casi llego a la equina del pasillo donde están las habitaciones de mi equipo cuando escucho una plática, una voz muy activa platicando entre risas y otra que apenas se escucha, no se entiende muy bien lo que dicen, conforme se acercan me doy cuenta que no hablan un idioma que conozca, pero si reconozco las voces… Julia y (¡horror!) Kai. _

_Los tres nos detenemos como tontos cuando quedamos de frente, Julia reacciona primero y me saluda moviendo la mano con nerviosismo, voltea de reojo a Kai y éste parece no notar que el momento es algo inusual. _

_-_¿No puedes dormir? —_pregunta de facto. _

-No, Hiromi, Takao y Daichi están en mi habitación… roncan. No se puede dormir ahí…

-¿En serio? Te compadezco Rei… —_Julia sonríe y voltea a Kai._

-Suerte. —_Kai dice y sigue caminando moviendo la cabeza para que ella lo siga._

_Los dos pasan a mi lado, me giro curioso por saber qué están haciendo esos dos, a esa hora, ahí… de acuerdo, esta situación se está volviendo más y más extraña… Kai abre la puerta de _su_ cuarto, le permite el paso y entra detrás de ella. _

_¿Vi bien? Kai y Julia… ¿juntos?_

_Sacudo la cabeza y me quedo de pie un momento ahí, si no tenía mucho sueño ahora se me ha evaporado por completo… entre nervioso por la jornada de mañana, molesto por la situación en mi cuarto, cansado por no poder dormir y… bueno, asombrado por lo que acabo de ver, me acuerdo del casi pleito que tuvimos Kai y yo, no alcanzo a recordar exactamente qué lo provocó pero si sé una cosa: no quiero que continúe el día de mañana. _

_Sé que lo correcto es esperar a que amanezca, como toda persona civilizada pedir una plática a solas una vez que nos veamos y estemos listo para iniciar las actividades… pero soy una persona curiosa, muy curiosa… tengo que descubrir si mi amigo y la española están teniendo una reunión nocturna de la BBA o… o… bueno, ya saben, soy curioso, no ingenuo. Ya casi sé que puedo esperar, pero es Kai, es Julia y… es Kai, ¿qué más hay que aclarar?_

_Me acerco a la puerta y toco aprisa, no soy tan indiscreto como para pegar la oreja. No tarda mucho para que alguien responda. —_¿Qué quieres Rei? ¿No tienes otro lado a dónde ir?

-No seas grosero, Kai. —_Se escucha la voz de Julia, —_¿por qué no vas a ver que quiere? No iré a ningún lado.

_Ay Rei, ay Rei… como Mao diría, eres un gatito muy curioso… ahora empiezo a temer por la reacción que Kai va a tener cuando vaya a la puerta. Ésta se abre y se asoma, se ve idéntico que como entró sólo que un poco molesto._

-¿Qué pasa Rei?

-Tenemos que hablar, no interrumpo nada, ¿o sí?

_Kai exhala molesto y cierra la puerta tras de sí, _—¿Ahora cuál es el problema? No me dejarás tranquilo hasta que no tengas la mente en paz, ¿verdad?

_Me conoce casi tan bien como yo a él, pues sí, necesito saber que rayos fue lo que pasó en la tarde durante la batalla con PPB, sólo recuerdo estar molesto pero no alcanzo a recordar del todo la razón. No sé si fui yo o Kai quien comenzó, pero admito que las cosas se pusieron ríspidas. —_¿Por qué la molestia de pronto? ¿qué era lo que te tenía así?

_Kai empieza a caminar alejándome de su habitación, demonios, no me dejará ver que está haciendo. Nos alejamos y conforme caminamos dice, —_Tengo entendido que estuviste de acuerdo en acabar lo que sea que tuviste con Mao.

_Parpadeo, no estoy del todo seguro a dónde va esto, _—Aja… yo, yo… digo los dos estuvimos.

-Y aunque fue tu decisión, supongo que a veces te arrepientes.

-S…si…

-Quisieras haberte retractado de esa decisión y echas de menos los momentos con ella.

_No sé si lo que sea que él y Julia estaban haciendo adentro tenga algo que ver con todo esto que me está diciendo, pero definitivamente estoy completamente perdido. _—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Así me siento con estar en las competencias. Decidí retirarme, pero fue una decisión forzada por mi situación.

_Me rasco la cabeza y aclaro la garganta mientras pienso qué decir, me cuesta comprender por qué haría una analogía entre mi relación con Mao y su problema el año anterior. _—Me estás diciendo que…

-El sueño te hace lerdo Kon, —_musita molesto, —_que quisiera retractarme de mi decisión, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer…

_O sea que su estado de tensión hizo que quisiera imponer su voluntad, y claro, como no me gusta que me cambien mi planeación hizo que todo iniciara… ah, así que de eso se trata todo. Vaya, eso es bastante comprensible y me siento un perfecto idiota… aunque ¿quién puede culparme de comportarme del modo en que lo hice? _—Bueno, lamento haber reaccionado así, pero pensé que teníamos acordado hasta dónde ibas a tomar parte, sentí que querías imponer tus decisiones.

-Ya sabes, tengo cierto conflicto con la autoridad. —_Sonríe mirando a un lado. —_No te preocupes, mañana estoy encomendado a otro proyecto y no estaré con ustedes.

-¿Eh? ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Y si hay un problema?

-No me vengas con eso Rei, confía en lo que haces. —_Kai me da una palmada en la espalda y se da la vuelta, —_tengo que irme.

-¡Espera! —_le llamo levantando la voz, él se gira y espera el resto de mi frase, —_¿qué estás haciendo con Julia?

_Kai arquea una ceja y se vuelve a dar la vuelta__, —_Vete a dormir.

_La mañana __siguiente inicia muy, muy temprano, regresé a mi habitación a dormir. Lo hice sólo unas horas porque poco después de que amaneció escuché el grito de Hiromi y Takao al darse cuenta donde estaban, cómo estaban y qué hora era. _

-¡Eres un idiota Takao! ¿me trajiste aquí sólo a dormir? ¡ni siquiera es nuestro cuarto y… y…! ¡Rei! ¡no lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué? ¿quién tuvo la idea? ¡y todavía te enfureces! —_Takao clama molesto._

_Mis dos amigos salen disparados de la habitación, en verdad acaban de despertar después de sólo haber dormido. Ni que los hubiera encontrado desnudos o algo peor… que bueno. Daichi sigue completamente perdido, como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado le hubiese llegado a sus oídos. Me asomo para asegurarme que en su loca salida no hubieran terminado metiéndose en otro cuarto o se cayeran, sí consiguieron hacerlo._

_En fin, las respuestas no llegan. Kai se encarga de llevarnos a la ubicación donde esperaremos a nuestros contrincantes. Es un bonito jardín de una Universidad privada, que buena suerte. El entrenador nos dice que estará pendiente y me da última mirada, supongo que eso significa que está conforme con haber hecho las pases. _

_Nos preparamos para el día, es temprano, cerca de las diez de la mañana. Las cosas empiezan en poco… estamos listos sin duda. _

-¿No podríamos sólo descansar? Tenemos los doce puntos y no perdemos nada. —_Daichi exclama una vez que llegamos._

-Ey enano, eso no se oye nada mal. —_Takao, claro, no pierde tiempo para darle la razón._

-No podemos… ¿o sí? —_Hiromi voltea a verme, no parece muy convencida._

_Doy un suspiro, pero claro que no perdemos puntos pero eso no significa que no debamos dar importancia a nuestros encuentros de este día. —_No, no podemos. Hasta este momento solo NeoBorg y nosotros tenemos doce puntos, tenemos que evitar que menos equipos obtengan esos doce puntos, aquellos con los más altos puntajes pasarán a las semifinales.

_Por un momento__ todos me ven en silencio, me asustando los gestos serios de Max y Daichi. '¿qué?' pregunto con los ojos y ninguno parece ser capaz de responderme. _

-Creo que Kai te está pasando algo de su carácter Rei, ese lugar de Capitán debe estar maldito, —_Takao exclama entretenido, _—¡jamás pensé escucharte decir eso! Que debíamos evitar que alguien más tuviera la oportunidad de pasar a la semifinal.

_Prefiero dejar el asunto de lado; es verdad, antes hubiera sido mi prioridad ayudar a aquellos en posición de desventaja, pero ahora quiero mantener nuestra posición tan segura como pueda. ¿Acaso me estoy haciendo un Capitán como Kai? …¡nah! _—No Takao, no digas eso. Pero piensen las cosas, y no creo que sea bueno arriesgarnos a llegar a una etapa de eliminación si habemos más de cuatro equipos con doce puntos.

_Los demás lo piensan y me dan la razón, sólo cuatro equipos pasan a la siguiente etapa para jugar los dos duelos de semifinales, si acaso hay cinco o más equipos, tendremos que ir a una ronda de calificación para un nuevo pase, y no dudo que estemos en condiciones pero quiero que el avance sea tan sereno como se pueda. _

-Aquí vienen los primeros combatientes. —_Anuncia el comisionado de la BBA._

_Y así inicia… _

_Nuestros primeros contrincantes son RetroBEGA, repetimos batalla y no tanto resultado, no nos arriesgamos a agotar el poder de Takao ya que es una batalla de tres rounds individuales, yo, Max y Daichi damos la cara por el equipo y a pesar de la derrota de Daichi contra Brooklyn, y mi empate con Garland, terminamos con un honroso empate. Cuando acaba, todos los miembros del equipo se acercan a nosotros y nos saludan, no se quedan mucho tiempo porque apenas están empezando los tiempos para que puedan ganar todos sus puntos._

-Nos tenemos que ir, nos falta buscar a los otros equipos. —_Garland se despide y sigue a Mystel, Mosses y Brooklyn._

-Quizá los visitemos después y pasemos un buen rato juntos. —_MingMing sonríe guiñando un ojo y agita la mano, Kyou sólo suspira emocionado y la chica ríe encantada corriendo detrás de Garland. _

-Maniática, —_Hiromi murmura entre dientes mientras hace trizas el brazo de Takao del que está agarrada. _

_-_Cálmate Hiromi, ya se fueron.

-¿Qué? ¿estás celosa de ella? —_Takao pregunta con una sonrisa pícara. _

_Hiromi se gira hecha una furia, —_¿Qué dijiste?

_Doy un largo suspiro mientras veo a Hiromi tratando de ahorcar a Takao, Daichi brinca animando a Hiromi para que le de un buen golpe a Takao, y Max, Max está tranquilamente sentado platicando (o tratando de) con Faiza, ya que Danse Rouge han sido asignados para estar de apoyo nuestro, no estoy seguro de la razón pero no nos viene mal la compañía. Son chicos bastante agradables (para lo poco que podemos entendernos pues su intérprete habla sólo inglés y francés, y Max, Kyou y Kai son los únicos que hablan bien inglés)._

-El segundo equipo viene en camino, BBAJ alístese. —_El comisionado nos dice, no sabemos exactamente quiénes o que batalla será, pero ya hemos previsto casi todas las opciones. _

_Vorherrschaft llega hecho un torbellino. _

-¿Dónde está el idiota de Hiwatari? —_Jhonny grita buscando a Kai entre todos, —_¡Ah, maldito! Tuvo miedo.

-Ya cállate Jhonny. Kai no es el único de este equipo, ahora están todos. ¡Ey chicos! —_Miguel exclama agitando un brazo y acercándose a saludarnos, Claude detrás de él. _

_Ralft llega más serenamente y estrecha mi mano, _—Rei, ¿sería posible que aceleráramos esta situación? Aún debemos buscar cuatro puntos y no queremos poner en riesgo nada.

_Asiento saludándolo, pero que forma de hablar, aún así, es bastante cortés como para que uno pueda decir que no. —_Claro, ¿te parece si realizamos el sorteo?

_Al fin de las tres batallas sólo puedo pensar en una cosa: Kai es excepcional. Fue una maravilla que él solo hubiera derrotado a tres de ellos, resultó que la batalla salió una como los viejos tiempos: a tres rounds de jugadores individuales. Max ganó a Claude, Takao ganó a Raúl y yo empaté con Ralft, a Jhonny lo tuvieron que dejar fuera por haber sido amonestado en su competencia anterior por ofender a Olivier y Giancarlo. Quizá eso fue bueno. _

_Ellos se despiden diciendo que nos verán después y quedamos de nuevo esperando a los siguientes (y últimos) oponentes. Creo que prefiero el día de ayer, aunque estar aquí es sensacional, es un tanto aburrido estar sólo esperando, me gustó más la adrenalina de llegar a la siguiente etapa, pero por suerte no esperamos por mucho. Nuestros rivales finales llegan en menos de veinte minutos. _

_Baihuzu son el último equipo. _

_Cuando se decide que será una batalla individual, creo que es mi momento para enterrar los fantasmas del pasado… ay, que dramático, pero para que se entienda, es hora de dejar a atrás mi nostalgia por la ruptura con Mao. Es hora de recordar que soy el Capitán de BBAJ no de Baihuzu… vaya, quizá Takao tenía razón, y este puesto tiene algo de maldición. _

_Quiero ganarles a mis viejos amigos, quiero que seamos los menos en pasar y que nos llevemos todo, quizá estoy volviéndome tan egoísta como Kai… pero en verdad quiero que eso pase. _

_La batalla se libra entre Mao y yo, siento la misma satisfacción que aquella batalla tantos años atrás en el primer campeonato, y apuesto que ella siente lo mismo, al final… cuando todo se ha acabado. Cuando el representante de la BBA ha dado por válida nuestra victoria, y la derrota de Baihuzu._

_Mao y yo reímos. _

_Nosotros fuimos la última batalla para ellos, así como ellos para nosotros. Son las seis de la tarde y la jornada se ha acabado, la BBA nos envía comida y bebida e invitamos a Danse Rouge que estuvo apoyándonos todo el día a acompañarnos, incluso se nos une parte del personal de la televisora que transmitió todas las batallas. _

_Para cuando la luna está iluminando Berlín, nosotros aún seguimos en aquella zona donde nos tocó tener nuestras tres batallas del día. Celebramos y comemos, varios estudiantes y vecinos se han acercado y hemos hecho casi una fiesta, la situación se siente tan relajada que honestamente puedo decir que estoy satisfecho de estos dos días. . _

-¿Rei? ¿cómo te sientes? Hicieron un trabajo increíble. —_Mao me dice sentada a un lado de mi con Feng del otro lado. _

-Lo sé, ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás, ¿cuántos puntos hicieron?

-Sólo diez, pero no creo que esté todo perdido. No sé todavía como están los demás equipos, si sólo tres consiguieron doce, deben de dar oportunidad a los de diez, ¿no crees? —_Feng contesta levantando su vaso. _

_En ese momento es cuando me pregunto qué habrá pasado con los demás equipos, estando en esta fiesta de casi cuatro horas no he tenido mucha cabeza para mortificarme por esas cosas… quizá ahora es cuando debería pero… no, si hay malas noticias, esas siempre son las primeras en llegar._

_Por el día de hoy, basta de preocupaciones y dilemas mentales. La noche se hizo para celebrar nuestro casi seguro pase a las semifinales. _

…

La fiesta se acaba, la población alemana acompañándolos se despide y regresan los integrantes de BBAJ, Baihuzu y Danse Rouge al hotel. Los chicos africanos y los chinos se despiden de BBAJ. Quienes se quedan en el lobby del hotel donde PPB, O Invencível Cinco, Vorherrschaft y NeoBorg están.

Los paneles de puntos son colocados quince minutos antes de las diez, las pantallas del lobby del hotel son rodeadas por los equipos, reporteros y curiosos. Vaya sorpresa, las palabras de Feng fueron casi proféticas.

Además de NeoBorg y BBAJ, PPB obtuvieron doce puntos, Baihuzu y La Grande Tempête tienen diez, RetroBEGA y Vorherschaft tienen nueve y O Invencível cinco sólo tres. ¿Cómo van a elegir a los semifinalistas?

Los equipos se van a dormir sin más anuncio de la elección de los semifinalistas, después de todo, mañana partirán a la siguiente sede. Donde sea que eso sea.

Todos los equipos se han reunido en un desayuno ofrecido por el gobierno de la ciudad en conjunto con la BBA; mientras comen y saludan se confirma a rumores la noticia de la noche anterior. Habrá una jornada especial para definir quién entre Baihuzu y La Grande Tempête irá a semifinales junto a NeoBorg, PPB y BBAJ. Viendo a los equipos en cuestión, es fácil notar el nerviosismo por si dicha sesión especial se jugará en Berlín o hasta la siguiente ciudad sede.

-Buenos días participantes y demás personal, la BBA agradece a todos su participación y esfuerzo en esta etapa. La ciudad de Berlín les ofrece este desayuno de despedida y aprovechamos que están todos reunidos para dar detalles de lo que ya saben. Tenemos dos equipos peleando por un pase a las semifinales, La Grande Tempête y Baihuzu favor de ponerse de pie.

Los equipos mencionados se levantan y se miran entre sí, definitivamente eso tiene que ser solucionado antes de que se inicien las semifinales.

-Nuestra siguiente sede y lugar de las dos últimas etapas será la Riviera Maya en México. Las semifinales se realizarán en Playa del Carmen y la gran final en Cancún. Estoy seguro que todos estarán más que satisfechos con terminar las actividades ahí. —El Sr. Daitenji exclama entusiasmado mientras imágenes de las paradisíacas playas y los exuberantes lugares pasan en una pantalla detrás de él.

Los murmullos y ansias no se hacen esperar, anima mucho que después de tanto esfuerzo acaben en un lugar así, aún si no llegan a finales será un descanso muy bien merecido.

Baihuzu y La Grande Tempête intercambian miradas sabiendo que su duelo será lo primero apenas aterricen en tierras mexicanas, no saben quién será el semifinalista, pero sin duda harán todo lo posible por llegar ahí. Lo más que NeoBorg puede hacer, es preguntarse cómo demonios se les ocurre llevarlos de nuevo a una zona casi tropical, aunque saben que una cerveza helada enfría todo. PPBAllStarz ya idean donde comenzarán a entrenar, ya disfrutarán al máximo del paraíso maya cuando sean campeones… porque ellos _deben_ ser los campeones. BBAJ no dejan de mirar la pantalla y sus posibles contrincantes. Rei sabe que dirigirá bien todo, aún si Baihuzu pasa a semifinales y los enfrentan, Mao y lo demás es cosa del pasado. Max sonríe emocionado pensando en enfrentar de nuevo a sus ex compañeros y repetir bicampeonato, pero ahora como parte de BBAJ. Kai menea la cabeza inseguro de qué papel puede tener, aún puede sostener un par de batallas al máximo pero quiere hacerlo en la final… hará cuanto pueda para que lleguen a esa final. Y Takao, Takao junta las manos imaginándose ya asoleándose en esas playas y levantando el trofeo de Campeón, recuperará su título e inaugurará una nueva época donde los competidores combinarán sus poderes, no solo sus sistemas de batallas.

Pero claro… primero hay que llegar a finales.

* * *

Y acabado el laaargo capítulo cinco y las perspectivas de los muchachos, ah... no sé si quepa como aclaración para quien me diga que Kai estaba OCC por 'andar así' con Julia, vamos, aquí la quiere pasar bien, aún así explicación en el siguiente... al igual de porqué los equipos eliminados están ahí, porqué tantos semifinalistas, y todo desde.. el paradisíaco Cancun. Jajaja!

GRACIAS por sus lecturas/comentarios, esto termina siendo siempre más largo de lo que pretendo, y agradezco de sobremanera el tiempo que le dan a la lectura.

Saludos y nos leemos!


	6. El capítulo final

**Sólo para apuntar cuestiones geográficas. **Cancún es un lugar turístico en el oeste de México, en el Caribe. Es un lugar de selva baja tropical, y muy conocido por sus playas de arena blanca, es un centro turístico internacional. Forma parte de la Riviera Maya que es la costa del mismo Caribe que va de Cancún al sur del país. Playa del Carmen es un nuevo punto de turismo que ha estado creciendo recientemente y se ubica como a tres horas de Cancún. **  
**

**.:::::::...**

**Historias del desencanto**

**...:::::::...**

**6**. El capítulo final

* * *

_**Formando las semifinales**_

La mañana de arribo de los equipos competidores es una muy tranquila, el viento quizá un poco más agitado de lo normal, pero todo lo demás está como puede esperarse en esa rivera caribeña. El sol alto y calentando al máximo, el cielo despejado y el mar con todos los tonos azules de los que es capaz en esa región.

La vista ha dejado impactado a todos…

Bueno, a casi todos.

Los miembros de Vorherrschaft y La Grande Têmpete antes parte de European Dream han visto eso muchísimas veces, y NeoBorg están tan abochornados que lo primero que hacen apenas han bajado del avión es buscar el alivio de un área cerrada con aire condicionado en el interior de la sala de espera.

-Muchachos, los autobuses turísticos están listos. —Se escucha la voz del Sr. Daitenji.

Los grupos que han sido ya eliminados abordan sin levantar siquiera la voz, intercambiando impresiones entre sí. Los tres ya asegurados en la semifinal se retrasan un poco, y aquellos peleando por un pase a esta etapa se tardan un poco más.

-¿No vienes entonces? —Takao pregunta antes de subir a Kai que ha ofrecido llevarlos en una camioneta aparte.

-No, no tolero este clima. —Dice terminantemente, —De cualquier modo, debo llegar antes para hacer unos arreglos, los veo allá.

-Como quieras amargado. ¡Nosotros, vamos a pasear! —Takao dice rodeando con un brazo a Hiromi y entre risas de los dos suben al autobús descubierto en el que les llevarán hasta la primera sede.

-Ey, la camioneta está desocupada. Si les interesa, suban ya, antes de que me arrepienta. —Kai llama a los cinco rusos esperando bajo la brisa fría cuando pasa delante de ellos.

Yuriy y los demás salen de inmediato cuando han visto el vehículo, pero entonces ve que se acercan los integrantes de La grande Tempête y es obvio que no quieren hablar con él, sino con Kai, —Te esperamos allá.

Los chicos de BBAJ suben seguidos por PPB, Mao hace muecas a La Grande Tempête cuando pasa a su lado pero la china se detiene cuando se da cuenta que Vorherrschaft va con ellos, y Jhonny y Ralft le alteran un poco. Estos dos equipos se han acercado a Kai, Julia delante de ellos, y Rei no puede evitar ver de reojo para saber qué van a hacer, si acaso le brincará encima la española.

Sin embargo, la capitana se acerca con toda civilidad a decirle algo que al parecer incluye a Ralft y Miguel, tiene que girar la vista antes de que su mente volátil le haga inventar cosas. Se sienta entre Baihuzu y BBAJ, concentrándose mejor en la plática de los que ya están en el autobús.

-¿Y, qué opinas? —Julia pregunta una vez que está delante de su equipo, del de Ralft y Kai.

Kai se rasca la cabeza una vez que ha repasado los gestos de todos, se da cuenta que hay desde duda hasta completa certeza, y se pregunta por qué tienen que meterlo en ese lío.

-La Dra. Judy ha estado de acuerdo. —Ralft dice para demostrar que esa posible decisión ha sido consultada.

Después de pensarlo un rato, Kai habla para los demás. —Si están decididos a hacer y sacrificar todo lo que sea necesario hacer y sacrificar, adelante. Pero si dudan aunque un poco, cualquiera, hágase a un lado, de lo contrario acabarán siendo equipos más fracturados que ahora.

-¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo! No hacemos esto porque queramos ser una gran bola de amigos, queremos ganar y sólo así aseguramos poder. —Jhonny exclama irritado.

-Guarda silencio Jhonny. —Ralft interrumpe, —Lo analizaremos bien Kai, pero queremos saber tu…

-¡Ey idiota! ¡apresúrate Hiwatari! ¡me estoy deshidratando! —La estridente voz de Boris interrumpe las palabras de Ralft, apoyándose con la bocina de la camioneta donde los rusos ya esperan por él hace un verdadero escándalo.

Kai no se molesta en voltear, estirando un brazo señala al ruso de cabello claro y con un breve movimiento de la extremidad, la mano y los dedos, le hace entender que si sigue así lo sacará. Después regresa a Ralft, —Si consiguen asegurarme que están comprometidos, tienen mi voto.

-¡Eso es todo! —Mathilda exclama moviendo las manos. Tienen el apoyo de Hiwatari para una posible unión de sus equipos.

-¡¿Quieres quedarte? —Boris vuelve a gritar mientras hace uso de la bocina.

Kai mueve la cabeza despidiéndose, Julia agita la mano y camina al lado de Ralft dirigiendo a los otros dos equipos. Suben al segundo autobús que sólo espera por ellos, compartiéndolo con los equipos eliminados en la primera fase están listos para ir a Playa del Carmen para descansar y realizar las semifinales en dos días.

Los autobuses han arrancado, pero una voz grita que se detengan, el segundo autobús lo hace cuando los pasajeros se dan cuenta, entre risas y burlas, que Boris fue, en efecto, dejado por Kai. Humillado, acalorado y furioso, sube al autobús descubierto donde deberá soportar casi dos horas de más calor por no poder ser paciente.

La llegada a Playa del Carmen les recuerda a algunos a Belfast del año pasado, no es un lugar potencialmente metropolitano, pero tiene ese detalle que les dice que es un lugar ideal para albergar unas semifinales. Con la tendencia de este nuevo Campeonato de atraer más público a las transmisiones que a los eventos en vivo, es un sitio ideal.

Los equipos son llevados al hotel que les albergará, y Baihuzu y La Grande Tempête son anunciados que su duelo de pase a semifinal será ese mismo día por la noche, 'no lo teníamos en calendario' dice el Sr. Daitenji disculpándose. Y nadie protesta, sabiendo que es mejor de ese modo pues el equipo que pase tendrá un día de completo de descanso.

Lo que resta del día es descansar.

_**El día antes de las semifinales**_

El día comenzó muy temprano en Playa del Carmen, eran las primeras horas de la madrugada y Baihuzu aún festejaba su pase a semifinales. Ahora que el sol ha salido a pleno, los participantes empiezan a dejar sus habitaciones y recorrer la pintoresca zona y su clima tropical, se dejan sentir los ánimos renovados. Baihuzu, PPB, BBAJ, Fuerza Caribe y O Invíncibel Cinco han ido a Xcaret a seguir celebrando, NeoBorg y RetroBEGA han ido a Cancún, Vorherrschaft y La Grande Tempête no han sido vistos, algunos aseguran que regresarán pronto a Europa por despecho ante su derrota, al final no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo para fusionar esos dos equipos.

Es casi la tarde, los equipos idos a Xcaret regresan y el hotel vuelve a llenarse de vida, casi espontánea, al tener reunidos los equipos en la alberca, la reunión empieza a tornarse fiesta cuando los africanos llevan música

-¿Recuerdas la fiesta del año pasado en Nigeria? —Hiromi pregunta poniendo la mano en el hombro de Takao.

-Sí… bailamos en la playa, y te me insinuaste. —El chico exclama levantando su vaso.

-¡Oye! Lo haces sonar como si te hubiera estado acosando.

-Bueno, no fuiste nada discreta. —Takao sonríe y se echa a la piscina porque puede ver un brillo asesino en los ojos de su novia.

El chico nada hasta el medio de la piscina; Mao, Feng, Kiki y Rei están haciendo una batalla por ver quien hunde a quien. Con Mao sobre Feng, y Kiki sobre Rei se empujan entre sí para derribar al contrincante. Takao queda en medio de la batalla campal y no puede alejarse cuando Mao cae encima de él.

-Lo siento Takao, —Rei se disculpa nadando hasta su amigo y ayudando a la chica de paso, —parece que no se cansan de perder.

-¿Cómo vamos a cansarnos de perder? ¡si ganamos! —Mao grita y ya está buscando como treparse otra vez en la espalda de Feng.

Takao y Rei nadan a la orilla, quedan cerca de los equipos eliminados que aunque no pueden entenderse entre ellos, dejan ver que aquél dicho que 'la música es el lenguaje universal' tienen mucha razón. Uniendo los ritmos africanos y latinos, mas unos despistados australianos varios empiezan a bailar.

Max está con su mamá viendo a los demás festejar, —¿Por qué no bailas, Maxie? —Judy pregunta mientras aplaude.

-No quiero mamá, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que lo que te dije en la mañana. Y si me distraigo Kai puede salir, y como dices, es necesario explicarle todo.

-Vamos Max, disfruta la fiesta, esa plática puede esperar. El Sr. Daitenji no ha asegurado nada por la cuestión del presupuesto, pero aconsejó hablar con Kai de eso, aunque sugirió primero hacerlo con su abuelo.

Ante estas palabras los dos Mizuhara se miran y echan a reír, —¿En verdad esperas que acepte el abuelo de Kai? —Max pregunta divertido.

-Su abuelo definitivamente no, pero de Kai, eso lo vamos a averiguar. Si está de acuerdo, será un cierre espectacular, sin duda. Tu idea fue genial. —Judy exclama dando palmadas en la espalda de su hijo, sorprendida que el pequeño rubio hubiera ido a ella con una idea bastante interesante para cerrar las competencias finales.

Justo en ese momento el rubio ve aparecer a Kai y Julia, se contiene de ir detrás de él en espera de que se separen y ella no pueda escuchar nada de lo que tenga que decirle.

Kai levanta la mano despidiéndose de la española y mirando ansioso su reloj, calculando su tiempo sabe que estará a buena hora en Cancún para buscar a los otros. Se dirige a la salida del hotel a esperar que le lleven el auto que ha rentado, pero no ha llegado a las puertas cuando Max grita llamando por él.

-¡KAI! ¡Kai! ¡espera!

Aspirando profundamente el mayor se gira en espera del estadunidense, —¿Qué es Max?

-¿Puedes hacernos un favor? —Pregunta Max con toda la candidez del mundo mientras Judy se acerca caminando.

Kai sólo puede resignarse a que no podrá ir Cancún a tomar un trago con los demás.

Algunos minutos después, Kai está en camino a Cancún, pero con Judy a un lado y Max en el asiento trasero; no es el modo en que pensaba viajar, pero no puede maldecir su suerte, porque le están planteando una idea interesante e innovadora que podría resultar beneficiosa para sus empresas.

La tarde llega y con ella la noche, la fiesta en la alberca termina pronto y los equipos regresan a sus cuartos, sólo Baihuzu consideran que es necesario entrenar siendo su primera vez en semifinales en casi tres años, los otros tres saben de buena experiencia que es lo peor que pueden hacer pues caerán en una fase de nerviosismo y dudas, y nadie necesita nada de eso.

Así que PPB están encerrados viendo películas, BBAJ descansa, Takao y Hiromi en el baño sauna, Daichi en el restaurante, Kyou en las hamacas y Rei apoyando a sus amigos chinos. NeoBorg… bueno, ellos disfrutan de la vida nocturna que un paraíso turístico como Cancún puede ofrecer. Cosa nada rara en ellos, que lidian tan bien con el alcohol que no importa que el día siguiente sean las semifinales, no son irresponsables, Yuriy ha dado como hora límite de ingesta las diez de la noche para que la posible resaca no les afecte.

Pero esta vez habrá más consecuencias que una resaca de alcohol.

_**El día de la semifinal**_

Kai había regresado relativamente temprano al hotel, terminó yendo a Cancún sólo para comer y cenar con Judy y Max que se extendieron en sus explicaciones y él no halló cómo decir que tenía que ir con los rusos a emborracharse un poco. Confió en Yuriy y su control en el equipo, después de todo, siempre había sido el del interés en controlarlos y poner los límites. Kai era el del recurso, muy raras veces había sido la voz de la razón en aquellas esporádicas ocasiones cuando Yuriy perdía la mesura de su propia ingesta.

Sabía que no era indispensable, pero no creyó que fuera a ser necesario.

Ahora puede maldecirse por no haber expresado sus intenciones a Judy, por no haberse animado a dejarlos ahí e ir en busca de los cinco rusos.

Son las cuatro de la mañana y él está de nuevo en Cancún, pero no en un bar saliendo medianamente lúcido hasta el auto acompañado de cinco rusos. No, está en una oficina de justicia con Yuriy discutiendo con Serguei, mientras Yelena e Iván están durmiendo en el auto. No puede creer que esté ahí para lidiar con cuestiones legales para sacar a Boris de detención y esperar que no llegue el asunto a oídos de los organizadores del Campeonato.

-Lo lamento señor, el joven infringió la ley y agredió a oficiales de justicia, aún si no hay demandantes, deberá tener un arresto de veinticuatro horas por alterar el orden público. —La representante de la oficina encargada del conflicto le dice a Kai.

-El problema empezó porque él no comprende el español, ni siquiera se sabe hacer entender en inglés, y su personal carece de un intérprete en ruso, eso puede ser usado como abuso de poder pues no le dieron la posibilidad de exponer sus razones, ni le fueron explicadas en un idioma que él pudiera comprender las razones de su detención. —Kai trata de explicarse, no es abogado pero no es la primera vez que sucede algo así.

-Eso no excusa que haya golpeado a dos comensales y amenazado a los policías…

-Con su propia arma, ¿cómo puede un civil desarmar a un agente entrenado? —Kai insiste, claro que sabe cómo puede Boris quitarle el arma a un sujeto entrenado, y que entiende medianamente el inglés, pero si lo hace ver como un perfecto ignorante quizá pueda poner las cosas a su favor.

La mujer hace un gesto que dice empieza a dudar de la culpabilidad absoluta de Boris, —El gerente del restaurante está por llegar, si sus argumentos lo convencen y está de acuerdo, sólo pagará una multa y podrá irse.

Kai asiente y voltea a Yuriy y Serguei, el pelirrojo le reclama no haber intervenido cuando Boris empezó a echar pleito a dos canadienses que se burlaban de su aspecto, y el más alto alega de por qué el Capitán no puso un alto cuando vio que Iván, Yelena y Boris hicieron una competencia de ver quien bebía más.

-Guarden silencio, —Kai interviene antes de que esos también se vayan a los golpes.

Es tan inusual que peleen con verdadera furia entre ellos, pero la situación se ha vuelto riesgosa, si este incidente llega a oídos de los organizadores los eliminarán de la competencia, y aún si eso no pasa y Boris no sale, su capacidad de combate tendrá una gran baja. Yuriy y Seguei lo saben, y también que quedarán en enorme deuda con Kai que, en teoría, no debería ni estar ahí, pero saben que no les iba a fallar.

-Serguei, toma el auto y lleva a esos dos al hotel. Que nadie los vea. —Kai dice lentamente la última frase, sonando casi a amenaza. Entrega las llaves y espera que el otro se vaya, entonces se sienta y mira ansioso su reloj.

Yuriy sólo suspira sentándose al lado del otro, no se anima a decir ya nada, se siente avergonzado de lo que pasó sólo por animarse un poco y creer que no habría consecuencias. Ahora uno está en detención, dos completamente emborrachados (y menores de edad que es lo peor), y Kai llevando los asuntos por él.

La mañana llega, Kai y Yuriy duermen recargados uno con otro en la banca en la oficina de justicia, son despertados por el llamado del teléfono de Kai. El pelirrojo ve con algo de remordimiento el gesto de Kai al ver quien llama, contestar y la discusión que tiene con la persona del otro lado. Brincando del japonés al ruso en instantes, ya sabe quien es.

Kai cuelga y se lleva una mano a la cabeza mientras se soba la frente por el dolor de cabeza que ha aparecido, —Ya saben de este incidente, aún si sacamos a Boris a tiempo, mi abuelo se encargará de que no les permitan competir.

Yuriy aspira hondamente ante las noticias. Han quedado fuera del Campeonato.

Voltea a Kai que ahora es quien sostiene una clase de mirada de disculpa, el pelirrojo fuerza una sonrisa y le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda, —No te culpes, aún Souichiro no hubiera intervenido, Judy, el Sr. D. y Ralft junto a sus amigos harían todo lo posible por impedir nuestra participación, somos un mal ejemplo para los demás.

La noticia de la descalificación de NeoBorg corre como pólvora entre los demás equipos, de inmediato se solicita una junta entre los representantes de equipos para saber qué hacer en una situación así. Son apenas las ocho de la mañana, sin embargo todos están presentes y teniendo la ausencia obvia de Kai y Yuriy que siguen lidiando con la situación penal de Boris en Cancún. En Playa del Carmen, se ha decidido que La Grande Tempête ocupe el lugar de los rusos.

Las competencias comenzarán a las ocho de la noche, y cuando La Grande Tempête son informados, son sorprendidos por la noticia pero no están desprevenidos, de inmediato empiezan a hacer cambios para estar al nivel de la competencia.

…

-¿Kai sigue en Cancún? —Max pregunta llegando a la habitación donde se han reunido los demás.

-Sí, hablé con él hace un momento, dice que estará aquí en unas tres horas. Creo que lo adecuado es que Kai no compita hoy, si acaso durmió no estará lo suficientemente concentrado para hacer un buen papel. —Rei sentencia mientras toma lugar entre Hiromi y Kyou.

Los demás asienten, sin querer reconocerlo están de acuerdo. Se sientan a esperar que llegue la hora de comida, aunque NeoBorg no son amigos de nadie, hay cierta pena rondando por ahí porque han sido retirados de la competencia a esas alturas.

La tarde llega, al igual que Kai y Yuriy, los que los ven se hacen a un lado no sabiendo que decir. Sólo Jhonny, claro, sólo Jhonny los señala despectivamente mientras se burla ganándose las miradas molestas de los que han contemplado eso. Sin embargo, lo más que obtiene del pelirrojo y su amigo es un intercambio de miradas y una sonrisa desdeñosa, siguen caminando sin siquiera contestarle. Eso sólo enfurece más al escocés.

Los dos recién llegados se detienen brevemente antes de que sus caminos se separen, Kai voltea y dice, —Ya te tocará vengarte.

Son las tres de la tarde cuando Kai llega a donde BBAJ hace la planeación para la competencia; no saben cuál de los otros tres equipos será su rival pero, aunque Takao ha demostrado que son capaces de salir avantes sin metódicos planes, también han aprendido que saber las debilidades del oponente puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Así que tienen que repasar a cada uno de esos.

Los demás saludan a Kai y se contienen de preguntarle cómo está, basta verle. Éste se sienta y contempla en silencio la organización de los demás, Kyou dirige la investigación, Hiromi lo apoya señalando todo aquello a lo que el chico de lentes se refiere, Rei complementa sus comentarios con experiencias que han tenido o ha notado, Max, Takao y hasta Daichi opinan de vez en cuando.

Para cuando han acabado, Rei asiente satisfecho, saben ahora que la mejor opción de triunfo sería La Grande Tempête, al que tratarían de evitar más sería PPB pero cualquier cosa posible está cubierta, no sabe que tan bueno o malo fue que NeoBorg está fuera pero sabe que ya no tiene caso perder el tiempo. —¿Algo que agregar, Kai?

-No, nada. Mantener un ojo en los europeos. —Murmura el otro y se pone de pie, —tenemos casi cuatro horas antes de salir; coman algo, naden, báñense… descansen, nos veremos a las siete en el lobby.

-Tú deberías dormir. —Hiromi se planta delante de él.

Kai sólo exhala una breve risa divertida y asiente, —Sí, es lo que pensaba hacer, así que largo que no sé por qué están en mi habitación.

…

El momento de las semifinales ha llegado, como si el día no necesitara más sorpresas tras la avalancha informativa que fue la descalificación de NeoBorg, se ha anunciado una fusión de equipos. La Grande Tempête y Vorrherschaft al fin han decidido dejar sus conflictos atrás, y no que vayan a volver a ser los tres equipos de hace dos años, F-Sangre, European Dream y Barthez Batallion, han anunciado que se presentarán sólo como uno. Las suspicacias no se hacen esperar, pensando que son unos oportunistas, pero el Comité anuncia que se ha aceptado su solicitud, después de todo tienen el apoyo de Judy, Kai y el Sr. Daitenji, y ahora competirán como uno.

…

Es el momento de la primera prueba para llegar a ser campeones: las semifinales.

Delante de ellos se levantan sus tres oponentes, han competido contra dos por muchos años ya, y uno nuevo se impone como perturbadora amenaza, pero BBAJ no necesitan ni verse entre sí para saber que aunque las dudas asalten, no temen a ninguna de ellas.

Baihuzu, PPBAllStarz, y ese extraño conjunto llamado ahora European F-Batallion, están delante, esperando al igual que ellos el sorteo de selección por el tipo de batalla que se realizará para cada uno de los dos encuentros que darán a los dos finalistas de ese Campeonato. El mismísimo presidente de la BBA se acerca a ellos y extiende la urna con las posibilidades, primero para elegir contrincantes y después para el tipo de combate. Julia, Michael, Lai y Rei aspiran hondo mientras van tomando cada uno el papel del primer sorteo, dos papeles en blanco y dos conteniendo a los contrincantes.

Queda determinado: PPB irá contra Baihuzu y BBAJ contra European F-Batallion, después es turno de la competencia. El encuentro de PPB y Baihuzu será en combates individuales y el de BBAJ y European F-Batallion en parejas.

Nadie está lo suficientemente satisfecho o decepcionado, la victoria sigue siendo una moneda al aire. Y los encuentros comienzan.

Ese híbrido entre La grande Tempête y Vorherrschaft tiene potencial, demasiado potencial. En una decisión final que ya contemplaban desde la ronda anterior, los dos equipos decidieron unirse para sellar conflictos y dar fuerza mutua. Eso se nota fácilmente cuando los antiguos tres equipos entran en combate como uno solo dando lo mejor que cada uno tenía, Ralft y Jhonny, Miguel y Claude, y quizá el par de más temer, Julia y Raúl.

Aún así BBAJ no se amedrenta, haciendo firme frente a los embates del otro. Max y Takao combaten contra Miguel y Claude obteniendo una victoria complicada; Daichi y Rei van contra Ralft y Jhonny resultando en un empate, y finalmente Takao y Daichi repiten su victoria casi cardiaca contra Julia y Raúl, aquí aparece de nuevo la revelación del Rally Berlín, Takao y su poder, ahora combinado con Daichi dando origen al autonombrado '_Rugido Terremoto_'.

Con tres duelos dignos de recordar y victorias a base de mucho esfuerzo, BBAJ está en la final.

En el segundo combate, Baihuzu da la sorpresa de todo el Campeonato cuando deja fuera a PPB. Los chinos vinieron de atrás para derrotar en dos de los tres combates a los estadunidenses. Los pasados campeones están perplejos y los chinos están más eufóricos que el día anterior que ganaron su pase a semifinales, quizá por alguna suerte de amuletos o por la férrea voluntad de ese equipo que se pensó estaba eliminado mucho antes de que iniciaran las competencias, Baihuzu pasa a finales por primera vez en su historia.

La noche llega, PPB no fue tan buen perdedor como uno podría esperarse y han ido a hundirse en sus habitaciones, a diferencia de casi todos los de European F-Batallion, BBAJ y Baihuzu celebran en el restaurante con los demás equipos, salvo, los rusos que no han sido vistos en todo el día.

Al día siguiente se trasladan a Cancún donde se llevará a cabo la final.

_**Previo a la final**_

Faltan aún dos días para la final, tiempo que todos usan para conocer esa joyita turística del caribe mexicano. Salvo por BBAJ y Baihuzu, los japoneses determinaron hacer sólo un entrenamiento ligero y ajustar sus sistemas de batalla, procurando mantenerse alejados tanto como sea posible de la tensión de la final.

Takao sigue siendo el puntero, practican de nuevo el '_Tifón Azul_', la '_Tormenta del Dragón_' y el '_Rugido Terremoto_', con la participación de Max, Rei y Daichi respectivamente, que también se aseguran que sus propias técnicas individuales están al máximo. Todos se cansan de tratar de convencer a Kai que pruebe la posibilidad de competir en pareja con cualquiera, o siquiera intentar el poder combinado con Takao, pero Hiwatari es necio y nadie le hace cambiar su postura de negación, sólo les hace ver que si acaso compite individualmente, está al ciento por ciento, listo para llevarse la victoria.

…

El día siguiente inicia temprano, Kai les ha pedido lo encuentren en el lobby del hotel. Sin hacer preguntas (ya sabiendo las sorpresas con que les ha salido en toda la competencia), no dicen nada, y acceden sin ninguna protesta.

Al llegar, tal cual ha estado pasando, él ya espera con una camioneta. Sin preguntar nada, abordan e inician camino al sur; es casi hora y media la que les toma llegar a… un sendero al lado de la gran carretera. Las dudas y preguntas empiezan a hacerse llegar, entre '¿a dónde vamos? ¿qué es aquí? ¿qué vamos a hacer?' tratan de sacar respuestas, pero el entrenador es una tumba.

Llega un momento en que se detiene la camioneta, los siete integrantes descienden y quedan en medio de un claro entre una grandísima arboleda de tupido verde. Kai inicia el caminar a través de un sendero apenas perceptible entre el ramaje, Rei sigue sin dudar, los demás notan que él también debe estar informado de adonde van, y le preguntan, pero imitando la actitud de Kai, Rei no dice nada y no les queda de otra que seguir a los dos mayores, avanzando sobre un caminito más o menos marcado con grava y tablas.

Ni siquiera pueden ver que hay delante de ellos, la maleza es tupida y ruidos de toda clase de aves se escuchan alrededor, así siguen por varios minutos. Cuando menos se dan cuenta, Kai y Rei se han detenido delante de una abertura en la tierra en forma de boca de una caverna. Hiromi no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío, no le gusta la oscuridad y menos estar bajo tierra.

-Aquí, dejen sus cosas aquí. —Kai dice secamente y señala al conductor que ha ido caminando detrás de ellos, —él cuidará todo.

-Vamos Kai, TODOS tenemos que dejar todo. —Rei lo señala apurándolo.

Hiwatari asiente malhumorado y mascullando maldiciones, imita a Rei que empieza a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en un par de cómodos shorts para nadar, y una cobertura plástica impermeable para la estructura metálica en su brazo izquierdo. Todos los demás los han seguido, sólo Hiromi ha tardado un poco por dos simples cosas, y su pudor de ser la única mujer no es una de ellas, sino ver a su Capitán y entrenador en traje de baño… recuerda haber visto a Rei, pero no a Kai y sólo hay que decir que vuelve a agradecer por enésima vez a quien sabe quien, ser parte de ese equipo.

Takao lo nota y le lanza su playera, —¡Hey! ¡Te estoy viendo!

Ella ríe nerviosa al verse descubierta por Kai, y voltea aprisa a Takao guiñándole un ojo, —No te preocupes, tú no te ves tan mal.

Ahora Rei es el primero en avanzar, entra a la cueva y poco a poco los demás lo van siguiendo, se percatan que a pesar de ser una cueva, hay iluminación artificial en las escaleras que descienden, y el clima es húmedo pero igual de cálido que afuera. No avanzan mucho, al final, quedan delante de una gran poza de agua con una enorme abertura en el techo de piedra por el que se cuela la luz del día que penetra el agua dejando ver la gran claridad de ésta.

Notan a Rei subirse a una pequeña protuberancia de la roca que da la impresión de un estrado desde donde todos lo pueden ver al quedar por encima de ellos. —Éste es un cenote, es una zona sagrada de los mayas, una civilización que vivió aquí hace muchísimos años. —Rei dice y voltea brevemente a Kai para asegurarse que captó bien la información que éste le dio, después de un asentimiento de cabeza, continúa —Sientan la energía que irradia este lugar, —aquí no voltea al entrenador porque sabe que estará levantando la mirada indignado de sus palabras, —vamos a entrar de uno en uno. No piensen en lo que hacen, sólo háganlo.

-¡Pues aquí vamos! —Takao es el primero, no ha esperado que Rei diga 'ya'. Después de haber revisado con la mirada que no había obstáculos, camina un tanto hacia atrás e inicia la carrera brincando tan alto y lejos como puede mientras grita —¡Ahí voy! —y su entrada es en una explosión de agua.

Daichi le sigue, —¡Sigo yo! —grita empezando a correr, éste es menos precavido y sin ver ni por donde va, termina resbalando antes de que pueda preparar su brinco y cae estrepitosamente de espaldas en el agua. Afortunadamente no se golpea en la piedra.

-¡Están locos! —el grito histérico de Hiromi contrasta con su serena actitud al acercarse al agua, no que su condición usando la prótesis le impidiera correr, puede ponerse hasta brincar pero ha hallado las escaleras que llevan al agua y después de sentir la temperatura y aprobarla, baja los escalones hasta que ha quedado cubierta hasta la cintura, entonces simplemente se impulsa usando las piernas y los escalones, nadando tranquilamente lejos de la orilla dejando leves olas detrás de ella.

Kai ha cambiado de lugar a Rei en ese montículo, sube y se acerca lo más que puede a la orilla quedando precariamente a milímetros de caer, mide sus distancias y los niveles de agua, entonces estirando los brazos y tomando gran impulso con las piernas, realiza un clavado que no es perfecto por no ser profesional, pero que salpica poca agua con su entrada.

Max se pone a la orilla del punto donde Takao y Daichi brincaron, el rubio no corre para tomar impulso, sólo ve sonriendo a sus amigos y voltea a los demás que aun no han entrado. Mueve un poco la cabeza como decidiéndose si hacerlo ahí, donde lo hizo Kai o tal vez desde donde Hiromi entró, pero termina encontrando un punto adecuado para él y tomando un poco de impulso (al final si termina corriendo) entra al agua con una gran carcajada.

Kyouju sigue más o menos a Hiromi, baja las escaleras con mucho cuidado pero a diferencia de la chica, siente el agua demasiado fría y entra más lentamente. Se queda sentado hasta que el agua le ha cubierto los hombros y piensa demasiado el animarse o no a entrar, sabe nadar pero ha aprendido en lo que ha leído que la profundidad promedio en los cenotes puede ser de hasta cuarenta metros, y el mero pensamiento de tener tanta agua debajo de él le asusta. Al final, animado por Takao y Hiromi deja la orilla.

Rei sonríe y se coloca al lado del montículo desde donde brincó Kai, es un punto un poco más elevado que el que usaron Takao y Daichi para entrar al agua, pero no tan intrépido como el del entrenador. Aspira hondo, ha comprobado que habrá suficiente distancia entre él y la pared de piedra, se impulsa con las piernas y brinca entrando parado al agua.

Al salir a la superficie respira hondamente mientras sonríe, voltea a los demás que también están riendo mientras salpican agua o nadan tratando de ir más allá del área permitida. Suspira satisfecho de haber elegido esa entre las varias propuestas que le hizo Kai para distraer las mentes de los demás, sabe que quizá no tenga ninguna clase de significado espiritual para Kai, Takao y Daichi, quizá signifique algo para Kyou, Max y Hiromi, pero para él, ha tenido un valor importantísimo.

La forma de entrar al agua de cada uno de sus amigos le ha dado una percepción clara de cómo están cambiando cada uno de ellos, de cómo son ahora.

Takao sigue siendo intempestivo y espontáneo, pero ha adquirido prudencia y sensatez. Su precaución de ver primero su camino habla de eso, pero animarse a ser el primero a saltar y entrar corriendo y brincando demuestra que sigue lleno de energía. Que es líder y guía, no de esos con un aura de sabiduría milenaria, pero con un carisma que atrae y hace que le sigan.

Daichi no es la madurez andando, pero puede adivinar que sigue el camino de Takao, es como el chico de la gorra en el tiempo que lo conoció. Insensato, explosivo, inmaduro pero entusiasta, seguro y persistente; el hecho que el pelirrojo haya seguido el camino y hasta la forma de Takao para entrar al agua, dice que verá a Kinomiya como ejemplo a seguir (sin importar cuanto lo niegue), sólo que los resultados aún dejan algo que desear.

El hecho que Hiromi gritara como loca mientras entraba al agua muy tranquilamente es señal que ya no deja que sus emociones se lleven lo mejor de ella, es obvio que aún tiene un carácter de fiera, pero ese control que mostró al ir nadando es producto de su seguridad adquirida gracias a su posición en gradual ascenso de importancia y control en el equipo que también han hecho maravillas con su personalidad. Es sin duda más centrada, y ecuánime, aunque aún hay que tener cuidado de no hacerla rabiar.

Todo el despliegue de Kai le ha dicho mucho a Rei, incluso mucho más de que le ha contado. Buscar la ubicación más alta y ponerse en una posición de riesgo transmite su necesidad de encontrar emociones fuertes y ser visto por los demás, su calculado y controlado ingreso al agua demuestra que difícilmente deja que sus emociones lo controlen aún en la más extrema de las situaciones y que a pesar de saber que múltiples ojos lo ven, jamás es exhibicionista, quiere pasar desapercibido. Así siempre ha sido, pero lo que le hace notar a Rei un tanto de sus cambios, es que lo ha hecho acompañado de gente, ha aceptado ir con ellos y hacer lo mismo con ellos sin hacerlo en la oscuridad o sin que nadie lo note.

Por otro lado, Max tiene mucho de Takao, de su energía y carisma, sólo que el rubio no es líder, pero tampoco un simple seguidor, es claro que ahora el chico es autónomo y lo que los demás piensen de él no le altera ya. Así como él encontró el punto que se adecuaba para su salto, ahora hace lo mismo con el resto de su vida, su modo de hacer las cosas es el que él ha elegido y no el que otros le han dicho, se ha hecho también más independiente pero aún así, sus amigos siguen siendo parte de lo más importante en su vida.

Kyou sigue tan nervioso y ansioso como siempre, sobre analizando las cosas y buscando todo pro y contra, usando su intelecto para saber que hay a su alrededor y medir las posibilidades de todo cuanto hace. Rei sabe que aún le faltan toneladas de confianza y seguridad, pero es un triunfo ya que se animara a ir con ellos hasta la cueva, entrar a ella, meterse al agua y ahora estar nadando muy a pesar de que él clamaba que no sabía y que la profundidad debajo de ellos es de temer, aún sabiendo todo eso, Kyouju accedió.

Y Rei mismo, mientras Kai buscó la posición más alta porque sus negocios así se lo exigen, Rei usó una menos elevada pero más alta que las de los demás porque aún siente cierta desventaja por su lugar de origen, y aún sentía que tenía que demostrar un poco más. Sigue siendo más concienzudo que Kai pero no tanto como Kyou, espontáneo como Takao pero sin el descontrol de Daichi, equilibrado como Hiromi sólo que no tan histérico, bastante parecido a Max… nota con una sonrisa que no tiene nada que cambiar, que ha conseguido un equilibrio en su personalidad, igual al emblema del ying-yang que siempre ha cargado con él.

BBAJ se quedan ahí hasta poco después de las doce de la tarde, dejan el agua y comen lo que llevaron consigo, disfrutan su tiempo juntos y se alistan a regresar. El camino les toma menos tiempo, son apenas dos con treinta cuando han regresado al hotel en Cancún, poco a poco van descendiendo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Takao abraza a Hiromi y plática emocionado con Daichi su vivencia, Kyou elige algunas fotografías para subirlas a la red social ahora que tiene conexión a la red, Rei trata de hacer plática con Kai que ya no sabe que hacer con los dos teléfonos saturados de llamadas.

Al entrar al lobby todos se quedan detenidos, Kai casi choca con Kyou y escucha las exclamaciones de sorpresa, no se molesta en separar la vista de sus teléfonos porque sabe la razón. Él se encargó de traer a esa gente.

-¡Papá! —Max es el primero en exclamar mientras corre al encuentro de Taro.

-¿No nos saludarás pequeño? —El abuelo Kinomiya grita. Hitoshi y Tatsuya agitan las manos llamando a Takao que sonríe aún más y va con ellos.

Los emotivos son los padres de Kyou, al menos su madre que lo abraza hasta casi ahogarlo, avergonzando un poco al chico. —¡Es la primera vez que venimos a verte! —exclama no dejando pasar ese hecho.

-Me alegra que te estás divirtiendo y que les está yendo tan bien, te he estado viendo. —Dice la mamá de Hiromi ya que se han saludado. La chica pasa saliva al no saber qué quiere decir su mamá con ese 'te he estado viendo'.

-No reparas en sorpresas, ¿verdad? —Rei comenta a Kai.

-A estas alturas, ya no basta con los ánimos que puedan recibir entre ustedes, si ayuda, adelante. —Kai dice, todavía poniendo orden en los mensajes.

-Anda, reconoce que tienes un lado sentimental. —Insiste Rei.

Kai bufa y mueve la cabeza, —No te hagas el dramático, sólo porque no pude traer a toda tu aldea, es difícil logística por si no lo sabías.

Rei entrecierra los ojos con ese comentario y sigue la señal de Kai que mueve la cabeza haciéndolo ver a los demás, entre las efusivas familias distingue a tres personas que lo miran ansiosos. Exhala una risa satisfecha y se muerde un labio, —Definitivamente, tienes un lado sentimental. Gracias, Kai. —Dice y camina al encuentro de su abuelo y los padres de Lai que son casi suyos también.

-Puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti, Kai. —Se escucha la voz de Susumu detrás de él, —Hasta te molestaste en invitarme.

El Hiwatari menor no voltea, —Vendrías de cualquier modo.

Susumu y Kai caminan rumbo a la recepción pasando en medio de las familias, Kai asiente satisfecho, y recibe agradecimientos verbales de los demás, sabedores que no quiere contacto físico, salvo por el inesperado abrazo de la tía de Rei, la mano estrechada de Taro y el amistoso golpe en la espalda de Hitoshi.

Ubica a Daichi hablando a gritos con el abuelo Kinomiya, Kai se acerca y dice, —Tu madre viene algo retrasada, dale una hora.

Daichi asiente agradeciendo y voltea a los Kinomiya, —¿Oyeron? ¡Mamá también viene!

Poco a poco, cada uno de los nuevos grupos se separan para pasear juntos y contarse de las novedades.

_**El día de la final**_

Los equipos se están moviendo desde muy temprano, las cámaras, reporteros y fanáticos han invadido la turística ciudad. A diferencia de Playa del Carmen y Berlín, la competencia tendrá lugar en un estadio localizado en la playa, pero denota la tendencia que se ha tenido todo este Campeonato, donde la mayor parte de los espectadores le seguirán virtualmente, por esa razón es muchísimo menor a los de otros Campeonatos.

-No pensé que te sentirías tan cómoda andando por ahí en traje de baño y con la prótesis, —Dice la madre de Hiromi mientras descansan a la orilla de la alberca.

-Me quedó bastante bien, no me estorba y tengo que aprender a vivir con ella, ¿no? —La chica sonríe.

-Esa es la actitud pequeña, no hay nada de que avergonzarse. Ya verán. —El abuelo Kinomiya interviene y empieza a hacer una clase de danza justo en medio de las mesas cerca del agua.

-¡Abuelo! ¿qué estás haciendo? Deja de avergonzarnos. —Takao grita y nada apurado a calmar a su abuelo.

-Ay, no sé que vamos a hacer con él. —Tatsuya ríe diciendo a Hitoshi, pero el primogénito está ya muy lejos.

Los Saien se han refugiado bajo las enormes sombrillas, el calor está resultando demasiado y se contentan con sentir la brisa. En un extremo de la enorme alberca, cerca del área infantil, Daichi y su mamá juegan. Rei toma un jugo acompañado de su abuelo; sus tíos y el resto de los chinos, al igual que casi todos los demás equipos fueron a un tour a Tulum.

Están aún tranquilos, la competencia será a las diez de la noche. Así que tienen un margen de tiempo bastante amplio para que se alisten y se trasladen a la zona de competencias.

…

Son las ocho de la noche, los equipos ya están en la zona de competencias por una última sorpresa que ha levantado toda clase de comentarios. Una decisión parecida a la de las semifinales, pero dada la etapa en la que están y la prontitud con que la noticia se ha dado, definitivamente es comprensible que hayan alborotado tanto a los involucrados.

Baihuzu ha acepado la ayuda de PPB, European F-Batallion y RetroBEGA.

-_Damn bastards, chert idiotov, merde idiots… _estúpidos, —Kai da vueltas en la habitación.

Takao no separa la vista de la televisión donde están entrevistando a Rick y Lai, de fondo se pueden ver a buena parte de los integrantes de Baihuzu, PPB, European F-Batallion y RetroBEGA, aprieta el control cuando Lai dice que ha sido un acuerdo entre todos, y que lo tuvieron por hacer una clase de justicia. —¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Michael estuvo de acuerdo? ¿Lai, Mao, Eddy, Garland, Mosses…? ¿todos nuestros amigos estuvieron de acuerdo? —Max pregunta desencajado.

-No son todos… —Rei trata de aligerar las cosas.

-Pero sí la mayoría. —Kai dice entre dientes.

Kyou, Daichi y Hiromi sólo pueden ver a los otros expresar su reacción a la noticia. Es obvio que Kai está furioso y lo está demostrando con la sarta de palabras que salen de su boca (lo que habla mucho de su nivel de furia). Takao también está enojado, pero el hecho de que esté solamente ahí sentado, perturba un poco. Max sigue negándose, se siente triste más que enojado por la decisión de los demás, mientras que Rei, como que no lo ha tomado tan en serio, como si esperara que de un momento a otro fueran a retractarse.

Retractarse de haber unido fuerzas con Baihuzu sólo para enfrentarlos en finales y tratar de vencerlos.

…

Las nueve con cuarenta y cinco minutos, BBAJ y el híbrido de los demás equipos se acercan a la plataforma. El equipo japonés con Kai delante, Rei detrás, Takao, Max, Daichi, Kyouju y Hiromi. A su lado se colocan los demás, Lai, Mao, Feng, Michael, Rick, Eddy, Jhonny, Raúl, Garland y Miguel. Los japoneses voltean de reojo y los otros les dan también miradas que pueden interpretarse de distintos modos.

-No era necesario que hicieran esto. —Max comenta sin mirar a nadie en especial.

-No te molestes Max, no hay dignidad ya en estos equipos. —Kai comenta usando el mismo tono ácido que le conocieron la primera vez que lo vieron.

-Vamos Kai, tenemos que seguir. —Rei insiste antes de que suceda algo, porque puede ver las reacciones de algunos del otro equipo y no se ven muy contentos con las palabras del entrenador.

Antes de que lleguen a sus áreas de espera, BBAJ se encuentra con algunos miembros de los demás equipos: Mao, Ralft, Julia y Emily, les dicen que ellos no han estado de acuerdo con esa fusión inventada, que les apoyan y que esperan ganen para darles una lección a los que se han unido.

Cada uno de los equipos llegan a la zona de espera, Kyou y Hiromi se quedan en la orilla mientras el chico de lentes abre su computadora. Todos salvo Kai se sientan y miran con ansias el área de combate.

-No es necesario que diga que todo esto me ha hartado como, creo, algunos de ustedes. Así como se dieron las cosas, mi decisión inicial sería no participar, sin embargo, hay una cuestión que me obliga y es el compromiso con los socios que están patrocinando esto. Así que, yo estoy obligado a participar, si alguno de ustedes no quiere hacerlo, adelante, están en absoluta libertad de hacerlo. No habrá ninguna clase de represalias.

La primera reacción de los demás integrantes es preguntarse si ése ha sido el discurso más largo que le han escuchado a Kai en mucho tiempo. Después se miran entre sí, parece que se preguntan cuál será su decisión.

-Quiero pelear. —Dice Daichi sin pensarlo.

-Ya llegamos tan lejos… hay que hacerlo. —Max le sigue.

-Tenemos que demostrarles que no pueden hacer estos cambios sólo porque lo quieren. —Rei es el siguiente.

-Pues yo no voy a participar. —Takao rompe el cuadro cuando dice esto y cierra los ojos cruzando los brazos.

Todos salvo Kai voltean indignados a verlo, Hiromi se acerca y le exclama, —¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Todos los demás si van a pelear.

-¡Pues yo no! No puedo aceptar que hagan eso.

-Ya verás…

-Déjalo Hiromi, es su decisión, dije que la respetaríamos. —Kai interviene, voltea a Rei, —todo tuyo.

Rei se levanta mientras Kai se hace a un lado y adelanta para realizar el sorteo para elegir con Lai el tipo de batalla. El moreno procura no ver a los ojos a Rei, y éste busca con ansias que lo vea para que pueda saber si lo hace sólo por ganar finalmente un campeonato o porque, como seguramente los demás, creen que es la oportunidad para golpear al equipo que había sido campeón por varios campeonatos.

El tipo de batalla es individual a tres rounds.

Los peleadores son elegidos en cada uno de los equipos, no se han determinado en qué orden irán. Rei duda en qué hacer, con la talla de varios de los contrarios, piensa un poco en a quien enviar a pelear. Decidiendo equilibrar sus opciones, envía a su ofensiva más agresiva con Kai, la mejor defensa con Max y un jugador más equilibrado, Daichi. Los elegidos del otro lado son Brooklyn, Lai y Rick.

No se ha visto cosa así.

Los nombres de los peleadores son sorteados, se obtienen aquellos del primer combate: Kai y Lai. El primero agradece que sea el primero y pueda acabar con esa humillante final, tan torcida, manipulada y carente de las emociones y retos de otros años… Lai está asustado.

Takao se ha ido a un rincón a demostrar que no está de acuerdo con esa decisión de unir equipos casi arbitrariamente, Hiromi y Kyou están en el otro extremo viendo con ansías como Kai se acerca al plato, Daichi grita animándolo, Max mueve la cabeza con nerviosismo de pensar que puede enfrentar a Brooklyn, Rei aguarda una batalla rápida y piensa en qué va a venir después. No son piezas fáciles.

Kai acaba aprisa y sin ninguna clase de miramiento a Lai, de hecho hasta se ensaña con el pobre chino que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de atacar eficientemente. Kai levanta una mano explayando su victoria y dando una mirada de superioridad a cada uno de los contrincantes. Regresa a la banca de su equipo y asiente a Rei, —¿Listos?

El siguiente par de nombres son elegidos: Daichi contra Brooklyn.

El pelirrojo se acerca emocionado como siempre, no olvida los enormes problemas que Brooklyn les trajo hace dos años, se aferra a creer que puede derrotarlo; el chico de cabello naranja ya no es el maniático de ese Campeonato, se ha vuelto más estable y su potencia en las batallas ha disminuido, pero es todo menos una estrella apagada. Al principio el combate es constante, sin ningún claro ganador, pero poco a poco Broolklyn parece reaccionar por completo con los gritos de Garland y las cosas cambian por completo, Daichi queda sin nada que hacer ante el gran poder del otro. Daichi pierde irremediablemente.

Furioso y apenado, regresa del lado de su equipo, —Lo siento chicos, pensé que iba a poder, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte.

-No te preocupes Daichi, no pensamos que tuviéramos que enfrentarlo. —Rei comenta sabiendo cuál será la última confrontación.

Max contra Rick.

-¿Estás listo Max?

-Sí. —Max contesta a Rei, pero el chino se da cuenta que el rubio aún no está contento, se le ve aún decepcionado.

Los dos estadunidenses se acercan, hay silencio porque esa batalla determinará al nuevo Campeón. Max y Rick se quedan viendo por un buen rato, el más chico se siente confundido por tener que estar en una situación así, no le molesta enfrentar a su antiguo compañero, le emociona de hecho, pero le decepciona que haya sido en esas condiciones.

El combate inicia con Rick queriendo acabar aprisa con todo, Max se ve dispuesto a todo lo contrario, a alargar la batalla quizá para cansar al otro o para aplazar el resultado. Rei y Hiromi aconsejan en voz baja, no necesitan decir mucho porque Max conoce mejor al contrincante que los demás, del lado de los otros se están volviendo locos por dar instrucciones que si no son contrarias resultan confusas.

Su combate se ha extendido tanto porque es claro que sus niveles son equivalentes. Llega un momento en que ambos saben que tienen que buscar un ganador, los dos van de frente y se golpean entre si… con la fuerza idéntica que salen volando en direcciones opuestas.

Hay silencio.

¿Un empate? ¿en una final de Campeonato? ¿en condiciones así?

-Era lo que faltaba. —Kai masculla y pide a Kyou que pase en cámara lenta la grabación de la salida de Max y Rick.

Rei, Hiromi y Daichi se acercan también, si no estaban satisfechos con una batalla en esas condiciones, definitivamente lo están aún menos con acabar en un empate. Al igual que los jueces repiten una y otra vez la grabación para determinar quién salió primero.

No hay tal, los dos lo hicieron a la par.

Hay murmullos entre las graderías del público, todos los equipos empiezan a intercambiar opiniones, unos diciendo que es lo más justo, otros que no puede ser así. Se hace silencio cuando el Sr. Daitenji se acerca al micrófono mientras aclara su garganta después de casi siete minutos de deliberación.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, este resultado ha sido toda una sorpresa como se ha vuelto todo este Campeonato. Después de haber revisado una y otra vez las grabaciones, y hecho un consenso con todos los jueces, hemos optado por la opción más justa para premiar el esfuerzo de todos. BBAJ y la Unión de Jugadores, serán premiados con un título doble que los acredita como nuevos Campeones. —Finaliza el anciano mientras se quita los lentes y los limpia nerviosamente esperando que esta vez si acepten una decisión así.

Silencio primero, después los mismos murmullos entre todos los presentes. En la banca de esa temporalmente nombrada Unión de Jugadores todos agitan las manos, Jhonny y Michael son los más emocionados, Miguel, Garland y los demás se ven contentos, salvo por Brooklyn a quien parece no interesarle.

En la de BBAJ, nadie ha dicho nada, Takao se ha enfurruñado más, Hiromi se sienta a su lado aprehensiva, Kyouju se pregunta qué debe decir, Daichi está confundido por si celebrar o estar tan pasmado como los demás, Rei suspira resignado porque no puede hacer ya nada, la decisión está tomada, pero Kai no se conforma.

-¡No acepto eso! —Grita con fuerza, —No acepto un título así, en condiciones así.

-¡Kai! ¿qué estás haciendo? —Rei se apresura a confrontarlo.

-Diciendo lo que pienso, si ustedes se conforman con eso, háganlo, yo no.

Max, Hiromi, Daichi y Rei se ven entre sí, pero claro que no están conformes pero no quieren arriesgarse a ser tachados de casi anarquistas por rebelarse a la decisión de los jueces. Takao ha cruzados los brazos y cierra los ojos haciendo casi un berrinche, saben que él no va a aportar nada para calmar a Kai.

-¿Estás diciendo que no aceptarás este título? —pregunta el Sr. Daitenji.

Antes de que pueda Kai contestar con una afirmación, Takao se levanta de un brinco y se para delante de su entrenador, Kai lo mira de reojo preguntándose ahora que va a decir el chico de gorra. Las cámaras y los ojos de todos se posan en éste.

-Un juego de desempate.

Como si todos se hicieran la pregunta, Kai tira de la playera del otro.

-¿Qué estás planeando Takao? —murmura incrédulo.

-Confía en mí. —El japonés se ríe, no se detiene a ser recordado que Kai ya había dicho que no confía en él, —Las reglas se modificaron en el rally Berlín, ¿no es cierto? así que tenemos derecho a pedir un juego de desempate.

Silencio de nuevo, cuchicheos por doquier y miradas de admiración a Takao por su petición, La Unión de Jugadores voltean entre ellos con esa inesperada propuesta, BBAJ ven a Kinomiya por esa misma razón, ¿podría ser? Mientras Takao se hace el fuerte por no voltear a ninguna de las miradas inquisitivas, rezando por dentro que su argumento sea válido, ni siquiera sabe si las reglas del Rally Berlín puedan aplicar ahí.

Después de otro consenso entre los jueces, el Sr. Daitenji se vuelve acercar al micrófono, —Hemos repasado tu propuesta, y estamos dispuestos a aceptar, si La Unión de Jugadores está de acuerdo con ella.

-Lo estamos. —Se escucha la inmediata voz de Brooklyn.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? Ni siquiera hemos hablado entre nosotros. —Rick le replica.

-Ya nos dieron el título, no les vamos a dar gusto. —Jhonny aclama.

-Pero no lo quiero así, no quiero así. —Brooklyn responde y ve a Garland que (sabe) está de acuerdo, —por eso irán Michael y Rick. Pediremos una batalla en parejas, son lo mejor que podemos ofrecer.

Garland se queda callado, orgulloso de su amigo, siempre ha sabido que nunca ha sido tan desinteresado como da la impresión; empieza una ronda de discusiones entre ellos, la mayoría termina estando de acuerdo, y apoyando la propuesta de Brooklyn. Sólo Lai se niega, no puede creer que dejen fuera a Baihuzu.

-La Unión de Jugadores acepta, pero el combate será en parejas. —Anuncia Garland.

BBAJ aplaude la decisión, eso será más justo que el lastimero doble Título; aprisa, Kyouju empieza a buscar opciones para el combate contra ellos, Daichi, Max, Rei y Hiromi proponen pares para competir. Kai y Takao siguen aún alejados después de confrontar a los jueces.

-Estás loco, ¿lo sabías? —Kai dice sonriendo.

-Ya muchos me lo han dicho. —Takao sonríe. Se acercan a los demás que siguen discutiendo, pero Takao ya tiene una solución también para eso, —Vamos a pelear Kai y yo.

Más silencio, más miradas confundidas, mas pensamientos de que quizá Takao si esté loco.

-¿Qué? —pregunta el entrenador, —no voy a pelear a tu lado.

-Él no está en condiciones de un combate así, jamás lo ha intentado. —Rei se adelanta, quiere escoger sus palabras para que Kai no sienta que le está diciendo que es un inútil para el juego coordinado.

-Rei está en lo cierto, por eso NeoBorg hizo ese sistema dividido de combate el Campeonato anterior, ninguno puede coordinar ataques, por eso uno combate y uno defiende. —Kyou insiste apoyando el punto de Rei.

Kai se muerde el labio, cansado que esos dos hablen tanto de sus ineficiencias, —Entiende el punto, Takao, NO voy a pelear contigo.

-No seas necio, ve con Daichi, su trabajo en equipo es el mejor. —Hiromi propone.

-Si Kai quiere que su último juego profesional sea para ganar el Campeonato tendrá que hacerlo. —Dice el chico de la gorra.

Hiwatari no sabe si golpear a su compañero o gritarle por su gran boca, ¿cómo puede chantajearlo así? Rei mueve la cabeza urgido por buscar una solución, si convencer a Kai o a Takao, sería un momento épico ver a esos dos pelear… unidos, Max de pronto apoya a Takao y voltea a Kai animándolo también.

-BBAJ, necesitamos una decisión. —Pide el Sr. Daitenji.

-BBAJ acepta, yo y Kai vamos a combatir. —Takao exclama sin esperar una respuesta del equipo.

-¿Qué haces? Aún no hemos acordado nada. —Hiromi lo ve desesperada de lo apresurado de las cosas.

-¿Acaso se les ocurre algo mejor? Somos su mejor propuesta para ganar, no pueden negarlo. —Takao dice y tira de Kai que ya no sabe qué hacer, está furioso por ser forzado a eso, y abatido por lo mismo.

Los demás de BBAJ saben que Takao está en lo correcto, y que además será el modo más justo de demostrar que no importa los cambios que sus contrarios hagan, al final siempre van a ganar cuando están unidos. Takao se ha convertido de nuevo en el más fuerte, es el que saca adelante todo, y Kai siempre ha sido el de más poder, y lanzarlo a pelear es casi siempre sinónimo de victoria… pero dos opuestos tan claros, los eternos enemigos y personalidades tan distintas, uno que en sus combates en pareja depende mucho de su compañero, y otro que no puede ni confiar en su sombra.

-De acuerdo Takao, tienes el apoyo de todos. —Rei asiente.

Daichi brinca, —¡Denles su merecido!

-¡Hagan su mejor esfuerzo chicos! —Hiromi grita.

Max y Kyoju levantan pulgares, Takao responde del mismo modo y Kai arquea una ceja de pura incredulidad, su rebeldía a aceptar la decisión del Campeonato doble terminó inesperadamente. Se siente inseguro, esa gloria que Takao sueña puede verse patéticamente arruinada por su incapacidad.

El público está extático por estar presente en ese momento único, los demás equipos ven con sorpresa que los dos rivales eternos ahora han unido fuerzas, y no para combatir algún científico loco para salvar al mundo, sino por el deseo de ganar un Campeonato por un modo justo.

-Espero que en verdad sepas lo que estás haciendo. —Kai dice mientras avanzan a la plataforma de combate.

-Tranquilo, verás que tú mismo sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no eres un inútil o si, ¿Kai? —Takao ríe, —Sólo concéntrate y descubrirás cómo.

El otro asiente incrédulo de que lo haga ver tan fácil, aunque es cierto que jamás ha puesto verdadero empeño en coordinarse con un compañero de combate. De cualquier modo, ya está ahí y no hay vuelta atrás.

-Listos, tres, dos uno… ¡peleen!

El primer round es de ajuste, la derrota a manos de Michael y Rick no se toma como un mal presagio, Takao ya esperaba algo así porque Kai en verdad necesita analizar y probar para hallar su propio sistema de juego en parejas. Los demás están nerviosos pero aún confían ciegamente en sus dos amigos. Los dos PPB se sienten seguros entre ellos eso fue fácil, aunque están conscientes que los dos contrarios no han ni mostrado una parte de su verdadero poder.

Inicia el segundo combate, ahora pueden mostrar más fuerza, no se animan a sacar todo porque quieren medir las complicaciones si lo hacen. Kai consigue acoplarse con Takao, atacan y defienden consistentemente anulando el trabajo de los otros dos que tienen más experiencia. Takao sabe que no puede arriesgarse en ese momento, y que su amigo necesita algo de individualidad para que confíe en él en el siguiente asalto para tratar el poder combinado, así que le cede la posibilidad de derrotar a esos dos él sólo. Kai entiende y sonríe mientras asiente, y ataca con todo echando fuera a Michael y Rick. BBAJ gana el segundo asalto sin discusión.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué pretendes ahora? —Kai pregunta, ya que Takao se ha tragado su ego y le ha dejado lucirse, está en deuda y debe acceder a las indicaciones del otro. Es bastante listo después de todo.

-Bueno, te encargas de separarlos, yo mantengo alejado a Michael tú entretén a Rick, cuando te diga me atacas pero te mantienes en el centro del plato, te alejas lo más que puedas de ellos. ¿Sí?

Kai asiente, ya sin gestos ni otra respuesta. Voltea con seguridad al plato, las palabras de Takao lo hacen ver fácil, se requiere un gran trabajo de coordinación y autocontrol, cosas que él tiene por completo, no por nada sigue entrenando obsesivamente cada que puede.

La tercera batalla. El estadio está en silencio, los equipos parecen haber contenido la respiración y nadie tiene los ojos en otro lado que no sea en el centro del estadio.

Los choques son más crudos y no hay ninguna clase de contemplación, Rick demuestra porque es casi invencible y Michael porqué ahora es considerado entre la lista de los mejores. Dan batalla, en verdad se defienden bien.

Kai es certero e infalible, deja bien claro por qué dicen que es de los que van directo a la yugular, Takao es mesurado, ataca y recibe ataques sin perder concentración. A una señal del de la gorra, él se retira un poco y Kai entra en acción, atacando por igual a cada uno obligándolos a separarse, se va contra Rick mientras Takao rodea sin atacar a Michael, a otra señal, Kai se detiene, confiando ciegamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ataca con su poder más fuerte a Takao que está apenas a centímetros de Michael; aspirando hondamente esperando todo salga bien, Takao libera su poder y se acerca al centro del plato donde Kai ya espera.

Un torbellino de viento los cubre, Michael y Rick quedan a merced de éste que va creciendo en intensidad, en pocos segundos el torbellino se incendia y después de estabilizarse, pequeñas llamas caen alrededor como flechas atacando todo aquello que está en el plato.

Claro. No hay modo de defenderse.

BBAJ ha ganado.

…

La premiación dista mucho de ser la emotiva y festiva de otros años, La Unión de Jugadores no se puede poner de acuerdo de quién recogerá el trofeo de segundo lugar, Bahuzu está indignado que en el encuentro final ni siquiera participó alguno de los chinos siendo que ellos eran los finalistas. En BBAJ están felices con la victoria, pero no olvidan las condiciones en que se dio, Takao reniega de ir y Kai definitivamente ha dicho que no irá, de hecho, hasta ha desaparecido.

Al final, terminan acercándose los demás a recibir el premio de manos del Sr. Daitenji; el público y los demás equipos los aclaman y festejan, los medios haciendo tomas de todos los equipos, sin embargo, no cuesta darse cuenta que es un Campeonato en donde no todos acabaron satisfechos. Los equipos que fueron eliminados desde la primer ronda, los que tuvieron complicaciones en el Rally Berlín, European F-Batallion por no poder ser capaces de conseguir algo a pesar de haberse reunido, NeoBorg por ser descalificados, PPB por no llegar a finales, Baihuzu por no haber sido dejados pelear en la batalla decisiva, BBAJ por ser el objetivo de ese complot para derrotarlos.

Hay un desencanto en el ambiente.

…

-¿No vas a festejar con ellos? —Julia sorprende a Kai en uno de los pasillos contemplando el espectáculo. —Son Campeones.

-No, esto está demasiado turbio para mi gusto. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, ya no sé ni de qué equipo soy. —Ella ríe y le rodea con un brazo, —¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Sus encuentros son apasionados y más continuos de lo que planearon en un principio, no saben si tienen una relación pero saben que no es sólo una amistad con beneficios, más de la mitad de las veces que se han visto solo hablan. Lo que sea que tengan, ha sido bastante satisfactorio para ambos.

-Preparar un proyecto que Max me planteó. Te avisaré cuando sea concreto, vamos, tengo que estar presente para la clausura. —Ella asiente y camina a su lado, antes de que entren a la multitud se topan con NeoBorg.

-¿Entonces? ¿se hará tu competencia? —Yuriy pregunta.

-No es mi competencia pero se va a hacer, fue idea de Max. Sólo que no será abierta al público, será algo más privado. —Kai responde mirando a la distancia.

Yuriy sonríe, —Tampoco quieres tener ya nada que ver con esta gente.

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablan? —Yelena se mete en la conversación, entonces nota a Julia, —¡yo te conozco! ¿qué haces aqui?

-¿Estás acostándote con Hiwatari? —Boris no duda en preguntar.

Kai lo mira sin que le sorprenda, ya puede esperarse algo así de él, lo que no espera es que la española responda. —Sí, cada que no ves a Kai, está conmigo en una cama. ¿Y tú?

Lo que pretendía ser objeto de burla ha sido devuelto para Boris como una cachetada de la realidad que él no ha tenido novia. Ve a los dos marcharse, ella tomándole del brazo y él caminando a su lado. Entran al mar de gente y medios, alcanza a su equipo y asiente al verlos, se adelanta para ocupar su lugar como miembro de los organizadores.

-¡Somos campeones otra vez chicos! —Takao grita levantando el trofeo que les demuestra como tales. —¡Tetracampeones!

-¡Eso es Takao! ¡sabes una nueva palabra! —Hiromi se burla, pero lo rodea con un brazo y le da un enorme beso que hace que todas las cámaras volteen a ellos.

-A pesar de todo, me siento contento, no como hubiera querido que fuera, pero al final nosotros hicimos nuestro trabajo como debíamos. —Max comenta conteniéndose el sentimiento, sus papás han llegado y lo aplauden.

-Mi única batalla la perdí. —Daichi dice haciendo una mueca, su mamá, Kyou y Rei lo ven sintiéndose mal por él, pero levanta la vista con el rostro iluminado, —¡pero peleé contra Brooklyn! ¡duré más de diez minutos peleando con él! —grita levantando los dos brazos.

-Eso es verle el lado brillante a las cosas. —Comenta Rei a Kyou.

Los papás del chico de lentes llegan y lo felicitan, Rei va con los chinos que están dando una entrevista. Mao y Feng se han apartado un poco y saludan a su amigo. Ella le hace notar que convencieron a Lai de renunciar a su lugar en 'La Unión de Jugadores' (que de paso se diga, ella ríe de lo ridículo que es ese nombre), y aunque no son Campeones, están satisfechos de haber llegado ahí.

-Creo que será para el siguiente Campeonato. —Mao comenta sonriéndole a Rei.

-Puede ser.

La celebración dura poco, la jornada de medios no es tan extensa aunque si intensa. Después de entrevistas y sesiones de foto y video, los equipos regresan al hotel que les aguarda por esa última noche. El Sr. Daitenji ha organizado una fiesta como se ha vuelto tradición, y todos asisten pero ya no pasa nada de lo del Campeonato anterior. No hay baile, ni pelea de comidas ni nada del ambiente festivo de ese entonces.

Se han soltado algunos rumores que apagan todo intento de celebración y decir que fue un buen Campeonato. Algunos de los socios organizadores han dado por terminada la unión con la BBA, entre ellos las empresas Hiwatari; RetroBEGA ha decidido que no volverá a concursar al igual que NeoBorg, aunque a estos de cualquier modo ya no se les iba a permitir la inscripción, Kai, Brooklyn, Julia, Ralft y Yuriy anuncian su retiro absoluto del circuito profesional de competencia. European F-Batallion determina disolverse para siempre y jamás volver siquiera a intentar unirse de nuevo.

Ante esta revolución, la BBA ha anunciado que entrarán en un proceso de reestructuración y los Campeonatos se llevarán a cabo ahora cada tres años para dar tiempo a los equipos de prepararse y que el sistema sea más efectivo.

Aunque ninguna de las decisiones es echada para atrás.

…

Los equipos se han ido ya en distintos horarios, muchos se despidieron hasta la siguiente. BBAJ y las familias de éstos se han quedado un día más cortesía de Susumu.

Es la tarde en la terraza de un hotel, los siete chicos comparten una botana viendo la puesta del sol, ya nadie queda en Cancún de los demás equipos, sólo ellos.

-Ahora tardará tres años el siguiente Campeonato, es mucho tiempo. —Daichi se queja.

-Es lo que debió ser en un principio, así las relaciones entre los equipos no se desgastan tanto. Mira lo que pasó con los europeos. —Kyouju señala.

-Está bien, habrá tiempo para prepararnos, y para recuperarnos si pasa algo. —Takao trae al recuerdo su accidente del año pasado.

Ya no quedan secuelas notables salvo por la prótesis de Hiromi, lo demás se ha ido borroneando con el paso de los meses. Cada uno se acuerda de esa crisis que estuvo a punto de derrumbar al equipo que ahora es campeón, de lo que representó y que al final quedó demostrado como la más grande prueba para su amistad, y que los hizo invencibles ante cualquier reto que se les presentó los meses posteriores.

-Lo mejor es no presionarnos tanto, tenemos que ocuparnos de otras cosas, no podemos estar sólo preparándonos para el Campeonato. —Takao asiente seguro de sus palabras.

-Sí, como la escuela, ya no puedes culpar a los entrenamientos por tus malas calificaciones. —Hiromi se burla.

-Fueron meses muy complicados, pero ya hemos acabado con esto. Ahora, sólo queda ver lo que viene. —Rei finaliza con una frase que suena a fin de película.

-No seas melodramático Kon. —Kai interviene y voltea a Max, —Max tuvo una idea, y la vamos a aplicar a finales de este año.

-¿¡EN SERIO! —El grito del rubio aturde a algunos, —¡Kai! ¡lo hiciste!

-Pero, —Kai lo interrumpe, —será un evento privado, no quiero medios y público, menos a la BBA en esto, Ralft está de acuerdo conmigo, él va a apoyar.

-Claro, sería sensacional hacerlo solo entre nosotros.

-¿Qué es? —Takao pregunta molesto de que nadie le diga nada.

-Después de ver todo lo que pasó, mamá y yo pensamos que sería sensacional organizar un evento de competencia entre todos, donde no haya ningún título para calificarnos, sino sólo ganar como en los primeros años. Le comentamos a Kai, y él lo va a hacer posible.

-¿Dónde? ¿cuándo? …¿cómo? —Takao y Daichi preguntar a la par, emocionados por la posibilidad.

-La casa de Ralft, noviembre o diciembre, eso lo estamos determinando. Yo quiero que sea individual, él que sean equipos formados al azar.

-¿Cómo? —pregunta Hiromi no entendiendo la última parte de la explicación de Kai.

-¿Qué se formen al azar? —repite Rei, —o sea que podría quedar en un mismo equipo con Mathilda, Rick, Serguei y Julia… —concluye razonando.

-Si los invitados acceden, podría ser, pero no apoyo esa idea.

-Sería de locos, ¡no puedo esperar a que eso pase! —Daichi mueve las manos mientras brincotea.

-¿Y por qué te decidiste? No suena a ti. —Rei pregunta.

-La idea de Max es buena, mi ruptura con la BBA no tiene porqué influir en mis decisiones. Las empresas siguen siendo el nuevo patrocinador de Fuerza Caribe y Danse Rouge.

-¿Tú los patrocinas ahora? Así que por eso todos los eliminados seguían aquí, lo sabía, tienes un lado sentimental Kai. —Rei ríe mientras los otros miran al medio ruso no esperando algo así de él.

-No seas ingenuo, patrocinarlos ahorrará mucho dinero en impuestos y son equipos que valen la pena darles seguimiento, ya no competiré pero eso no quiere decir que me retiro del ambiente.

Se quedan ahí hasta que cae la noche, después salen las familias completas a dar un último recorrido por la ciudad. A la mañana siguiente, se dividen, los Kinomiya, Saien, Sumeragui y Tachibana van a Japón, los Mizuhara y Hiwatari a Estados Unidos y los Kon a China.

Se dicen que permanecerán en contacto para cuando se tengan detalles de esa competencia organizada por Jurgen y Hiwatari. Los aviones parten y sus caminos quedan temporalmente separados.

_**El Juego de las Estrellas**_

El evento que Max ideó y que Kai y Ralft se encargaron de organizar fue pospuesto hasta mediados del siguiente año por cuestiones logísticas, se invitó sólo a los equipos de más experiencia. PPBAllStarz, Baihuzu, NeoBorg, RetroBEGA, F-Sangre, B-Batallion, European Dream, y claro, BBAJ.

En la residencia Jurgen se construyeron instalaciones especiales, carentes de toda clase de patrocinadores, organizadores, medios de comunicación o público, los equipos se sienten en libertad de competir sin ninguna clase de presión externa, sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

Kai ha contribuido con las cuestiones de transporte y organización, Ralft con la sede y las instalaciones, por eso se ha adueñado del derecho de nombrarlo 'Juego de las Estrellas' nombre que Kai jamás hubiera aprobado.

Casi un año ha pasado desde la última vez que todos se vieron, ya que se ha dicho que será una competencia de equipos al azar, cada uno ha entrenado individualmente, algunos no han cambiado pero otros lo han hecho sorprendentemente. El reto será organizarse y demostrar lo adaptables que son, así como las capacidades de los capitanes.

Hiromi y Kyou han sido pedidos por Kai para liderar el seguimiento de cada uno de los equipos en campo. Ella se ha vuelto especialista en análisis e interpretación de datos. Metida por completo en ese universo de competencias y demás, ella supo que lo mejor era buscar su propio lugar y ser la mejor. Su relación con Takao no ha sufrido ninguna crisis que pudieran lamentar, está bien con él.

El chico de lentes es un mago ahora en la creación de escenarios simulados ante cualquier clase de táctica. Los avances tecnológicos en realidad virtual y su talento computacional le han dado facilidad para traducir todas las indicaciones que pudiera recibir y generar simulaciones con todos los factores que pueda requerir. Se nota que ha adquirido casi toda la seguridad que le faltaba.

Rei se ha cortado el cabello, ha podido deshacerse de su inseguridad por su aislado origen, aunque sigue orgulloso de éste, aún viste las tradicionales ropas orientales. Ha quedado convencido que tiene talento para el tratamiento de problemas, sabe que cuando decida que ya no va a competir, podría tener futuro como agente de relaciones y promotor de equipos y jugadores.

Max regresa sin cambios radicales, pero su transformación más notable es su posición de táctico. Entrenando y participando con equipos novatos de New York ha aprendido a tener una mente rápida y analizar todo lo necesario para obtener estrategias. Sus consejos han dado victoria a muchos equipos en competencias locales, el rubio está convencido que en el futuro le gustaría ser estratega si la oportunidad se presenta.

Junto con Hiromi llega Takao, al igual que Max, no ha tenido el cambio en físico de Rei sin su larga cabellera, lo más, ha dejado su gorra atrás, ha recortado un poco su cabello. La sorpresa que dio con su nuevo poder le han vuelto una nueva celebridad, admirado por su inteligencia para desarrollar nuevas posibilidades en el combate; eso ha llevado a algunas autoridades del deporte de su localidad a preparar equipos para competencias nacionales. Takao ha tenido un descubrimiento inquietante, entrenar esos equipos novatos está siendo bastante satisfactorio para él, considera mucho el consejo de Hiromi de convertirse en entrenador para el siguiente Campeonato.

A Kai le dijeron que no podría ser capaz de volver a usar su mano al cien por ciento sin una cirugía que lo inhabilitaría por completo muchos meses, después de ese Juego de las Estrellas, decidirá si se hace la operación o no. Tras su ruptura de relaciones con la BBA, con apoyo de su padre creó una fundación que busca talentos en todo el mundo, después de un riguroso proceso de selección son entrenados para que sean capaces de crear equipos competentes en sus lugares de origen, sin pensarlo, terminó siendo filántropo después de todo. Ya sabe que no puede volver a ser ni entrenador, ni capitán ni siquiera jugador regular, así que se limitará a ser patrocinador. Su relación con Julia es tan inestable como podría esperarse, aunque ya han sido vistos juntos en público.

…

La temperatura es fresca, las más de treinta personas reunidas esperan el sorteo para determinar los equipos, hay muchas rivalidades personales y venganzas prometidas que no han podido ser satisfechas. Michael quiere enfrentar a Rick desde hace mucho, Mao ha tenido ganas de derrotar a Emily Yuriy aún se las tiene que ver con Jhonny y ha venido ansiando un combate directo con Kai, Miguel tiene ansias de confrontar a Garland, Boris quiere ver la cara de cualquiera de los europeos cuando los derrote, también tiene asuntos con Serguei y Kai, Lai desea enfrentar una vez más a Rei, a Mao y ahora a Brooklyn y Ralft. Así como ellos, muchos, desean competir y derribar a figuras como Takao, Rei, Max, Brooklyn, Kai, Yuriy, Rick, Michael, Julia, Raflt y Jhonny.

Los capitanes son los primeros en ser sorteados. Seis equipos se formarán y seis nombres son sorteados, el resultado es medianamente predecible porque sólo aquellos que se consideran aptos se han apuntado para ser elegidos.

Yuriy, Takao, Rei, Ralft, Kai, Miguel, Michael, Julia, Garland y Lai. El ruso, el medio ruso, el alemán, la española, el genio deportista y Kinomiya son los seleccionados. Ya pueden empezar a sentirse las emociones, un choque de frente entre Kai y Yuriy, entre Takao y Ralft, entre Garland y Julia… falta ver la formación de los equipos.

El equipo dirigido por Yuriy incluye ahora a Giancarlo Michael, Mosses, Daichi e Ivan.

El de Takao, a Rei, Brooklyn, Boris, Miguel y MingMing.

Kai está al frente de Raúl, Jhonny, Rick y Max.

Con Garland competirán Mystel, Emily, Steve, Eddy y Gao.

La española será acompañada por Kiki, Aaron, Feng, Olivier y Mathilda.

Por último, Ralft capitaneará a Lai, Yelena, Mao, Claude y Serguei.

-Muy bien caballeros y damas, el sistema será como el Rally Berlín, con la diferencia que se presentará un sistema de combate sin grupos, todos competirán contra todos. Seremos repartidos en todos los terrenos de la propiedad y cada equipo debe buscar contrincante; está prohibido que combatan dos equipos simultáneamente contra uno, aquél que desafortunadamente pierda tres veces queda eliminado. Capitanes, no pueden deshacerse de sus jugadores, a menos que intercambien con otro capitán, y los jugadores a ser cambiados estén de acuerdo. —Ralft anuncia con su altavoz. Hiromi y Kyou han sido provistos de un puesto en alto desde donde las múltiples cámaras darán el seguimiento.

Los integrantes de los ocho equipos se ven entre sí, los grupos quedaron tan variados que no pueden asegurar que haya uno que pueda ganar sin problemas. Hay algunos sin grandes figuras como el de Julia, Ralft y Garland, y otros con tantas que auguran muchos problemas internos como el de Kai y Takao, y habrá de todo. Algunos no están conformes pero han acordado que después de que haya un equipo triunfador, seguirá una segunda etapa donde el 'todos contra todos' será realidad, y al fin, se dará rienda suelta a las cuestiones personales y liberarán toda clase de rivalidades individuales.

Quizá varios de ellos jamás volverán a participar después de ese torneo privado, pero por ese último momento serán parte de esa actividad que los ha llevado a tener toda clase de experiencias.

-Tres, dos, uno. Comiencen.

**FIN**

* * *

**GRACIAS**

**(por democrático orden de aparición)**

**Sky_d**

**Haro kzoids**

**Demen**

**Raven Ivanov**

**Fenix Black**

**Tacaema**

**Kiray Himawari**

**Camille**

**Angel Luckovich**

**Y a todos aquelos que leyeron.  
**

* * *

Termina siendo dos capítulos más larga que lo planeado originalmente, y no es más larga porque no quiero meterme en más problemas hasta llegar al punto que no pueda ni darle el seguimiento que debería. Termina donde debe terminar, y si alguien quiere darme un tiro por acabarla ahí... jejeje, es que quería que no todo quedara cerrado, hace ya rato que no hago estos finales. Que aún con lo malo que acabó siendo el Campeonato y como acabaron las cosas para unos, que hubiera alguna clase de esperanza que ellos iban a seguir en competencia aunque de un modo distinto.

Quise darle un toque nostálgico porque se acabó una época para varios de ellos, e incluso la misma organizadora BBA terminó una etapa. De ahí el título, no todo fue feliz para todos, ni al final la amistad y demás cosas triunfaron, su sistema como lo conocían se terminó... aunque no nos vayamos a los extremos, simplemente (como dicen) cambiar de página.

Imagino que no todos quedaron satisfechos, pero la idea... desencantos por muchas cosas y el capítulo del final, no sólo de ésta historia.

Que rollote, como sea. **MIL GRACIAS** a todos los que leyeron y comentaron, y **DISCULPAS** por la maratónica lectura. Si llegaron hasta acá y le dieron seguimiento a todo, mis más profundos agradecimientos y saludos.  
Nos leemos!

Ah... nomás para que no lo olvide. Mi historia celebración, cumpliendo seis años en la página. :O


End file.
